


Journey to Aranathra

by damijon123



Series: The Boy Heroes of Erik [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Anal Sex, Anthropomorphic, B/B - Freeform, B/b/b, Bear cub, Consensual Underage Sex, Cub, Elemental Magic, Epic, Fox - Freeform, Gay, Gay Sex, Gray Wolf - Freeform, Knight, Lynx - Freeform, M/B, M/M, Mage, Porn With Plot, Raven - Freeform, Rimjobs, Same-Sex Marriage, Shapeshifters - Freeform, Shapeshifting, Shotacon, Size Difference, Spanking, Swords & Sorcery, Threesome, Tiny penis, Underage Sex, Warrior - Freeform, Wizard, boar, dragon - Freeform, panther, prince - Freeform, wolf - Freeform, yiff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:48:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 137,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29082645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damijon123/pseuds/damijon123
Summary: In a kingdom of humans, mages, anthros, a group of young boys that are seen to be the future of the King set out on a journey to a shrine that will heal a young dying mage from sickness, and also the Prince, who needs help unlocking his ability to transform into his anthro form. However, a violent group of soldiers that have committed terrible crimes against the kingdom are still thriving and might be willing to give the group of boy heroes more trouble than they realize.
Series: The Boy Heroes of Erik [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631818
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All characters and events in the story are fiction. Please do not copy/share me and my boyfriend’s work without or permission! Do NOT read this if you are under 18 or if you are not an adult according to the laws of your state or country. Do NOT read this if reading about boys with boys, boys with men, offends you. How did you find this anyway if it does? This is explicit stuff!
> 
> Warning: This story contains scenes of lots of erotic b/b love, including man on boy love later on. Most of the characters can transform into anthropomorphic beings, so if that turns you off as well, this is probably not for you! But maybe be open-minded and see if turns you on anyway? :P This story also has some action/fight scenes later on too that are a bit violent.
> 
> Notes: The following story is part of several others set in this fantasy world that is completed. Feel free to message me your thoughts and feelings on it.

**THE BOY HEROES FROM THE LAND OF ERIK (A Series of Epics)**

**Epic no. 2 - Journey to Aranathra**

Genre: Fantasy, Sword & Sorcery, Drama, Romance.

 **Plot** : In a kingdom of humans, mages, anthros, a group of young boys that are seen to be the future of the King set out on a journey to a shrine that will heal a young dying mage from sickness, and also the Prince, who needs help unlocking his ability to transform into his anthro form. However, a violent group of soldiers that have committed terrible crimes against the kingdom are still thriving and might be willing to give the group of boy heroes more trouble than they realize.

**Journey to Aranathra**

**CHAPTER ONE**

In the castle and capital of Aigua, home to five million people of a diverse number of races, the King Gerallt Cadigan stands outside of his enormous window and stares out at the nature that floods the kingdom. Aigua is an ancient, walled-in kingdom that's one with the forest, known for being a sanctuary for those that seek refuge from other parts of the planet that are less accepting of non-humans. Aigua is anthro dominant over any others, the only one of its kind. Gerallt stares out at a glistening lake where colossal deer walk on its ledge by the tall trees.

Gerallt is forty-three, six foot two, and has short, brown hair that's at the early stages of turning gray. Even though he's well built, his strength is not the same as it was. There was a time that he fought in wars, but after the death of his wife after the last rebellion, he has continued to grow weaker and more depressed. His son, Asher, eleven years old, Prince of Aigua, is an anthro like him. The only difference between them is that Asher hasn't been able to shapeshift yet.

**There are three major types of anthros, although a few rare ones do exist. The first and most common are simply called anthros, those that have a human-like body but also have tails and ears like the animal they're connected to. The second kind, known as pure anthros, has a human-like body structure while their appearance is animal-like. The third and least common, although common in Aigua, are the shapeshifting anthros. They might look human at first but can transform into pure anthros for three to five days until their body retreats to its human state. Shapeshifting anthros have a common genetic sickness where many die from not being able to transform.**

The King, along with his son, are shape-shifting leopard anthros. Because Asher hasn't transformed yet, he has grown worried that his son might end up with the illness as well. The anthro culture has many shrines built throughout the world where shapeshifters can be healed of the disease, but they've many of them have been destroyed since the uprising.

Gerallt sighs, walking over to the side of his bed, pulling off his tunic and jewelry, and lays in his baggy pants, which are made of rare silk. His bedroom is made of ocean blue diamonds that give off a powerful ambiance to the bedroom. His castle is also large, built hundreds of thousands of years ago, and houses not only him and his son but hundreds of the highest officers, commanders, lieutenants, their families, along with servers and workers, who are treated just as well as the rest. He hears a knock at his open door and turns to the blonde boy at its entrance.

“Tomas... You're late.” The King speaks.

The blonde boy bows deeply to the King. “My apologies, Your Majesty. I was training and lost track of time.” The sweat trickling down his face and his heavy breathing give evidence to what he tells the King. “I'm still a little sweaty and dirty. I didn't want to delay any further by cleaning up, but if you'd rather I go bathe?”

“No. Bathe with your apprentice later. You still have to train him as well. He gawks at him with no sympathy at all. The King points to a glass jar or water. Hydrate yourself. It's still morning too, isn't it? A long day for you...” Shrugs in bed, looking to him and back out the window. “Tomas, I command our reticence as well.”

Tomas moves over to the water, drinking deeply. “Thank you, Highness. I will keep all that you tell me in confidence, of course. How may I serve? Is it about Prince Asher?”

“Yes. I've been speaking to one of my commanders and another man for a while now about what to do and I've come up with an idea.” He pats a spot beside him. “A test, if you will. Obviously, Asher needs to get to a shrine. You will take him there. There's another boy as well that needs to go there. He's a wizard boy and the last of his family and already quite sick so that you will partner with him and his mentor.”

Finishing the water, Tomas move over to the King, sitting next to him on the bed. He's been there before. Gently, he rests a hand on the older man's arm. “You look tired, sire. Don't worry. I'll see to it that Asher and the wizardling make it to the shrine.”

“Yes. You will leave tomorrow morning. His hand breaks away from Tomas, rubbing at his thigh. Have you heard of Cantos before?”

“Cantos? Tomas hides the hurt look on his face, turning away from the King. Small village, less than a day's ride from the palace. I've heard of it. Is that where Prince Asher and I meet with the wizard and his pupil?”

“No. The wizard boy and his pupil live here in Zrana, the small village populated by dwarves. That's where you'll meet River and Ythl.” The King notices his pain, and returns his hand back down to Tomas, squeezing it and kissing his shoulder. “You'll be accompanied by two other shapeshifters in Cantos. Hunter and Toby. I've assembled the six of you for a particular reason. You're all young with much potential and the future of this kingdom. In ten or fifteen years, your face will be the one that influences these people, not I.”

Tomas turns to the King, taking his hand and holding it over the King's chest, feeling his heartbeat. It's not as strong as it was even a year ago, much less compared to when he first met the King. “Your Majesty, you've been a great King. You will always influence people and be loved because you've taught us all how to serve the people and the realm. Every good thing we do will be a reminder of you.” He takes the King's hand and places it over his own heart, beating strongly and rapidly. “Must I go to Asher immediately, your Majesty? I could, perhaps, if you wish. . .” Tomas blushes slightly, casting his down for a moment and raising them to look the King in the eye.

“If you wish?” Gerallt moves back in the bed, urging for Tomas to follow him. “You will wake him after I've fucked you. Transform and then take off your clothes.” The King pulls off his pants, revealing his thick seven inches and egg-sized balls, which are perfectly shaven, matching his hairless, yet older body.

With great seriousness, Tomas bows to Gerallt. Taking a deep breath, he concentrates, willing his body to change. He grunts slightly as bone, sinew, and muscle responds to his inner will. His face lengthens, a wolf's snout emerging but retaining his boyish features, a cub—hair sprouts all over his body, grey and thick. As the tail begins to grow, he opens his eyes, now brown and large, and removes his boots and pants. His shirt is next as his tail lengthens and becomes bushier. His ears are the last remnants of boy to become wolf-cub, lengthening to a furred point. He stands naked before his King, his dick hard already. Even with his knob, he measures under four inches, but he doesn't care. With a playful yip, he climbs onto the bed, resting his chest on his elbows, his rear end raised high as his tail swings back and forth in anticipation. “As you command, my King. Fuck me, sire. Fuck me hard.”

“Ahh-hah... Well, first you will need to get me wet.” He coats two fingers with spit, moving them To Tomas's ass and thrusting them deep inside. Gerallt pulls him up without any effort by his armpits, launching him into a deep kiss before turning him around and getting the wolf-cubs ass in his face. He lifts the tail up gently, tonguing his hole in deep licks. “Go ahead and take my crown into your mouth.”

His tongue eagerly seeks Gerallt's cock, licking it for a moment from base to tip. Mindful of his fang and teeth, Tomas takes the King's seven inches into his mouth, pausing when the royal rod hit the back of his throat. He savors the taste, strong and masculine, moaning as the King works his hole. Keeping his lips wrapped tightly around the thick dick, his slides up and down, taking the member deeper into his throat until the entire dick is buried in Tomas's face and the King's balls pushes against Tomas' snout.

“Very good. Despite your smell, your taste is a perfect sour.” Gerallt reaches down to stroke at Tomas's small red cock, teasing the knot as well.

Lost in the pleasure of the moment, Tomas' tail quivers and wags. He gently cups his King's balls in his hands, gently squeezing and pulling on them as he tongues and sucks the dick in his face. “You taste delicious as always...like a man.”

The King reaches over to the nightstand, grabbing a bottle of lubricant out and returning to Tomas's dark starfish hole. He strokes him as he twists three fingers around inside of him, preparing him for what is to come. It's been about a week since they last did anything. “My back is too tired. You will have to ride me, my dear Tomas.” He glides one hand from his neck to mid-spine, rubbing his furry skin. “You do keep close to my son as well, right?”

Pulling off of the seven inches with a wet kiss, Tomas twists around until he's straddling the King. He takes some lube and rubs it over the King's dick. “I do, Majesty. I like him. He'll make a good king someday. Worthy of his father's crown.” He slowly strokes the slick rod as he talks.

“Nnnnhhh.” Gerallt leans back and moans, reaching out to touch his paws. “And you will be a great commander as well, one to lead our entire army.”

He turns so that the King can see his face. “I just want to lead your cock deep into me, your majesty.” He straddles Gerallt's waist, positioning his hole above the King's cock. He reaches back, holding the King's dick in place as he slowly lowers himself onto it. “Unngghh! You're still so huge!” He whimpers but continues, gasping for air, his eyes wide “Oh, fuck... You feel so huge, so good...” Letting his legs relax, he impales himself on Gerallt's dick, grunting and gasping in pain and delight.

“Size doesn't always matter, though.” Gerallt grins politely, masturbating his young apprentice with calm ease. “You might not get any larger, but it's your passion and love that will make up for it.” He lifts himself up a bit further, teasing the girth of his knot, which is too large to fit inside of Tomas. The feeling inside of the wolf-cub is warm and tightens with every thrust around his cock.

Looking at the King, Tomas nods. “Because you're so big...ungh! Fuck me, your Majesty.” Leaning forward Tomas rests his paw-hands on Gerallt's chest. Squeezing the older man's nipples, he drags his claws lightly down from the collarbone to the bottom of the ribs. He ducks his head down, using his canine tongue to give each nipple a long, wet lick. He's dimly aware that there's grayer in the king's chest hair, a little more give in his muscles, but none of that matters. Gerallt is still his King, and Tomas has loved these moments pleasuring him ever since their first time together. Riding the King, Tomas moans loudly. “Oh, my king....fuck me...oh, yes. Like that! Unghhhh.”

“Are you close, boy?” Gerallt lifts himself up with all of his strength, standing on just his feet and defying gravity and his own body as he pounds into the wolf-cub that's riding him. He grunts loudly, pulling the wolf in closer. Their kisses are sloppy; in his human form, his tongue is much smaller, meaning that he has to put more effort in his control of him. “Here it comes!” He grips tightly, thumbs rubbing Tomas's nipples and firmly holding him into position as he fucks him wildly, the slapping of his balls against the anthros ass just as loud as their collective moans. Finally, he climaxes inside of him, exploding seven thick globs of his cum into him. “Ff...Fff.... You're perfect in every way.”

Gasping as the King fills him with the royal seed, Tomas clutches the King's shoulders, moaning and whimpering as his own dick unloads. Small for his age, his cock still manages to pump out a few streams of jizz, some landing on his stomach, some on the King, soaring to land near their respective necks. With both of them having cum, the cub takes advantage of his long tongue, licking his seed from his partner's chest where he can. He melts in the King's arms, luxuriating in his attentions and strength. Though he's fought in battles large and small, sharing climax with his King reminds him of being a pup. He cuddles against the older man, who lays them both on the bed, catching his own breath.

The King nuzzles up close to one of his favorite anthro-warriors, rubbing his arms and massaging his back. “I'm sorry that I'm not as good as I used to be... It's my body. Not the same as it used to be.”

“Hush, Gerallt. You always make me feel like a pup during his first time. I . . .fear the day where I'm too old be interesting to you anymore. He softly strokes the King's cheek with the back of paw.”

“Never, don't speak like that.” He shuts his eyes for a moment. “You'll always be mine. I promise.” They lay together for another few minutes and then the King sits up, placing his shirt and jewelry back on. “How do you feel about the mission? Asher knows about it, but he doesn't know about the other boy and his master that will come with or the other two from Cantos that will join.”

With a deep breath, Tomas returns to his human form. This transformation is less difficult or painful. “I think the plan is sound and the composition of our party gives us the best chance for success. The Prince can fight well, and the others add magickal skills and power or supplement our martial prowess. Not so large a group as to be noticed by spies.” His shifting complete, he dresses quickly. He pours a goblet of wine, taking it to the King, while he drinks water.

Gerallt takes the glass with a sly smile, sipping lightly from it. “It won't be safe. In fact, this mission will be complicated and deadly, but I've chosen this out for the six of you not only as a test or to make sure my son and the other boy survive, but to turn you all into strong warriors that I believe will become the strongest in all of Aigua. Despite your age, I think you might be one of our strongest already, at least in the top fifty...”

He takes a larger sip, letting it sit in his mouth for a while before he swallows. **Memories of the last rebellion immediately attack him, on how one of his highest and strongest lieutenants went mad, created his own religious cult with members from the army, and had his wife assassinated in the battle. The lieutenant failed in taking over Aigua as planned but still terrorizes the forests with the last forty of his men that exist, committing acts of terror on other small neighboring villages and desecrating shrines and temples that belong to anthros.**

“ **Crayus and his men will be out there. You'll be going to the temple you went to, The Shrine of Aranathra. It's far away, but it's the least likely one that he would go after since it's hidden in a deep underground pit**.”

Tomas nods. He kneels down next to the King's leg, resting his head on the King's thigh. “I remember. You're right that it's probably safe from Crayus, but we will plan and act as if he were waiting there for us.” He looks up at the King, sighing. “When would you like us to begin, Sire?”

He places his glass down. “I told you tomorrow, did I not?” Sits up, playing with Tomas's short blonde hair. “You'll have me see my son in the morning before we leave, but I want you to get to know Ythl and the sick boy before you leave. If you get lost trying to find him, just ask around for him and someone will guide you.”

“Yes, Sire.” Tomas stands, running his hand down the King's arm. “I should fetch the Prince, then, and begin our preparations. If there's nothing else, Your Majesty?”

Gerallt squeezes Tomas's hand, bringing up to his face and kissing it. “Bring my son home safe. Become what you're destined to be. Now go on...”

Tomas bows deeply, smiling warmly at the King as he rises. “Have no fear, Sire. If I live, Prince Asher will be returned safely.” He withdraws quietly, respectfully out of the chamber.

Once in the hallway, he makes his way towards the Prince's rooms. Trying not to dwell on how the King has aged, he considers all that must be done before their departure. At least Asher is his friend, and he knows that the young Prince will be happy to help with the task of organizing their expedition. Reaching the Prince's chambers, he passes by the sniggering guard. Checking through the outer rooms, he finds no sign of the Prince. Kitchen, library, exercise chamber, bathing chamber; all are empty, their lamps dark, and the silence noticeable.

Shaking his head, with a grin, he heads for the Prince's bedroom. A good fighter he may be, but he's still a little lazy sometimes.

The Prince's bedroom is enormous, although the walls are only six and a half feet high. There's no window, just a long balcony with furniture facing a large waterfall. It's easily the most beautiful view from the castle. Candles are spread out on the cold tile floors, revealing the young Prince in his large rounded bed, large enough to fit him and the eight others sleeping inside of it. Asher, Prince of Aigua, eleven years old and four foot nine, athletic and in training with Tomas to become a better swordsman, yet clumsy and lazy when he's not exercising like a maniac. Despite the rich artifacts, clothing, and jewelry that's prominent in his bedroom, he's much more empathetic than most people would rather believe.

Prince Asher rolls to the side in his bed, hugging onto someone else's arm. His shiny long brown hair hangs down to his shoulders in the back and mid-length to his eyes, sometimes getting in the way when he's training with others. He sleeps calmly with the others, who are younger than him, from seven to ten years of age.

Tomas ventures around the bedroom, kicking at clothes torn apart and spread around.

He tries to count the number of boys by counting their discarded clothing. At least Asher has ambition and stamina. Gently he shakes, Asher's shoulder, trying to rouse his sleeping prince.

“Prince Asher? Highness? Time to wakey, wakey. Hands off Jakey.” He prods Prince Asher again.

Asher's lips smack as he slowly drifts out his dreaming. He sits up, rubbing the crust out of his eyes and facing the waterfall with a dazed smile. “Ahh.. Tomas? I told the guards to not let anyone in until I'm awake.” He looks around, pulling the bedsheet up higher to hide his morning wood. “What can I say? It was a party last night.” He tries to speak quietly, seeing that he already awakens a few of the others who are talking to each other. Asher waves and smiles as they begin to get dressed. Eventually, only two others are still asleep.

“My apologies, my Prince, but you should remember that I have special privileges. No guard would dare tell me that I couldn't enter your Highnesses rooms.” He watches the boys dress and leave. He smirks at one boy, a dark-haired boy who always seems severe and sullen. “Hope you had some fun, Jakey.”

He eyed the remaining two boys. “Do we wake them or discuss elsewhere?”

“Ah, they'll awake in a few minutes anyway, I'm sure. You can sit down if you'd like.” He pats an open spot. There's twenty pillows and fifteen blankets spread out on the bed. One would feel entirely alone sleeping on a mattress this size. “Do I need to get dressed for training?”

Tomas sits, bouncing one or twice on the luxurious mattress. “No training today, Prince. We have orders and a mission.” He smiles as Asher reacts to the news.

“Oh? For the shrine?” He smiles to one of the other boys that is awakening from his slumber. “Do we leave today?”

Tomas nods. “We leave in the morning, actually. But there's plenty to be done before then. You're developing quite a taste for the younger sons about the castle, eh?” He eyes the two boys, cute little ones, maybe 8 years old.

“Like father, like son.” He blushes. “What do we need to do? Packing lightly, I'm sure. Is it just the two of us?”

“No, not packing lightly. Pack for an extended trip. And no, it won't be just the two of us. But little dicks sometimes have big mouths.” He jerks a thumb at the two boys, the second one waking as he speaks.

“Ah hah... Who is coming with us?” Asher notices the way that Tomas's sits and composes himself and smiles, knowing that his father must have just had him.

“I shall be happy to give you all the details, my prince, once we are alone.” He pointedly looks at the boys who are yawning and stretching, pointing their tiny cocks, barely the size of Tomas' pinky finger, at the warrior and Prince.

“Oh, alright. Well, give me some time to get dressed and wake up first.” Asher stretches out his back and stands up in bed, showing off his erect three inches, hairless and circumcised. “Do you mind?”

Tomas looks at Asher's dick, licking his lips slowly. “Mind? That depends on what you talking about.”

“I mean...” He gawks at the others. “Some privacy for a little bit. You can have me later. Dad says we need to be closer anyway, doing it every day now instead of every other.”

“Does he?” Tomas stands. “If you can handle them on your own, I shall attend to the kitchen and get some food started. You're going to be hungry after them, I'll wager.” He crosses to the door, pausing before closing it. “If you need anything, just call for me.” With that he closes the bedroom door, giving Asher and the two young boys their privacy.

One of the boys, dark-haired and dark-skinned, pulls the other boy close, a chubby redhead with a freckled face, and kisses him wetly.

Asher crawls on his knees over to them and jumps into the sheets between them. “Have any good dreams?” He kisses each of them on the forehead.

The redhead boy grins. “What should we do, Prince Asher?”

The dark-haired boy nods. “Malcolm's right. What do you want us to do?” They both wait eagerly for Asher's instructions.

“Oh, it doesn't matter what I want. What would YOU like to do?” He leans his arm around each.

Malcolm looks down between Asher's legs. “I wanna make you cum! Right, Theiry?” He asks the darker boy, hoping the two of them can persuade the Prince.

Thiery nods. “Yeah, blowjobs on the prince!”

Both boys lean their heads against Asher's stomach, running the hands over his hips and thighs as they stare at his dick.

Asher grabs each of their asses, massaging the cheeks as he speaks. “Think you'll get me to shoot for the first time?” He rubs his head against the others, messing with their hair and laughing.

The dark-skinned boy, Theirry, smiles sweetly. “I hope so, prince!” He bobs his head down, taking Asher's left nipple into his mouth. He sucks it roughly, using his tongue and teeth with great abundance.

“If we do, will you make us knights?” Malcolm watches Asher’s face, his eyes wide and hopeful. “Sir Malcolm!” He grins, his freckled nose wrinkling. Without further word, he dives down and begins sucking Asher's right nipple. Like Thierry, he's rough, making up for poor technique with desire.

The two boys lick and suck Asher's nipples for a couple of minutes. When his cock is harder, the pause long enough to kiss each other, letting a rope of spit connect them after their kiss.

“Knights at your age? Nonsense!” He kisses each of them, Theirry and then Malcom, rubbing up and down their backside as they please him. His hands eventually reach for their dicks, stroking both of them in unison.

Malcom takes the initiative, his freckled face hovering over Asher's erection for barely a moment before taking the head into his mouth. His tongue swirls around the crown of the head, and over the pee slit. He moans loudly, as he sucks.

Thierry moves more slowly. He turns his head to the side, underneath Asher's cock. Looking past Malcolm, Asher and Thierry lock eyes. Thierry smiles as his tongue slinks out of his mouth, licking Asher's balls. Hairless and tight, he's able to suck them into his mouth, teasing each nut with his tongue. He moans, but less loudly than Malcolm.

“Ahhh, so good. When I was your age, I used be in the same position as you two with my cousins.” He laughs, bucking his hips as his toes curl up. Asher leans up, pinching his nipples as the two go down on him.

Malcolm lifts his head, asking Asher a question, his face curious. “Your cousins? Did you ever play with the King?” His eyes are wide with awe.

Sensing his moment, Thierry quickly moves from Asher's balls to his dick, taking the whole two and a half inches into his mouth. He grins as he sucks, his face pressed against his Prince's pubis. Malcolm frowns when he looks down and sees that he's lost out on Asher's meat.

“Here, Malcom.” He motions for him to come close. As he crawls, he answers the question. “Not until my tenth birthday were I allowed to give myself to our King. For now, it's something we only do once a year on my birthday. He's very large, you should know.” Asher pushes him up, taking his pecker and balls into his mouth and sucking attentively with his eyes shut.

Malcolm's eyes flutter and he struggles to keep from collapsing over Asher. His dick, not even two inches long, is hard and straight, his head a little button. He tastes and smells young and clean, like the lotion used on his skin.

Thierry watches Asher sucking the younger boy for a minute. Closing his eyes, he concentrates on Asher's dick. He's careful with his teeth, relying on his tongue and powerful suction. He's practiced for weeks, ordering his family's male servants to let him suck and practice. Their cocks were larger, but the practice served its purpose. He knows what Asher is likely to enjoy and he knows how to give it him. Slowly, he massages his Prince's balls as he gives him long, wet head.

Asher moans with the dick in his mouth, feeling at Malcom's hole as he sucks him off. Eventually, he cannot take anymore and begins to thrust his hips, fucking Thierry's mouth rabidly. He takes Malcom out of his mouth, kissing his belly button, and then gasps. “Th-Thierry! I'm gonna –" And finally, he releases his clear small dribbles of cum into his mouth. The taste is watery with just a hint of fruity sweetness. “Ahhh....” He falls back into his bed, urging for them to lay beside him.

Theirry hops on his knees up to Asher's chest. He holds his tongue out, a few drops of clear cum on the tip. He points excitedly at them, bouncing on the bed. Malcolm lays down next to Asher, resting his face on the Prince's armpit. He throws a meaty leg over Asher and wraps his arms around him for good measure.

Once Asher acknowledges the cum, Thierry swallows it, rubbing his tummy with one hand, closing his eyes, and swaying left and right as he swallows. Opening his eyes, he falls next to Asher, cuddling close to him. “I made you cum! Did it feel good?”

“It felt, great, Thierry.” He smiles playfully, kissing him on the lips before he snuggles them both into his arms. “Relaxing, isn't it? The waterfall... It's been a few days since it has rained, hasn't it? You two will have to tell the others that I'll be gone for a week or two. I have to go on a mission of some sort.”

Both boys cry out simultaneously. “No! Can I come?”

“It's too dangerous.” He kisses them both on the forehead again. “You'll have to help keep the castle safe. You know, by messing around in it.” The three of them giggle and press up closer to each other. “Don't worry. When I get back, we'll have the greatest orgy in my bed that Aigua has ever seen!”

“Yay!” The boys cuddle with Asher, quickly beginning to drift off again.

Asher can hear noises from the kitchen. He smiles to himself. Tomas is deliberately loud. It's his way to remind the Prince that duty waits. And it's getting impatient.

“Time for me to get ready.” He unwraps the arms and legs around him carefully, then does a front flip high off of the bed and runs to his closet, looking for the right pair of clothes to wear. He wears a silk tunic, white and trimmed with blue and silver, and light blue cotton trousers, but it's his boots that are the most remarkable with their rich feathers and strings hanging from them. His clothes appear simple, but are finely crafted as befits a young prince. After saying his goodbyes to Malcom and Thierry, he runs off into the kitchen. “Sorry to keep you waiting.”

Asher moves a red pillow out from underneath a low wooden table and sits on top of it with his legs under his butt. He immediately drinks from his herbal tea, lemon and ginger flavor. “What's for breakfast, Tomas?”

“Something hearty and fortifying, my prince. Since we have much to do.” He hands Asher a plate of food. Fried egg on toast with mashed avocado. Sausages, gravy, apricots, apple slices, oatmeal. Coffee and juice to drink. Tomas sets down and second plate and moves to sit beside Asher. “Is there anything you require, my prince?”

“No, your perfect.” He moves the large cup of tea to the center of the table. They've made it a habit to share their herbal drinks every day as a small token of respect towards each other. The dark-haired Prince eats quickly and heavily, devouring most of his plate, then stops to relax his stomach and make talk with his master. “So what are we doing again today? I could only take in so much of you said earlier... Too many things on my mind and in my face, if you know what I mean. Giggles.”

Tomas sighs and shakes his head, trying to hide the smile on his face. “They were an exciting looking group. Your father wishes us to journey to the Holy Shrine of Aranathra, where you will be blessed and thus able to manage your Changing. We're to visit the wizard Ythl who shall accompany us with his apprentice. We should stay with them tonight, then journey to Cantos for the rest of our companions, and archer and warrior whose presence will be invaluable on such a dangerous quest.” He sips from the tea. “All the sweeter for having touched your lips, my prince.”

Asher returns to his food. His face is bright and excited, despite the danger and horrid circumstances as to why they're traveling. “Man, I know I shouldn't be so gay and lively, but I can't help but to feel a wave of relief knowing that I'll finally be able to shapeshift.” He pauses shortly. “Wait. Ythl? His uncle is heir to the King. I think I've seen him before... But I've seen a lot of faces. Do you think we'll have a room just for the two of us tonight?”

“Tomas shrugs as he eats. I'm sure he'll have a room for us. I know Ythl, at least a little bit. We fought together in the last war, at the end. We were. . .close for a while.” He grins as he remembers. “But his studies demanded his time. Once we're finished eating, you'll need to pack.” He points a fork with a bite of sausage, dripping with gravy, at Asher. “Mind, you, pack light. We're not taking servants and will only have one or two pack animals. Two changes of clothes. Something warm and waterproof. One or two books, no more than that.” He pops the sausage into his mouth. “Don't forget your medicines and tea, either.”

“Yeah, I know, I know...” He tries to think of what he will bring and can fit in a small bag and then his mind wanders off. “You think... He will be out there? Since his main objective is to destroy our shrines?”

“I doubt it. Aranathra is one of the more hidden shrines, difficult to get to. So far he's been targeting more prominent shrines. But, we should plan as if he'll be waiting for us.” He pauses, thinking for a moment.” If he is there, your priority is to survive. Understand? It doesn't matter what happens to the rest of us, you have to survive, Asher.”

“He killed my mother.” He slaps the table, frustration noticeable in his face. “If I see him, I'm not running away. You weren't there to see her like that...”

“No, I wasn't.” Tomas fixes his gaze on Asher. “But you're the Prince of the Realm. You have to survive. Your father. . . isn't getting better. Losing you would kill him and throw the kingdom into chaos. Tensions with Cruiberg are already high.” He places a hand on Asher's arm. “I know it will be hard, for many reasons. But you have to do as I say in this, Ash. You have a duty to the people.”

“Fuck duty... If I run away, what does that say about the Prince or the kingdom? If I die, at least I did something... My father is stronger than you think. Any other man would have fallen apart by now or gone mad for blood.” He finishes his plate, then finishes the tea.

“You're the Prince. You can't just fuck duty and you know it.” He looks down at his plate, pushing the remnants of breakfast around with his fork. “Your father isn't as strong as you think. I was just with him. He's still powerful, but losing you would harm him much more than you imagine. Trust me.”

He doesn't respond. Instead, he walks out from the kitchen and avoids the subject, running off back into his bedroom to gather clothes for the trip. Before he leaves, he straps on a sword to the side of his belt, walks back towards the kitchen, and stands in the doorway, messing with his hair. “When do we leave?”

Tomas stands. “As soon as we do the dishes. Gosh, Asher, you're so messy sometimes...” He carries his plate to the sink and begins cleaning. “I bet you'll have me to wash your dinkie on this trip, too.” He giggles. “Well, let's at least leave a little less of a mess for the servants.”

Asher and Tomas gather their dirty dishes into the sink, putting away any food that's left over. Between the two of them, it takes only few minutes. Minutes that they spend joking together and in good natured teasing.

After they finish cleaning, Asher tends to the table and places some loose leaf tea bags into his backpack. “Won't we need to stop by your room before we go?”

“For a moment or two, aye.” He looks at Asher. A smile slowly creeps over his face. “Do you remember the last time you visited my rooms?”

“How could I not?” He rolls his eyes, licking his lips.

Tomas chuckles. “I'm glad. Good memories, I hope.” He leads Asher through the hallways, past bowing servants to his personal chambers. His rooms are furnished comfortably, but simply. There are books filling several bookshelves and well-made wooden tables and chairs.

“I won't be a moment. Make yourself at home.” He heads for his bedroom. Packing clothes, a pair of books, his kit for cleaning his armor and weapons. In less than five minutes he returns. “All packed.”

Before they leave, Asher randomly decides to pluck his cheek with a kiss. He takes his hand as they walk down the hallway, then down the stairs of the castle. Once to the first floor they part holding hands. A little less than a hundred people crowd up the bottom part of the castle, men and women of all kinds and ranks. Mornings and afternoons in the castle are mostly chaotic with lieutenants and commanders going back and forth. The two of them exit the castle and out into the forested capital of the kingdom. There's no pathway, just thick and wet grass, shrouded by tall ancient trees that have lived for tens of thousands of years.

The pair wander through the forest, past fallen trees grown green with mosses and ferns, past hillocks wild with colorful flowers. They spy more than one large buck as they walk and numerous other animals, rabbits, raccoons, foxes as well as dozens of different bird species. They know their way through this part of the woods. In no danger of becoming lost they talk together. About boys they fancy, about their roles in the kingdom, about their hopes and fears. A natural comfort sits between them and here, in the forest alone, they are not Prince and Master of Arms. They're just Asher and Tomas.

“I've missed time like this with you, Ash. You know that, right?” Tomas says at one point as they dance across a clear stream via a narrow-fallen log.

“Yeah... Why don't we camp out more often?” He sighs, pointing one finger up as he tip-toes on the log to the other side. “Oh, that's right. I'm having to organize rescue missions for villages under attack by Cruiberg's while making sure Crayus and his cult also don't attack any more of our people outside of the walls.” They walk deeper into the forest, which darkens and comes to life, despite it being noon. Asher holds out his hand, stopping Tomas for a moment, and the two of them watch as a humungous green lizard passes them by. It's twenty feet tall with a wide smile under its twenty eyes. The Belthezur notices them and sprints off. “Wonder what he was doing out here.”

Tomas shivers. “All those eyes. Always makes me nervous. I hope seeing him isn't an ill omen for us.” They begin to walk again. The smells of smoke is faint on the wind. They're getting close to their destination. “Our duties keep us both busy. Your father says that the more power a king has, the less time he has. I guess that's true for his servants, too.” He smile at Asher, nudging his friend with an elbow. “This trip could be a chance for us to have fun, relax, and get to know each other again.”

“You think? I'd really like that.” Asher jumps down and walks over to a small pond with murky green water. He kicks at the moss and pulls out his dick. “Sorry, gotta pee.” He shakes his pecker with two fingers, aiming it at the water.

Tomas tries to be discreet, he can't help trying to see Asher's pecker. “I think that's probably why your father sent us on this mission now. “For you, of course, but for us to be young one more time before our responsibilities make us old.” He sidles up beside Asher, pulling out his own dick and peeing. “One last time before I start looking for a wife.”

He bumps his side to the right, hitting Tomas to tease him. After they finish peeing, Asher pulls his trousers back up. “You have any in mind? Is she a human, anthro, maybe an elf? No, wait! She's a dwarf!”

“Haha!” Tomas laughs as he finishes, tucking his dick away. “No, not for my part. My father has some possibilities in mind, I'm sure. I wouldn't mind any of those, except a dwarf.” They resume walking, talking as they go. “Someone kind who would make a good mother. Maybe someone easy to love. I'm not keen on women, but I have to father children. To keep my family name alive and to serve the King, which will be you.” He smiles at Asher. “But not a dwarf.”

“Yeah... About that.” He looks down as he walks, a depressed look on his face. They begin to walk through a smaller town on the flatlands of the forest. Small homes and restaurants.

Tomas frowns. He takes Asher's hand in his own. “What's wrong, Ash?” He stops, turning Asher so that they face each other. His brow knits together in concern and worry.

Asher speaks worriedly and shy. “Well, I'm pretty sure I'm gay... And I know I'm supposed to marry and have children when I'm King and all, but I don't think I can, Tomas.” He squeezes his masters hands.

“I like boys, too, Asher. I'd rather be with you forever. But we have our duty. We have to marry and have children.” He shrugs and moves closer to Asher, until they're bodies almost touch. “Our wives will understand. We can love them and be good husbands and fathers and still, you know, be with other boys and men. Look at your father and the kings of the past. All the stories about them mention a special boy, or a special friend. Your father loved your mother dearly. But he still . . .” Tomas stumbles in his thoughts. “Well, he never stopped liking boys like me.”

“But he's always liked women as well.” Asher looks away, relaxing his mind before he continues on. “I just don't think I could do it with a woman, you know? Or be attracted to one either. It seems wrong to me. I know it's duty and tradition and whatnot, but what if I really can't do it?”

“Well, I'm sure Ythl or another wizard can give you a potion or concoction to help you . . .uh, perform? When the time is right. Trust me, by history books, you wouldn’t be the only King or Prince that has had this happened to them before.” He brushes his hand lightly against Asher's cheek. “I'm sure you have at least one friend who knows how to keep you hard who would be willing to help.” His eyes brighten. “Hey, what about if you were both in form? Once we've visited the Shrine and you gain control of your change, maybe that would help?”

“I don't know. Maybe...” He shakes his head, knowing that it wouldn't matter. It annoys him to no end, knowing that there are things he has to do for the entire kingdom that goes against what he knows he really is. “We're almost there. Do you know where he lives?”

“I think so.” Tomas nods, leading Asher to a large house on the edge of the village. “Ash, when the time comes, you'll be fine. You're the Prince. You were born for this. It's who you are. I already have ideas on how to help.” He reaches down and adjusts himself, exaggerating his movements. His tongue pokes out of his mouth as he smiles.

The home is large, two stories with a small tower on one corner. It's set back from the trail, surrounded by a lone stone wall. The home itself is wattle and daub with dark wood framing. Flower boxes rest below each of the first floor windows, brimming over with colourful blossoms. A small herb garden sit neatly to one side of the house, a young boy busily carrying a bushel basket of weeds away to a compost pile near an apple tree in the corner of the yard. The boys sees Asher and Tomas, calling out.

“Master Ythl! Visitors come.” The boy grins and runs back to the garden with the empty basket over his head, like a large, woven helmet. A lone figure stands from where it was working in the garden, his pants stained with soil at the knees.

Asher licks his hand, pushing his hair out of his eyes and standing straight and tall as he can as they make their way closer to the house. In the distance, there are other homes, oddly contorted and leaning in the way that their built. There's miniature houses up in the trees where dwarves live. Mushrooms twice as tall as the homes stand tall, gleaming with their kaleidoscopic and psychedelic colors. Other plants glow with bioluminescence. “Beautiful, isn't it? I've been here a few times, but never at night. Can you even imagine?”

“Maybe we can take a walk after dinner.” Tomas whispers to Ash as the figure pulls of gloves and moves closer. He's younger than Tomas, but older than Asher, with a thin, slight build. His brown hair is worn long and loose, a cloth bandana tied around his forehead to keep hair and sweat from his eyes. And what eyes! Golden eyes with large dark irises, the eyes seem to search within the visitors, seeing beyond normal sight.

“I am Ythl, adept and student of the wizardly arts.” He bows and peers intently at Tomas. “Tommy?”

Tomas groans. “No one calls me Tommy anymore, Ythl.”

The gardener moves close, grasping Tomas' hand and shaking it warmly. He looks to want to hug Tomas, but hesitates. “It's been four years since I've seen you, Tommy...I mean, Tomas.” He smiles, genuinely happy. “What brings you and your friend? Will you stay for supper?” He turns to the younger boy, who hides behind a tree at the edge of the herb garden. Ythl calls to him. “Liam! Come, come. Don't be rude. Come meet my dear friend Tomas and my new friend.”

Liam runs out from the tree and stands beside his master, Ythl. The full anthro, a golden lynx pup with mid-length brown hair at the top of his head, stands at around four foot tall. He's dressed in brown shorts and a muddy white tunic cut at the sleeves. His furry body is so soft and elegant that the others can't help but to admire it. “Your highness! He bows immediately once he notices the Prince. I'm Liam Keshet. Ythl trains me in studies of magic and wizardly.”

Asher nods and smiles, shacking his hand. “Keshet, huh? I think I saw your father earlier this morning for just a short second in the castle. Your family are philosophers and writers!” He speaks louder, enthralled. “Oh my! Good for you! I'm sure you'll end up writing twice as many books as your parents have. How old are you, Liam?”

Liam sticks out six fingers.

“Ah, I thought so.” Asher looks at Tomas, trying as best as he can not to stare at the wizard's fascinating eyes. “Tomas is training me to be a better fighter.”

“And then what?” Ythl says flatly. He waits a moment, then grins. He bows. “Your pardon, Highness.” He turns to Liam. “Liam is my student and resident attractor of mud, dirt, dust, dead leaves, and mysterious goo.” He wraps an arm around Liam's shoulders and the younger boy leans into him, wrapping his own arm around Ythl's leg. “Pray tell, what brings you out here, Highness?”

“Orders of the King.” He answers politely. “My father has assembled a party to go to the shrine of Aranathra so that one of your students and I can unleash our abilities to shapeshift. We're supposed to meet up with two others in a village called Cantos outside of the kingdom. If I remember correctly, it's about seventy-miles away. He pauses, rubbing his chin to remember. The other two will help us, since there's a possibility of this trip being dangerous, especially with the fact that Crayus and his cult of men could be out there, Cruiberg as well. That's not to mention all of the other stuff along the way we might run into. Your student... Where is he? What's his name?”

Ythl nods as the Prince explains. “Ah, River. He's with the physiker, receiving treatment. If you would like to see him there, give me a moment to change. Otherwise he should return by nightfall.” He folds his arms in front of himself, tapping one finger against his chin. “The Shrine of Aranathra. I see. River's aunt tends that shrine if I'm not mistaken.”

“She does? Lives there and everything?” Asher looks to Tomas. “Didn't you go there at some point? What about you, Ythl? Or are you not a shapeshifter?”

Ythl smiles, gesturing for Asher and Tomas to follow him. He leads them along the path to the front door. “I am, Highness. I do shift. It's been many years since I visited Aranathra. I did visit the previous guardian, oh, when I was 7? Just a bit older than Liam, as a matter of fact.”

Tomas nods. “I was the same age when my father took me there. Doubtless, the King knew this and that's part of why he chose us to accompany you, my Prince.”

Liam bounces excitedly. “Does that mean I can come?”

“Sorry, young one, but this is for professionals only. My father and your parents would chew me out if I took you along.” As they enter the house, Asher continues on with his questions. “You said that River is with a physiker. He must be pretty sick then... Shapeshifters can get sick and die at a pretty young age if they're unable to awaken their abilities. He must be thirteen if he's already that bad, right?”

Ythl clears a stack of books from a comfortable, padded chair, offering it to Asher. He moves around the main room, moving piles of papers, books, and strange bowls and beakers out of the way. “Ah, no, Highness. He's only 10. For some reason, the sickness has come to him early. We have no idea why. It certainly hasn't harmed his abilities as a student.” Ythl bites at his lower lip. “I'm glad that he'll be accompanying us. Hopefully, the healing powers of the shrine will help him. Otherwise. . .” He turns his attention to Liam. “Liam, you know what to do with your dirty clothes. Get cleaned up. Would you care for water or wine, Highness? Tomas?” His eyes linger on Tomas for a beat.

“Erm.” Tomas cocks his head to one side for a moment. “We don't want to be a bother.”

Ythl raises his hands. “It is no bother.” Tomas asks for wine, and Ythl moves to the kitchen, fetching their drinks.

Liam marches to the base of the stairs and peels off his shirt, adding it to a small pile next to the staircase. Without pausing, he pulls down his pants, adding them to the pile. “He looks over to Ythl. Undies, too?”

Ythl calls back. “If you can smell them, change them too, you dirty little ragamuffin!”

Liam sighs, bending forward trying to smell himself. He looks at Asher, his eyes lighting up. Running over to the Prince, he folds his hands together behind his back and bows. He leans on one foot, then the other as he speaks. “Can you smell me, Prince Asher?”

Of course, Asher cannot smell anything at all, but he squeezes his nose anyway. “Eck! Liam! Take those off already and clean off!”

Liam's mouth opens as he blushes. “He takes off his undies, revealing his furry pecker and marble-sized nuts, which are golden with fuzz like the rest of him.” Asher pushes down his growing erection, looking away and staring off at the cabinets and shelves full of glass jars with different herbs and materials inside of them. When Ythl grabs for two glasses, Asher speaks up and stops him. “Just one is fine. We will share.” He sits up closer, side by side to Tomas, then lays out his hand on the table, which his teacher takes.

Liam stamps his foot, heading for the large fireplace along one wall. Carefully, he takes the lid from an iron pot, steam escaping in a billowing cloud. He takes a ladle and draws some of the steaming liquid, carefully dunking a cloth into the ladle. He sets the ladle down and begins washing himself right there by the fireplace.

Tomas squeezes Asher's hand as the can't help but watch the cub clean under his arms. The little lynx sniffs at the cloth after each body area, wrinkling his nose each time. Ythl bring a pot of hot water, with a large cup. A small plate holds different cookies, chesses, crackers and cut fruit. Several different packets of tea rest along one side. “Some snacks in case you're hungry from the road. Chamomile. mint, black, green herbal, rose hips.” He points at a different sachet with each name. He smiles, and glances over at Liam. “Oh, he's such a showman. Loves to be the center of attention.” Ythl smiles as he watches Liam. As if on cue, the boy turns to face the group, one hand exposing his penis from his sheath as he washes. He smiles when he sees the Prince, his master, and the warrior watching him.

Asher grabs two tea bags, placing them into a cup, and then he pours hot water into it. “You're quite a lucky one...” Tomas elbows him in the side under the table. “I mean, to have such a smart student like him. His parents are genius poets and philosophers. I'm sure they're quite proud of him as well.”

Once Liam is finished cleaning himself, he walks naked over to the Prince and raises a pit. “Is that any better?”

The Prince leans in closer to smell him, taking his time as he inhales his scent. “Perfect. Now get along and get dressed.” As much as he tries to be professional, Tomas knows otherwise what's on his mind.

Ythl, Tomas begins, munching on a grape. “Is there a place for us to sleep? An inn or boarding house?”

“Tut, tut! I won't hear of that.” Ythl shakes his head. “You can stay with me. I have the room to give you separate quarters or a room together, if that's what you prefer.” He smiles, knowing River should be home before long. Liam sleeps at home most nights.

“We'll have a room together.” Asher takes large gulps from his cup, playing footsie under the table with Tomas. After seeing Liam like that, all he can think about is him or getting fucked by Tomas.

After Liam has dressed, he sits on the other side of the table beside Ythl and rests his head on the side of it, tired from all of the gardening work.

Ythl sips his tea, gently running his free hand over Liam, petting him, scratching his back, behind his ears. Liam sighs happily, almost purring. “Very good, Highness. Now tell me more about our mission. What route? Pack animal or just what we can carry? When do we leave?” He's about to ask more questions when he notices Tomas and Asher holding hands. The sides of his mouth curl up ever so slightly. “Ah, forgive me, Prince Asher. You must be tired. Would you like to freshen up in your room before we sup and discuss more weighty matters? I'm sure a hot bath would do wonders for your spirit?”

Ythl gently extricates himself from Liam, leaving the cub to curl up and nap as his master shows Asher and Tomas to the guest room. A large bed and armoire dominate the room. The walls are hung with pleasant paintings of foreign lands. Brackenford, the capital of Harath. The Cruiberg highlands. The dwarfen mountains of the far south. Ythl uses a quick incantation to light a fire, placing water there to warm. He offers clean towels and washcloths and excuses himself, leaving Tomas and Asher alone.

Tomas sits on the bed, pulling off his boots. “It will be a few minutes before the water is hot.”

“That's fine.” Asher pulls off his boots while standing, then socks, his back against the wall as he thinks. “Ythl seems nice. He must be pretty powerful if my father chose him. Or did he simply choose him for the sake of this other boy, River? I'm curious to meet him and learn more.” He lifts off his shirt, setting it on a writing desk. “I think we should travel by foot to Cantos, then take a horse or two when we leave for the shrine. We don't really need them, but River might if he's too sick to travel hours on foot.”

Tomas stares at Asher for a moment. He coughs and looks down. “That's probably wise, my Prince. Good thinking. Ythl was competent years ago. I'm sure he's far more impressive now. He's always been quiet about his own abilities. That's why he's a good teacher, I imagine.” He removes his shirt, avoiding looking directly at Asher.

Asher strips off the rest of his clothing and walks over to the side of the bed, finding a small bottle of lubricant under the nightstand. He tosses it to the center of the bed and laughs. “Do you think we'll be needing this?”

Tomas blushes, standing and moving near the fire. “I . . .it's not for me to say, Your Highness.”

Asher grabs one of the cloths, tossing it over his shoulder as he stands opposite of Tomas, waiting for the water to heat up.” Isn't it your duty as my teacher and master in training to have at me whenever you please?”

Tomas gulps loudly. “In matters of arms, yes. But in other things, it's not my place to have at you. It's not like it was when we were younger. I can't just have at the Prince.”

“No matter how much I may want to.”

He nods, then pulls on the steel rod holding the pot of water out of the fire and away from them. “Aren't you going to strip, Tomas?” Asher wets his towel, beginning with his hair and face. “Do you think he's waiting on us for anything?”

Tomas removes the rest of his clothing. He wets his cloth, stopping as he stares at Asher. Tomas' dick is hard, but only slightly larger than it was a few years ago, when he and Asher would regularly have at each other. “You've aged well, Ash. You're even more beautiful.”

“As to you as well, Tomas.” Asher dabs his cloth back into the water, washing under his armpits, then his chest and arms. He takes a few steps over to Tomas and turns around. “Do you want to get my back for me? I'll do yours too, of course.”

Tomas wets his cloth and begins at the back of Asher's neck. He stands so close that Asher can feel his warmth radiating against him. Tomas' touch is gentle, almost reverential. Without warning, he blows lightly on the back of Asher's neck, where it is still slightly damp. His free hand touches Asher's side, flitting lightly down to rest on the Prince's right hip. “I . . . Asher. . . Please.”

The gentle blow on his neck gives him shivers, which immediately force him into an erection. He strokes his cut three-inch pecker just for a moment, then takes one step back so that Tomas's chest is pressed into his back. “It's ok. You can touch me.” He grabs the towel from Tomas's hand, setting it into the warm water and then guides him to his hard three inches.

Tomas wraps his arms around Asher, one hand on the Prince's chest, the other holding his dick. He lowers his head, kissing Asher's neck, his mouth open, his tongue tasting his skin. Tomas breathes huskily, like an animal. His cock, barely over four inches presses against Asher. “Your father had me this morning as my form. How do you want me, Ash?” He nibbles at Asher's neck, his hands squeezing and rubbing Asher's body and cock. “Tell me, my prince and it shall be done.”

“If it's not too much work...” He grinds his ass against the head of Tomas's erection. “I'd like to see you transform and take your knot.”

“My knot? Are you sure?” He spins Asher around until they are facing each other. He pulls both of their cock together, grabbing them with one hand, squeezing and stroking them against each other. His mouth finds Asher's and his tongue dives into Asher's, probing and seeking the walls of his mouth, the wetness of his tongue. “I've never stopped wanting you, Ash.”

As they kiss and their hands roam over each other, Ash feels Tomas beginning to change. Short, tough hair sprouts from his skin, lengthening and softening into the fur of a wolf. His tongue becomes longer, thicker, rougher, growing inside Asher's mouth. At the same time, Tomas' mouth and nose merge and lengthen into a snout. A stub forms at the base of his spine, growing into a tail. His cock lengthens and thickens a tiny bit, his fur sheath growing to cover his cock, his knot growing in Asher's hand. Tomas picks Asher up, maintaining their kiss. He carries his Prince to the bed, laying him on his back. “The lube...”

Asher grabs the jar, pulling off the top cap on it and carefully setting it down. He wets two fingers with it, rubbing his perfect starfish hole before he begins to finger himself. Once he's gotten knuckle deep with both fingers, he pulls out and moves a pillow under his head.

Tomas adjusts Asher on the bed, climbing up to hover over the Prince. His cock is hard, the shaft and most of the head concealed by the new sheath, soft and furry as it holds the wolf-boy's rod of steel. Tomas sniffs at Asher's neck and pits, the thousands of nerve endings in his snout paint a picture with different scents. Sweat, mostly washed away. Tea. Asher's natural odor. All of combining through Tomas' new sense of smell. He pulls Asher's legs up, pinning the Prince's knees to his own shoulders. A generous portion of lube and his cock rests at the starfish gateway. “You sure, Ash?” Tomas' voice is low and rough, his excitement and wolf-form changing his voice.

Asher nods. “I want you.” He wraps his arms around Tomas's back, but not tightly. The wolf-cubs fur is magnificently graceful, even more so when he brushes his face to his masters shoulders. The Prince kisses Tomas, urging for more as he scratches his nails into Tomas's back and continues to rustle his fur.

Tomas lowers himself onto Asher, letting his weight push his dick into his partner. It feels larger than four inches, and thicker than it looks...Tomas nuzzles against Asher's neck, breathing in his scent, kissing him hotly. He half moans, half growls as his cock is buried in Asher's hole. Tomas begins to pump his cock into his Prince, slowly at first, but soon speeding up, driving in to stop before his knot enters the boy. “You're so tight, Ash. Almost perfect.”

Despite his sexual experiences, being with an anthro is always more intense than a human. Every thrust causes his to grip on tighter to Tomas's back and shoulders, moaning into his chest as he does so. His own rock-hard dick twitches as he feels the thick red cock pressing against his prostate. “Fuck, Tomas. You're gonna make me cum if you keep doing that.”

“Good. I'll lick you clean, don't worry. Ungh...My Prince!” Tomas pushes harder, faster becoming more primal with each passing minute. His tongue, long and purplish, hangs out of his mouth as he fucks Asher. He pulls it into his mouth kiss or licks Ash, but once he finishes, it lolls out again. Asher is so tight, so warm and welcoming, that Tomas finds himself approaching his orgasm much more quickly than he imagined he would. His lips, black now along the edges of his gums, curl into a smile. He drives his cock deep into Asher, relishing the princely cries of pleasure as his hole grips Tomas' member tightly. “Cumming soon, Ash...fuuuck!”

“Do it!” Asher smiles in glee as he see's Tomas's shiny sharp teeth and scintillating eyes gawking back at him. His face, once washed off, is now doused in sweat all over again and he feels just as dirty as he did before. To think of it, he realizes that his entire day has been full of nothing more than sex and walking. “Give it to me. I'm ready!” One of his hands reaches down to feel at his tail, pushing him and urging for him to give his all. He bites hard on his lip as he feels the knot pressing further into him, stretching his ass, the mix of pain and pleasure obvious on his face.

Tomas nods and grunts, unable to speak. He pushes his hips into Asher, feeling the boy's rim resisting his knot. Slowly the resistance fades until, with Asher's cry a mix of pain and delight, his knot slips past the rings of muscle, embedding itself inside Asher. Tomas is reduced to short strokes as Asher's ass seems to hold and grip the wolf-boy's knot. Fucking Asher furiously, his fast short strokes pounding Asher's prostate with every thrust, Tomas throws his head back, screaming a moan mixed with Onea howl. He gives in to his animal nature, crying out with his howls, letting all the world know that he is the alpha and Asher is his. Jets of cum flood into the Prince, sending shivers all over him. His balls drained, Tomas falls on Ash, his knot holding his still hard cock deep inside the sweaty and exhausted boy. It will be minutes before he can withdraw...minutes he spends holding and being held by his beloved Prince.

Not too long after Tomas sprays his load into him, Asher cums as well, although his load is barely noticeable. He presses his chest as deep as he can against Tomas, holding him close and leaving kisses. With every breath and intricate movement, he can feel Tomas's cock still deep inside of him. “Fuck. It still feels like you're fucking me.” He chuckles, then kisses Tomas on the nose. He can't tell if it were the knot or the howling that made him cum. “We'll need to clean again after this, won't we? But for now... I'll be patient.” He knows that it not only hurts for the receiver, but the one giving as well to force the knot out and its best to wait for it to pull out more naturally.

As they lay with each other, catching their breath and exchanging kisses, they hear the front door to the house open and close. As they listen, they hear footsteps on the stairs moving past their room down the hallway. They can still hear pans and activity downstairs. River must be home... Tomas makes the obvious deduction. He closes his eyes as his knot shrinks, finally slipping out of Asher's asshole. Tomas sits back on his haunches, looking carefully at Asher. “I don't think I damaged you, but you Ash-hole is a little red. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be so rough.” Asher shakes him off. They both know he wanted it from Tomas. As they rise and wash again, they stand very close. Tomas' fur lessens and disappears, and the two boys rest their heads on each other's shoulders as they wash. They kiss once more, then dress. Their smiles and shy looks say more than words ever could.

As the Prince and his teacher wash each-other off yet again, further commotion goes on outside of their room. A young wizard and student of Ythl makes his way into the house and sits down at the kitchen table, setting his staff against the wall. It's just as tall as him and has a glass sphere attached to it. A visible and ethereal magic flows inside of it calmly. River, ten years old, last of his bloodline next to his aunt who lives far away, runs his fingers through his thick, light sky blue hair, which stops an inch below his shoulders in the back and half an inch below his eyebrows in the front. Not only does his beautiful hair mesmerize all that sees it, but his delicate azure eyes show the warmth of his compassionate, loving soul. Being the boy that he is, he's only four foot seven, skinny and pale as well. His paleness isn't due to being a recluse, but because of his sickness.

River watches as Liam awakens, smiling and edging a greeting to him. The young lynx-cub jumps in excitement. “You're back! River! Feeling any better?”

“Good enough.” He shrugs, scratching at his side. The kimono he wears matches the color of his hair, shades of grayish white and baby blue. Unlike a demons kimono dress, half of the upper part of it is tucked into the waist belt, revealing half of his chest. It stops just below his kneecaps. “It should give me enough strength to feel like a normal person for at least a few days. Then I'll probably start feeling all icky and fatigued again.”

Ythl sets a steaming pot of tea in front of River, pouring him a cup. He presses the back of his hand against River's forehead. “Hmm. A little warm, but better than before. Dinner will be early tonight, but if you're hungry, I've a couple of boiled eggs and biscuits set aside for you.” He smiles at River, running his hand through the blue hair. Leaning close he kisses River's forehead. “We have guests tonight. Very special guests.”

“Guests?” River gives him a painful look. “What for?” He takes a large sip from his tea, thanking his teacher as well. 

“I'll let them explain. But I can tell you. . .” Ythl gathers ingredients and moves around the kitchen as he talks. He begins preparing dinner, tasking Liam with wiping the table and setting the dishes out. “How's your appetite? Any craving for dinner? Our guests are Prince Asher, the King's son, and his personal guard, Tomas. The same Tomas I've told you about before.” Ythl grins at River. “They've come partly to meet you.”

He jerks as he almost drops his teacup, jolting in shock. “The... The PRINCE? Prince Asher is in our home? Why would he want to see me?” River pauses, looking at Liam as he thinks back on what Ythl told him about Tomas. “You mean... Your LOVER is here? Huh?” He sticks his tongue out and laughs with the anthro lynx. “Must be pretty hard for you.”

Liam scowls. He looks at his master. “You still love me, right? You're not going to forget me because of Captain Tomas?”

Ythl sighs, shooting a quick glare at River. “Don't be mean to Liam.” He kneels down, pulling Liam into a hug. “I won't forget you, Liam. Never, ever. You're still my number one boy! Remember, I love all of my students.” He smirks at River and goes back to cooking. “Tomas and I were lovers a long time ago. Who can say what will happen? But we're ex-lovers at this moment. He may take a fancy to you, River. As for why they're here? I'll leave that to them. They're bathing in one of the rooms upstairs.”

Upstairs, in their room, Tomas adjusts his soft, leather tunic, brushing his hair back away from his face. He straps his sword to his side. It's habit and is the symbol of his position and duty to the Crown. Smiling at Asher, he seems much more relaxed than he was earlier. “We should get downstairs, if you're ready, Ash.”

“Of course! I'm excited to meet this student of Ythl's. River, huh? Such a strange name.” Already dressed and ready to go, he leads the way downstairs, stopping at the bottom of the steps the second that he sees the blue-haired wizard boy. “Wah.... He's marvelous.” Tomas pinches his shoulder. “Oh, did I say that out loud?”

The two of them march into the kitchen. River steps from the table and bows, then rises and returns to his seat. “Prince Asher! What a privilege to have you among us!”

“Privilege?” He laughs. “I make no hierarchy over who I see. All Aiguan's are friends of mine.” Asher walks over to him, sitting on the opposite side and next to Liam, then lends out his hand. They shake, his grip firmer than River's. “You must be wondering we're here, am I right?” River nods, drinking from his teacup. “Well... My father has assembled a team to travel to the shrine where your aunt lives. You and I haven't been able to transform yet, so that's the reason we're going there. Understand?”

River nods, but then comments. “But... I can't travel that far. I'm not strong enough. You see, I might look healthy right now, but I'm quite sick.”

“So I've been told.” Asher can't help but to stare at the smoothness of his chest, the radiant spark in his eyes, how it would feel to touch his hair. He coughs, pushing down his erection. “Uhm, my teacher Tomas, and Ythl will accompany us. We'll stop by a village called Cantos, where two other young and talented shapeshifting anthros will accompany us. Of course, we can get a horse for you, so you don't have to walk the entire way like us.”

Tomas nods. “We hope that the protector of the Shrine of Aranathra will be able to assist in the ritual that should allow you and Prince Asher to complete your change and master your shifts. We'll bring what medicines for you that we can, and as the Prince suggests, a horse for you. We also don't have to set a torrid pace. We can travel slowly, to ease the strain on you.”

Ythl closes the oven door and joins the others at the table. He sits, pulling out a long, thin pipe. He packs it with sweet smelling tobacco and lights it, the flame reflected in his somber eyes. “This may be our only chance to get you fully well, River. It would be to arduous a journey for just you and I to even attempt. But with the Prince and the others, I feel it is opportunity we must seize.” He smiles as he brushes a stray hair from River's face. “You're not getting better. We both know that your treatments are effective for a shorter period than last month. You are getting worse.”

Rivers eyes shift, looking at everyone with pain as anxiety creeps on him. “Well, I guess it makes sense that the King would do this for me after my parents gave their life for him in the uprising.” He shrugs, knowing that his first living memories were of the terror of that day. Asher gives him an empathetic gaze, taking his hand and rubbing it gently. “Apparently, that's the last treatment they can give me. I have just a month left to live unless I can reach a shrine in time.”

“We'll make it there. I promise.” Asher squeezes his hand. “Do you know what kind of anthro you'll likely be?”

River nods back up at him. “Most likely a lynx like Liam here, but it's hard to tell. A large amount of the males in my bloodline have gotten the sickness at a younger age, resulting in their deaths. My mom was a lynx, but my father never revealed or shapeshifted. Apparently, he believed it was too dangerous, whatever that means. Nobody knows much about his past before he moved to Aigua and met my mom. Hard to ask too since both of my parents are dead...”

“A month?” Tomas whispers. His face grows dark and his brow knits together. He taps his fingers on the tablecloth, calculating something. “A month should be far more time than we need, but still. I didn't realize you were so ill, River.” He looks at the young wizard. “So young, so beautiful, so ill.” He feels a pang as he notices how Asher looks at the young boy. “We'll get you there, River. With the grace of the gods, you'll be made well and whole again.”

Ythl nods in agreement. “It will be hard for you, but you are stronger than you give yourself credit, River. We leave tomorrow for Cantos. I would respectfully suggest, Highness, that we overnight in Cantos. Take advantage of warm beds and hearth fires so that River has one more good rest before the trail.”

“Of course.” Asher nods, looking to the kitchen as he rubs his stomach in hunger. “I'd like a night to get to know more about the two that are accompanying us. What were their names again, Tomas?”

“Toby and Hunter.” Tomas raises his eyes to the ceiling as he recalls what he knows of the pair. “An expert archer and formidable warrior. Closer to my age than yours, my Prince. They've both served and have some experience against raiders from Cruiberg and the rebels. I've met them, last year, when Dark Circade raided. They were part of the band with me that tracked and captured their leader.”

Ythl notices the Prince rubbing his tummy. He taps Liam's shoulder and the pair of them gather bowls in the kitchens. Liam brings the bowls and spoons to the table as Ythl carries a large tureen, shaped vaguely as a swan's body with the neck and head as pour spout. Liam takes a seat between Ythl and Tomas as the wizard ladles mushroom soup into each bowl. “Mushroom soup with bread to start, Your Highness.” Bowls are filled and passed to all of those at the table. Ythl sits next to River, with Liam on his other side. Prince Asher ends up with River to his right and Tomas to his left.

“I'm sorry for being so eager, but it smelled so delicious and I couldn't help but pout for it!” Asher digs into his bowl, eating like the slob that he is.

River takes small chunks of his bread to chew on, taking his time on the soup. The gathered group eat quietly, relaxing and getting to know each other with small talk here and there. Once River finishes his food, he cleans his bowl at the sink and returns for his staff. “I'm sorry, but I think I should get some rest before tomorrow. Your highness...” River bows, then walks over to Ythl and kisses his hand before he leaves to his room.

Ythl watches River leave and go upstairs. He shakes his head when they hear the bedroom door open, then close. “The treatments make him feel better, but sometimes they take as much out of him as the sickness itself.” lines of worry appear at the edges of his mouth. “It's good that we're moving tomorrow on this.”

The group finishes their soup, Tomas helping clear the bowls. The main course is lake fish with crispy skin and mashed root vegetables, served with fresh bread and very tasty sauce. The group eats well, Ythl is a very good cook. By the end of the meal, Liam is leaning against Tomas' arm, his eyes heavy and nearly closed. He jerks and starts, opening his eyes, every few minutes before beginning to doze again.

Ythl grins at his youngest pupil. “He does that after dinner every night. He'll wake for dessert, have no fear.”

Asher laughs. “Looks familiar...” As usual, Tomas elbows him, knowing what he's thinking about once again. Uhm, one of the reasons we're going to Cantos is because of the possibility of this trip being much more dangerous than it already is. We might run into Crayus and his men.

Liam buzzes his head up, looking around. “Did someone say dessert?”

The others laugh, causing Liam to blush and fluster. “What? What??”

“Yes, dessert.” Ythl stands, patting his belly. “Not bad, if I do say so myself. I hope you both enjoyed it.”

Liam yawns and stretches, starting to stand, but sitting and yawning again. Tomas pats the boy's head. “I'll help Ythl, you relax. You've been a busy little bee since we got here.” Liam smiles and scoots closer to Asher as Tomas helps Ythl clear the table. As they clear and clean, and prepare dessert, Liam stares at Asher with moonsized eyes.

Asher whispers, eyeing the other two. “So, does your teacher... Fancy you at all?”

“Fancy?” He gives him a strange look. “What do you mean? Like, does he fuck me?”

Asher's head almost explodes at the remark, surprised by his explicit vocabulary. “Uhm, something like that...”

“No, he doesn't do me down there. Says I'm not ready yet. But we do other stuff.” Liam winks, sticking out his tongue at Asher and pats his paws as he see's desert coming to the table.

“You're in luck!” Ythl beams with pride. He places a large bowl in front of Asher and a smaller bowl in front of Liam. The fruit and crust steam delightfully, smelling of apples, cranberries, blackberries, brown sugar, and nuts. He and Tomas sit with their own bowls. Tomas pours a small amount of cream over his, offering the pitcher to Asher.

Liam claps excitedly. “My favorite!”

Asher takes a nice chunk of his fruity pie into his mouth, making sensual moans and sounds as he looks at Tomas. “So Ythl, you're quite the wiz, right? Fought with Tomas and all?”

Ythl stops cold. HIs spoon halfway up to his mouth. “My Prince, I am a wizard.” He says the word slowly and carefully. “I study ancient lore, memorizing and exploring techniques to summon and control the forces of magick and aether that rest within all things.” He takes his bite, arching and eyebrow. “A whiz is what you do after too much beer. And, yes, I did fight with Tomas. By his side and more.” He grins at Tomas.

Tomas holds a cloth napkin over his mouth as he half laughs, half chokes. After a long drink of wine, he shakes his head. “We did fight a lot, didn't we? And not always against the Cruiberg or the rebels.”

“Uhm...” Liam raises his brow at Ythl, urging him to not go too far and start a fight with his ex.

“Sorry, I didn't mean to offend.” Asher gazes over at Tomas, moving his bowl away from him. “So if we ran into Crayus and his men, you would no doubt be able to handle them with the rest of us?” He stops his master from speaking. “Because if we do run into them, they will need to be eliminated. Not for the sake of just River and I or his aunt who lives at the shrine, but for all of the other anthro's that use these shrines and healing baths. He's a threat to the very existence of all anthro's on this planet, much more than Cruiberg. It's a miracle that him and his cult haven't joined with the Cruiberg forces. If that were to happen, we could kiss our race goodbye.”

Ythl bows his head to the prince. “Apologies, Prince Asher. But, with Crayus it would depend on what force he had with him. I think we could overcome him unless we were outnumbered tremendously. Surely, though, our priority is keeping you safe. If we run into Crayus, your safety is paramount.” He looks to Tomas for confirmation.

Tomas nods. “Yes. As always, the prince's safety takes precedence, whether the prince likes it or not. Tomorrow evening, we can discuss our tactics should we encounter his forces.” He looks at Asher.

Asher folds his arms. “Psshh. What are you going to do? Hold me down from killing him and his men?”

“I'll simply knock you out and Ythl will teleport you back here or to the castle.” He takes another bite of his dessert.

Liam scoots closer to Asher, leaning against him. “You can't knock out the prince. It's not allowed.”

“Yeah! If you knock me out, I'll have all your limbs cut off and fed to that... That giant creature we saw earlier!” Asher tries to form a serious face, but busts out in laughter, showing his bluff. “More than likely, I'd kick you as hard as I can in the balls. Trust me, my kick isn't something you want to mess with.”

“Nor are my balls, my prince.” Tomas maintains a straight face as Ythl and Liam both erupt into gales of laughter.

Liam wraps his arms around Asher, sliding one under the prince's shirt. “You're warm and you smell nice.”

“Am I?” He looks at Ythl, not knowing what to do. “Well... Thank you, Liam. You smell quite exquisite as well. Uhm... I think Tomas and I ought to get some rest before we begin our travels tomorrow. Right, Tomas?”

“We should, but I want to help Ythl clean this mess up.” He looks at Liam, then at the wizard master. “Does he sleep here?”

As they carry dishes away, Ythl answers. “Some nights, he does. We keep each other company. Most nights he sleeps at home with his family.”

Liam rests his head against Asher's chest, looking up at him with impossibly large eyes and a sweet half-smile. “Can I keep you company tonight? Please?”

As soon as Asher rests on him, he feels his erection harden to its full length, which causes him heavy anxiety as he tries to think of how to get out of the situation at hand. Even though he would want more than anything to have a night of fun with him, he doesn't want to do anything that would ruin his new friendship with Ythl. “Uhm, not tonight, Liam. Tomas and I have a lot to discuss. You'll just have to keep your teacher company instead.”

Liam stretches out on the wide seat, rubbing Asher's leg and noticing his erection. “Are you sure?”

Tomas grins at Asher as he dries dishes. “Yes, my prince, are you sure?”

Ythl leans away from the sink, suds covering his hands. “Liam, don't be a bother, now. Why don't you run up to our room and get the fire going. After tonight, you'll have to stay home with your mother and father.”

Tomas nods in agreement. “We'll be gone at least two weeks, Liam.”

“Awww...” Liam pouts. He gives a quick kiss on the princes cheek before he runs off to his room. “Goodnight!”

Once he's gone, the prince sighs in relief. “That student of yours... Nevermind!”

Ythl nods. “He has a thirst for more than knowledge, that one.”

The dishes are finished in short order and the three sit at the table, smoking their pipes and relaxing. They go over the plan for the next day and Tomas and Ythl reminisce on past battles against the Cruiberg and Crayus' rebels. They soon begin to yawn.

Asher stretches out, nodding back and forth as he grows more tired. “You ready for bed, Tomas?”

“I am.” He stands and stretches, grunting as he yawns. “Shall I carry you?”

Ythl grins. “Your Highness, Tomas. Sleep well. Oh, be warned, I will have an enchantment on the doors to the outside. Don't open them until morning. Until then, I bid you both goodnight.” A growing erection pokes through his robes as he heads upstairs. As a bedroom door opens, Liam's shout of happiness is audible throughout the house. “Yippee!”

Liam jumps out of the bedsheets, showing off his naked body. The fire is going just as he was asked to do. “Are we going to have fun before you leave?”

Ythl stands beside the bed. He sighs as he takes in Liam's body. Smiling, he fumbles at his robe, pretending to grow frustrated. “I want to, Liam, but I can't get me robe off!”

“Here. Let me help.” Liam stands up, closes his eyes, and uses a wind spell to strip Ythl nude. Once he opens his eyes, he jumps up and down. “I did it! See? I'm a master at that one.”

“Well, you should be. We practice it enough.” Ythl hugs Liam, kissing him. Then he reclines on the bed, pillow propping up his head and shoulders. Folding his hands together behind his head, he teases Liam. “Well, what should we do?” He flexes his penis, bouncing the hard organ three times. His small frame makes his cut six inches look even more impressive as the hard cock strains and seems to reach for Liam. His balls, large as well, are already tightening, a testimony to his excitement.

“Well, we could do something new for once.” He sticks out his tongue and teases. Ythl's cock fits in both of his hands as he strokes him, careful with his claws. Liam moves up closer, pressing his fuzzy furry small body next to his teachers, his lynx ears tingling with excitement. Slowly, his small dick pops right out of his sheath, revealing his hard and red two inches.

Ythl opens his mouth, sticking his tongue out and wiggling it at Liam. He pulls it back into his mouth. “Something new? Like what, you little minx.” He pulls Liam close, letting the youngling's fur rub against his skin. The softness has always amazed Ythl.

“Like having you fuck me...” He wiggles his butt back and forth, then reaches back to lift his short tail. When he sees Ythl laugh, he reaches in and kisses him. Despite his anthro body, his tongue is about the same size as his master. They kiss for a moment while Liam strokes him firmly. The grip of his paws is unlike anything a human could possibly do. “Are you going to change tonight? You don't have to. I like when you put your human cock next to my anthro dinkie.” Liam giggles. “It's cool when yours is red like mine when you change, though. Easier to kiss, too.” They trade tongue even more, the younger one less patient and wilder as his tongue wildly twirls in Ythl's mouth.

Ythl embraces Liam, his hands roaming over the furry little body. He scratches his ears, scratches the base of his tail, all the little spots that he's learned excite Liam even more and more. They kiss long and deep before breaking. Look. He glances down, moving Liam by his hips so that their cocks are touching. His human cock, six inches, seems huge next to Liam's anthro sheathed two inches. He rubs his cock against Liam's, both of them moaning.

“Ahhh. Ythl...” He groans loudly as they frot, the young lynx-cub humping him with a strong and eager pace. “You think I'll ever get that big?”

“Aghhh...” He tickles Liam's ribs. When Liam looks at him, Ythl smiles, beginning his change. As he shifts, fine red fur sprouts from his skin, his jaw and snout lengthen and narrow. He shifts quickly, having mastered the talent long ago with his own master in similar situations. His reddish-brown fur is broken up by a white, rough diamond patch of fur over his neck and chest. His ear are also reddish brown with white tufts. They both look down, the lynx sheath and the fox sheath next to each other, their size difference reduced although Ythl is still much larger. “I want to kiss yours, Liam.”

He chuckles and smiles, moving up further in the bed so that his small pecker is in front of Ythl's mouth. “You're doing me first? That's a new one!” He sits up, leaning back on his hands and moving his legs out of the way for him. “You're my favorite fox of all.”

He licks at the red tip of Liam's dick, sucking it for a moment before answering. “You are my favorite lynx.” He eases the sheath back carefully, letting his lips follow as it retreats. Once he has the entire two inches in his mouth, his lips touching the lynx's tiny knob, he sucks hard, tickling the tip with his tongue. His hands stroke the soft fur inside Liam's thighs, occasionally drifting to caress his balls in their tight little pocket. Through it all, he moans softly.

“Ohhh...” Liam reaches over to pet Ythl's large, bushy foxtail, cleaning the end of it with his tongue and sometimes biting playfully on it when his entire body shivers. As gross as it is, he has a habit for cleaning Ythl's tail, always starting from the white ring at the tip of it, then the rest of its glorious vermillion red.

Ythl settles down for what he knows will be a long, delightful process. Liam can take hours to reach his orgasm if he has his way. He lets the kitten hump his mouth for a while, enjoying the way he focuses on Ythl's tail. After a few minutes, he scratches the base of Liam's tail, letting his thumb massage Liam's hole. He knows it excited the boy. They don't have hours tonight, not with the mission that lies before him. Ythl begins using his tongue more, doing the licking and twirling that his student enjoys so well. That and his thumb should bring the boy to climax soon.

“Oh, put it in will you?” Liam purrs loudly, which can be felt along his entire body. His small barbed member twitches in excitement as he feels his teacher rub his thumb along his hole. He lets go of the tail, letting it sway back and forth, and focuses on rubbing his ears instead. “You're going faster than usual.”

“I have to leave early tomorrow. You know I don't want to hurt you by putting it in.”

“Oh, alright.” He shuts his eyes for a moment, panting and purring simultaneously. Suddenly, he cries out for what seems like an entire minute, his legs shaking and jolting before he loses all of his energy, falling back in bed. After his dry orgasm is over, he reaches over, stroking the anthro fox's cock gently. “That was amazing... Two weeks without your training and without our fun. Sure is going to be boring.”

“It's not going to take me long once you start sucking. I'm going to miss you, too. Mmmmm.” Ythl arches his back. “That feels so good. If you keep your studies up, when I get back, we'll see about putting me in you.” He reaches down, stroking the lynx fur as his little tongue begins to work its magic. “Ungh....not long at all...”

Liam begins with long licks and wet strokes, sometimes squeezing his knot to tense him up. His hands feel further up, squeezing and petting his fur before he finally takes his master into his mouth. He's already a master at giving head, making sure that he doesn't harm his sensitive cock at all with his sharp feline teeth. After a few minutes of sucking him off like that, he carefully takes more of him down, stopping just at the knot. He can only blow his thick cock for so long before his mouth begins to ache. Once it does, he goes back to kissing the red-hot fox cock, rubbing his thighs as his tongue leaks spit all over it. “Getting close?” He licks back up to the tip, then takes three inches of it into his mouth again.

“Aaghh...Yes...” Ythl grunts. He yips in time with Liam's ministrations on his dick, almost purring. “Yes... Very close, my baby.” His claws dig into the sheets. They both ignore the sound of the cotton cloth ripping. Liam continues to suck and Ythl's moans grow louder. He rocks his hips into Liam's mouth, the jet of cum pooling for a moment at his tip before launching into the boy's mouth.

At the first taste of cum, Liam goes down as much as he can, using his tongue to lick up any cum before it can leak out of his mouth. His purring is louder as he moans in joy for the sweet taste of his teachers cum.

Ythl moans, almost screaming in pleasure as he unloads four large, powerful strands of cum into Liam's eager mouth. With the last spray, Ythl collapses back onto his pillows, He strokes Liam's shoulders and cheeks as he catches his breath. Then pulls Liam up and kisses him. Holding him close, cuddling and caressing his fur.

They cuddle, clean each other, and lie in each-others sweat for a while, embracing what little time they have left before Ythl must leave for the long two weeks that Liam feels like will take forever to pass. Eventually, the young lynx speaks. “Promise you'll be safe, right? And River will be alright when he comes back?”

Ythl kisses the top of Liam's head. “I will do my best to stay safe and bring River back, healed and safe, too. And Tomas and Prince Asher.” He gently tugs one of Liam's ears. “You like Prince Asher, don't you?”

“Who doesn't?” He pulls up the sheets half-way, one of his fingers running back and forth on Ythl's arm. “Despite his beauty, he's a gentle prince! We're such a fortunate Kingdom to have him and his father. My Dad... He goes to Harath a few months every year and says the people and culture there is so much different. They have many criminals and druggies than us. Plus... They're not connected to nature like we are.”

“That's all true.” Ythl smiles. “You know what I mean. You wanted to be with him tonight, didn't you? You can tell me, I won't be mad.”

“Of course... But he has Tomas. And that's fine.” Liam rubs his forehead into him, then stretches out in a yawn. “I better get some rest. You should check on River before bed.” Another yawn. “I'll pray to Artur that he gets to the shrine. I know he will.”

Ythl begrudgingly exits his bed. He pulls the covers up, tucking his boy in and making sure he's warm. He kisses his cheek. Puling on his robe, he exits the room, Liam already breathing deep and regular. He pads quietly down the hall, knocking softly on River's door before entering.

After a moment of silence, he can hear coughing. “Come in.” River lies in bed, squeezing onto his pillow as he shivers, his eyes red from crying earlier on.

Ythl's smile vanishes as he sits down next to River, wrapping an arm protectively around his shoulders. “What's wrong, River?”

He looks down, loosening his grip on the pillow. “I was able to sleep, but then the pain came back again. That piercing feeling in my bones... It feels like there's some beast living inside of me, begging to rip out of my flesh. I don't think I'll be able to sleep. And I'm freezing, even though the fire is going.”

Ythl feels River's forehead. “I can make you some tea. Would that help?” He quickly goes to the fireplace, adding more wood and stoking the fire higher. He returns to River, sitting with him and holding him. “Once we get you to the shrine, we should be able to help you. Rid you of this ailment once and for all.”

River nods. “Tea would be nice. Something to help me fall asleep again.” River looks over to his staff, a sad look drawn on his face. He looks back to the anthro fox. “If Crayus is out there... What if he gets to the shrine before us? And my aunt?”

“Shhhh. Hush with that sort of talk. We're going to Aranathra because it's unlikely he'll think of attacking there.” He stands and moves quietly to the door. “Do you still have the necklace your aunt gave you when you came to study with me? Fetch it if you have. I'll be back with tea.”

Once he leaves, he levitates the staff from across the room and into the palm of his left hand, using it to hold himself up as he walks over to his dresser. He's dressed in a fundoshi with a front cloth that hangs four inches down. The necklace is hidden among a collection of flower petals and herbs. As he takes out the necklace, he grabs an incense stick and uses an enchantment to light the tip of it. The incense smells of a rainstorm. He walks back over to the bed, leaving his staff against the wall and in hands reach. The necklace his aunt gives him has a large pearl hanging from the brown wool. It's the color of his eyes, only more luminous.

Ythl returns with a pot of tea and two cups. He also carries his staff. He pours a cup for River, holding it and helping him drink. When he's about half-way through, Ythl pours himself a cup, adding a small envelope of yellowish powder. “Have you the necklace?” He takes the necklace and sits on the floor, holding the necklace and staff. He drains the tea and begins breathing deeply. “Watch carefully, but don't interfere.”

River lies on his stomach, keeping his pillow under his chest as he watches. He finishes his tea, already feeling the effects, and focuses on moving it on the dresser. “Ok. I'm watching.” Despite the pain he's in, he forms a smile.

Ythl begins whispering, his words barely even a whisper. After a moment, the necklace begins to glow. For a moment, it is encased in a faint purple glow. Ythl lowers it over his head. The glow fades from the necklace, entering his skin. HIs eyes close. He stops speaking and is still for a moment. River watches attentively, making out half of the words he says, but doesn't interfere or comment.

After a few moments, Ythl begins to shake. The shaking worsen and he begins to dry heave. As River watches, Ythl begins to drool. The drool leaks from his mouth but does not drop. The strands from either side of his mouth merge and as he continues apparently to try to vomit. More drool and mucus flows, coalescing into a small bubble. The bubble grows and expands until it is a sphere nearly two feet in diameter. With a great cough, the sphere detaches, hovering just in front of Ythl's face. A faint purple light seems to glow from within the great bubble of spit. The light brightens and forms an image.

The image starts small but expands to fill the sphere. It shows a cave. Rough, with reddish stone. Torches line the walls, which are roughly finished. The image shifts and turns left and right. The point of view travels down a semi-finished hallway to a large chamber. River recognizes it from the letters from his aunt - the chamber that houses the Shrine of Aranathra. Candles along the walls burn brightly. The point of view travels again, down a smaller, more hidden hallway. The hallway opens into a room. A kitchen and larder. At a small table a woman sits, sipping broth or soup from a bowl. Sitting across from her is small figure, a dryad. A forest spirit that can take many forms, but this one appears as tiny but fully proportional woman with the head of a doe, a female deer. Her eyes are very human. She picks at a loaf of bread, dipping bites in honey. She and River's aunt speak calmly, casually. From the left of the view, a small creature flies into view. It resembles a miniature dragon. Landing on his aunts shoulder, it leans into her ear. She and the dryad look directly at River's point of view, the dryad motioning with her hands. Their surprised but not alarmed or scared. For a moment, the three seem to converse. The tiny dragon, the size of a large housecat, flies from her should directly towards River. It snaps its jaws and the bubble pops.

Ythl groans and falls backward, his chest heaving as he gasps for breath.

“Aunt!” He holds out his hand even after the bubble as busted. River sits up, moving the pillow back into position. The tiredness made watching the magic even more dream-like. He hasn't seen her since he was seven, when she left to live at the shrine. “At least she's not as alone as I thought she would be. That was amazing, though. Disgusting, but beautiful... Thank you for doing that for me.”

Ythl lies on his back, still trying to catch his breath. Between gasps he tells River, “I'll . . .be. . .fine. . .in a . . . moment. . .” His head falls back and he closes his eyes, clutching his staff tightly, his knuckles whitening around the ancient mahogany.

River jumps out of bed, fighting the pain in him, and helps him to a stand. He helps him sit down on the bed. “Don't do that again. I don't like seeing you like that.”

Nodding as he takes a sip of tea, Ythl smiles at River. He takes his hand and holds it tightly. “You're a very sweet boy, River.”

As he returns his smile, his back gives out and he descends back into his bed, almost as if the tea has taken control and forced his body into his normal sleeping position. “I'm going to dream that we're already there... Dream that everything is fine. One of his feet brushes at Ythl's bushy tail. Do you think I'll be a lynx like my mother? Or something else like my father was? I wish I had a chance to know them better...”

Ythl pulls himself next to River, embracing him with his arms as his tail brushes River's leg. He holds him close, stroking his hair. “You sleep and dream, sweet River. Dream sweet dreams and leave the worry to me.” The two of them fall asleep like that, master holding his student, giving him what comfort he can.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors note: I’ll leave character descriptions below this, since it might be hard to keep track of the six main characters, and then in further chapters, I might keep it at the bottom, depending on what people say, if it helps, etc. There’s two new characters introduced in this chapter, and two sex scenes as well, with some more world building. 
> 
> Character list:  
> Prince Asher is 11, long brown hair, 4 ft 9. He hasn’t unlocked his transformation abilities, which is why he has to go to the “shrine”.  
> Prince’s Trainer, Tomas, is 15. Short hair, bright blonde, 5 ft 4. Can transform into a gray wolf.  
> River, the Wizard, is 10. Long whitish blue hair, blue eyes, 4 ft 7. Suffering from an illness, which is linked to him being unable to use his transformation abilities, and needs to get to the shrine immediately, or else he will die.  
> Ythl, Wizard’s trainer, is 13. Mid-length brownish hair. 5 ft tall. Can transform into a fox and a hawk.  
> Toby, Archer, is 14. Mid-length curly black hair, golden red skin. 5 ft 2. Can transform into a bear cub.  
> Hunter, Sword Expert, is 13. Short, straight ginger hair. 5 ft 4. Can transform into a boar.  
> (more detailed character descriptions will be at the end of the chapter).

**Journey to Aranathra**

**CHAPTER TWO**

In the morning, Liam is the first to wake up, followed by the prince and his teacher. The three of them work together in making coffee and breakfast. the smell of freshly brewed coffee, beans from the demons of Harath, wake up the blue-haired wizard and his master, whom is still in his fox form. They dress at their own pace and meet at the table to map out the trip to Cantos. Asher's the first to finish his food and leaves early to say goodbye to his father. He pays the man next door all of the coins in his pockets to rent a racehorse and comes back within two hours with two more, returning the one he's on back to the man. The time comes for everyone to say goodbye to Liam, who watches them leave the house with tears forming in his eyes.

The four of them ride side by side on the two horses through the forests and villages, past some of the major cities, and out from the walls of the kingdom. As they approach the southeastern section of the wall, they see the Keepers busy at their work. Mostly, those who tend the wall work alone or in small groups, inspecting and repairing as needed. The wall itself is huge, an immense living barrier protecting the heart of the Kingdom of Aigua from the predations of outsiders. At points, it is thirty feet tall, two dozen feet wide at the base. Shrubs, thorny bushes, and trees grow together, their branches and limbs intertwined. The Keepers monitor the growing wall, encouraging the vines and plants to grow together in ways that ensure strength and stability as well as protection.

As Asher and his escort approach, they can smell the heady scent from the thousands of flowers that blossom along and within the wall. Roses, daffodils, marigolds, and a hundred other flowering plants are grown into the wall, their blooms just as carefully tended for their beauty as the thorn bushes are for their sharp thorns.

A few of the Keepers stop and watch the party. Most pay them no mind. Coming from within the kingdom, they're presumed to be friendly. The trail Tomas is leading them on seems to go straight into the wall. As they get closer, the branches and limbs, the vines, and tendrils coil back to create a small tunnel-gate through the wall to the outside world.

Once through the tunnel, they pause and look back, watching the foliage slowly move to close itself back up. From the outside, the wall is a mass of thorns, some the size of a man others small and thin, yet strong enough to pierce leather. The blooming flowers start higher up the wall, creating a two tier effect. The top half is brightly colored, with no seeming pattern or plan among the many-colored flowers. A lone figure, unseen until it moves, waves at the party. The sentry waves and then almost disappears among the cover of the wall. How many others are watching them they can only guess.

The group resumes their journey, the sense of security and home, behind them. On the other side of the Wall of Petals.

As they exit, they follow a path beside a powerful river stream among wild nature; branches curved and arched in every way, thick moss cemented into every step they take. Dozens of deer and elk intrude on their path, in which they wait, but not in any hurry to avoid their beauty. Cedar trees reign tall and consume much of the forests. The unrestraint chaos of nature would lose anyone that's doesn't know about the paths to Aigua, as the venture towards it is considerably dangerous. One wrong step in a quiet forest and you could fall into a river or lake, a hole in the ground, or simply a death trap. All of them know where they're going for this part of the trip, even if they believed their memory around these parts were a bit foggy.

A few hours later, they stop at a creek to fish. Luckily for them, there's enough wild salmon to feed them for days. They cook and eat their meal beside a fountain and well that have been written about for centuries in folklore. It shows to them that they're taking the right path. After lunch, they venture near the first small village, one of sixty close to Aigua, named Archer's Gate. It's noted for its flat grounds, mighty trees, and magnificent waterfalls. Again, they stop to admire it's unique beauty, giving River enough time to have his medicine and tea so that he can hold up his strength.

Ythl, Tomas, and Asher take great care to keep an eye of River. This is the easiest part of their journey and if his health fails here, their travel to Aranathra will be much slower and more difficult than they bargained for over dinner last night. Stopping for rests frequently seems to help River maintain his strength. They are able to make good enough time to satisfy Tomas. Still, he wonders how useful the frail boy will be, should they be forced into conflict. Against any foe, much less Crayus and his followers.

While his thoughts are occupied with River and 'what-ifs', Tomas still pays attention to their trail and surroundings. The forest here is thick and dark. Travel off of the well-marked and worn paths would be difficult, perhaps even dangerous. Low, rolling hills covered with shrubs, ferns, and trees hamper visibility, especially away from the paths.

They still see their share of deer or elk, but they hear far more than they see. For Asher and River it is their first trip beyond the wall. The world seems dark and mysterious. For Ythl and Tomas, it has been years since the wars took them beyond the walls and the world feels just as dangerous, except perhaps the dangers are more well-hidden.

After several hours, with the sun moving low in the sky, they see their destination. Cantos! The lake, which give the village its name, reflects the sky. A few boats lazily make their way to the shore. The village sets on several low hills, with paths running between them. The smells of civilization greet them. Cooking food, wood and peat fires, the acrid smoke from forges and smithies. Still, it is a welcome sight for the tired travelers.

The four young travelers ride over the river on top of a wide bridge, where the guard, a sabre-tooth anthro tiger, bows and allows them to enter. He taps down a staff three times, and the sound makes a loud, humming sound that rustles birds from the trees. As they enter the village, Ythl explains to them what he had done. While they have no gate protecting them from dangerous outsiders, they have a powerful invisible force-field, kept up by the magic of the tiger and someone else. He notes that there must be another, because only someone that's lived for a few hundred years could master magic that powerful. The young wizard gets his answer soon enough as their horses come to a stop. An anthro elk. Despite his age, being near three hundred years old, he still has much youth left in him, and looks as if he's near in his mid-thirties. The elk wears nothing more than a loincloth that covers his genitals and buttocks. His fur is mostly a milky gray, black from his neck on up, down his arms, and below his kneecaps. While he's not built, that's not to say that he has some muscle in him along with his slender build.

“Your majesty...” The anthro elk bows down on one knee. A silver necklace around his neck glimmers in front of them. He stands back up and smiles. “You've made good timing. Very good, indeed. No problems on the way?”

“None at all.” Asher lends out his hand, letting the older man kiss it.

“To those that don't know me, my name is Stefano Aldorucci and I am the leader of Cantos. We're peaceful people, five-hundred and thirty-three of us to be exact, but that isn't to say we're naïve of what goes on outside of these walls. Come... Follow me.”

The three of the other boys introduce themselves to him as they walk through the village. It's population seems to be a mix of anthros and humans, but it's hard to tell how many of the ones they think are humans are actually shapeshifting anthros. Here, children play free without any fear, lovers caress each-other, and not a frown is noticeable on any of them.

Stefano speaks to them as they walk in zig zags with their horses to their side, “Not too long after the cult rebellion lead by Crayus and his men, we were attacked, like many of the other small villages neighboring Aigua. Many lives were lost in the other towns, but when they came to us... All we needed were five men and two women to hold them off. At the time, they had more than three hundred and fifty followers in their cult, but by the time the battle was over, their numbers were around a hundred. They fled, but when they went to slaughter the other villages we were there to stop them. As you know, they've stopped those attacks and have been focusing on building their cult somewhere out far away in the forests. Many believe they're living about two hundred miles away and waiting for another time to strike, but that's all talk if I may say. He chuckles. Now the cowards and bastards attack our shrines. There's not many of them left, but they're enough of a destructive force. Somehow, they remain invisible, while causing so much chaos in our communities.”

Tomas nods gravely You seem very well informed of their recent activities. “Your people have had no sign of Crayus or his minions?”

Ythl interrupts, “Perhaps later, Tomas. I'd like to find the two we're here to meet and get River settled in and resting. Once we've eaten, we can discuss our quest and mission.” He watches River, a worried look on his face.

Tomas looks over to River. “Yes, that's good counsel, Ythl. We're here to meet Toby and Hunter. If you could, Master? Mayor? Chieftan? Aldorucci, help us find their home...”

“Yes, yes... I'm sorry. I can go on with you later about them, but all of you must be quite tired. Especially you, young one.” He gives a mournful glare to River.

“I'm fine, really.” River speaks up confidently, holding tightly to his staff. “Having new friends with me has also been a blessing. I feel very fortunate for this opportunity... Most people that get my sickness just get a slow death because venturing to find a shrine is too dangerous.”

“Very dangerous, indeed.” The elk comments. “But!” He points as he raises his voice. “One doesn't know true value of life without suffering. I've lived for quite some time and can tell you... I've suffered plenty but fighting to live on is always worth it. No matter how weak you've become or how much you think you've lost... You must always hold on.”

They walk in the direction to a cabin house, smoke rising from its chimney. At the front of the house, an anthro boar carves at a four-foot-tall sculpture of a raven. The boar is about six foot five in height and his muscular strength crushes all that lays eyes upon him. His fur is a velvet red around most of his body, breaking off into lush light pink over his chest, stomach, and most of his face. He wears a fur trimmed robe that's worn open on one shoulder, revealing the muscles in his arms and chest, a leather vambrace over his left wrist and forearm, and a bandolier over his chest. To the left of him, a young boy their age builds arrows.

The boy looks up at them, smiling, but continues his work. His dark hair hangs in loose curls past his ears and just above his dark eyes. His skin, as he works in a sleeveless leather vest and buckskin pants that end just above his knee, is almost a blood-red. Not pink as for most people, but a deeper crimson that seems reflect the golden rays of the sun. He works quickly, his hands surprisingly nimble as he attached arrowhead to arrow shaft. A good two score arrows rest completed beside him with another score of unfinished arrow to his opposite side. “Zephran, we have company.” He gives a sharp, quick whistle. From beyond the house a large dog lopes to his side. The hound is very large and thick-bodied. Liam would be able to use him as a mount. His dark fur is highlighted with rust colored socks and markings on the front shoulders and around the muzzle. The dog sits close the red boy, keepings its eyes on the newcomers.

Stefano leads them up closer, greeting his best friend before he goes on. “Good day, Zephran. Here are the rascals that I told you about last night. Prince Asher himself, his teacher Tomas, River, and his teacher Ythl. If you don't mind, I have to make dinner for my husband now.”

“Go on. Tell him I said hello. Maybe the two of you can come over for a drink or two later on when I get these boys tucked to bed.” The tall husky boar sets his incomplete sculpture to the side, then speaks to the dark-haired boy in the grass opposite to him. “Toby, these are your new companions. Remember what your parents and I had been telling you about these past few days?”

River blushes as he notices the grand tusks on the boar. He can't help but to stare at how much larger and robust his body is compared to his sick, fragile body.

Right as Zephran and Toby begin to bow, Asher stops them. “Enough of that for the day. I'm the one that should be bowing.”

Toby cocks his head to one side. “Why should you be bowing? You're the prince.” He pauses.

“Well, for one, the help is appreciated and much needed. And for two...” He smirks at Zephran. “Don't any of you recognize who this man is? They've already written about him in the books! One of the greatest fighters in Aiguan history. I won't recall the names they've given you, as I'm guessing that you're tired of them by now.”

Zephran laughs. “Toby. Go ahead and mend to their horses. The four of you, sit. Make yourself at home. This isn't my son. Just the boy next door... He'll be accompanying you. My son will go as well. Right now, he's busy with the blacksmith, but should be back home in an hour. We have one bedroom for two of you, another at Toby's house. Probably best to take the room his parents have, because our place is quite a mess right now.”

Toby stands, looking at the man-boar. “Just the boy next door? Just the boy next door?!” He glares at the larger warrior before stalking off to the horses. “Come on, Baltus.” The dog rises and follows the boy keep the boy next door company. “Oh, my mistake. Keep "JUST" the boy next door company.” He leads to horses to a nearby barn and takes them inside.

Tomas watches Toby leave. “Your feats are well-known and stories of you well-told, to this day, Zephran. But, um, he seemed irritated.”

Ythl stands with an arm around River's waist, though River repeatedly tells him he doesn't need his help to stand. “Inside, if you don't mind. I'd like to make some tea for River and I.”

“Go on. My wife will help the two of you as well.” He smiles and sighs, watching as they enter the cabin home. Asher and Tomas sit across from him on a thick tree log. “He's a bit cocky. Being a prodigy does that to you, I guess. Don't take my word softly on this - that boy next door might be one of the best archers on the planet. Definitely in the top ten, if I may say... His parents trained him and somehow surpassed them. Oh.” He slaps his forehead. “And he's my sons boyfriend.”

“Boyfriend, huh?” Asher is excited by the idea of a couple travelling with them. “So if he's surpassed his parents, does that mean your son has surpassed you?”

“Ha!” The red-furred boar bursts out in heavy laughter as he pulls out a tobacco pipe. “Hunter still has a lot to learn. For one, he's never been in a battle. He's thirteen. When I was his age, I'd already fought in two wars alongside my father and brothers. You can be the strongest man or woman on the planet, but if you haven't been in combat, then that strength means nothing. Why? Because there's another form of strength your tested by. Mental. Psychological.”

Tomas nods but says nothing. Letting Asher absorb Zephran's words. He's tried to explain that same thing to Asher and to others who have never seen battle. But for whatever reason, his small size or age, they don't seem to list to him the way Asher is listening to the old boar.

Ythl helps River into the house. A somewhat startled woman greets them. “Er, um, welcome, m'lords.” She pokes her head out the door, frowning at her husband. She shakes her head as she offers the wizards chairs. Ythl explains that he'd like to brew some tea and she obligingly puts a kettle on. “So, you'll be staying with us overnight, I take it?” When Ythl nods, she exits the kitchen mumbling to herself about "that husband of mine and his odd friends." Ythl brews a batch of River's medicinal tea, as well as relaxing herbal tea for himself and his hostess.

“I'm really fine, Ythl.” He sits down, rubbing the necklace his aunt gave him with one hand. “We'll never get there if we have to stop so that I can have my medicine all of the time.” Despite his feeble attempts to fight him off, he drinks his tea anyway. “Toby looks pretty nice. Kind of cute too, don't you think?”

Ythl sips his tea, nodding and shrugging, “If one likes those types. I'm partial to blue over red, myself.” He watches River closely. “How are you feeling, River?”

Outside, Tomas watches as Asher in enthralled with whatever Zephran has to say. The spark of jealousy that he feels is short-lived. Though he and Asher are close, he has no claim on his prince. He picks up a finished arrow, examining the craftsmanship of the shaft, the feathering, the arrowhead. His low whistle speaks to how impressed he is. That a boy younger than him is able to do such work is remarkable.

River quickly finishes his tea, leaving the house with Ythl to join Asher and Tomas outside. The young wizards sit hand in hand beside each-other while the other two are more separated by their interests.

As the wizards sip tea and relax, Ythl quizzes River. “Stefano mentioned a barrier, or wall, of their own that protects the village. What do you make of the wizard who created the barrier?” As they discuss the theory and practice of such protections, fascinated by details only a wizard could understand, Zephran, Ahser, and Tomas drift a little further away from them. They're joined by Toby and his dog, as they jog back from the stables.

“So, Toby, these are very fine arrows. Did you make your own bow as well?” Tomas is genuinely impressed. “Have you had any experience in battle?”

Toby lays down, retreating to his project and eyes the two of them cautiously, but then followed up by a smile as he sets his anxiety aside. “No, not yet.” My parents say that it's a test for Hunter and I to see if we really wants to buy Augian warriors or not.”

“So you've never even had any combat experience?” Asher gives him a brow, although he's never had to fight to the death either.

“No, but I don't think I'd have a problem taking a life.” The curly haired archer crosses his arms and grins, almost laughing for some reason. “If they're not for you, then what holds you back?”

The older boar interrupts their conversation. “What stops you at first will be the shock and fear. Oh, the fear! Having taken a life for the first time and then surrounded by others sprinting to you with their swords. That's what kills a knight the fastest! If he survives that moment and carries on, then he'll live to fight another day for however long he may, but that's what truly matters. Nothing can prepare you for that moment except fate.”

“So it was fate for you?” The prince moves closer along the grass in-between Toby and Tomas.

“No, no...” Zephran exhales a cloud of smoke as he pauses from speaking, then explains in a much more quiet, colder tone. “My father and his father and my uncles and their parents, they were all knights, warriors, commanders, lieutenants. And they were all raised to kill! See, that's what's different. Being forced into it at such a young age. My father and I would train for hours and he would beat me ruthlessly when I didn't meet up to his demands. I forced myself to be perfect for him. Fought along with most of my family in battles as I grew up. Watched most of them die too. That pain from losing family, from constantly have to be on the watch for enemies, and the never-ending battles in mud and blood. When I train my son, I don't beat him, nor do I yell at him like my father did. I will not force him to become a warrior, but if he wants to be one so badly, then I must let him be... When I wasn't fighting in battles and the epic wars that you've read about, I was an executioner, which meant I was constantly taking lives at every point in my life. My father died right around the time that my wife revealed that she was pregnant and I had gone quite insane at the time, so in pain from all of the loss. Having a son is what changed me, forced me to move out here in Cantos. I wanted to give my boy the best childhood he could ever have and be a better father than mine ever was.”

River cuddles into Ythl's arms as the two of them move out from their conversation and listen to the powerful warrior sitting above them.

“An executioner?” Tomas seems surprised. “Was that much different from battle? At first thought, it seems totally different.”

Toby adds, “I don't think I'll have a problem killing in battle. After all, it's either kill or be killed. I don't know about killing someone who's defenseless or doesn't want to be there.”

Ythl lets his hands wander over River's back and shoulders, massaging him tenderly. At one point, he lets his lips brush against the back of River's neck and whispers to him. “I'll give you long, slow attention later. It should stimulate your energy levels for tomorrow and ease your stress.”

The blue-haired boy blushes, not knowing what to say, but allows himself to fully relax into Ythl regardless.

A boy comes from the backyard of the house wearing a black leather apron, boots, and a loincloth. He's a year younger than the archer, 13, and has mid-length straight red hair that's deeper in color than it is shiny. Standing at five foot four, his arm and leg muscles are much larger than the other boys, although he still has quite a bit of his youthful attraction to him. “Hope I'm not late for dinner.” He offers a dagger to his father, which is sheathed and has many jewels attached to its handle. His father looks it over and gives him the fine stamp of approval, then gives it back to him. The redhead motions to the grass near Toby, and lands a kiss on his lips as they roll around freely. That is, until he see's that the prince is right there watching. “Your majesty!” He goes on both knees and bows his head to the ground and apologizes.

“No need to apologize. Love is not a crime in Aigua.” Asher stands up, moving one foot over the two of them and sitting back by his teacher.

“So, you're a maker of blades? And you're a maker of arrows. You seem meant for each other.” Tomas says with a smile. Zephran offers the dagger to Tomas, who takes it and examines it carefully. Asher leans in close, resting his head against Tomas' shoulder as the warrior points out the fine craftsmanship. “You made the entire weapon? Blade, handle, decoration? Everything?”

“Of course!” Hunter hands him the dagger. “So we're leaving in the morning, right? How many of you know the way? Other than you, babe.” He kisses his boyfriend Toby on his neck, tickling his side.

Tomas examines the dagger, passing it off to Asher. He smiles at Hunter. “Very well done. Do you do swords?”

Hunter replies, “Daggers, swords, axes, pocketknives, maces, you name it. I'll make it. Some jobs are harder than others, but I always get it done. That blade there, you see those jewels? There's six gemstones, all different colors, which sparkle and glare. Found those in the lake a few weeks ago while I was out fishing. Weird huh? I think I'll take her with me.”

Ythl snuggles and nuzzles River, rubbing his back and shoulders. He whispers to him. “I don't know what it is, River. I find myself unable to keep my hands off of you. I want you quite badly.”

“After dinner...” River responds tiredly. He takes his hand and rubs it to his face.

Hunter's mother emerges from out of the front door with a wide tray with glasses of water, handing one off to everyone. She appears human, but is actually a shapeshifting boar, complimenting the redheads father, who is a full anthro boar. “Beautiful night, isn't it? Perfect weather too. The cool air, that bellowing mist, purple sky, crescent moon. Looks like we'll have to have dinner outside right? You boys are hungry, right?”

The six young ones cheer for food on unison.

“Yes, ma'am, famished.” Tomas rubs his belly as he answers, standing. “Is there something I can do to help?”

Ythl leans into River. “Should we ask for something light for you?”

Toby rises quickly to his feet. “No, Lord Tomas, you're our guest. Sit and relax. Enjoy some stories from the old timers.” He ignores the glare from Zephran. “Hunter and I will be all the help she needs. Right, Hunter?” He reaches down and pulls the grumbling, thick-set Hunter from the ground. Keeping hold of his hand, he drags him into the house to assist with supper.

A few minutes later, the couple emerge with the wife with bowls of spicy potato stew for everyone, except river. Hunter's mother kneels down and politely hands him a large bowl of spinach salad with slices of fruit on the side. All of them eat together and get to know each other a bit more, sometimes bragging about their talents as well. Toby makes an example as to his use of bow and arrow, setting up a few target stands in the front of his house next door. He fires three arrows at once with his eyes closed, each of them hitting a bullseye, then continues on with bizarre tricks until everyone gets the point. Hunter spars off with Tomas for fun, using wooden swords of course. The redhead wins three of the four matches. After they've finished playing around, Hunter's mother brings all of the dishes back inside and his father leaves to do some late work with the blacksmith.

“We'll take Hunter's house.” Ythl and River stand close to each other, opposite of Asher and Tomas.

“And.. I guess that means we'll take Toby's.” Asher slaps Tomas's ass real hard. “Have to get at least one more night of action into us before we start our trip, right?”

Tomas’s face burns bright red. “That's hardly a matter for public discourse, my Prince!” He turns to Ythl and River. “Do you need help? Is there anything I can do?”

Ythl waves off his offer. “Thank you, Tomas, but we'll be fine.” He turns to Hunter and Toby. “Thank you for your hospitality. Thank your mother for supper. It was very tasty and restorative.” He and River make their way to their quarters.

“We will probably be up first.” Hunter looks at his boyfriend for an agreement. Toby always wakes up early. The four of them walk towards the archers house. As they do, the dark haired and red-skinned boy pull arrows out and toss them in a stack by the door. The house candle-lights are out as they enter, so Hunter takes burns one as soon as he walks inside. He guides the prince and his teacher to a small, but very clean guest room. “Lube is under the mattress in case you need it.” He gives Tomas a wink, then says goodnight and follows his love to his room.

Toby waits for Hunter to enter shutting the door after him. He sits on one edge of the bed, bouncing slightly, as he kicks off his boots. “Well, this is going to be an interesting trip don't you agree? River and Ythl are a couple? Do you think? And Tomas and Asher?” He shakes his head as he undresses.

“Hard to tell.” Hunter sits down beside him, taking off his boots, then tossing his apron off. “You know how it is in Aigua, where in combat the students have to always give themselves to their teachers. As I recall, that's what Tomas and Ythl are to those two. Judging by the distance between them as well, they might have had some past relationship.” He unties his fundoshi and sets it aside, revealing a flaccid, thick cock at around four and a half inches. His circumcision scar is more than halfway down his shaft and he has bright red pubes, which are not completely trimmed away, but aren't a bush either. “We'll need to pack either tonight or tomorrow morning.”

The bed is large, considering the two boys who share it. A single chest of drawers dominates one wall, shared by the odd pair like everything else. An oil lantern sits on a low table next to the bed. Toby removes as leather bracer from his wrist, setting it next to the lantern. He strips naked, piling his dirty clothes in one corner, next to a leather backpack, already loaded with clothes, extra arrow heads, his arrow making tools. His hunting bow hangs above the pack, two quivers of 20 arrows each, hanging nearby. “Already packed, Huntie-baby.” He sticks his tongue out, pulling his pants and unders off. His thin penis flops loosely before he spins his hips rapidly left and right, swinging his dick around. It begins to stiffen. “You're soft. Don't love me anymore?”

“Hope that was a joke.” Hunter spits into the palm of his left hand and begins to stroke himself, already hard to his full six inches after pounding away at it a few times. It's thickness matches the strong frame of the rest of his body. “You're not going to leave me for any of those other cuties, are you? I know that the prince is rather tempting... Or is it the blue-haired one? He's obviously the most adorable of them all. But none of them compare to you. You're my babe, my love, my everything. My cub.” He moves back into the bed, taking a hold of his boyfriends shoulder and kissing him on the lips.

Toby relaxes into Hunter's kiss. His tongue eases its way into Hunter's mouth. As their tongues wrestle, his cock hardens to its full six and a half inches. Almost as long as Hunter's, also circumcised, it seems smaller, when in truth it's only thinner. He breaks the kiss, letting slobber and spit from both of them flow. “What are you in the mood for? I'm hankering to ride you.” He crawls onto the bed, resting on his knees. He thrusts his hips forward. His cock juts out from his curly, black pubes. They're thick, but trimmed short. His cock aches towards Hunter, the mushroom head eager for contact. His scar is fairly faint, though.

“You haven't bottomed in a long time. Any particular reason you want to tonight?” As he speaks, Hunter begins to transform into an anthro boar. The bristles of fur are much of the same color of his fathers, a deep vermillion red everywhere except parts of his face, upper arms, and chest, which are white hairs. Unlike Ythl or Tomas, his cock doesn't change as he transforms. Once the fur has grown out, his face begins to change. What once was a small nose morphs into a trunk, which he's always been embarrassed of. Next are his tusks, with two large teeth, shiny and white as well, sticking up and out from his mouth. The last thing that changes are his ears, red and matching his hair, which also stick up.

“I wanna remember what you're like when I've got that Tomas doing me.” Toby drops down, cupping Hunter's cock and balls in his hands. He looks up and grins at his boyfriend as he brushes his lips against the boar's cock-head. “We're going to bottom for each other. I'll go first.” He takes the head into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the crown. He slides the tip of his tongue over the pee slit. The taste of his cock excites him and he sucks happily.

“Oh, thank the Gods... I was gonna freak for a moment.” He relaxes further into the bed, letting his boyfriend massage his arms and legs as he sucks him off. “Ahh. That's perfect. Nice and slow. As he's sucking him off, he finds a bottle of lubricant under his pillow, which had just been used the night before.”

Toby realigns himself so that Hunter can finger his ass. He closes his eyes, losing himself in the sensations. His mouth is filled with cock, although he pauses for a moment every few seconds to rub the crimson red dick over his face. His ass is offered to his boyfriend, his moans encouraging Hunter's fingers. The ginger leans up more and coats three of his fingers with lube. He starts careful and easy with him, knowing that it's been a while since he's taken it. Once he's gotten past two fingers, he applies even more lubricant to him, moaning as he fingers him. “Fffuck. You're gonna be so tight. I won't last long.” He leaves three fingers inside of Toby, allowing him to adjust to it, then begins to move them in and out. Unlike him, the redhead doesn't need as much preparation, as he ascribes to being a proud bottom in the relationship. Feeling that he's ready enough, he holds up Toby's chin, leans in for a tongue kiss, then takes out his fingers. “Ok, babe. I think you're all good.”

Toby wiggles his butt at Hunter. “Well, get in here then. Before I change my mind, babe.” He rolls onto all fours, hands and knees. Wiggling his butt again, he rests his head on a pillow, looking back to watch what he can as his boyfriend prepares to mount him. “I really want you inside me, Hunter.”

“Do you?” His grunts are louder in his animal form. He lubricates his own member before pulling his boyfriend's legs up on his shoulders and positioning the head of his cock to his lover. You want it that bad? As his fingers clench tightly, he slowly pushes all of the way into him, letting out a loud, heavy moan as he does so. He stands on his toes, still arced and eyeing his boyfriend. “You're pretty cute in your human form like this. We should do it like this more often.” He pulls halfway out, then thrusts back into him again. “Is that ok? Doesn't hurt, does it?”

“Unngghh!” Toby's face contorts in pain and passion. He reaches up, grabbing Hunter's shoulder, squeezing them tightly. He digs his fingers into the hair and bristles. “You're fine... don't stop.” He gasps and quivers and his eyes glaze over before he closes them tightly. “Ahhh, Hunter...”

“Ok. I'm gonna keep going.” He smiles. As he begins to pick up his pace, his nostrils begin to wet. He leans his head down, heading in for the kiss. “Fuck yeah. Is that your prostate I'm hitting when you make that moan?” His grunts are loud and beastlike. Hunter fucks him faster, knowing that he's already close even though it's only been a few minutes. “Uhnn... Fuck, babe. I'm almost there.”

Toby brings his hands down onto the bed, grasping the covers as he spreads his arms out wide. Bracing himself, he moans as Hunter fucks him faster and harder. “Anngghh, yes...Hunter, fuck me!” Sweat coats his face and chest, dripping down onto the blankets. His cock is hard, it and his balls bounce with every passionate thrust from his lover.

“Gahh!” He pounds his boyfriend’s ass as fast and hard as he can right as he feels himself about to bust his nut. As he does so, his fingernails dig deep into Toby's skin, causing him to bleed a bit. He spurts five strong shots of cum deep into him, panting in exhaustion after he's came. Hunter continues to fuck him, although a bit slower, not wanting to simply pull his much thicker cock out of him right after he's came. “Think you'll still have it in you to fuck me?”

Toby grins, running his tongue around his lips. “Oh yeah. Drink of water and I'll be ready to go.” He pulls Hunter down into a kiss, long and slow, deep and soft. He sighs as they break the kiss, sitting up and grabbing the wooden cup of water next to the lantern. He drinks it down. “Alright, on your belly or on your back. Get ready to get fucked.” Toby climbs onto the bed, on his knees. He takes a handful of lube and strokes his cock, waiting for Hunter to choose his position.

“Why not on my side?” He lays down on his right side, moving one leg up and spreading his ass cheeks. His small and thin tail flaps from side to side in excitement. “Or is that too much work on you?”

“Pshaw. Too much work. I'll wear you out, bacon!” He takes two fingers, dipping them in lube and then sliding them up Hunter's asshole. “You're lucky I'm stretching you out, relaxing you before the cub makes you his.” As he fingers, he lay over Hunter, kissing him hard again. They only kiss for a few moments before he pulls back, smiling broadly. “You feel ready. What say you? Shall I mount you?”

“Mount me, break me, make me wake up your parents if you must.” He reaches back, feeling his boyfriend’s skin. His erection is hard again, already dripping pre-cum.

Toby positions himself, laying on his side, behind Hunter. Spreading Hunter's cheeks, he eases his hips forward, sliding his well-greased cock between the boar-boy's ass cheeks. He pauses for a moment when his head meets resistance at Hunter's hole. Toby adjusts his legs and reaches one arm over Hunter, wrapping around his chest. He pushes in suddenly, causing a moment of intense pain for his boyfriend which transforms into incredible pleasure as all of Toby's six and a half are pushes deep inside of him. Toby leans his chest and cranes his neck forward, locking his lips onto Hunters. Their tongues joust and spar, making war as much as love in each other's mouths. Toby pauses, moaning as his cock slides out and is slammed back into Hunter. “I love you, boar-boy.” They kiss again as Toby settles into a rhythm of slow withdrawals followed by fast, hard thrusts.

Hunter spits into the palm of his hand, reaching down to stroke himself as his boyfriend fucks his ass. The pain he feels at first is momentarily and brief; his body has learned to adjust after bottoming almost every day for his love. “I love you too, bear-cub.” He returns with more kisses and squeezes Toby's hand. “Fuck yeah, babe. Gods, you're so fucking hot. Are you gonna transform, hun?”

Toby smirks, “Oh, someone's in a hurry for cock.” He closes his eyes, concentrating for a moment. He begins to breathe more heavily, more loudly. Hunter feels the cock deeply embedded inside of him, the head gently resting for the moment against his pleasure nugget. As a boy, Toby's six and a half inches are satisfying. As he transforms, his cock thickens the girth almost doubling, Even as Toby gains fur and claws, the wide head and protruding snout of a bear cub, his cock and tongue grow larger. Both boys moan and groan, even whimper as the large cock inside of Hunter grows thicker while the long, rough tongue of a bear invades his mouth for rough and anxious kisses.

“Unnhhh.... Toby...” The young boar strokes himself faster and makes out with his boyfriend, not wanting to break apart their connection. The growing girth pressed into him only makes him want the bear-cubs cock more.

Toby only breaks their kisses to nibble and kiss Hunter's neck or shoulders. These breaks are short and lead to ever more passionate kissing between the two boys. With one paw wrapped around Hunter's chest, Toby pulls him close and holds him tightly. He's fucking him deeply and furiously now. The fur helps deaden the sounds of their flesh slapping together again and again, but doesn't silence it completely. Toby's groans, which accompany each thrust, begin to sound more and more like a growly. Hunter knows that sound, the sound of his bear getting close to filling him with seed. Gasping and grunting, Toby warns his partner. “I'm gonna cum any second. Gonna fill your honey pot...your Hunter pot...” He smiles briefly at his joke, pulling Hunter's face to his own, smashing their lips together, driving his tongue into Hunter's mouth and down his throat as if trying to reach his prostate from both ends at the same time. His claws flex involuntarily, scratching Hunter, and Toby's eyes flutter and roll back into his head. He lets loose with a scream that is as much growl. “Angghhh! Hunter!!! Unngghh!”

“Fuck yeah!” Hunter moans and grins gaily, reaching behind him to feel at the fur of his lovers back. “Give it to me, babe. Ah, fuck! Gonna cum again!” Out of his surprise, he sprays another load out onto the sheets. After he's came, he scoops a glob of it up and offers it to Toby, knowing it will drive him wilder. “Love so you so much.”

Toby's bear tongue licks the cum from Hunter's finger, slipping between each digit as needed to recover the honey from his lover. His cock jerks a few more times as he tries to squeeze every ounce of sperm from his balls and into Hunter's ass. When he's sure there's no more, he pushes Hunter onto his stomach, withdrawing his cock and moving down the bed. “I love you more than anything, Hunter.” He buries his snout in Hunter's ass, using his tongue to drive into his hole and lick out his own cum. The bear tongue is almost like another cock, strong enough and long enough to dive partway into Hunter, like a bear licking for ants on a dead log. Hunter groans and shivers as Toby eats him out. When finished, Toby sits back on his haunches his tongue licking over his whiskers and sides of his mouth for stray juices from their fucking. He slowly changes back into the young teenage boy, laying down on Hunter's back, peppering him with kisses before their lips lock once again. “Marry me. Say yes. And let's do it in the morning before we leave. Marry me, Hunter.”

“Marry?” Hunter relaxes, somewhat shocked by his proposal. They've been dating for half a year now, which still feels like a short amount of time to him. However, he can't fancy being with anyone else other than the bear beside him. “I'll marry you. How will we go about it?”

Toby slides off of his lover, lying next to him. He lays on his side, staring into Hunter's face, smiling. “We get permission from our families, then either Elder Stefano or Prince Asher can do a little ceremony.” He blushes, looking away for a moment. “Unless you want something more formal and fancy. I don't. I just want us to be us forever.”

“I think... I'd rather it be with Stefano, if that's ok.” Hunter slides the sheets up to their chests, then presses closer to him so that their bodies are touching. “My parents won't have any problem with it.”

“Good.” Toby holds Hunter close, pulling his head to his chest. Hunter doesn't resist, snuggling close as they begin to drift off to sleep. “Of course you're going to have to learn to cook. My wife has to be a good cook. And you do have those wide, child bearing hips.” Toby laughs and kisses Hunter again.

“Hey!” He argues sarcastically. “I'm your husband, not wife! You're lucky that my mom taught me how to cook...” Hunter reaches over to shut off the light, inhaling the scent of his boyfriend as he yawns loudly. “Goodnight, babe. I love you more than anything. Tomorrow, we marry.”

“And then our honeymoon quest.” Toby sighs happily.

“Are you sure these are enough blankets? I can ask for more, River.” Ythl stands beside the bed, holding the layers of a thin sheet and blanket in his hand. He stands barefoot, but still wears his robe. “I just don't want you to be cold.”

“Fine... I'm fine.” River ignores the constantly worried cries of his teacher, too busy reading from the tiny spellbook that fits in both of his hands. A large saucer-shaped bowl sits on top of a nightstand to the left of him and the bed, which begins to emit a mist. Before it can engulf the room, he ends the spell and has it dissipate. “Ok. I just wanted to get that one down in my head.” Their bedroom is much smaller than the one in Toby's house, fitting just enough room for their bed, a dresser, a table, and two nightstands on each side of the bed. A large window faces them, although the curtains shield anyone from seeing inside.

“Should you really be taxing yourself with castings?” He removes his robes, folding them carefully over the back of a chair. He strips out of his undergarment, a type of fundoshi. His skin is smooth, hairless with a healthy color, just a slight hint of a tan over his pink skin. His nipples are very small and hard for some reason. He's flaccid, but still measures nearly four inches. Climbing into bed, he sips from a wooden cup. “Are you tired? Would you like to talk?”

River sets the book down beside the bowl of water. It's only after he see's his teacher nude that he remembers that he's also naked under the bedsheets. “I'm just worried that if we end up in danger that I'll end become a burden for everyone. I want to make sure that I'll be of some use too, you know.” He crosses his arms as he pouts. His long blue and white hair is a mess, but it only makes him that much more painfully adorable to Ythl.

Ythl slides closer, until he can wrap his arm around River's waist. He runs his fingers through River's hair. “How did your hair get so disheveled and why does it look so good like that?” He smiles and chuckles. “You won't be a burden. If we need your magicks, I know you'll do all that you can to help us. I don't mean to worry so much. It's just that the night before Asher and Tomas arrived, my dreams were troubled. I've an uneasy feeling that I can't determine if it's an omen and warning, or if it's me being overly protective of you and Liam.” He sighs I'll be happy. “When we're at the shrine and both of you are healed…”

“You're telling me...” River moves further down in his bed, laying on his side and facing Ythl. “Our staffs are touching side by side on the wall. Did you set yours like that on purpose?”

“Maybe.” He glances at the staves against the wall. “I think a good massage might do much to restore you for the journey ahead.”

“A massage? Let me get into position then.” River lays on his stomach, pushing the sheets down just above his buttocks, then squeezes his pillow as he closes his eyes. His skin is pale and hairless, while his body is thin.

Ythl moves over to his pack, rummaging among its contents. He smiles and withdraws a small clay jar, sealed with wax. Returning to the bed, he puts their tea within River's reach, climbs in, hiking one leg over River's buttocks. Straddling his apprentice, he pops open the jar and takes a glop of the almost clear gel within. It's cold to the touch and he smears it over River's shoulders. As Ythl works the gel around River's back and shoulders, it begins to warm and tingle. The smell is reminiscent of pine needle or pine sap. Slowly, methodically, Ythl works on River's back and shoulders. He ignores his own erection, though it rests and rubs against River's ass cheeks. “Just close your eyes and let me relax you.”

River forgives Ythl for his erection, not caring if he plans to mess around with him later on or not. Instead, he focuses on what his teacher tells him to do, which is to simply relax and let him massage him. The wax works like a miracle on his aching bones, which have been hurting all day despite telling him otherwise. “Thank you... I'm sorry for being so rude today. It's just, I don't like everyone looking at me like I'm sick all of the time.”

Leaning forward, close to River's ear, Ythl scoffs. “You weren't very rude at all, dear boy. Sadly, though, you are sick. Those of us who care about you…” He begins very gently rubbing his cock against River's crack. “…are going to be concerned. Once we've arrived at the Shrine and you're healed, I promise to be more of an asshole to you, okay?” He kisses River's cheek, shifting his body to bring their lips together in a slow kiss.

River blissfully smiles and returns with careful kisses before accepting his masters tongue into his mouth. As they kiss, he begins to feel his own boner pressed to the bed sheets. “That feels good... When you rub it right there.”

Even as their lips are pressed together, Ythl smiles when River confirms he's found a spot that he enjoys. he attends to that spot with his dick, large as it is, rubbing and caressing the smooth, soft skin of his student. “Are you up to do more, River?” His hands move over River's back and sides, reaching underneath him to squeeze and massage his chest. His cock, nearly seven inches and so warm, becomes almost a third hand massaging River's ass.

“What more do you want to?” He turns his head to the side and looks at him, watching as he worships River's body. The blue-haired boy raises his ass into the air, making it easier for Ythl to feel the rest of him.

“I thought that perhaps I would lick your butt...suckle your testicles and penis.” As he describes what he has in mind, Ythl plants tiny kisses on River's shoulders, neck, and ears. His dick slides into the sweet ass crack, rubbing against River's hole. “If you're willing or interested, I might even take your ass as my own...fucking you.”

“You would?” The two of them have not fucked each other before and River is still a virgin in that aspect. That isn't to say that they've had their fair share with just about everything else. Unfortunately, the sickness has made the ten-year-old much less lustful as he used to be. “Do you... Even have what we need for that? I mean, I'd let you do it... But it'll be my first time, so you have to be gentle.”

“I will always be gentle with you.” He teases River's hole with his dick, even as his kisses are joined by soft, gentle nibbles on River's ear lobes. “I have everything we need. Wizards must always be prepared.”

“Ok...” River patiently nods along. “Should I flip over or stay as I am?”

“Have you a preference?” Ythl moves a hand down River's back, teasing his skin. Quickly, he puts a finger in his mouth, then moves it to River's hole, probing gently as the kisses continue. “On your back let's us see each other.”

Without responding, River flips over, then raises his right leg and holds it towards himself so that he can get to his ass a bit easier. His tiny hairless erection is only two and a half inches long, cut with a cute mushroom head, a light brown ring along his shaft, and an equally small sack that holds his miniature marble-sized nuts. “Better?”

Ythl's eyes fairly sparkle. “Perfect. He reaches for the jar of oil, careful not to confuse it with the massage gel.” Crawling forward a bit, he positions himself, his hard cock seeming huge as it lays hard and engorged on top of River's much smaller dick. He smears two fingers of oil on his dick, slowly moving it over and against River's, and two fingers of oil on River's hole. He fingers him slowly, relaxing and stretching the hole in preparation for taking him for the first time.

Both of the wizards fingers slide in easily; they've done this many times before and he's even been able to take a third finger without any pain at all. As his teacher fingers him, he reaches for Ythl's cock and strokes it as they frot. “Does that stuff taste gross? I kind of want you to put in my mouth before we do it.”

Ythl moans at River's touch. “It has very little taste.” Ythl climbs over River's legs and body, straddling his chest. He raises his arms, lacing his fingers together behind his head. His chest and armpits are hairless, his skin smooth and pale. With a jiggle of his hips, he holds his cock close to River's mouth, offering his flesh-wand to his apprentice.

River sits up a bit more, twinkling his eyes up to Ythl as he sticks out his tongue and takes his first lick on his master's cock. He uses one hand to hold his sack, massaging his testicles gently, then takes the head into his mouth. The sounds his mouth make as he sucks him are loud and dirty, showing off how much he's learned to use his lips, tongue and the rest of his mouth to give him the best blowjob he can. One finger reaches around and rubs against Ythl's sweaty hole as he takes all six inches into his mouth. Unlike the other student Liam, he has a gag reflex that makes him difficult to deep throat, but does it anyway, coming up for air and coughing after taking him for as long as he can. I'm fine. He smiles, kissing the tip of the cock in front of him. River drools spit all over his dick, then strokes him with a backhanded technique. “I'm ready for you… to take my virginity.”

Ythl smiles down at River's wet face, shining with spit and juices. As he slides down River, straddling and sliding, he pauses long enough to bring his mouth to River's. His tongue explores his apprentice's mouth, tasting himself mixed with the boy's flavor. It's exciting, increasing desire for both of them. “Your kisses taste delightful.” One last kiss on each of River's nipples and Ythl returns to the task at hand.

He swings off of River, settling down between his legs. He takes River's left leg and pulls him closer, kissing and sucking his toes as he holds the leg in order to open a venue to the boy's ass. It winks at him, pink and moist. Placing the head of his cock against the hole, he nibbles River's ankle. “Tell me if it hurts. Promise.”

“I promise.” River exhales slowly, concentrating on relaxing his body and being with Ythl in the present moment. He knows that it will most likely hurt, as it did when he was first given three fingers, but as always, he adjusts.

Ythl nods, adding a bit more lube just to be safe. He pushes forward, the head of his cock sinking slowly into the warmth and wetness of River's hole. He's loose and relaxed and the head goes in with little difficulty or pain. Pushing deeper, it seems that River's ass becomes hotter and hotter, tighter and tighter. Part of Ythl, his fox blood perhaps, urges him to mount and fuck the boy beneath as hard and fast as he can.

Instead of listening to his bestial nature, Ythl moans and breathes deeply, controlling his lust. He slides himself slowly into River, watching the boy's face. They are both sweating, beads forming and trailing down their chests and faces. When River grimaces, Ythl slows, almost pausing. When his face relaxes, the cock pushes deeper, the curve in the shaft bringing it close to River's sweet spot, his pleasure gland.

“Ohhhhh...” River's head leans back as he moans, feeling a pleasure he's never felt before. He reaches down, using just the tip of two fingers to stroke himself as Ythl presses further inside of him. The muscles of his tight ass tense up, forcing Ythl's cock to stop until they adjust more so that he can take him inch by inch. When he feels him press against his prostate, River lets out a wild, uncontrollable moan. He looks into Ythl's eyes and smiles. “It doesn't hurt too much. You can go all of the way now.”

Nodding, Ythl leans forward, letting his bodyweight help push his cock deeper into River. He pulls back slowly, pushes in slowly, pushing more until his balls are smashing between their bodies. He pulls out and pushes in a little faster, but just as deep. Soon, he has a rhythm set, fucking River gently, but thoroughly. He leans over at one point, letting a glob of spit escape his mouth and landing on River's dick as he's stroking himself. They both moan. “You are so tight and warm...I want to stay in you...It's incredible...angghh...yes, oh, River...”

“Don’t stop, then. Here, come closer to me.” As one of his hands strokes himself, the other traces Ythl's back. His moans and whines are long, higher-pitched than his already pre-pubescent voice, but they're not obnoxiously loud. As much as he thought it would hurt like he's hurt from others, it doesn't in the slightest. However, he still wants him just like this - gentle, loving, with grace. “Kiss me when you're going to cum inside of me.”

Ythl nods. He leans down, kissing River's neck, nibbling slightly, moving to his ears. All the while his cock enters and re-enters him, pressing and rubbing against his prostate with every thrust. HIs pace has quickened, but he's not fucking River as much as he's joining with him, uniting their bodies through the physical act and their hearts through the tenderness and care. Ythl grunts and gasps for air once, twice. He presses his mouth over River's pressing his tongue against his lover's. Shaking from head to toe, he moans and groans into River's mouth as his cock swells and fires it's stream of cum into the younger wizard's ass. The stream of life flows into River, splashing his prostate. Ythl cries out. “Unnggh! RIVER! Aahh!!!”

“Ythl...” River tightens both of his arms around his masters back as he feels the orgasm fill him. He leaves soft kisses and hickies on his neck and shoulders, panting as he does so. Once their bodies have slowed down from the rhythm of fucking, River returns with long, pressing kisses. “That was amazing. I'll never forget this moment we've shared.”

Ythl gazes down into River's eyes. His cock is still inside the younger wizard, slowly softening. “It was amazing. A blessing given physical form, River.” He enjoys the long kisses. When his dick finally pops out of River's butt, Ythl rises from the bed, returning with a damp cloth. He gently cleans River, kissing his privates and freshly cleaned butt. He lies down next to River, pulling him close. “You are very dear to me, you know that, don't you?”

“I think so.” River touches two fingers, looking around the room as he thinks quietly. “What makes me so special, though? My Dad because he died to protect the king? Or because I'm one of the last of my bloodline?” He stuffs his feet under the covers but lets enough of his nude body show off for Ythl.

Ythl takes a sip water and laughs. “Believe me, I was not thinking of your father or the King when I was in you.” He snuggles close to River, cuddling and holding him. “What makes you special is you. What's inside you. The kindness and compassion. The way you work hard at your studies, but still manage to smile and laugh. Your loyalty to me, to your bloodline. All of it combines to make you unique and special.” He takes another drink. “It doesn't hurt that you're cute as a button and sexy as anything all at the same time, either.”

River blushes, almost embarrassed by all of the compliments. “You're special to me too... And your uncle as well. Adopting me after my parents passed away, becoming my teacher, always being there for me through all of the grief and now my physical health. I think that's what keeps us so aligned - our compassion for others, ability to empathize. I'm still learning of course, but...” He sighs and lets out a long yawn. “Thank you, Ythl, for everything you do and beyond.” His eyes slowly shut and as he falls asleep, he cuddles up further into his teachers arms.

Ythl kisses the top of River's head, holding him close. He starts to drift off to sleep, but thoughts and memories of his dreams recently torment him. Before slumber overtakes him, Ythl offers silent prayer and casts a simple protection spell over the both of them.

Note: As said before, I’ll give you a bigger, better description of the characters below!!! I’m also going to include other notes that went on for the creation of this epic, that some of you might find interesting, or just boring… lol. Thanks for reading btw, feel free to make comments. Really helps motivate me to keep editing these chapters and honoring my boyfriend by doing so too.

**Main Characters (Bigger info) –**

**Prince: Asher** is 11, long brown hair, 4 ft 9, very athletic and good at sword combat (but not an expert yet), he has an abnormal experte in his jumping abilities. He’s not a spoiled prince. Empathetic, extroverted, Somewhat calm for his age. Knows more than one language to read, write, speak. He hasn’t unlocked his transformation abilities, which is why he has to go to this “shrine”. He’s afraid he doesn’t have what it takes to become a future king or has the strength. His mother was assassinated by Crayus when he was 6 years old, which are also his earliest memories.

Combat style relies on maneuver and position rather than brute strength. Favors sword and shield, good with a bow or spear as well.

Experiences to date have been homosexual, Asher is worried about being able to produce an heir when the time comes. Birthmark on his left thigh. He’s very skinny. Versatile bottom. He has no pubic hair, penis size is average with a slight curve. Helmet head. 3” long when hard, cut high and loose with a dark brown ring, no frenulum.

**Prince’s Trainer: Tomas** is 15. Short hair, bright blonde. 5 ft 4. A genius in combat, language, training, transformation. He is very protective of his prince. Late bloomer for his age. Completed a shrine ritual when he was 10, so he knows the route perfectly like the archer. Although, he’s plagued by nightmares and trains constantly, afraid that he’ll fail his king and prince. Extroverted, but paranoid of others. Has already fought in a single war as well. Can transform into a gray wolf. 

Bisexual, but has pronounced his life to the king. Active with the prince. He’s a little under average for his age due to being a late bloomer, but still confident due to his physical strength. Vers top. 4” hard, cut with a very light almost unnoticeable scar, high and loose, has his frenulum.

**Wizard: River** is 10. Long whitish blue hair, blue eyes. 4 ft 7. Wizards are very rare, but he is also a rarity of his own with many abilities. Half of the males in his family (anthro wizards, lynx dominant) died at the age of ten from unknown illnesses or weren’t able to make it to the shrine. It’s urgent for him to take ritual bath. He’s shy, introverted, very religious to his studies (Worships the water God Ryafos and air God Sokox). Has a sacred ancestral staff he uses. He’s the last in his family's ancestry, next to the priestess that guards the shrine that he must visit. Afraid that he won’t have what it takes to save his aunt at the shrine due to his illness.

He’s gay. Bottom. 2.5” hard, cut high and loose with a dark brown ring, fren still there.

**Wizard’s Trainer::Ythl** is 13. Mid length light brownish hair, almost a dirty iron color. Striking golden eyes with large irises. Slight of build and 5 tall exactly. Expert in languages and codes, games of intellect. Projects a very stuffy air and personae, very precise in speech and manner, but relaxes considerably when among friends. His father was killed in the first uprising, along with most of his distant relatives. Due to the wizard being an only child, his uncle has taken custody of him, and his uncle (heir to the king) has commanded him to help River with training and that he gets to the shrine. 

Can transform by blood ability into a fox. Has learned a second form, a hawk, which he keeps secret from all but a very few. Twin-Changers are exceptionally rare and their body parts are invaluable to the practitioners of the Dark Arts. He prefers spells which disadvantage his opponents, creating openings for his allies. Can summon direct and destructive magicks, but feels drained and sometimes ill when using magic directly to kill other people. (His magic has the unknown effect of creating a psychic bond with human targets. The more often he casts upon the same person the stronger the bond grows. It is this bond that makes him ill after killing with magic).

Enjoys sex with his apprentice but harbors no illusions of being in love. Is gentle in bed typically and is surprisingly well endowed, 6.5” hard, cut high and loose with a barely noticeable scar, still has his fren.

**Archer: Toby** is 14. Mid-length curly black hair with golden red skin. Lives with Hunter in a small village. 5ft 2. He’d be considered a prodigy if he were known better. Master with bow and arrow. Probably the best next to the prince’s trainer at tracking trails, remembering maps, and nature. His father served some higher command for the king and has already exceeded his training. Can perfectly transform whenever he wants to a cub (young bear). Confident, but not cocky. He carries and plays a flute and lute. Knows some magic towards making indestructible arrows that he can bring back to him and spells for blessing the dead. Worships the wind and earth gods.

Gay. In a relationship with Hunter. Well-trimmed. Top, loves kissing more than anything. Big, but not as thick as his boyfriend. 6” hard, somewhat thick, cut high and loose with a uniform circular scar that’s dark and compliments his red skin tone.

**Sword Expert: Hunter** is 13. Shorter, straight ginger hair with perfect soul. 5ft 4, very lean and powerful build. Fight with a mix of speed, power, precision. Quick temper, especially protective of Archer, even though he’s younger. Temper can be used against him in a fight. Competent in working with basic metals and leathers to repair gear. Good with hands in technical skills. What we’d call blue collar. Can transform into a young boar. His father, Zephran, is powerful, ruthless ex-warrior, ex-executioner, and his stories of battle are well-known among Aigua and Harathi people. 

Homosexual in steady relationship with Archer. Thick, rather than long penis, 5.5” cut, cut very high and tight, frenulum gone, scar more than halfway down his shaft.

_The Bad guys –_

**Crayus** Used to be a lieutenant for the king until he attempted an uprising with a religious cult that he started. Tells his followers that the Goddess of Destruction speaks through him and says that he is the true ruler of the kingdom. He assassinated Asher’s mother, although his uprising was a failure and he could only flee. There was a short war after the uprising that lead to his loss, but he still travels with some warriors (Around 40 or so) and those who worship him (around 100), committing acts of terrors on small neighboring villages or desecrating shrines that heal and help those with transformation abilities. He takes over the one that they need to get to. He’s about eight foot tall, gigantic muscular body, uses powerful and stolen armor, uses stolen magic weapons that he’s taken from neighboring shrines and temples that he has destroyed. His army of zealots have been slaughtering wizards and mages ever since.

**Woltot Thrace**. Worked for the king in helping train those with transformation abilities. He lives in his transformation body as a beast/monster and can slaughter villages of a hundred all by himself. Him and his men tried to attack Toby and Hunter’s village but failed and haven’t returned ever since. He killed River’s parents and also killed Ythl’s mother in the first uprising. Has no remorse and lives to kill others.

**Charictux Anrast** He’s the true mastermind behind the evil. Plagued by curses from the Goddess of Destruction, he has used his magic to make Crayus believe he’s hearing voices from the Goddess, which are actually his, commanding him what to do. He does this because he wants to become the strongest and only wizard left alive on the planet. Even though the Crayus can use the weapons to his advantage, the wizard is unable to use the magic he steals and tries to learn because of the madness and cursed nature in him, meaning he can only use the evil embedded to him. This might also be why he feels the need to kill so many of his own kind.

**Other Important or Minor Characters -**

**King of Aigua - Gerallt Cadigan** 44 years old. Shapeshifting anthro, leopard. Has fought in wars before, but cannot do so anymore due to some sort of injury that limits his energy level. The injury has defied the efforts of healer and physikers to diagnose and treat. The physical symptoms are vague and inconsistent. In truth, the King is severely depressed due to the murder of his wife and the strain of running the kingdom under threat of war from The Cruiberg. He does not sleep or eat well, listening to his advisers, but ignoring their advice. Thus, his minor injuries have never been allowed to heal and his mental state exacerbates their effects.

**Liam Keshet** \- Full on anthro, golden lynx pup. Friend and apprentice of Ythl with photographic memory and very intellectual despite his age (7-8yo). Comes from a wealthy family of the most esoteric philosophers on the continent. Ythl visits him before he leaves.

**Stefano Aldorucci** , anthro elk, wizard and leader of Cantos.

  
**Lorelai** , River’s Aunt, Priestess of Aranathra.

**Lilia** , Dryad of Aranathra, friend and lover of priestess.

**Garallen Montejoy –** Seems to be in his fifties, but is much, much older than that. When he was much younger, River’s age, he studied formerly under the White Mages of Harath. He disliked being confined to one area and the structure imposed by the White Mage Order. He left after less than two years, travelling alone or with groups of other travellers throughout Harath, Aigua, and even Cruiberg. Learned the basics of magical research and experimentation from the WMO, used those skills in his own pursuit of the magickal arts. 

Studied under or alongside a number of hedge mages, wild mages, elves, and demons. Has a great variety of simple spells and rituals useful in his lonely travels. He fought alongside the Aiguans against the Cruiberg, and against Crayus. He did not enjoy the restrictions and orders in being a war mage. He has chosen to travel where he likes, when he likes, helping who he likes. He had a family once, but he does not easily speak of those times or of what happened to them. He likes the people of the three kingdoms much more than he cares for their rulers. He will help peasants almost without fail. 

Like a raven, he is prone to short, sharp movements. He maintains a number of secret nests throughout the the three kingdoms, returning to each according to his whims to visit the friends he’s made there. He defies sexual classification, sometimes choosing to be with men, women, boys. He doesn’t care for young girls. In his bird form, he’s been known to surprise an eagle or two. As a raven, he collects things that interest him and tokens of his friends and adventures. His unpredictable nature and the variety of his training and learning give him an advantage in most magickal encounters. He is able to recognize the rituals of his foes and counter them with the range of spells, enchantments, rituals, and styles he’s learned over the years. 

**Yuval Eldric** – Immortal mage who has lost memories of his previous life and lives in a permanent body of his 9-year-old self. In reality, he’s 38 years old, a refugee of Strararis, versed in Dark Magic. Believed to be Garallen’s ultimate apprentice.

**Places** :

**The Kingdom of Aigua -** A huge kingdom somehow off site due to it being deep into the woods and forested with nature around its walls. Three times as large as Harath, but holds the same amount of people (four million). Just as diverse and liberal as its neighbor as well (except Harath has many more demons). They’re relatively peaceful, having no poverty and mostly solving their narcotic problems. Aigua is an ancient kingdom, perhaps tens of thousands of years old. Family oriented royalty. Half of the population are anthros (two million), a large chunk are humans (one million), gnomes (500,000), and the rest are mages (200,000), elves (150,000), wizards (149,850), demons (100), and giants (50).

Aigua has been walled off and highly protected to preserve its rare community, but also its collection of diverse, legendary animals/creatures (what some would consider monsters) that live inside with them. Most of them reside by the forested lakes running through the kingdom, but some live among them and are worshipped too. They used to have a water dragon, but it was killed in a battle four-hundred years ago by the Cruiberg King’s sword. 

Very psychedelic landscape to the kingdom. The people are very spiritual and religious, but that doesn’t mean they’re not afraid of battle or going to war, as they’ve had to defend themselves since before their community was born. They have an alliance with Harath.

The borders of the kingdom are protected by a huge, living wall of shrubs and trees. The wall is tended by a special cohort of mages, wizards, and others. The anchors for the wall are giant trees or huge thorned bushes. The wall is thick and tall, with pathways grown into the Aiguan side allowing the Wall Keepers to inspect, repair, and travel along and within the wall. During times of peace, the Wall Keepers encourage great collections of flowering plants along the wall, giving it the nickname “Wall of Petals.” During war time, the Keepers turn their efforts to defence, the flowers replaced with thorns large and small, many coated with sap that irritates similarly to poison oak and poison ivy. The wall, when grown for defence, is referred to as the “Wall of Thorns”. There are those that say the wall has giant, hungry versions of venus fly-traps and pitcher plants. Versions large enough to trap a full sized Cruiberg warrior. The Wall Keepers smile at such stories.

**Village of Cantos** \- A small village with houses built on hills by a lake. Population of less than a thousand. Lead by a wizard (more than 400 years old) and his family. They have a very small militia, but are highly trained. Were able to fight off Crayus and his men when they attempted to attack the village. They have an alliance with Aigua. Hunter and Toby are both from this village.

**The Shrine of Aranathra -** A shrine deep inside of a pit underground that fell into a sinkhole 15,000 years ago, according to the stories, which is why it’s so hard to get to. It’s the closest shrine to Aigua that hasn’t been destroyed and is still operated by a priestess (River’s great aunt). It’s said there are less than fifty functional shrines left on the planet. The priestess or whomever protects it must live there.

Every shrine has its own library, area for prayer, along with a large pool of green water. The water, when done with the ritual, heals anthros that are sick or haven’t been able to transform yet. 

**Shadowdweomer Forest**

Neighbors:

**Kingdom of Harath, King Haelex II.** \- Five million people: humans (4 million), dwarves (400,000), mages (365,000), anthros (8000), elves (3000), and demons (300),

**Brackenford** , major city on the river 

Port city

Mountain city

********* Anthro Stuff *******

There are three forms of anthro. (In terms of most common to least). First, those born with tail/fur/ears like an animal, but are mostly human in looks. Second, those born with a human body structure but with all fur/tail/ears of the animal they’re connected to. Third, those that transform into their animal or have qualities from the first. The third have a common genetic disorder in some that leads to sickness and death and they must visit a shrine if they cannot transform by their tenth birthday. They can only stay in their anthro form for 3-5 days if the decide not to transform back at all, which is why they often switch forms.


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our heroes will begin their journey! And maybe take a rest-stop for a much-needed threesome? Hehehe.

**Journey to Aranathra**

**CHAPTER THREE**

By mid-morning, Asher finally wakes up, stretching out his arms and letting out a long groan as he blocks the sunlight out from his eyes. “Whose idea was it to keep the window open? I'm naked too! Now everyone has seen the prince naked!” He tosses the sheets off of the bed, noticing his own morning erection.

Tomas kneels near their shared dresser, repacking his backpack. He stands, grabbing a clay pot of coffee and an empty cup. Walking over to the bed, he hands the cup to Asher, pouring him a fresh cup of steaming coffee. He's clad only in his undergarments, revealing his toned, fit body, hairless with a faint scar on his left side. “Good morning, my Prince. I hope you slept well.” He sets the coffee pot down on the nightstand, grabs his cup and sits next to Asher. “I repacked our gear. We have a little more room now.”

“Perfect.” His once cranky mood is overthrown after taking in the scent of the coffee. The first sip puts him into heaven. “It's fruity. Kind of like you, huh?” The prince sticks out his tongue. “Bed in breakfast? Everyone else is probably up by now. They must be quite disappointed in their prince now.”

Tomas shrugs. “You're the prince. They have no right to be disappointed in you. Besides, given the noise from last night, Toby and Hunter weren't up early. They've been coming in and out of the house. When I went out to get coffee and food, everyone was in a tizzy of excitement. I guess they have some surprise for everyone. I don't really like surprises.” He shrugs again, his face serious and thoughtful. Suddenly, he smiles, standing and retrieving a tray of fruit, cheeses, bread and sweet cakes. “Breakfast! If you want eggs or porridge, I'm sure we can do that. He takes a small, round cake, with reddish jam oozing from inside of the treat and takes a bite. These raspberry things are delectable.”

“Well, why don't you put a piece in my mouth?” He winks at him and plays with his fruit as he eats it. It doesn't take much food for him to get full, but the two of them together are able to devour the tray, nevertheless. Asher sits his coffee down on the nightstand, gawking at Tomas and rubbing up and down his arm without even realizing that he's doing it. “How long do you think it will take to get to the shrine? A few days? Two weeks? A few months?”

“I'm not sure.” Without incident, at an easy pace, I think two or three weeks. Bad weather or unexpected developments could take a month or more. He sips his coffee. “As he talks, he scoops up a bit of jam with one finger and holds it out to Asher. A lot depends on River and how much travel he can stand.”

Asher sucks the finger to the knuckle, then bites the tip. “But River said that he only has a month left to live. If we have a horse for him, then that should help.”

“I agree. It should, but I try to factor in delays and problems.” He stops and watches Asher. “Uh, my Prince, you're making me hard.” He glances down at his erection, pulling his unders to the side. His dick, mostly hard, falls out to one side.

“Oh? I'm sorry about that...” Asher leans forward, then looks down and begins to stroke his own three-inch dick. “What should we do about that then? I mean, we don't have much time on our hands. Anyone can see us through the window. Everyone is awake to hear us.”

Tomas leans forward, cupping one hand around Asher's ear and jaw. He kisses him, gently, slightly opening his mouth as neither boy pulls away. Their tongues meet, tasting of jam and coffee. When he pulls back, Tomas grins. “Let them watch if they'd like.” He takes both of their cups and sets them aside. He pushes Asher back onto the bed, crawling up on the bed, with their dicks pointing at each other's face. Without a word, he licks the tip of Asher's dick. “Mmm...you taste good.”

“Ahhh... Tomas.” Asher's hands play with the blonde warriors hair and sometimes playing with his ears. He arcs his back whenever Tomas takes him into his mouth, letting out a loud moan for anyone to hear. “Guess we will have a surprise announcement of our own, huh?”

Tomas grins as he swallows all of Asher's cock into his mouth. He scrunches his nose against his prince's ball sack, breathing deeply and savoring his scent. Holding onto Asher's hips he rolls them both over, Tomas on his back, his cock hard and pointing to the ceiling, tingling at Asher's breath. Asher lays on top of him, his small cock embedded in Tomas' mouth. He squeezes his friend's butt, teasing his hole a bit. “Suck me, my Prince.”

“With pleasure.” The dark-haired prince moves his hair out of his eyes as he opens his mouth, taking his entire length into his mouth as he begins to suck him off. As he works on the pecker he thrusts his own cock into Tomas's mouth as if he were fucking him. When it gets to be too much, Asher takes him out of his mouth, moaning and then letting his spit drool down the tip before he strokes it with a firm grip. They suck and please each other diligently and patiently for around ten minutes, which is long enough to make Asher's jaw tired. Luckily for him, he's close and Tomas can tell.

Tomas sucks Asher's rod, kissing his balls and sucking them too. He relaxes, letting the young prince fuck his mouth. Asher works on his dick, and Tomas appreciates his enthusiasm and skill. His hands roam over Asher's back and butt, tickling his ribs and his hole and then back to the ribs. Asher stops sucking and strokes Tomas. “Ungghh...I'm going to cum, Ash. Here it cums, baby.” His cock jumps and spasms, the first jets holding on his tip for just a moment before shooting off.

As tired as his mouth is, he doesn't care to rush and swallow it down like he would normally do. Instead, Asher let's him spray his load all over his face. As it happens, he finds himself so turned on that he has an orgasm as well, dribbling just a few pearls of cum into Tomas's lips as he moans. “Fffuuck... We can't go out like this.” Asher kisses the tip of Tomas's cock, moving his tongue around his face and lips to clean up whatever he can, then meets back at Tomas's face to kiss him and let him taste his own cum.

Tomas holds Asher's face and licks it clean, finding and eating every drop of cum. “Gods, it tastes better licking it off of your face than anything...” He pulls Asher into a long, deep kiss. “Too bad we're leaving this morning...I could spend hours fucking you.”

“Yeah?” Asher sits back up, finishing his coffee and then walking over to the table chair, looking over the clothes his master left for him to wear today. “I'm sure we'll have plenty of sex on the trip. Who knows, maybe the others will want to play with us as well. Unless you don't want that.” He raises a brow, then begins to dress.

Tomas stretches and finishes of his cup of coffee, refilling it immediately. He dresses. Comfortable clothes, light leather armor, sword, dagger. “If circumstances allow it, certainly. But there's a time when it's fun and a time when it's foolish. We'll have to play it by ear.” He chews his lip as he finishes dressing. Sitting on the side of the bed watching Asher, he nurses his coffee.

Asher takes his time to change, wearing clothes much like Tomas, although having a pendant to where his heart is shaped like a tree, a symbol that he is high royalty in Aigua. After they've finished preparing in the morning, brushing their teeth together, taking their morning piss and cleaning their faces, they leave Toby's house and meet the rest of the group at Hunter's, where all of the boys and the redheads parents are gathered around a circular table in a messy kitchen. Hunter and Toby sit hand in hand with each other, laughing at their own jokes, while River and Ythl sit on the other side. The blue-haired boy seems a little tired this morning and less happy than he had been yesterday.

Tomas sits at the table, clearing his throat while waiting for the conversation to quiet down. “We should leave as soon as we're able. Breakfast then off. I'll be checking everyone's pack to make sure we're not carrying extra, useless weight. If you're not used to travelling like this, you'd be surprised at how much of a difference a pound here or there can make.” He sips coffee, enjoying eggs and biscuits. “I hope everyone slept well.”

Ythl nods, pointing to his pack by the door. River and my packs are there. “I think we've packed well. I've been to war before, you remember, Tomas.”

Without speaking, Hunter raises his small bag, which has nothing more than an extra pair of clothing. Both of us are packed as well. He reaches under the table to squeeze his boyfriends hand, giving him a brow to see if he wants to tell them the news yet. “We can't leave right after breakfast though.” His parents smile at him, as they were informed of the news this morning. Their mother worked vigorously to make the most delicious breakfast she could as a quick result of that.

Tomas frowns, glancing at the Prince. “Why not? It's important for us to get to Aranathra as quickly as possible.” He sighs, his jaw clenching and unclenching. “How much of a delay are we looking at?”

“Oh, maybe thirty minutes. Don't worry, Stefano will be here any minute now and my hus - my boyfriend knows the fastest routes around here.”

River sips from his tea as he reads from his small spell book, barely listening to their conversations.

Tomas' face relaxes. “Oh, that's not so bad. You made it sound more serious. Good, good. That's not bad at all.”

Most of the boys go back to eating, Toby, Hunter, and Hunter's parents seem very excited and happy. Ythl busies himself watching over River, a worried mother hen watching over her chick.

As the group largely finishes breakfast, a booming knock on the front door resonates through the house. Toby jumps up, racing for the door, barely ahead of Hunter. Tomas, Asher, and Ythl watch after them for a moment in bewildered curiosity.

Toby races back into the kitchen. “Um, if you're all done eating, can you join us in the front garden? Please?” Without waiting, he heads back to the front sitting room and out to the garden.

“Weird, huh?” Asher whispers as he stands. “You think they brought a bunch of spitboys or somethin'?” The prince and his teacher are the first out, then Hunter's parents. The redhead keeps the door open, waiting for Ythl and River as they slowly make their way outside. The weather is calm and the sunrise beams through the slight fog that usually floods the village in the morning. With them outside are Toby's parents as well, who converse with Hunter's. Stefano stands in between the group of parents, shining a bright smile upon the collective friends and family members.

River taps his staff down into the grass, stands on his toes and whispers to Ythl. “I think they're getting married.” His tone is much more excited than it was before.

Ythl’s eyes widen as he breaks into a smile. “You think so? My, that would be an auspicious omen!”

Stefano asks Prince Asher to stand beside him. Hunter and Toby kneel in front of their village elder. clasping hands and smiling brightly. Toby's mother is the first to cry, and her tears set Hunter's mother to tears as well. The elder begins.

“We are blessed to have a fine morning for this ceremony. I shall keep it simple, at Toby and Hunter's request, in deference to the need for your expedition to begin. He nods to Prince Asher. We are doubly blessed to have Prince Asher as our guest, along with his estimable companions, Captain Tomas and the wizards Ythl and River.” He nods to each of them. “So, let us begin the ceremony of marriage, celebrating the love and enshrining in union Toby and Hunter.”

Toby and Hunter smile, tightly holding hands. A beam from the sun capture a light sheen of tears on the cheeks of both boys. Their mothers and fathers hold each other close as the ceremony continues.

“Love is a great force. It will join Hunter and Toby for the remainder of their lives. It will inspire them, and caress them. It will crush them, at times, and break their hearts, for no love is without its dark moments. True love will emerge from those dark moments stronger and deeper.” Stefano pauses, wiping his eyes with a rough cotton handkerchief. Even the old elk is a romantic. “So, we here gathered are witness to their love and their pledge to eachother, before the gods of our people at the rise a new day. Do you, Hunter, take Toby as husband? Do you pledge to him devotion and understanding, loyalty and comfort, sharing all burdens and joys, forever more, as long as you shall live?”

Everyone looks to Hunter.

“I do.” Hunter squeezes as tight as he can to Toby's hand, a single tear streaking down his cheek. The other aspiring warriors watch in admiration. They're still surprised from being thrown literally right into the center of a wedding out of nowhere.

Stefano nods, smiling brightly. He looks to Toby. “And do you, Toby, take Hunter as husband? Do you pledge to him devotion and understanding, loyalty and comfort, sharing all burdens and joys, forever more, as long as you shall live?”

Everyone looks to Toby, now. Ythl wraps his arm around River's waist, holding him close. His eyes are as much on Tomas as on the grooms.

Toby gulps air, his stomach in knots. “I do.” He looks at Hunter, his eyes moistening as he stares into the eyes of his beloved. They continue to squeeze each other's hands tightly.

River gaily smiles and rubs his head against Ythl's shoulder, watching attentively to the two of them and feeling the pain in his limbs and muscles diminish. Seeing the two of them committing such a powerful act together gives him hope that their trip will also lead him and the rest of them to some sort of happiness.

Stefano leans down and takes the joined hands of the two lovers. He brings their hands forward and takes a green and blue cloth, long and thin, winding it around their wrists and hands. “Do you have a ring? Some token each to give the other as a symbol of your union?”

“Not a ring... We have our bracers, though!” He looks down at the armor attached to his wrist. Hunter's is a merlot red, leather and smooth. “Does that work?”

Stefano chuckles, his deep laugh somehow reassuring. “I can think of nothing better for you two!”

Toby hastily unties the bracer from his left wrist. Dyed light green with a stag worked into main body, and tied with black leather strings, he passes it to Stefano. Hunter does likewise with his.

The elder elk holds them up to the sun and to the assembled guests. “Let these tokens be blessed by the giver of life, the sun! Let these tokens be blessed with the good will and wishes of all those gathered here today, in love, with the new husbands!” He hands Toby the red leather of Hunter and hands Hunter the green leather of Toby. “For they are now mated and joined as one, under the eyes of the old gods and new! I give you the husbands - Toby and Hunter! May their lives be long and rich, and their heart always full.”

He claps and hugs each of the boys.

Hunter embraces the two of them, then returns to his husband and kisses him hard on the lips before pressing his tongue in and embracing him. They place on their bracers as they make out, then hold each other close as they rise. “I love you, Toby. My husband.”

Asher jumps in ecstatic glee, almost as if he's been inhaling a bit too much grass. Nothing can stop the boys excitement as they collectively witness this sacred moment in the bear and boars lives.

Zephran and his mother hug and kiss Hunter's face, then do the same to Toby as his husbands parents do the same to him. All of the other boys are also forced into the adults hugs and forced into their small talk and words of good fortune. At some point the gingers father vanishes, but also quickly returns right when he's about to go tongue in cheek with his husband again. “My son. When you first came out to us and brought Toby for dinner with him as your boyfriend, I knew that the time would come that I would have to expect you to marry. Of course, I never expected it so soon! You're only thirteen and he's fourteen! But love is love. Bah!” He chuckles, wiping his snout with his arm. The large boar lends his son a long sword, made of rich steel, then hands him the scabbard made ebonized walnut, which has some wear to it. The grip fits neatly in his left hand, almost as if it were made for him. Upon the blade are carvings of different warriors and healers, all infamous boars throughout history. “This sword was made by my great-grandfather, you know. And you know the story, how it had been handed down and now belongs in your hands. You can see their names on it as well. Yours is here.” He points to it. “Because I'm quite sure you'll become a great warrior as well, no matter how much I'd rather you live here with us for the rest of your life. You should use it with the mindset that you're saving lives, not taking them. Understand? Also, when you look at this sword, let it remind you of who and what you are. Let it give you pride.” Zephran kneels down, sheathing the blade and placing it to his belt right under the dagger that Hunter made yesterday. “I know you sometimes feel embarrassed transforming in front of other kids, but I want you to get over that while you're gone. Please, for me, spend a week in your form. You've been gifted with that special ability to transform longer than most other shapeshifters can. Use it.” He stands back up, kissing his son on the head. “I love you, Hunter.”

His mother grips onto Zephran's arm, giving her own speech to him. The other boys are already packed and ready to go. River is even situated on his horse, but not in any hurry after being blessed by such a perfect morning.

The mother's bring out a tray with cups of fine wine for everyone. After each of them takes a cup, Stefano calls for silence. “Quiet, quiet. We have one more tradition and then you can depart. A toast for the newly joined couple.” He looks at Asher. “As our Prince, I know the boys would be honored and grateful if you would do the honor of making the toast. . .” All eyes turn to Asher, cups raised.

Asher grins widely, speaking loud and clear. “A toast to love, which is the most undeniably powerful and sacred symbol known to all kinds!” Everyone raises their glass after him and chugs it down. After they're done, Toby's mother gathers all of the glasses. Stefano chants and throws some sort of dust on each of the boys and Hunter assures them that it's simply something the elders do to bless the young before they come of age. As much as the two new husbands want to celebrate with their family, they wave off and lead the way out of the village. There's a horse for River, which Ythl guides needlessly. All of the others stand beside each other.

Tomas waits for the others to finish their drinks and good-byes. He shifts uncomfortably from one foot to the other, tapping the hilt of his sword. Finally, everyone is ready. He sighs and checks the sun. Ythl walks over to him and whispers. “You're doing it again. Letting worry sour your thoughts.” Ythl goes back to River and the horse, patting River's leg reassuringly. Tomas closes his eyes for a moment and takes a deep breath.

“Right. Congratulations, Hunter and Toby. Let's head out.” Tomas begins leading the group out of the village. The parents wave to the departing heroes. Other villagers nod or bow to their Prince as he passes. Some of the younger children run alongside, pretending to be knights or wizards. “Toby, I hate to do this, given you've just gotten married, but I had planned on you leading us through the woods to the village, on the map I think it's called Wodethorpe. And I thought that Hunter should guard our rear. I don't mean to separate you two, but I think that's still the best course.”

As they're leaving, Toby's pet rottweiler runs along and follows them. It sniffs around and gets a pet from everyone before minding its business and standing beside the two newly married lovers. The first part of the trail is mostly flatlands, hills, bridges and rivers, which then lead into the endless, perpetual forests that dominate around all of Aigua. As they walk into the lively forests, they begin to learn more about one another, conversing with others that they'd previously not spoken to as much beforehand.

Prince Asher spends most of his time jumping from each rotting, fallen tree to the next, standing on the edges near riverbanks, or climbing trees to leap from to gather fruit when he's bored. At one point he jumps down from a high branch of a tree, tossing everyone grapefruits. “Man, do I love climbing!”

River sits up, rubbing his face along Ythl's back. “Well, if the king is a leopard shapeshifter, then it fits that you can leap from tree to tree so easily and jump as high as you do. Who knows. Maybe you'll have some genetic abnormality and find out you're actually a monkey!” Everyone laughs, but River didn't mean it as a joke.

Tomas grins from the front of the group with Toby. “Well, he is fond of the banana.”

Everyone bursts out laughing. For a few minutes, there's good natured teasing directed at the prince. The others are careful not press things too far. He is still the prince, after all.

They make good time; Toby is familiar with the area and the woods here aren't as wild or tangled as they'll encounter later. With the sun just past its apex, the group pauses for a rest and a quick meal. Ythl and River are able to heat coffee for them all. Hunter's mother had packed a large box of cookies and if not for Tomas, they would have devoured them all in this one sitting. He insists that they save them, making them last for the long journey ahead.

“Right, everyone should pee and do whatever and we should get moving again.” He checks the sun. Do you think we'll make the village? He rolls a small map, drawn on soft, supple deerskin, pointing to their destination.

Toby shields his eyes from the sun, scanning the sky. “I think so. I reckon we're maybe two hours out. Maybe less if we press harder. We'll make it their well before dark, though.”

Tomas nods. He does a quick count as Ythl returns from relieving himself. They move out as soon as everyone is ready. The afternoon is warm, with a slight breeze rustling the trees. They hear birdsong, but with the horse and their talking, any small creatures take to hiding before the group can spot them.

Hunter separates from his husband temporary to speak with Ythl, who he hadn't really talked to earlier. He offers him a half-piece of cookie and takes note to his staff. “That's mighty beautiful. How old is it? Do you know where it was made? I'd love to collaborate with someone that knows how to seal magic into a staff.”

Ythl offers the staff for Hunter's inspection. “Oh? What magic would you like sealed into your staff? This one is not terribly old, as such things go. Only five hundred years, near enough. It was made by a wizard from the far north who had travelled to Aigua. Kevyn Crystalspinner he became known as. His magic centered on glass and crystals. He travelled to Aigua with his sick son, seeking healing at our shrines. It worked and his son was cured. They stayed, serving the King and protecting the shrines in thanks for their healing.” Ythl slides off of the horse. Gently, he takes his staff back. “He made the staff for his son, Kydric. It was passed down through the generations until it passed to my mentor. He died with no children, only nephews, none of whom pursued magic. Thus it passed to me.”

“Ahh.” Hunter takes the staff, examining it carefully, taking note of the materials used for it and what makes it different than River's. “So, river. Why is your staff different?”

River hands his to him as the redhead hands Ythl's back. The blue-haired boy explains. “Because I focus on mostly magic related to wind and water. It's formed by an actual wind mage and around five hundred years old, like Ythl's. His looks cooler, in my opinion.”

Hunter nods to him, handing it back. He returns back to his boyfriend and they talk about how they'll have to have a much larger celebration when they get back from the shrine, not just for the wedding, but for saving the prince and River's lives.

Ythl climbs aboard the horse, sitting in front of River, who leans head against his mentor's back. The quietly discuss their staves, their histories and any changes or additions they'd like to make. They also discuss the merits of different woods and decorations for different types of magic.

Toby smiles as Hunter comes up next to him. He takes his hand. “How are you, husband of mine? Bored being in the back? I thought you liked taking up the rear? “Toby giggles.

“It's nice to switch sometimes though, right? I mean...” He blushes. They walk hand in hand quietly, almost speaking to each other in some form of telepathy in how at peace they are together. Prince Asher slows his pace and walks beside Tomas, keeping watch with the dog that has taken a liking to him. A few hours pass before they reach a small village hidden in the forest. It's unbelievably small, maybe six to eight homes. Not only that, but the houses seem as if they're on the verge of falling apart. Asher feels a strange pit in his stomach that tells him something is wrong here.

“So this is it? Where we're staying for the night?” Asher wonders if there's anyone even alive, but can smell some sort of meat cooking in the distance.

“This is it.” Hunter responds. “I've slept here once when I went out with Toby on a very far away camping trip long ago. The homes might not be up to your liking, Prince, but the people make up for the experience. They're very polite and take care of their guests.”

Tomas nods. He steps forward, guiding Asher behind him with one hand as the other rests on his sword hilt. He looks back at Ythl. “Sssss!” When he has Ythl attention, he jerks his head towards the village. The wizard nods and slides off the horse. “Stay mounted and watch to our sides and behind us,” he whispers to River. He pats the younger boy's leg and then moves quickly up to Tomas. “Not much to look at.”

“No, but Toby says we should be safe.” Tomas looks to Toby, who has move off to one side, his bow drawn and an arrow in hand. Hunter stands near River, sword in one hand, small axe in the other. Satisfied, Tomas calls out.

“Hello!?” He takes a step forward, gesturing for the others to wait.

From the far side of the collection of ramshackle buildings a large man strides forward. He carries a large woodcutter's axe. He scowls for a moment as other men follow him. “What's your business, strangers?” The man's tone is gruff.

“Travelers seeking refuge for the night.” Tomas replies.

“I'm Prince of Aigua. This is my teacher, Tomas, River, Ythl, and the other two you might know.” Asher smiles kindly, but keeps his guard up.

Hunter sighs a wave of relief that the man they see is not some rogue warrior, Cruiberg, or a member of Crayus's cult. He waves one hand, putting his axe back over his sword belt. “Been a while, sir Raoul. You remember us at all?”

The man relaxes visibly. He turns to the men behind him. “It's alright, fellas. It's Toby and Hunter.” He strides forward, his long, thick legs covering the yards between them in quick order. He kneels on one knee before Asher. “Prince. My lords.” He stands. “We can offer you but humble accomadations. We've little as befits a prince of the realm. My apologies, your Highness.” He holds one arm out to one of the nearby buildings. “We've an empty home you're welcome to use. Might be a bit dusty, but it should serve.”

He leads Asher and the group to a rectangular home on the edge of the village. A fenced garden next to the house lies untended and in the early stages of becoming overgrown. Leading the group inside, it's clear that the building was once someone's house. Some furniture sits stacked against one wall, covered in dingy sheets. A ladder lead to an open loft, most like where the previous owners slept. A larger iron stove rests in one corner, a few stray sticks of firewood nearby. A layer of dust coats most surfaces. “I'll have water and brooms brought straight away and we'll get this place cleaned for you in no time, Highness.” He bows and hurries out of the house, bellowing for water and calling to other villagers that they have a royal visitor.

“No need to apologize. The house will do.” Asher takes his arm into a shake, which shocks the man. He thought the prince would be much more stuck up and not want to be anywhere near poor folk like him. The prince looks to River, then back at the man. “One of my friends that's coming with us is quite sick. If you're able to provide a good mattress for him, anything that you can think of. We'll slip on the ground if we have to just as long as he's comfortable. I promise to take care of you with enough gold for you to refurbish your land.”

Tomas stands close by his prince, proud of how thoughtful he is of River.

The village and house burst into activity. Men begin chopping wood and drawing water. Women begin cleaning the house, even offering to clean the prince's clothes. Wine and beer are brought, along with fruit and bread. Tomas climbs the ladder, examining the loft, which he pronounces as suitable for the prince and one or two others. Hunter lights a fire in the stove and begins heating water. River chafes at being prevented from helping amid the flurry of activity, but Ythl is firm.

“But, da! 'tis my bed! Why you gotta take it?” Two burly lumbermen carry a woodframed bed, large enough for one person, maybe two if they were very good friends. The place it near the stove. Following along is boy, perhaps 10 years old, carrying a thin, straw mattress and blankets. He's obviously upset. “I don't see why I gotta give 'm my pillow. Ain't fair, da.”

One of the men slaps the boy across the mouth. “Stow it, Pylom. One o' the prince's friends is sick and I got 'nuff ta worry over without yer bitchin'.”

Asher steps in between the man, almost ready to execute him on the spot for treating his son poorly, and then he thinks. “If you'd like, maybe you can have a sleep over with River and still have your bed. I'm sure he would be fine with that.”

River smiles and nods. “I don't mind. I'll head to rest earlier anyway so that I have energy for tomorrow.” He looks at Ythl for approval. “Don't worry. I can make my own teas and take my own medicines on my own.”

Toby and Hunter are already situated by the fire and beginning to eat. They've already left their items back in their room.

The man glares for a moment, but bites his tongue. The boy rubs his cheek and mouth absently. The man seems about to speak when Tomas steps forward. The prince will require an attendant. He gestures to the boy. “He'll do well enough.” He guides the boy behind him towards the stove with a hand on the lad's shoulder. Looking at the men, he speaks sternly. “Thanks, on behalf of His Royal Highness, for your assistance. You may return to homes or work.” His tone, cold and sharp as any steel, ends the matter. Both men touch their knuckles to their foreheads and bow before leaving.

The boy looks at Tomas, then at Asher. His eyes are wide and he's trembling. “I . . . I donno how ta tend a prince, sirs.”

“You've done well enough.” As much as he'd like to get a good fucking with him, he knows that it wouldn't be proper, nor does he want to trade his safety for sex. It doesn't seem proper to him. Instead, he hands him his sword. “You can clean my blade if you'd like. Tend to our armor, feed the horse... Whatever jobs you feel interested in doing.”

River sits down by Ythl, drinking water heavily to keep himself hydrated. His head feels a bit fuzzy and his vision is blurry. “Will you sleep with us or will you rest with the others?”

Ythl look at River, concern written upon his face. He feels River's forehead. “Are you talking to me or the boy?”

The boy looks around. “I'll sleep wheres I'm told, sir.” He takes Asher's sword, whistling as he views it. “It's beautiful!” He looks around, and finding the cleaning cloth, oil and sharpening stone, he sits on the floor near the bed and stove and begins very carefully cleaning and sharpening the blade. He looks at River and smiles. “You're really sick, ain't ya?” River nods. “Oh. I'm sorry 'bout complainin' then. Ya can use ma bed as long as ya need.” He smiles suddenly. “My ma makes a soup that fixed me right up when I'm sick. I'll be right back!” He jumps up and runs for the door, bowing to everyone. He darts outside.

Tomas sighs. “I'm glad you kept your temper in check, Prince. Toby and Hunter have the bedroom. You and your choice will take the loft. The rest of us will stay down here. I don't think we'll need a watch or guard, but I'll sleep light, just in case.” Almost to himself, he continues I wonder what happened to the family that lived here?

After Hunter finishes his meal, he wrestles Toby to the ground, ticking his armpits and playing with him loudly. They roll around, kissing each other, being the obnoxious couple, which they typically would keep secret, but having married and had alcohol they're bound to be loud.

Once Pylom returns with the soup he thanks him in a different language, inhaling the steam from the soup before he begins to eat. “I was talking to you, Ythl. If Pylom sleeps with me, then there might not be enough room for you. Well, we're pretty thin, so it might work out. This is delicious, by the way.” He eats slowly, but enjoys every bite more than the previous one.

Ythl smiles at Pylom. “Would that be alright with you? You might be the center part of a Pylom sandwich.”

Pylom giggles and shrugs. “It'd be warm, that's for sure. If ya want me to, I don't mind.” He returns to working on Asher's sword.

Ythl watches as River eats his soup and Pylom cleans Asher's sword and armor.

“Well, it looks like it you and I, my prince. If you wish me, that is,” Tomas says.

“Of course. As long as you don't start snoring on me.” Asher laughs, licking his plate clean and setting it aside. Of course, Tomas has never snored before, but his father does and it annoys him to no end. He grabs two glasses and fills them halfway with red wine, handing one to Tomas. “Good day, huh? Spooky house, but we made progress.”

Toby stretches out his back, sitting in-between Hunter's legs as the redhead rubs his shoulders. The firm, strong husband kisses up his neck, then something dawns in on him. “Uhm... I forgot to mention that the way that we were planning to take isn't exactly the most exciting or beautiful one, but it is faster than the previous route.”

Tomas looks at the new husbands and shakes his head. “You two. Some honeymoon night. Is there more danger with this new route?”

Pylom is a cute boy, tanned skin, dark hair and eyes. His hair is long, tied in back and he smiles a lot as he cleans Asher's gear. Ythl and River notice that he looks around a lot, his head on a swivel. He stays close to the fire and more than once jumps at a sudden or unexpected noise.

“Well, it's supposed to be haunted. All of the unrest from the dead being brought back to life and also disturbed has brought massive negative energy into it. We didn't encounter anything while we were there, but I think we were lucky. Some people see nothing. Others end up lost for days, running in circles, or even worse... Death.” He pauses, gawking a serious gaze to everyone. “Crayus and his cult have a co-leader that is a wizard inspired by the dark mages. He's to blame for what's happened in this area. All I can say is that we should be prepared for anything if we choose to go.”

Everyone falls silent at this news. Ythl nervously watches River. Tomas moves to the fireplace next to the stove, adding wood to the fire. He starts a kettle of water on the stove, staring as he waits and thinks.

“Da says thems what got the family that used to live here. Unquiet dead.” He looks around, his eyes wide as he scoots closer to the fire. “Come in one night and carried them all away. Next morn, all we founds were empty clothes and some blood. Even took their chickens!” He shivers, pulling his knees up to his chest.

“Should have told us beforehand.” River raises a brow at Ythl. “We should cast an enchantment spell to protect the house from the dead tonight. What do you think?” He grabs his small booklet from the left of him, running to one of the last pages in it. “Thanks for the soup, Pylom. You'll have to tell your mom how much I love it. All of my symptoms from earlier are gone!”

Pylom smiles, sitting up straight. “If ya wants dessert, she made a cherry pie today.” he licks his lips and rubs his tummy. He stands up and moves next to River, taking the empty bowl. He looks at River's booklet. “Is that your magic?”

Ythl grins at River and his newfound follower. He rummages through his satchel, fetching a scroll which he unrolls carefully and examines closely.

Tomas sits next to Asher. “Haunted. Maybe someone should stand watch tonight after all. We have Baltus, though, and that might be enough.” He looks at the dog lounging near the fire. Dogs have a sense of such things.

“Yeah. You'll alert us if something happens, won't you buddy?” Baltus barks back, wagging his tail and licking Asher's hand. “Good boy. Smart dog, Toby. He's very handsome.” Both of them speak quietly about whether or not to take the trail with having River sick. A few minutes later they come to a conclusion. “Once we head out into the forest tomorrow, we'll make sure to never split up at any point. I'm quite sure we know how to stop ourselves from falling into a trap that sends us in circles... Marking the grass with paint or using string if we really needed to. We'll take turns on nights watch duty as well.” Even though he's primarily one of the two that are meant to go to the shrine for help, he still feels as if he must be a leader for them all at times. “This haunted forest is one of many dangers we will most likely encounter on our way. We came into that knowing that and we've been chosen specifically to test ourselves. I think we could be unstoppable if we learn to fight along one another and grow closer.”

Tomas nods. “Ythl, is there something you and River can do to protect us here?”

“Yes, I believe so.” Ythl nods. He sits next to River, scooting close to him as they go over River's book. He rests a hand on the inside of River's thigh, neither of them really noticing, but Pylom sees. He grins. Finishing his work, he takes the armor and sword for Asher to inspect.

Ythl stands. “We have a ritual that should protect us from any lesser unquiet dead and warn us against any stronger creatures. The Call of the White Bark.”

“Shall we prepare?” River stands and finishes his cup of coffee before walking around the room with his staff. He kneels down, tapping the staff on the ground two times, and says a simple prayer three times. The gem at the top of the staff glows in response. Suddenly, he can see the family somewhere deep in the forest. “Well, what's left of them. Bones. Oh... Gods. How horrible. Yes, we should cleanse this house as well.” He walks into his small room, taking a wrapped stick of smudge and burns the end of it with the firepit. River hands it to Pylom. “Here. Walk slowly and mark the area with a simple bow until it finishes burning.”

The other four sit near each other, watching closely. Toby knows of the spell they're about to do, as he knows a few of his own. One of the spells he knows has to do with blessing the dead with peace so that they may transcend to the afterlife. His knowledge and skill is limited though, not like a wizard or mage, nor could he imagine knowing how to do what they're about to perform.

Everyone is quiet and respectful as River and Ythl, assisted by Pylom, perform their ritual. It takes a few minutes, and the three of them seem to lose themselves in their task. They chant and burn sage, tapping their staves against the floor and wall. Finally, they return to their small bed, sitting with a sigh.

River sips tea as Ythl explains and Pylom runs home for the pie, “The family that lived here is dead. Dragged off and murdered, partially consumed. The villagers are right to be worried. It was the dead who came for them.”

The room falls silent.

“I saw it too, but I chose not to see it all.” River shows his disgust.

“Well, at least we're safe for now. At some point we'll have to kick that dark wizard in the ass and show him who's boss for fucking with these people.” Hunter pulls off his boots, setting them by the door. “We're going to head to our room, if you don't mind. Start planning the best routes in the forest to avoid as much trouble as possible. They head off to their room after saying goodnight.” Asher looks at Tomas in response.

“But, Pylom's coming back with pie...” Tomas looks forlorn. “Fine, but I'm coming back down for pie.” As Asher climbs the ladder to the open loft, Tomas climbs close behind him. Just before Asher goes over the top onto the loft, he bites at Asher's butt. Once they've climbed into the loft, Tomas removes his boots and armor, watching as Asher prepares for bed.

Ythl pushes River back onto their small bed, He begins carefully, gently removing the younger wizard's clothes. His hand lingers over River's smooth skin. Without a word, Ythl leans in to kiss his student. Their tongues meet in each other's mouths and one hand slides down River's stomach to squeeze his penis and balls.

Pylom opens the door and enters, carrying a large pie and small plates. Before he can say anything, he sees Ythl and River. Tomas snaps his fingers at the boy and he turns the pie over to the warrior. Tomas smiles and Pylom goes over to the wizards. “Where do I fit?”

“Uhm, sorry.” River blushes, pulling the sheets up and making room for him in-between them. He puts his robe down next to his staff and bag, then sits up against the wall. “Here you go.” As he sits down they are forced into skin on skin contact, making him even more anxious.

takes off his shirt. His skin is lighter where it's been protected from the son. He's a thin boy, his ribs easily visible when he raises his arms. He looks at River then at Ythl and smiles. He takes off his pants and unders. He's completely hairless, his body smooth and toned. His dick, easily three and half inches, is already hard. He climbs into bed next to River, running his hand along River's side. “Your skin is soft.”

“Yours too. You're, uhm... Quite large for us being the same age.” River eyes his master, hoping he will get his attention somehow. He's never done anything with anyone other than Ythl, so having Pylom touch him like this is new and strange to him, but he also wants to welcome it.

Pylom runs a hand around River's chest and tummy. “I like the way you feel. I never been with a wizard...do you do magic for sex?” He lays close to River, his body warm against the boy-wizard. Gently, almost fearfully, he feels River's hair. “I ain't never seen blue hair before, neither. It's so soft.”

He reaches behind himself with one hand, pulling Ythl against his back and butt. He twists around to smile at the older wizard. “I like your eyes. Never seen nothing like them. Are all wizards as beautiful as you guys are?”

River moans, rubbing Pylom's arms and kissing his neck gently. “We're not the first boys you've been with, are we?” He moves down close enough to start licking at one of his nipples, fingering the other as his tongue swirls around it. “Ever been with an anthro before?”

“Oohh...mmm...” Pylom plays with River's hair as the blue haired boy kisses and suckles his his nipples. Shifting slightly, he brings his dick against River's, slowly circling the smaller two inches with his own three-plus inches. “I been with boys and men and girls. None of 'em were as beautiful as you are, Mr. Ythl, Mr. River.” He shrugs and looks down. “I know I ain't nothin' special, though. Don't matter.”

Ythl strips. With one hand he moves Pylom's long dark hair away from his neck, kissing it warmly. His other hand reaches around the woodcutter-boy and caresses River. “You're a beautiful boy, Pylom. Never let anyone tell you differently.”

“Yeah, very beautiful. How do you keep your hair so shiny like that when it's so long?” River begins to hump him as he works his mouth back up to kiss the new friend. He leans forward to kiss Ythl as well. When Pylom pulls down the sheets to their toes, the blue-haired wizard's face turns bright red. The head of their dicks are touching as they compare sizes. “May I?” He waits for a nod before he grips the small, yet much larger pecker into his hand and begins to stroke it.

Pylom blushes. “I just wash it is all. Ma makes our hair soap. Maybe she puts something special in it. Mmmm. That feels real nice, Mr. River.” He kisses River, roughly, without finesse or grace. Simple, straightforward. He grips River and squeezes and slowly strokes. “I ain't ever played with such a small one. Reminds me of a baby's.”

It's not the first time someone has joked about his size, but River can't help but to be a bit embarrassed when his new friend calls him out on it. He explains, “Apparently, most of the men in my family were very small, and I might not get too much bigger than this either.” He brings his hand back up, spitting in it for lubrication as he strokes both of their dicks in his hand. Behind them, Ythl has already transformed, which he hopes to shock and surprise the long-haired boy in return for teasing his apprentice.

Ythl uses his fox tongue to lick the back Pylom's neck. His eyes half-closed with pleasure, he turns at the new sensation. “Aayy!” He jerks away from Ythl, almost climbing on top of River. He quickly recovers as curiosity compel him to stroke Ythl's fur. “Never seen an anthro change. Do you change to, Mr. River?” He looks expectantly at River. “Maybe your dinkie will be bigger if ya change?”

River laughs, tickling along his back as Pylom rubs his hands into Ythl's fur. “I don't think it completely works like that... I'm a shapeshifter but can't change yet. That's why I'm sick and have to get to a shrine. What do you think, Ythl?”

Ythl licks at Pylom's chest and neck. He takes one of the boy's hands and guides it to his fox-penis. Pylom strokes him gently. After a minute, Ythl pushes the boy onto his back. “Let River and I suck you for a while...”

Nodding, Pylom settles onto his back, spreading his legs. Ythl smiles and moves down to lick the boy's hairless balls. Looking at River, and stroking his blue hair again, he sighs. “Can you put yours in my mouth, too? Ya ain't too sick are ya?”

“It's nothing that you or anyone else can catch.” River eyes his master, making sure everything is alright between them before he positions both of his legs over Pylom, leaning down and holding himself up with his hand and elbows as he puts his dick to the dark-haired boys lips. His feet dangle in the air as he begins to pump his tiny pecker into his mouth. “Ohhhh. That's awesome.”

The smallish dick slides in and out of Pylom's mouth. He sucks hard, using his tongue on River's head. He holds onto River's buttcheeks, squeezing them and rubbing the young wizard's back. He pauses long enough to speak. “You taste really good! Better'n anyone I ever been with. An' your dickie feels nice. I don't even care that it's small. I can suck on it all day and not hurt my mouth.”

Ythl expertly takes the boy's dick in his mouth. He slides up and down on him, sucking him, swirling his tongue around the head and toying with the pee slit. Every new sensation that Ythl gives Pylom, the woods-boy tries to repeat on River. Ythl stops. “You should taste him, River. You're taste really good, Pylom.”

“I ain't had a bath for a couple o' days. I'm glad I don't stink to ya.” He goes back to sucking River, asking as he kisses River's scrotum. “One of you is gonna put it in me, right? I want ya to.”

The blue-haired wizard rolls off to the side of the mattress and repositions himself where his master once was. He starts off by stroking Pylom and playing with his balls as he thinks out loud. “Well, maybe you could do me while Ythl does you. Unless you think he's too big, then I could take him. It might be your only chance to get with an anthro though.” He begins sucking him off and does zig-zag motions with his tongue as his head bops up and down on him. Meanwhile, his hands caress his hairless thighs as he stares up into his eyes.

Pylom takes Ythl's dick in his hand. He contemplates the fox-anthro for a moment, then watches River sucking him. “I like the way you suck me, Mr. River. But yeah, I like your idea. Mr. Ythl ain't as big as my pa, so he'll fit in me real good, I think.” He moans... “An' I want ta watch your face as I put it in you...I want ta see your blue hair...”

“Well, then, I should help River get ready.” Ythl takes a position behind River, spreading and kissing his cheeks. He blows cold air on River's hole, giggling as River shivers amidst the goose bumps. He buries his face in River's ass, tonguing and sucking his hole loudly, relaxing and lubricating at the same time.

“You're licking his butt? Wow!” Pylom whistles. “Nobody's ever done that... My pa just smears me with goose fat...”

We have some of that in our bags. River points to his bag, then fills his mouth with cock, sometimes switching to suck on each of his balls. His hair drips with sweat along his face and down his back. The rooms are already hot and the act of sex is only making it more intense for them all. When he finishes giving head he returns to stroking him, moaning loudly while his master eats his ass. “Unnhh, Ythl... “He kisses along Pylom's stomach area as his mind is flooded with pleasure, unable to process anything else.

Pylom strokes and plays with River's hair, moaning and groaning. His hips buck slightly, encouraging his cock into River's mouth. “Mmm...aagghh....yeah. I like the way you suck, Mr. River. It's so. . . I don't know, it's just different and really nice. I really want ta put it in you.”

Ythl jams his tongue as deeply into River as he can. Reaching around, he squeezes and pulls on River's dick. “Would you like to lick River's butt? I can teach you how, Pylom.”

Pylom nods vigorously, half sitting up. “Yeah, Mr. Ythl. I'd like that lots.”

As they scramble around on the bed again to get into a new position, River takes this time to reach into his bag and grab the jar of grease. He sets it aside, moves a pillow around, and then rolls onto his stomach, sticking his butt up in the air. “Here you go. Better yet...” He spreads both of his cheeks and shakes his butt, showing off his tight, pink hole.

Ythl and Pylom look at River's hole. Ythl smiles broadly, his face glistening with sweat, both his own and River's. He leans forward, spreading River's cheeks as far as they'll go and sticking his tongue way out of his mouth. Pylom leans forward, watching breathlessly. Ythl touches his tongue to River's hole, which spasms and tightens, then relaxes as Ythl pushes his tongue inside. Pylom stares.

“I wanna try!” When Ythl moves aside, Pylom leans in. He sniffs first, then smiles. He sticks his tongue out and slowly brings it to River's hole. As his tongue makes contact, he flinches. For a moment he just holds his tongue unmoving against the pink hole. Then, he begins licking. He moans his joy and is soon slurping River's ass, driving his tongue into the young wizard, trying to explore him as much as possible.

As he's exploring River's ass, Ythl spreads Pylom's cheeks. Taking a cloth, he spits on it and cleans the boy a bit, then lowers his face, his tongue meeting the lads hole. Pylom moans loudly, into River's hole, which he them attacks with a new fervor. The sounds excite Ythl, who begins loudly eating Pylom's ass.

For several minutes the three-some moans, groans and slurps. Each of them is lost in their islands of pleasure. For Pylom, the gentleness and concern is new, as new as the feeling of a tongue on his ass, and another's ass on his tongue. He shifts from driving his tongue into River, to licking all along River's crack and up and over his balls to the tip of his dick. “I want to be in you.”

“Go ahead, Pylom. Start slowly though.” He rubs his face along into the sheets, singing in moans as his friend rubs fingers along his crack, preparing to enter him. River reaches down to tug at his own erection and buries his forehead into the pillow. “You think the others will hear us if we're too loud? I bet they're all doing the same thing, more or less.”

Pylom stands, resting the tip of his dick against River's hole. He drops a glob of spit over both. Ythl opens the jar of grease, letting the boy take two fingers full. He smears the grease around the hole and slowly presses himself in. He moans as his cock passes the first ring of muscles surrounding the young wizard's hole. He moans again as Ythl greases him up.

As he slowly presses deep into River, Ythl uses two fingers to loosen the woods-boy's ass. After a few strokes into River, Pylom stops, his dick buried balls deep in the blue-haired boy. He holds himself there as Ythl fingers him, then positions himself. As Ythl presses into him, Pylom groans loudly. “Ahhhh! This is perfect!”

“You're gonna get the best of both worlds. Fuckin and getting fucked.” It's rare for River to ever curse, which shocks Ythl, but he's never been in a position like this, especially since he had just lost his own virginity yesterday. Some of his moans almost sound like purrs and whines in terms of how high pitch and delicate they are. Other times, he moans louder, more eroticized, and dramatic. “Faster... Hit my sweet spot.”

Pylom grunts and nods. His long, dark hair is a plastered down mess, sticking to his face and scalp, wet with sweat. He pushes in as far as he can, brushing lightly against River's pleasure gland. He holds himself there.

Ythl, meanwhile, is sliding in and out of the boy easily. He's been fucked before, that much is clear. Ythl lets himself fuck Pylom more forcefully than he was with River. His body smacks against Pylom's. His cock drives deep into him, and his thrusts push Pylom more deeply into River. The cascade begins with Ythl's cock poking Pylom's pleasure spot, which pushes the woods-boy's cock against River's prostate more forcefully, more directly. River purrs and gasps. Pylom grunts and groans, struggling to stay upright as his legs threaten to buckle in sheer delight. Ythl groans at his own pleasure and at the sounds coming from his partners. “I'm going to cum, Pylom. In you or on you?”

Without hesitating, the boy answers. “On. On both of our faces. Please.”

Pylom grabs his arms around the blue-haired boy, quickly and carefully holding him up with all of his strength, then sits back down, allowing his cock to fully penetrate him as if River were about to ride on him. River moans and cries out loud, shocked by his strength and mesmerized by how animal they are in the act of fucking. River puts his feet on his knees as the long-haired boy sits with his legs spread out. He begins to ride his cock and kisses him deeply, then pauses when he notices his teacher standing in front of them.

Ythl stares for a moment at the sight before him. HIs apprentice, young and frail. His body racked with illness, slim and pale with the bluest hair and the sweetest face he's ever seen. His apprentice, naked and covered in sweat, his mouth open as he gasps for breath and moans his joy at being fucked. His cock, the size of a much younger boy's, even smaller the dear, sweet Liam's, hard and straining, his balls smooth and tight.

His sweet, young apprentice as recently as last night a virgin to being fucked is now impaled on the hard, eager cock of a rough cast woodsboy. Muscular and thin, as used to hard work in the sun as River is to reading, his long, black hair plastered with sweat about his face and neck. His brown eyes heavy with lust and pleasure, his breathing deep and measured. And that cock. Smooth and mostly hairless, save one or two early arrivals, buried inside River's tender ass.

Ythl steps forward, closer to them as the twist together and kiss. He wraps one hand tightly around his own cock, feeling its warmth and hungering for release. His other hand braces on Pylom's shoulder. He strokes, holding his stroking hand palm first towards the boys. They go for his hand without any words from any of them. Licking his palm, sucking his fingers until his hand is slick with their spit. He returns to stroking himself. “Oh, gods...here it comes...”

The precum thickens and hangs on the tip of his cock. Then, his balls surge forcing his ejaculate out. It flies through the air. Ythl's aim is true and the first globs of his cum strike Pylone just above his open mouth. Continuing to shoot, Ythl adjusts, shooting streams of cum onto River's face, then onto Pylom's. The two boys kiss hard, their tongue ravaging each other's mouth. Ythl sprays their faces as they kiss, the cum flowing down their noses and running over their lips. They part just enough for the wizard's cum to become part of their kisses. Ythl moans as he strokes, milking himself to add all of his cum to their kisses. He stops only when his balls ache and the head of his cock cries out 'no more'.

The wizard falls to his knees, nearly exhausted. He struggles forward, taking River's tiny dick into his mouth and sucking his apprentice hard.

“Ahh... Master.” As Ythl sucks him, him and his friend continue to kiss. They lick semen clean from off of each others faces and trade it when their tongues meet in each others mouths. Pylom steps away for a moment, cleaning his cock off and stroking himself on the bed as he watches the other two please each other. River gasps, whining out loud as his toes curl and he has his dry cum. Once it's over, his fingers help lead Ythl back up to kiss him again. “Do you think I'll start to feel better if we do stuff like this every night?”

The three of them clean off, make tea in their tiny bedroom and drink before cuddling up in the cramped bed. River reads from his spell book before heading off to sleep. When he does, Pylom locks an arm around him. Ythl does much of the same to the boy next to him. They fall asleep peacefully, forgetting just for a short moment the dangers that await them in the forest tomorrow.

In a separate room, Hunter sits on the edge of his bed and rubs his boyfriends feet while they converse about which trails sound the easiest to take tomorrow. Their weapons, armor, and clothes have all been cleaned in the short amount of time that they've spent in their room. Neither of them feel afraid about the mission. To them, they know that the worst of it all will most likely come when they encounter Crayus and his cult. They don't believe there's any doubt of the possibility of them running into the bastards. That is what they fear and think about the most.

“Feeling any better?” The ginger takes a cloth, rubbing the feet clean before moving to the calves and thighs. “You're so beautiful, Toby. Gods know how lucky I am to have you as my husband.”

Toby looks down at Hunter. “Yes. Yes you are.” He pauses for a moment, holding his face expressionless for a few seconds. He can't maintain it and erupts into chuckles. “I'm just as lucky to have my ginger-snap husband.”

Hunter pushes him onto his side, slapping his ass hard. “What did I say about name calling?” He rushes in to kiss the cheek he just hit, then licks his way up his back and to Toby's neck, stopping to leave a noticeable hickey.

Toby giggles and struggles to escape. His efforts are more to tease and excite his husband than to truly escape. “Ahh, your kisses and massages are little moments of heaven.” He rolls into Hunter, kissing him deeply. “Husbands. I can hardly believe it.” He traces one finger over Hunter's chest, lightly rubbing over his husband's nipples. “Do you want to fuck? Or should we save our strength?”

“Oh. What do you think?” They massage each-others chest, relaxing and kissing each-others skin. “Dad wants me stay in my other form for two weeks while we're on the trip. How do you feel about that?”

Toby's head shifts back slightly, a confused look passing over his face. “Did he say why? You know I love in all of your forms.”

“Well, he wants me to learn to accept it. Boars aren't treated as well as most anthros. We're deemed as the violent, vicious ones, or ugly at times, because of our teeth and tails I guess?” He looks down. “Sometimes I'm self-conscious about it too. I think that's why he gave me that sword for this mission. He wants me to find my identity and appreciate my ancestry as well.”

“I see.” Toby runs his hands over Hunter's shoulder and through his hair. He hooks a finger under his chin and pulls Hunter's gaze up until they're staring into each other's eyes. “You are never ugly, Hunter. Your teeth and tusks and tail and stiff, spikey fur are beautiful. You are beautiful.” He kisses Hunter gently, lovingly. “And you're only vicious when someone gets between you and the last biscuit.” He laughs. “Or when you're protecting me.”

Hunter blushes and giggles, hugging him even more. It's rare for anyone to see that sort of affection from him, but all of the commonalities people expect of him vanish when it's just him and Toby. His body begins to transform, fur emerging first, and then the tail and snout. The boar smiles and his tiny red ears flap in excitement. “I think we should save our energy tonight and just cuddle. We were up quite early this morning, so it might be best if we sleep more tonight so that we're ready to lead the way tomorrow.”

Toby playfully nips at Hunter's ears, slowly transforming into his cub form. He pulls Hunter close. “You need a bear hug!”

Hunter groans, having heard that same pun hundreds of times. Still, when Toby wraps his arms around him, even though he's more cub than bear, Hunter can't help but feel safe and loved. Toby rubs his nose against Hunter's snout. “Even as a bear, you're my favorite honey. We'll rest and be ready for tomorrow.” He cocks one ear. “Judging from the sounds from out there, I don't know if we'll get any help tomorrow from the wizards.” He laughs. “The wizards and woodsboy. Sounds like a bad play...”

Hunter yawns, closing his eyes and smacking his lips together. “I'm gonna fall asleep, hun. I'll see you in the morning. Night, my loving husband.” And with those words, he rests into his arms.

Toby kisses Hunter's forehead, snuggling close to his boar-friend. He pulls the blankets up over them and settles in. Hunter's deep, rhythmic breathing soon has Toby drifting to sleep himself.


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors note: NO SEX IN THIS CHAPTER. Sorry! This is all about plot right now. There will be plenty more of that stuff later on. Our boy heroes get caught up in some scary situations and must work together to fight a powerful enemy.

**Journey to Aranathra**

**CHAPTER FOUR**

Early the next morning, before the sun breaks over the horizon, Tomas wakes. He suffers a moment's disorientation due to the strange bed he wakes up in, but it passes quickly. Looking to his right, Prince Asher still sleeps. Carefully, Tomas creeps out of the blankets, covering his Prince. He stares at the beautiful boy, gently brushing the hair away from the prince's face.

Quietly, Tomas descends the ladder. On tip-toes, he moves to the fireplace and rekindles the embers, stirring them to bring them to life and light a new log. The morning is chill and the fire will warm the place a bit before everyone else wakes.

A few minutes later, Pylom awakens and dresses quickly, walking over to Tomas as he digs the gunk out of his tired eyes. “Good morning, sir Tomas. Should I tell the others to get breakfast ready? Anything you'd like in particular?”

Prince Asher yells from above. “A fruit bowl!” He slaps his hands, remembering that everyone else is still resting, and then he realizes that he's still nude. Pylom looks up at him, grinning excitedly to see his heirs naked body from above. He kneels down and nods his head.

“Fruit and eggs, with bread, butter, and honey.” Tomas replies. “Do you need help? We'll need water for washing up, too.”

Asher's shout causes Ythl to stir. He blinks his eyes several times, his arm unconsciously wrapping around River's shoulders and holding him close. Lying on his back, he closes his eyes and moves his free hand through the air, tracing symbols which leave a glowing trail for a few seconds before fading away. He frowns as his hand stills.

“Is everything ok, Ythl?” River's eyes slowly open as he holds himself up, confused and woken up by the yelling. He puts on his fundoshi from under the sheets before dressing into his blue kimono robe.

Meanwhile, Pylom rushes outside and works diligently with his parents on preparing the massive breakfast meal for the travelers. They return ten minutes later with a large steel plate, possibly fifteen feet long, almost like a flattened table spread out with food on each side and a diverse selection native fruits at the center of it. Everyone takes their seats, along with Pylom, who nudges himself between Ythl and River, while they all wait for the newly married couple to wake up.

Ythl ignores River's question at first. Dressing quickly, he takes his staff and goes to the window facing the forest at the back of the house. He spreads his arms wide, muttering in a low voice. The head of his staff glows blue for a moment.

As he concentrates, a disc of blue light forms on the floor beside him. It's perhaps a foot across, glowing softly as a pale blue. Slowly, black smudges appear along the edges of the disc. It moves towards the center but stops and meanders around the edge. Ythl looks at his friends. “Something came in the night. The wards that River and I erected kept them out of the village.”

“What do you think it was?” River bends his back uncomfortably as he eats, trying to mimic how easy it is for his younger friend to eat from what feels like off of the floor. Asher lays on his side biting into an apple as he listens to them, raising a curious brow.

Ythl waves his hand and the blue disc fades. He sits and breathes deeply, pouring himself sweet wine, which he drinks quickly. “I can't be sure, but I think they were dead. Their life force wasn't really a life force at all. More like the opposite of what I'd feel if it were humans or anthros. The risen dead, commanded by something older and more powerful. They tried to enter the village and were able to get past the very edges of our spell, but no further.” He drinks again and begins eating, slowly and carefully. “There weren't many of them, thankfully. And they were intent on this house. On us.”

“So zombies.” Asher sits up more attentively and grabs for another fruit. “The corrupted wizard that Crayus has with him probably rose the dead on top of all of the other things he's done around here. I'd find it hard to believe that they're targeting us specifically. Not unless his men are that close to us and have already seen our faces, which is literally impossible. They would have killed us and this entire village in our sleep by now if that were the case.”

As the prince speaks, River reads through his spell book, flipping from one chapter to another. Hunter and Toby enter the bedroom, both of them dressed and still in their anthro forms, which shocks Pylom at first.

“We should get going as soon as we're finished eating.” Hunter wastes no time in devouring his meal as he speaks. “It's important that we find a safe place for rest at night before the forests get too dark. You know, just in case there are any traps or supernatural creatures that we might run into.”

Tomas sits and eats quietly. He nods as Hunter speaks but says nothing.

Ythl moves next to River, going through his own book. The two of them whisper to each other, discussing possible protections they might use at night, and what spells and rituals they may have that would be useful against zombies or other risen dead. “If we hadn't raised that barrier together last night, they might have penetrated the village.”

“Hunter and I think that we have a route that should help us make good time but avoid the darkest parts of the forest. It won't be easy, but the easiest route would also take the longest for us. . .” Toby eats as he speaks. “The thing that worries me is that my arrows aren't very much help against zombies. No vital organs or anything. Flaming arrows run the risk of setting the woods aflame.”

“I have a spell that might work for that. Can you grab the arrows for me?” River flips to a certain part of his book, then runs back into his room and finds a string. As he rushes back to the main room, Toby walks over to him and hands him a stack of arrows. The blue haired boy smiles, tying twenty of them together and casts a spell over them. “These bows will cause whatever they hit to turn into ice. There's not much a zombie can do if it's frozen in place, is there?”

Pylom brings out each of the boys armor and weapons. “Your horse has been brushed, cleaned, and fed.”

Tomas finishes eating and stands. “Everyone gear up. We leave as soon as everyone is ready. Asher and I will speak with the village elder and warn him about last night. I'd like to be en route in fifteen minutes.”

As Pylom helps his don his armor, he surprises Tomas with a question. “Can I come with you, Sir? Please.”

Tomas is surprised. “I . . . I'll have to speak with the Prince and your father, first.” The woodsboys face falls in disappointment.

Ythl gathers his belongings, and River's, fretting over his apprentice. “Are you sure you feel alright? You're sure?”

Tomas, his armor fitted and adjusted takes Asher by the arm and heads outside. He stops near the barn, whispering to his Prince. “There is a way that Crayus could know of our journey. You are too trusting, my prince, but Crayus may have spies within your father's castle. If he does, they would have noticed our absence...and who knows what they may have relayed to Crayus. I'm not saying that this is what's happened, but we can't ignore the possibility. We have to be careful, Highness. The woodsboy wants to travel with us. I told him I'd mention it to you, but I don't know if he can even fight. I do know we don't need Ythl and River fucking him every night. . .”

“Calm down, Tomas.” He rolls his eyes, grunting as he feathers his fingers through the horses fur. “Of course the boy isn't coming along. Our party is big enough and this mission is dangerous enough as it is. I'll speak to the leader of this village about what the wizards saw and you can relay how I feel back to Pylom.” He raises a finger before he walks out. “Be polite to him!”

The rest of the party depart the loft and head outside, dressed and ready to leave. River twirls his staff around from hand to hand, showing off his hand coordination. “I promise I'm fine. You'll be the first to know if I start to feel sick again. Trust me, okay?”

Ythl glowers at his student. “You always say you're fine.” He sighs and looks at the sky. The day is pleasant, clouds moving slowly across the blue sky. It won't be hot today. The weather will be almost ideal for their travels. He moves next to River, speaking to him softly. “If we end up in a fight, don't over-exert yourself. Concentrate on adding your power to my spells and enchantments. Augment what I do and I'll bear the strain. And pay attention. We've discussed these sorts of things in your training, but out here...a mistake could mean your life and all of ours as well.”

Tomas strides back to the group. Pylom waits for him, his hands clenched together, his fingers flexing and relaxing as he bites at his lower lip. Tomas places a hand on the boy's shoulder and the boy looks down at the grass, sighing as he almost deflates. “You're not going to take me, are you?”

Tomas shakes his head. “No, we're not. It's too dangerous. We don't know what's out there between us and our destination. We'd be worrying about you when we'd be needing to concentrate on other things.” Pylom wipes his eyes, clenching his jaw and staring at the ground. “When we're successful, we'll come back through and perhaps, with your father and mother's permission, we'll take you to the castle and train you as a proper squire.”

Pylom sniffles and wipes his eyes again. “I can fight some. Enough. Ya won't have ta worry none for me.” He looks at Tomas, meeting him eye to eye. “I don't wanna chop trees and make charcoal for the rest of my life. I wanna see the world! More than this little piss hole village...please, sir..”

Tomas shakes his head. “Not this trip, Pylom. Pray for our successes and if the gods be kind, we'll all be back this way and have the matter out with your family.” He drops his pack on the ground and opens it, rummaging through, looking for something. He pulls out a dagger, nearly a foot long with an intricately carved ivory handle. He hands it to Pylom. “Here. This is very valuable and important to me, so take good care of it. Now we have to come back. Understand?”

Asher walks right in the middle of their conversation, but refuses to say something until Pylom has taken the gift and examined it. The long haired boy smiles tearfully up at them. “I... I understand. Safe travels my lord.” He walks over to River and hugs him tightly, which shocks him at first. “Come back when you're healthy, alright?”

River hugs him back, then steps over to the horse. He climbs up with the help of his teacher. “No need to worry. We'll be back in no time.”

Everyone gathers together and says there goodbyes to Pylom before they depart into the eerie and derelict forests. Toby guides the way for the first two miles, then his husband begins to converse with him. “You feel that energy in the air? It's thick, even though it's not humid. Not suffocating.... It didn't feel this bleak the last time we went through here.”

The horse suddenly walks over and crushes the bones of several skeletons. When River notices it he clenches tighter to Ythl's waist. The further they travel the more they come across skeletons of animals, humans, and anthros alike, along with fresh corpses of animal limbs hanging from trees, entrails spattered out over stones. River whispers, “Only an animal driven mad could do something like that. Even the worst of predators would never leave a mess like this. Do you think this is the Crayus wizard's work?”

Ythl shakes his head in disbelief. “There's so many of them.” He turns back to River. “If not directly, certainly this . . . carnage must be related. It's too aberrant, to vile and violent to not be related.”

Their horse whinnies and balks at continuing forward. Ythl holds the reigns tighly, allowing the horse to back away from their course. Hunter steps to the horse, trying to calm the animal. As he strokes its neck, speaking calmly to it, the air is split with a sharp, piercing cry.

“Aaiieeeeeeeeeee!”

Ythl holds the reigns tightly, spinning his head left and right. “Gods! What was that?”

Toby, who is a few yards ahead the group raises one hand, signaling the party to stop and be silent. He freezes in place, his head slowly turning side to side. Tomas carefully steps in front of Asher, ignoring his prince's glare, drawing his sword. Hunter and Asher draw their weapons as well.

Suddenly, Toby turns and sprints back to the group. Beyond, at the edge of their sight, amidst the trees and darkness of the woods, figures are moving. Slowly, they approach and as they move closer, some of those bodies which litter the ground begin to stir. Freeing themselves from the ground and rousing themselves fro where they hang, the mutilated, dessicated bodies begin to rise and turn towards the group.

Ythl drops from the horse, helping River off. “I'll erect a protective shield...Command the grasses and vines to hold the creatures where they are.” Ythl raises his staff high, spreading his arms wide. He chants in a language only River understands. The light and sky seem somehow drawn into him and he plants his staff in the ground. Nothing happens at first, then slowly, the air shimmers and from his staff, the shimmering expands. As the shimmering barrier passes over the others, they feel a slight tingle and warmth. Motes of dust seem to dance in the sunlight.

The first of the creatures to reach the barrier, a buck now little more than tatters of muscle and sinew clinging to bone, reaches the barrier. As its snout touches the shimmering sunlight, it begins to smoke. The creature is stopped, but tries to press through. Other creatures reach the barrier, smoking as they touch it, but unable to pass. Until a bear, stalking awkwardly on rotted legs, forces its way past the barrier, it's rotting fur sluffing off as it moves, patches of it smoldering for a moment before extinguishing.

Tomas, sword drawn, small shield at the ready, charges forth. “Don't go past the barrier! Worry about the ones that get through!” He swings at the bear creature.

River stands a few feet to the side from his teacher, kneels down on one foot, and begins to chant. He stabs the grass and dirt deep with his staff, holding one hand vertically in front of his face as his voice begins to echo. Roots from trees, thorny vines from bushes, even flowers, all come to life and hold down the rotting cursed enemies.

Hunter unsheathes the sword his father passed down to him, heading the opposite direction of Tomas and slaying beast after beast that breaks through barricade. Asher and Toby support them as well. For the ones that haven't been in battles or war, their training has well prepared them for this day. No creature scathes or marks them at any point during the ambush.

The battle is short and violent. Between Ythl's barrier, and River commanding the plants to hold the beasts, the swords and axes of their friends make short work of revived corpses. As they catch their breath and clean their weapons, they keep sharp eyes out for any other threats.

“That went surprisingly well.” Tomas grins. “A group of woodcutters would have been killed or driven off. I don't think this was set specifically for us.”

Ythl nods his agreement as he drinks from his waterskin. He watches River closely as he passes the skin to him. I think you're right, Tomas. I sensed no intelligence driving them. “It was more like a trap. Once we hit the trigger, they rose and came. That's a good thing in that it may mean that Crayus and his wizard are not targeting us, but it may be bad.”

Toby frowns. “Bad? How so?”

“Well, it could mean something or someone else laid this trap.” Ythl wipes his face with a damp cloth. “I will also confess that I am glad to be travelling with you all. I've seen men faint when facing such creatures.”

Tomas nods. “Yes. You fought well and bravely. And more importantly, you listened and held together.”

“Oh, that was nothin'.” Hunter jokes, bumping butts with his husband. He places his sword back into its scabbard and helps pull arrows from the dead-undead for Toby to re-use.

After a short interval of stretching and rehydrating they return back on their path. They're even more careful than before and observe every track that they find. Toby guides them along a path that seems quieter and with less footprints of scattered cadavers. Meanwhile, Hunter uses his dagger to mark trees that they come by every once in a while, just in case they get lost. He's read enough about haunted forests with traps that deceive people into believing they're trapped in the woods forever. His hunch turns out to be much more than rumors he's read about; a mile later they stumble upon one of the trees he's marked.

The redheaded boar walks over to the wizards and asks them for advice. “It looks like we're in the midst of a loophole. Do either of you know any magic as to get us out of this and back on track?”

“We'll have to stop for a few minutes so we can consult our books.” Ythl answers.

Tomas halts the group, everyone drinking water, Toby standing watch. Ythl and River sit close together, thumbing through their books and consulting each other. After a few minutes, they have an idea that should help them get out of their loophole. “We have an idea. It should work, but one of us will be helpless if we're attacked. The others will have to watch out for him.”

“So we'll have to split up?” Asher anxiously kicks one foot into the ground and rustles his hand through his brown hair. “That's no good.... I don't like the sound of this.”

“No, not split up.” Ythl shakes his head. “One of us will be temporarily blinded to what's going on here. He'll be able to see in a different phase, thus he'll be immune to the magic that has us in the loophole. We'll just have to follow him. But he won't be able to see any threats here. It doesn't have to be River or I. The enchantment can be placed on any of us...”

Hunter sighs, raising his hand. “I'll do it.” Before Toby can object, he explains. “I'm the one that found the loophole and marked it in the first place, plus we're the only two that know this forest well enough to get out of here.” He steps up to his bear-cub, holding his hands as they kiss. “I'll be fine.” 

Toby holds Hunter extra tight. “You know I'll protect you, right? No matter what.” They kiss tenderly, passionately.

“All we need is for you to sit quietly as we perform the ritual.” Ythl explains. “It won't take too long and you really won't feel anything other some disorientation for a few moments. You'll see the woods as they truly are, but we'll appear as. . . . well, as blobs of color. Like a painting left in the rain.”

River and Ythl both jump down from the horse and stand in front of Hunter as he sits down. He shuts his eyes and calms his mind while the others begin. Ythl and River stand on either side of Hunter. They each draw a circle in the dirt, with Hunter in the center. They chant slowly, softly. Ythl chants a verse, which River repeats. Then River chants a different verse which Ythl repeats. Once they have each initiated and repeated a verse, the move one quarter of the way around Hunter. Each of them initiates and repeats a verse, then they move again.

After four sets of verses, the wizards move back to their starting positions. River pulls out a long strip of silk, handing one end to Ythl. They each pierce their thumb, placing a large drop of blood on the end they're holding. River ties the silk around Hunter's head, blindfolding him. River daps a drop of blood from his thumb on the blindfold over Hunter's left eye, Ythl smearing a drop of his blood over Hunter's right eye.

As Toby watches nervously, the blindfold begins to fade and disappear. Hunter opens his eyes. Toby gasps and takes a step forward as his husband's eyes have been replaced by twin pools of boiling blood. Ythl holds his hand up, calming Toby. “How do you feel, Hunter?”

“My eyes tingle...I feel a little sick to my stomach...” He reaches out, tentatively touching his husband. “I can't tell who this is...” He moves his hand, grabbing a handful of fur when he reaches an uncovered area. He smiles. “Now I know. Hello, love.” He face Toby. “It's so strange. You're like a shadow of color, but you don't have a distinct edge...like water being absorbed into the dirt.”

Hunter begins to lead the way for them. Stretched beams of purple light are spread out around the forest that only he can see, which mark the zone. As he comes closer to the edge they suddenly jolt and transform. He raises his right hand. “The path just changed.... I think it does so at random.” Toby and his dog stand a foot away from him while the others walk cautiously behind. It's unbelievably quiet now, almost too quiet. It's as if nothing lives inside of the zone. They travel like this for another mile before they hear steps emerging out of the distance.

“Guard Hunter. Something's coming.” Asher immediately pulls out his sword and stands back to back to Tomas. Something from above the trees is watching down on them as well.

Tomas moves he and Asher close to Hunter, to protect their vulnerable companion. He scans the trees trying to catch a glimpse of whatever is approaching them.

Ythl raises his staff, waving it in the air over Hunter, then holding it defensively in front of him. Their horse whinnies but does not panic or bolt. The tips of Ythl's staff glows a faint green, magic pooling there, waiting for his command to shape the energy. . . .

Some sort of half-skeleton, half-monkey creature jumps down and launches itself onto Tomas. The speedy warrior cuts off of one its arms before it retreats in a split second. Three dogs with multiple heads and legs protruding out of their backs growl and bark at them, steam seeping from out of their mouths.

River shouts to Toby. “Use the ice arrows!” The bear cub looks back as he reaches to pull three of them out of his quiver. He aims all three of them on his bow as the creatures dart towards them, fires and strikes two of them. Their bodies begin to turn to ice. Asher defends himself with his sword as the other deformed dog jumps onto him. He swings to the right, cutting off two of the heads, and bounces back onto his feet. Behind him, the skeletal monkey launches down again at Tomas, this time knocking his sword from out of his hand and scratching his armor. Toby finishes off the frozen dogs, then returns to guard his husband while he watches the other fight off of the other two beings.

Tomas glances at his sword, realizing instantly that it's too far for him to retrieve. He holds his shield out in front of him, as he circles slowly, watching the monkey-skeleton. He draws his dagger. He feints in at the creatures legs, dodging aside as it lunges at his head. “It's fast! Even dead, it's fast!”

Suddenly, the monkey creature is bathed in greenish light. The light coalesces into a huge, glowing green fist which squeezes and squeezes the creature. The monkey struggles to break free as it's bones begin to break and crunch. It doesn't cry out in pain, the only sound of its struggles being the crunching as its bones are pulverized. The thing stops moving, the carcass falling to the forest floor with a sickening, moist thud. The fist shrinks rapidly as it retreats back to Ythl's staff, dissipating into a green smoke that rises lazily from the head of his staff.

Toby manages to fire another arrow right into the monstrous dog right as Asher brings his sword down. The animal shatters into thousands of pieces as his blade clashes into it. Asher pants, laughing maniacally as he puts his sword back.

“Let's keep moving.” Hunter wastes no time for resting and continues to navigate the path, eventually finding the beam again. The group walks on the edge beside it unknowingly until they're guided out of the zone. The boar laughs, his snout snorting loudly, which makes him self-conscious. “We've made it... Gods, how the fuck did we avoid this trap the first time we were out here?”

Toby embraces his husband. “I have no idea. Maybe it's a new phenomenon?” As he holds his husband, he avoids looking into his eyes. The sight of the pools of blood boiling in his sockets disturbs him. “Will his sight return soon?”

Ythl shakes his head. “Not on its own. It will be easy enough for us to end the spell and return his sight to normal. It will just take a few moments.”

Tomas takes a position that allows him to stand guard as the others tend to Hunter. Asher helps River down from the horse. “Please, if you would.”

Ythl dismounts, approaching Hunter and Toby. He examines Hunter's eyes. Taking his knife, he asks for Toby's hand. “If I may, Toby? Two drops of your blood.” Toby nods, gritting his teeth as Ythl pierces his thumb. He rubs the blood over Hunter's eyes. As they watch, the boiling blood becomes more and more pale until his eyeballs returns, pink and then lightening to white and then regaining their normal color. “Done. You may feel nauseous for a few minutes.”

Hunter nods. “I do.”

“Then hold my hand, babe.” Toby squeezes Hunter's hand tightly. The boar wipes his nostrils off on the red bristles of hair on his arms, then they begin their walk again.

Sunlight finds its way through the veil of thick trees and dawns down on them. They travel seven miles effortlessly without any danger from before. Hunter leads them down the slope of a hill with a cave under it. “We'll rest here. If we leave earlier tomorrow we should be able to get out of this place and go onward on our trip.” The boar swings and stretches out his arms before he enters the cave. He stumbles upon the same pile of firewood that they had left there long ago. Asher helps him with starting the fire while Toby and his dog scavenge for dinner close by. The two wizards begin to unpack their bags off of the horse and set up camp for the night.

“I'm feeling a little queasy. My sides and my spine hurt.” River reaches behind him to rub at his back as he sits down.

Ythl nods. “I'll make some tea for you. Here, lie back if you can.” He quickly sets up a makeshift bed, with his blanket on the ground and his pack as a pillow. Ythl quickly heats water and steeps tea leaves and medicinal herbs in the water.

Asher looks over at River, then asks Ythl. “Is he alright?”

“Tired and exhausted. The battle and the ritual of seeing took more out of him that I'd thought they would. The tea should help. And something light for supper. No meat. It's too hard to digest.” He takes the tea back, helping River into a sitting position despite the apprentice's protests. He hands him the tea and digs out a soft cookie from his pack. “Here. Supper will be soon. Relax and sleep if you can.” Ythl reaches out, combing through River's hair with his hand.

Toby and his dog return soon with a pair of fat rabbits. As Tomas stands watch, the bear and boar begin making supper. Asher makes himself useful, setting up their makeshift camp or assisting with dinner.

While they cook up dinner, Ythl leaves momentarily to collect greens and vegetables. He fetches out a bowl that River typically uses for prayer and prepares his food in it. “It's all we have. I'm sure the Gods will forgive us for using it.”

Once Dinner is complete Hunter hands out a stick with cooked rabbit impaled onto it. Everyone gathers around the fire and begins to eat, conversing about and joking about the encounters they had earlier. All of them agree that, if anything, the worse is still yet to come. River sits further away from them with his back up against the wall, slowly eating his salad and drinking his tea. He reads from his spell book in the meantime. Once he's finished eating he takes his staff, tapping it quietly against the stone ground, and chants a long spell. All of the others are too deep into their conversations to even notice him zoning out.

“I don't think I've ever had better rabbit!” Tomas says sincerely. “Something about surviving a giant, dead bear trying to remove your head or a skeletal monkey trying to rip open your intestines sure makes food taste better and even bad jokes seem funnier.” He smiles at his comrades before turning serious. “We'll have a sentry near the cave mouth as we sleep. Three hours each for me, Hunter, then Toby should work.”

Toby nods. “Baltus and I will sleep near the entrance. He's a good guard dog, he'll alert us if anything comes close.” He scratches the dog's ears. “Won't you boy? Won't you? Yes you will!” He kisses the dog, letting him lick his face.

“I can enact a spell that would wake me if any reanimated dead come near the cave. Between all of our efforts, we should be well warned if anything tries to attack us tonight.” He glances back at River. “Gods be merciful, I pray we have a quiet night. River needs his rest, and frankly, so do I! I'm not so young as I used to be.”

Everyone pauses and stares at Ythl, who looks all of his 13 years old. He stares back for a moment, before bursting into laughter. “Oh, you all bought into that! Priceless!”

Suddenly, River awakens from his vision with a loud gasp. He clenches his chest, then his forehead, and groans. “Ythl... Help, please.” He reaches out, grabbing a wooden cup of water and forces it down. His body gives as he falls to the ground, tired and unable to hold himself up. The others stumble to their feet, concerned and not knowing what to do other than watch.

Ythl drops his plate and cup, rushing to River's side. He feels River's face and rests a hand over River's heart. “Gods, no... Please, no.”

Tomas is beside them in a flash. As Ythl checks River's temperature and heartbeat, Tomas eases the semi-conscious boy prone on the floor. “What is it? What's wrong?”

Ythl looks up at Tomas. “I'm not sure. Tomas. . . .”

Ythl sounds lost, uncertain. Tomas reaches out, taking Ythl's arm and shaking him gently. The motion snaps Ythl from his paralyzed panic. “Yes, yes...he needs me...” He grasps his staff, speaking a short phrase in their arcane language. He bends low, touching the tip of his staff to River's forehead, then bringing his own forehead into contact with the tip. The crystal embedded in the tip glows as it acts as a bridge between River's mind and Ythl's.

“What's wrong, River? What did you see?” Ythl whispers.

Images of visceral destruction and sadistic murders plague Ythl's mind as he see's what River see's. He quickly realizes that the young, weak and sick wizard was performing a spell that allows him to map danger from further distances and see into the minds of those that died in the haunted forest before their lives were lost. It's a very dangerous spell that only trained wizards and special mages perform and takes much energy out of them. A boy as sick as River performing it would undoubtedly be drained from it. Slowly, his vision returns and he his speech slurs. “I jussssttt wanted... to be of use.”

Ythl stares down at his apprentice, his eyes welling with tears. “You've been useful, you silly boy. You iced Toby's arrows...you commanded the plants...” He stops. Laying a hand over River's heart, he chants for a moment. He gasps in pain as he gifts part of his life force to River, restoring some energy and relief to the blue haired wizard.

Tomas watches, taking River's hand and holding it firmly. Asher moves closer, slowly, trying not to disturb River or Ythl. Toby and Hunter stand near the fire. Their hands reach out and find each other, holding each other's tightly. Asher kneels down. The Prince's face is serious, etched with worry for his new friend.

River lets out a loud grunt as he gasps for air, reaching up to hug Ythl tightly. He begins to cry into his cloak. “I... I saw what the cult did... Why it's haunted. The-the-the…” He keeps stuttering as his body shakes. “There used to be a shrine here, but him and his people destroyed it, killed everything they could near it, including its guardian. Crayus stole ancient armor and weapons from it to give to his men and then they sacrificed anthros and animals alike to curse it with dark magic. Their dark wizard has brought the guardian back to life as a tormentor that oversees and lies traps among the forest.”

Ythl holds River close, embracing him and rocking him back and forth. “Sshh...rest for now, River. You've warned us. Now, rest.”

Tomas presses River's hand into Asher's hand. “Stay with him.” He rises and approaches Toby and Hunter. “The shrine here. How close are we? What do you know of the guardian for that shrine?”

“You know more than I do, Toby.” The ginger boar nudges his husbands shoulder with his elbow, although remains serious when he speaks. “Well, I know that that shrine has been gone for years, but I had no clue it was his work. I guess that everyone figured it had something to do with the forest itself being possessed by some sort of powerful negative energy. If I remember correctly, it used to be a shrine for anthro warriors to go to before battle. My Dad and his parents went there.”

Toby nods. He glances outside the cave, biting on his thumb for a moment. “We're close to the old shrine. It was a warrior's shrine, the guardian was a bull-anthro. I met him once when I was very young.” He looks over at River, who is being tended carefully by Asher and Ythl. “If he's been corrupted and is the one setting these traps, we'll know for sure soon enough. The quickest way out of this haunted area takes within a couple of miles of the shrine. He'll know we're travelling through his lands.” He lowers his voice. “He'll come for us, Tomas.”

“Most likely, yes...” Hunter dips his head down, rubbing his head with the palm of his hand in frustration while his thin tail slaps the floor. “We should all get to rest as early as we can. Who's on watch first?”

“I'll take first.” Tomas smiles. “You two can have a few hours together, at least. I'll wake you after a few hours. You guys can rest or whatever, as soon as you'd like.” He claps each of them on the shoulder before heading back to Ythl and the others. He kneels down. “Will he be able to travel tomorrow?”

Ythl shrugs. “I can't say for certain. I think so.”

River is fast asleep already, but it's noticeable that he's having a nightmare after having the visions. “He won't be of as much use as he was yesterday unless he's treated well enough with medicines, herbs, and spells that may or may not help him.”

“I wouldn't expect much from him in a fight.” Ythl looks worried. “But we have to travel, don't we? We can't just wait and hope he feels better. The whole point is to get him to Aranathra to be healed.” He runs a hand tenderly along the sleeping wizard's face. “I'll do all that I can for him.”

Tomas nods. “We'll likely have to face the guardian he saw in his vision. We'll need your magics, Ythl. Do what you can, but don't leave yourself too exhausted to fight. Same for you, Asher. Make sure you rest.” He looks again at River. “If I can do anything . . .”

He stands and moves to the entrance, sitting down just inside the cave mouth. He wraps his cloak tightly around him, his sword lying on his knees.

Ythl looks at Asher. “Can you bring me more hot water? And my bag?” When Asher returns with the requested items, Ythl begins brewing a medicinal tea. Soothing herbs and healing medicines are steeped in hot water as Ythl chants over the brew, his staff glowing periodically as he invokes some spell or casting to aid it's restorative powers.

The prince does as much as he can to help his wizard friend with whatever he needs. “Are you going to wake him up?”

“Only as much as we need to get this into him. With the medicine and my spell, it should allow him to sleep peacefully for the night.” He looks at Asher. “Sleep is the greatest healer, my old teacher used to say. This and the rest should allow him to travel tomorrow without pain or too much distress.”

Ythl lets the tea cool before dipping a clean cloth into the brew. He holds the cloth above River's mouth, letting the tea drip into the boy's mouth. It will take an hour at least, but Ythl patiently administers the healing tea, drop by drop.

Given time, River's agitated state calms down and he falls into a surprisingly calm and blissful state of sleep. Ythl sleeps next to him until its his turn to take watch. Each of them gather enough energy and rest even with their respected duties to watch over each other. Morning comes, but seems no different than night, as it remains dark in the forests with mournful clouds hanging above them.

Before they depart, Toby hunts with his dog for breakfast and they have a large enough meal to fill them, as they won't have the time for a lunch if they want to get out of the haunted area by night. He transforms back to his human state, while his husband keeps his promise and stays in his form as boar. They depart, but are much more careful and take advanced precautions from falling into the same traps as yesterday. River is quiet, still in some pain from yesterday and fighting through the aches in body from the sickness, but is doing better than his teacher expected. That isn't to say that he still won't be as useful as he was yesterday. Two or three spells might be much of his limit for the day. Despite the danger they face, he needs to rest as much as he possibly can.

Hours pass as they travel four miles further into the swampy forest. At some point, Prince Asher gets an odd feeling in his chest that tells them that they're walking straight towards the dead. “Can you hear that?” Those are moans from zombies. He unsheathes his sword, looking over the blade for a second before looking around to get a good look of how much space they have. “They're coming from two separate directions.”

Tomas raises a hand, bringing their group to a halt. He cranes his neck and listens. “Hmm. We keep pressing forward.” He signals the party to resume their trek, and urges them to travel a quicker pace. “If we can get to and through the ones in front of us before the others close on us, we move fast enough to leave them behind. One group at a time. Asher, stay with Ythl and River. Toby, try to cover us all. Hunter, stick with me.” Tomas draws his sword and shield, walking quickly towards the moans ahead of them. He glances to his left, praying that they don't encounter both groups at the same time.

Ythl looks at River, trying to guage his strength and usefulness for the coming battle. “River, keep your magic for reserve. Protect yourself, protect the prince. I'll do what I can to help the others. If we're fighting one group and the second finds us, I'll try to delay the second group somehow. I have some ideas. . . .”

“The feeling is mutual.” Prince Asher smiles to River. “My position in power and influence means nothing if I cannot defend the ones that need it most.”

Dozens, maybe thirty to forty zombies, emerge in front of them, slow and almost naked, their bodies rotting with a horrible stench as they come closer. Their faces are as horrifying as any story they've read or heard of before. “You know to aim for the brains, right? This is gonna get messy.” He unsheathes his fathers sword and says a quick battle prayer before the two of them run towards the dead. They want to kill as many before the others coming from the other side emerge. Toby backs them up, climbing up to a low tree branch and mowing down zombies at the same rate as the other two boys.

Tomas fights with a controlled fury. He spins and turns, using his shield and motion to keep the dead from grabbing or surrounding him. His sword flashes our in sharp thrusts to the living dead's brains or short, powerful chops to their skulls or necks.

The abominations are slow and somewhat clumsy, the death that made them terrifying serving as their weakness as well. At first, Tomas and Hunter are able to cut them down with one or two strokes against each foul creature, as Toby's arrows pick off outliers. The presence of the living spurred the dead to action and they were drawn to the two boy-warriors. Slowly, the weight of numbers began to work against Hunter and Tomas. Tomas was nearly bitten as one of them grabbed him from behind. He pulled away, scanning the situation. He pushed the closest creature into those behind it. “Hunter! Pull back with me!”

The two warriors broke off their attacks and moved back to their friends. They'd managed to slay half of the pack, the leading edge of which was now 20 yards from River and Ythl. Hunter and Tomas looked at each other and prepared to advance once more. Their unspoken goal, cutting through the forward pack, was in reach.

“Look!!!” Toby screamed. In his tree, he was pointing to their left flank.

Another few dozen zombies emerge from a thick mist to their left, except they seem to be much closer than the ones before. Asher yells out. “I'll need your help, Toby! Ythl, can you help me?”

“We can take the ones up front if they hold strong. Or should we form closer to the Prince?” Hunter looks for Tomas for advice, since he knows the mid-teenager has already been in war before.

Ythl drops from the horse. He lays a hand on Tomas shoulder. “We can handle the flank, Tomas. Cut us a path out of here.”

“You heard him, Hunter. Stay with me.” Tomas nods at Hunter as the boar-boy tightens his hands around his weapon and snorts. “Be careful. Watch out for the prince.” Tomas nods at Ythl. The warriors each takes a deep breath and moves back into the fray, attacking the creatures blocking their route.

Looking at the new wave of ghouls, Ythl steps forward. Raising his staff, he stares at the ground between he, his friends, and the oncoming fiends. “Asher, stay close. River, don't over-exert yourself!”

The young wizard, old among this group, chants. The tip of staff begins to glow, shifting from its normal green to a pale, sickly grayish green. He lowers his staff, holding it parallel to the ground. The creatures lurch and shamble closer. Arrows thrum from behind, shafts burying in heads and faces as Toby fires feverishly to whittle down their numbers. Ythl raises his staff with both hands and drives it into the ground. He releases it, the tone of his chant falling low and ominous. The glow in the crystal at its tip stops.

Hunter and Tomas quickly learn to fight well together, easily taking down many of the packs, although they find themselves surrounded at one point. With their backs to each other, they launch forward and continue their attack, not just using their swords or shield, but also their arms and feet to knock the zombies down before smashing their skulls. It looks to be another clear victory for them. Prince Asher waits for Tomas's command, taking down only a few zombies at a time before retreating a few steps back.

As Asher deals with the few quicklings among the shambling horde, Ythl's staff begins to vibrate where he left it in the ground. He raises his hands to the sky, reaching up and grabbing at the air. At the same time, gray hands of mud and stone reach up from the ground, amidst and in front of the horde. The hands erupt from the ground pulling down members of the undead host. Ythl reaches and grabs faster and faster, sweat forming on his brow. His eyes glaze over and he breaths as if his lungs were a blacksmith's bellows. Every time he reaches up, a hand shoots from the earth, grabbing a creatures leg, tripping it, or crushing an ankle or shin.

A few manage to get by Ythl's arm army. Toby feathers some, the rest Asher dispatches as quickly as he can. The left flank is secured in short order.

Once Asher and Toby have taken out the ones to the left, they sprint out to help clean through the rest. Piles of the dead-undead are scattered among them in hordes of blood and guts. It's a disgusting site and the smell is beyond horrible. Hunter croaks a laugh. “We'll need to catch a bath after all of this is said and done.”

Everyone else agrees, gathering together for water. Toby runs over the plan for the next part of the trip. Despite how dangerous his idea is, they agree to visit the shrine in case the wizards can form some sort of spell to overturn the curses on the forest, which would provide the villages beside it with more safety. Of course, they also know that it's likely they'll run into the previous guardian of the shrine, whom is now corrupted with dark magic after being slayed by Crayus and his men.

After a short moment of recuperating they begin to walk out of the death zone. They travel through deep and ethereal mist for a few miles, then forward towards higher grounds of the forest. The desecrated shrine once standing tall and built of magical stone has been blown to pieces, bricks spread out all over the place. Carcasses from animal sacrifices hang from trees and under the destruction from the temple. River notices the area that would have been the bath used for healing rituals, which has been emptied of its sacred water and replaced with the soiled blood of those that tried to protect it.

“This is it...” Hunter kneels down, finding pages from spell books that have been torn out and burnt. He notices the glass from murals that have also been shattered. “What could make a man do this is beyond me. Crayus is more than the most horrid traitor to Aigua. His actions condemn him as a genocidist against our kind from across the planet.”

Toby moves next to his husband. He kneels down with him, wrapping his arm around the visibly upset boar-warrior. “It's horrible.”

Ythl sits atop their horse, River behind him with his arms wrapped around Ythl's waist. The older wizard shakes his head, unable to speak amidst the carnage and horror of what was once a place of beauty and tranquility.

“Gods, what madness is this?” Tomas’s knuckles whiten as he grips the handle of his sword. He pulls it out, an inch or two, then slamming it home again as he takes in the scene before them. It's a nervous tick he hasn't exhibited since the last war and the 'tick, tick' reminds Ythl of those days, snapping him out of his reverie.

“Cleansing this place will be difficult.” Ythl looks around, trying to decide where to begin and how. “Impossible if the guardian has been corrupted and still lives.”

We need to perfect our routes. Hunter looks to his husband, noticeably emotional. “We have to take in the possibility that he might get there before us. If that's the case, then we must get there as soon as possible and help River's aunt evacuate. Leave some sort of trap for him there...”

The air is filled with the whoosh of something large flying through the air, followed by a sickeningly moist thud. A body flies through the air, landing near Hunter and sliding along the dead grass. The boar-warrior stops it with his sword.

Once a human, or elf, or anthro, the body has been mutilated. The arms and legs have been removed. Not chopped or severed cleanly. Rather, they're been ripped from their sockets. Tatters ribbons of flesh remain where full limbs once walked or held or waved. The head is still present, mostly. The lower jaw has been ripped away, the unfortunate victim's tongue lolling freely like some repulsive scarf. One eye is missing, the other dangles by it's optic nerve. Brown blood is smeared and splattered along the ground where the cadaver landed and skidded. As they watch, in shock and horror, thousand of fat, yellow maggots swarm along the ground, evacuating the corpse searching for somewhere warm to rest and mature.

Toby turns to one side, vomiting on the ground. Closer maggots scuttle hungrily to the warm vomit, rolling and swimming in the bilious liquid. Toby staggers back, vomiting again. Hunter warily holds his sword, but tries to comfort and assist his husband.

“Well, well, well.” A voice rasps from the ruined shrine as footsteps crunch over broken masonry and glass. Heavy footsteps. “If it isn't Toby the Archer and his boy-boar-bitch. I welcome you all to my shrine. You will be decorating the grounds here in a few moments.”

A huge figure emerges from the ruin. Over seven feet tall, thickly limbed and muscled, the horned guardian snorts at the group as he regards them. “Children? Welps and children scarcely out of diapers...and you hope to stop me? HAHAHA!” The fallen guardian laughs loudly as he draws two huge swords. His skin is raw and red where his fur has been boiled away by something. The skin oozes a mix of blood and ooze, dripping pink from him and he strides. Scars ripped over his face and eyes show where a nose ring was ripped away, and ear torn off, an eye popped. He was once a bull. Huge and commanding, perhaps even regal. Now? Now the boys are not even sure he's alive.

“You... You were once the guardian.” Hunter holds one hand over his husband, getting him to his feet, while his other hand clenches to his sword. “Don't you remember the hundreds of lives you saved? My family? Toby's? You were my father’s adversary and teacher when he was just a boy.” The emotionally charged redhead can't help but to believe that somewhere inside of the bull there's still the man that was once written about and that he hasn't been corrupted into a full-blown puppet of evil.

River reaches down, taking his staff out from a holder on the horse and stares to Asher. The Prince notices his gawk and looks back at the bull, then to the disgusting corpse on the ground. “Prepare for combat. We'll end his suffering soon enough.”

“I will feast upon your intestines and save your hearts for Crayus, my true Lord now that my eyes have been opened!” He laughs again, slapping the blades of his swords together.

The ringing of metal echoes out over the grounds. Ythl points at the body that had been hurled to gain their attention. “Kill that poor soul!” The body jerks and tries to move, its one good eye swiveling in its socket as the tongue flaps uselessly, releasing even more maggots.

Tomas thrusts his sword into the twitching body's head. He looks at his friends. “Six of us. Don't be over-confident. HE did this. He sweeps his sword over the area.” He turns to face the beast-guardian, his sword and shield feeling small in his hands.

Toby spits and coughs. He quickly takes a sip of water, rinsing and spitting. He rises, his eyes searching for a higher point. He leaps atop a partially collapsed wall, drawing his bow and nocking two arrows at once.

Ythl dismounts, passing a hand over the frightened horses face and muzzle and whispering a calming orison to the mount. He looks at River. “If it goes against us, ride for Aranathra as best you can. Leave us to save yourself.” Looking at Asher. “The same goes for you, my Prince.” He steps next to the warriors, standing between Tomas and Hunter. He spins his staff as he chants, touching the tip to each of them. Greenish light flows over them as water over glass, then disappears. “Good luck, Tomas. Please. Don't die.”

“I'll try not to.” Tomas grins.

The bull-beast roars and lopes towards them, swords circling around him as a butcher's blades at the meat market.

All three of the young warriors in unison clash blades and attack the bull from each direction, but he's quicker than them and manages to dodge each blow. He can block two swords with one and use the other to block the third. An arrow manages to hit him in the shoulder, but he feels no pain. When the second one is shot towards him he somehow manages to split it in half and kick Tomas's shield at the same time, thrusting him into the ground. “Young and weak with no skill! And you believe you'd defeat me?”

Hunter swings his blade from below, trying to cut down his legs, but is tripped in the process. He rolls to the right as the bulls sword penetrates the ground. Asher knocks one blade out of his hand, but is kicked to the ground as well before he can swing a successful blown on him. Luckily, this gives Hunter just enough time to kick away the other sword and press his blade into the mans shoulder blade. “Bastard pig! Oh how delicious you will taste when I've carved you up!” Upon immediate reaction, he elbows him in the face, knocks him down to his knees and raises his blade up high.

“NOOOOO!!!” Toby shouts. He draws three arrows, aiming and shooting as fast as he's able. The guardian takes another nick to his left arm, but he dodges the other two, while still towering over Hunter.

Toby grabs three more arrows, loosing them almost without aiming. The flurry of arrows force the creature back a step, as he avoids the two he cannot block. It bellows in rage. A third volley follows. This time, Toby uses the ice arrows Asher enchanted for him. The guardian blocks one, dodges the second, but the third strikes his left arm. He begins to laugh. “Fool. A single wasp doesn't deter a bear from his honey!”

His laughter is cut short as his arm begins to freeze. Ice spreads from the wound, threatening to engulf his entire arm. Toby smiles but stops. The beast utters a few words, words of power which stop the spread of the ice and force it back. Still, his arm is wounded and hampered.

As the bull chants, undoing the ice enchantment, Ythl and River feel as if razors are being dragged across their brains. River grabs his head, crying out in pain. Ythl quickly counters with a calming spell, easing both their agonies. “Death speech! Tomas, he's a Dark Mage! A Dark Mage!”

The sword that was once kicked from the ground flies back into his wounded hand, surrounded by coiled and sharp needles and vines. His blade clashes towards Hunter's again. The boars strength from being in his anthro state helps keep him on par with him, but having being beaten down and worn out has done a number on him. Their blades continue to collide until the bull knees him in the stomach and casts a spell that throws him against a tree. Asher quickly sways his own sword at the beast, getting a lucky blow that cuts at his side, but is quickly hit on the shoulder to the ground. It seems like this is how the bull likes to play - get his enemies to their knees and then kill them. With Asher still trying to pull himself back up, the bull attempts to pierce his heart, but a sudden mystical shield appears from thin air, white in color, and pushes him away with a loud thud. River smiles, proud to have defended his prince.

The bull has forgotten about another enemy that launches towards him. Tomas rushes forward, knocking the wicked sword out of his hand and cutting the palm deeply as well in the process. Three fingers tumble to the grass and blood spills rapidly. Still, it's not enough to intrigue the guardian. When Hunter goes to stand up again, he casts a heavy wind spell that locks him back to the tree, which seems to do some damage to his strength.

Tomas springs to one side, hitting the farthest end of the older mans blade and seems to have the upper hand until the bull slams one foot down on the ground, rattling an entire twenty feet radius. He uses this distraction to backfire the attack, hitting his shield with the sword and sending him tumbling back down to the ground.

Tomas rolls into a crouch, his shield in front of him. The bull looks at him, but backhands Asher as he charges the creature. The Prince flies back, landing hard amongst the debris of the shrine's healing pool. The beast laughs, a deep, malevolent sound, striding to retrieve it's fallen blade.

“No! Asher!” Tomas shouts. He sees the young prince shaking his head as he recovers from the blow. His sword is up, ready to block or parry. Tomas swallows heavily, relieved that his charge is still conscious and defending himself.

The sound of Toby's bow sings in the afternoon air. He fires arrow after arrow. . . not at the bull guardian. His arrows strike their foe's grounded weapon. Each shot strikes the hilt of the weapon, sending it clattering across the cobblestones. Each shot moves it closer and closer to Tomas. Quickly, as the beast adjusts its path with an enraged bellow, Tomas grabs the sword, wedging the blade between two stones from a collapsed wall.

As the beast rushes towards him, Toby fires into the backs of its legs, causing it to falter and stumble. Glaring back at Toby, he weaves his hands in the air, squeezing the fresh stumps where fingers used to reside. Using his own blood, he conjures forth a simple shield and with a command in his foul language commands it to remain between the archer and himself. He looks back to Tomas just as the warrior batters the cursed sword with a large chunk of fallen wall. The blade snaps, causing the guardian to roar in anger.

Tomas grins as he falls into a defensive crouch. “C'mon, fiend! Let me put you down as the mad cow you are!”

“I underestimated you all. Now to make you really suffer.” With all of his strength, he clashes attack after attack towards Tomas, using as much of his strength as he can to bring him down. While Tomas sneaks down for a low strike, the bull kicks him right up in the jaw with one foot, then sends him flying towards the same tree as Hunter. He conjures up a spell that holds them in place with roots.

“Can't you do something for them?” River tugs on his teachers right hip, still sitting on the horse. “If you can help Hunter and Tomas, then I'll make sure to protect the prince.” Ythl tries to object from leaving him behind, but he argues back. “Just trust me, ok?”

Ythl dismounts, dropping from horse and into a run as soon as his feet touch the ground. He chants as he moves, gathering his strength for his conjuration. Stopping halfway between the beast and the tree where Tomas and Hunter are held fast, he releases his spell.

Bands of green energy erupt from the ground. They streak towards the guardian, the first of them wrapping around his legs. As more and more bands reach him, they move up his legs onto his torso, pinning his arms to his side. Seven bands hold the creature fast…

…For a moment, at least. The beast begins his own chant, using his own wounds to provide more and more blood to power his spell. In a few seconds, dark cracks appear in the green bands. The cracks spread until the bands shatter in bright flashes.

Ythl's goal is met. While the guardian struggled with the bands and chanted his counter spell, Ythl casts a second spell. Touching his staff to the vines and roots that hold Tomas and Hunter in place, those bonds wither and fall into dust, releasing the two warriors. They grin at Ythl, determined to make their enemy pay and save their prince.

River bravely hops off of his horse, taking a few steps forward with his staff. He chants, spinning it between both arms, and points it at Toby's back, just where his bag of arrows are. The blue haired boy grins, making a hand motion that only the two of them understand.

While Ythl helps the other two warriors to their feet again, Asher sways and jumps high from one place to the other. When in danger, his speed seems to increase. They come into close combat, face to face as their blades clash. Toby fires two arrows at the bulls shield and it shatters loudly, its magic blinding both of the boys for a short second.

“Dammit, you bastard coward!” The bull casts a spell that blows apart the tree that Toby is on. Luckily, he's able to jump from it fast enough to hold himself with one hand on another tree. While he attacks, Asher manages to get a clean hit that cuts his chest. In response, his own sword comes right down on Asher in seemingly slow motion to everyone. Seconds before it should have cut off one of his arms, an effervescent, sparkling shield erupts from thin air, floating in front of Asher. The guardians blade slams against it, which then throttles right at him and slams him against a tree.

“That's what you get for throwing my friends around!” River stabs at wet dirt with his staff and holds himself up with it. The shield that he conjured and had hurt the bull with vanishes. In that short span of time, Asher sprints towards the bull and slashes his throat open with one swing. The bull croaks, reaching for his neck and tries to hold himself up to fight, but its no use. The prince paces back and forth as the corrupted guardian tries to speak on his hands and knees. Asher stabs him right into his back and through his heart, then uses his foot to pull the sword back out.

The others rush forward. Tomas stands protectively next to Asher. Ythl looks down at the guardian. The wizard reaches into his pouch, pulling out a small sachet made of finely spun cotton. He rips open the sachet, sprinkling the contents over the beast. A fine, sparkling dust, that seems to catch every ray of the sun, falls on the creature, each mote consumed in a small puff of dark smoke as it touches the beast. Ythl nods gravely. “River, assist me.”

Ythl kneels next to the beast's head. Ignoring the blood and rot, he cradles the beast head tenderly, The guardian's intact hand flails weakly for a moment, then is still. Ythl whispers something to the beast and it's eyes fix upon the youthful wizard. They blaze with pain and hatred, but as Ythl whispers, joined by River, who kneels beside his master, his head bowed and his arm around Ythl's shoulders. “Rest. . . Rest. . . Rest. . . It shall be undone. All shall be as it was.” He whispers again and again. Slowly, the expression in the eyes changes. From hatred to calm to regret to tears. Finally, for a moment to gratitude.

In a weak voice, the bull speaks. “I'm sorry... Crayus knows. He knows. Forgive me, my Prince.”

“Knows what? What does he know?” Asher still sees him as his enemy, even though he's obviously changed.

Hunter stands close by, taking the bulls bloody and mutilated hand. “All of us forgive you. He will pay. We promise that.”

As River chants, he holds his side, panting in pain as his bones begin to ache again. The two wizards help the bull pass on peacefully and sanctifying his soul from the evil that corrupted him. Once it's done, River limps back to his horse, grabbing one of his books, and chants out a song while holding himself up with the book. Ythl helps him stand up, singing along as their staffs tap the ground in unison. Dead roots come to life and the mist from before settles as they sing. Trees flourish but allow sunlight to flood through to the lands.

“I... Need medicine. My bones feel like they're being hammered.” Ythl helps him back over to where the horse is and quickly fixes a tea with the help of Tomas. The two of them start a small fire to heat it, then they wipe down his forehead with a warm cloth. Tomas massages his back and shoulders while Ythl offers him his herbal tea. While River heals, the others use lodges of wood to shovel dirt and form a hole. They bury the guardian next to where the pool used to be, then plan out the rest of the nights trip.

An hour passes before they're back on the trail. River sleeps with his arms tucked around his masters stomach, drooling as his head droops over to the side. Hunter and Toby lead up front, while Tomas and Asher talk about the battle. “That was... That was my first kill.” Asher droops his head down, kicking the ground with his boots as he walks. “And now that I saw him change back to normal, I can't help but to feel like I did something wrong.”

“I know. I felt it my first kill.” He glances over at his friend. “Wanna know a secret?” When Asher nods, Tomas continues. “I don't think it's ever right to kill. It's necessary a lot of times. And often, we don't have a choice but to kill. But I don't know that it's ever right. I think about it a lot. I kill because I have to. It's my duty, in order to protect you and serve your father. There's times where maybe some other solution is possible but things happen so quickly. I'm a warrior. I have to fight and react. I can't always work through a way to solve things without killing. “ He looks at Asher. “You're THE Prince of the realm. Your duty is to the kingdom and to your people. You're going to have to kill and order others to kill. Just don't do it casually or without thought, Ash. I'll fight and die for you, I'll kill for you. Be a King like your father and never make me ashamed to serve you.”

Asher turns his head to Tomas, cracking a small grin. “Thanks, Tomas. I don't think I could ask for a teacher any better than you. You know, all of this power is beyond stressful. It's hard to imagine that I will some day be king of tens of thousands of people of all kinds of species. I just hope my father lives long enough for me to learn what I need to know before he's gone. He's made such a legacy for himself. I can't ruin that.”

Tomas leans into Asher, bumping him with his shoulder. He laughs softly. “You're so much like him. Except with a more tiny dick.” Tomas laughs again. “Your smart and you have a good heart. Surround yourself with men who are the same and think of the kingdom and the people and you won't go wrong, Ash. You're going to make your father proud. In fact, I know that you have already.”

Asher pinches his arm, rolling his eyes. “Once I start puberty, you're going to regret every joking about that because you'll become the bottom every time to get down to business.” The two of them continue to joke and laugh as they follow along.


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors note: Very long chapter, but I think it will make some of you that are more into the porn than plot happy. One of my favorite scenes that I wrote with my boyfriend happens here as well – quite a cute and funny one as well. Hope you enjoy!

**Journey to Aranathra**

**CHAPTER FIVE**

The group of young warriors and warriors in training travel onward for another four miles before leaving the haunted forest. On their way out, they pace themselves well to watch as the nature comes back to life and is flooded with sunlight. The sun sets when they make it to camp, which is another four miles out and near a waterfall. Toby and Hunter set up and start building huts in the shape of cylinders while Ythl and River start the campfire, preparing waters and coffee for everyone. Tomas hunts with the dog, which had gotten lost around the time they came across the first wave of zombies, but the dog has always seem to find its way back with a rabbit hanging from its mouth. He returns with a whole deer, which makes everyone wild and excited. Ythl helps him carve and clean it, then they begin to cook. Another hour passes before the married couple finishes building three huts and for the food to finish cooking. They allow the others to look inside of the huts and see what they think about it. It seems warm and ventilated well. They were able to gather enough tree branches and vibrant green leaves to build each of them expertly in a short amount of time. Of course, they even made a chimney for smoke to rise out of in case someone wants to start a fire at night. The boar pats his hands against his armor and folds his arms. So what do you think? We've made better, but we're limited on resources and a little tired. I promise that we'll make better ones in the coming week. Everyone else is stunned and flabbergasted that they could possibly make anything better than this. For most people it would take a few days.

After they've decided who's room will be who's, they gather 'round the fire and begin to feast. River eats only a tiny amount of the meat, while sticking mostly to his fruits and salads so that he doesn't overwhelm his stomach. After the boys finish eating, Hunter reminds them of something he mentioned earlier. “Remember when I said that we're going to need a nice bath at some point today? Well, that lake and waterfall seem pretty nice. What do you think? We only have three towels with us.”

“I'm up for it.” Asher stretches out and sips from his coffee cup. It's getting late, but they feel the need to reward themselves after saving villages surrounded by the previously haunted forest. “Let's all get naked together! Wouldn't that be a great bonding experience?”

River stares at Ythl with an embarrassed look on his face. He raises his brows, almost as if to tell him that he'd rather stay smelly than let anyone see him naked.

Tomas stands and stretches. His bones ache. His joints crack loudly. He looks around the campfire at his friends. “Yes, most of use could use a good bath and our clothes a good washing. We've all got blood and filth from the zombies and other things on us. I suppose we can risk it, just having Baltus on guard.” He begins to peel off his clothes, dropping them into a pile. He notices that Ythl and Asher are watching him with interest, while River seems uneasy.

“It's okay, River. You don't have to if you don't want to.” Ythl tries to reassure his apprentice. “I'm sure no one will say anything other than how beautiful you are. And if they do, I'll turn them into something . . . unpleasant.” He smiles at River and slips out of his clothes. Not having armor, he's able to be naked before Tomas finishes undressing and before the others really even begin. He stands, nude, holding his wizard's staff, not embarrassed to show his body at all. He's always had a larger penis than his peers, over six inches, and even flaccid, he feels no shame.

Hunter hurries out of his armor and undergarments, leaving them in a pile by the others and rushes out to the waterfall. Toby follows close by, tossing his clothing while he runs. Both of them dive far and into the water and rise up in laughter. “Come on! It's perfect and warm!”

While the others walk towards the waterfall, River piles up everyone's clothes and begins building a clothes hanger with two blocks of wood and a long wire. When the others aren't looking he takes off his kimono and sits down to pet Baltus while watching the others play.

As the others frolic and play, Tomas eases into the water. It is much warmer than he expected. He lays his sword on a rock at the edge of the water, close enough for him to grab it if he needs it quickly. Then he washes the grit and muck from his hair. He keeps looking at the other boys. His stomach stirs and flutters. He tries to keep himself from becoming aroused, but seeing them nude and smiling makes this difficult.

Toby and Hunter kiss and hold each other, falling under the water only to reemerge, still in each other's arms and kissing. Their hands roam over each other's bodies, wiping away the filth. Soon, their caressing and fondling each other, not to clean, but to pleasure themselves. They seem unconcerned that the others are watching.

Ythl washes himself quickly. He approaches the shore, stopping with the water around his knees. He holds his arms out to River, beckoning him to join him and the others. “The water is warm. It will help relax you, River. Trust me.”

“One minute.” River looks away and ignores him as he looks through his bag for certain herbs. Once he finds the one he's looking for, he dumps the powdered material from a jar into a bucket, fills it with water from the lake and drenches the clothes. He quickly chants a spell that allows the herbs to work with the water and clean all of the scum, blood, filth and stench off of their clothes. Once he's finished he runs towards the water and stands on the ledge. The others are too pre-occupied to pay constant attention towards whether is okay or not, which gives him enough time to take off his fundoshi and cover his privates as he walks into the water with Ythl. He lets go of his hands once the water reaches to his belly button. You're right. The water is nice. Very nice....

Asher begins practicing his backstroke, swimming from one side and to the other. At one point he races with Tomas, winning one round and losing the other two.

Ythl takes River's hand and leads him deeper into the water. He moves behind River, rubbing and washing his back. He teases River, squeezing his butt under the water. “Or is that Pylom's now?”

After racing with Asher, Tomas relaxed. He laughs and jokes, and plays around with the others, forgetting the burdens he's taken on. For a brief time, he's just Tomas, not the bodyguard or trainer to the Prince, not the leader of their expedition. He and Asher swim over to River and Ythl.

“Wet is a good look for you two.” Tomas stands next to River. Suddenly, he leans forward and kisses River's cheek. “You shouldn't worry, River. You're as beautiful as anyone here.” He looks at Ythl, wrinkling his nose at him. “Certainly as cute as that old bag of bones who's training you.” He splashes water at Ythl

Ythl splashes water back. “You're older than me, Tomas! And as I recall, you were the one who couldn't handle this.” Ythl ducks and then jumps. When his crotch clears the water, he wags his dick at Tomas and laughs.

River blushes and laughs. “You really think so, Tomas? Even with how skinny I am now?” They stop speaking for a moment to watch as Hunter and Toby stand from halfway up the water fall and cannonball back down. The lovers swim back to the shore and clean off using the same towel.

Asher backfloats towards the trio, then ducks his head underwater for as long as he can before bringing it back up. “Two minutes! I think that's my new record.”

“Two minutes? That's impressive.” Ythl nods approvingly. He ducks under the water, washing his hair. While he's submerged, he tickles River's ballsack and kisses his penis. He surfaces with a huge grin on his face. “It feels good to be clean again!”

Tomas splashes Ythl and dives into the deeper part of the pond. He floats on his back for a moment, his tight muscles and tanned skin glistening in the fading sunlight as his dick stands half-erect.

Ythl whispers to River. “You'll be okay with Asher? Shout if you need me.” When River nods, Ythl swims after Tomas, leaving the young wizard alone with the young prince.

Toby pulls Hunter to a section of rock hidden from the others by the falling water. He pulls his ginger-haired boar close and kisses him. “I want you.”

Hunter kisses him back, rolling around with him on the ground as they wrestle and rub each other's skin. “Not now. Wait until they sleep at least.” Both of them cuddle beside the fire, but every once in a while, they flirt and do something sexual with each other, sometimes something as simple as rubbing each other's cocks for a half a minute.

River dunks his head under water. While he's under, he performs a spell that makes the water in the lake glow a glossy color. As he rises, twinkling sparks form the water splash out at Asher. He smiles to the prince and uses one hand to brush out his hair. “Water magic is my specialty.”

As Tomas and Ythl swim, only halfheartedly racing, they watch Hunter and Toby exit the pond and sit near the fire. Ythl smiles. “They're a good couple, I think. Well suited for each other.”

Tomas nods. “I think so, too.”

They swim to their own secluded section of the pond, relaxing in the shallows and talking.

Asher watches to colorful spray. “Water is your specialty? It that why you did the ice magic with Toby's arrows?” Without thinking, Asher reaches out and brushes wet hair away from River's face. “I really like your hair.”

“Thanks... Your hair is nice too.” River awkwardly reaches out and feels at Asher's even longer hair, which is a soft, thick brown. Suddenly, he realizes that he just touched the prince without even asking. He pulls his hands back quickly and apologizes. “I'm so sorry, my prince. I didn't mean to touch you without asking.”

Asher scowls for a moment, then laughs. “Sometimes I wish I wasn't "The Prince". People get so weird around me, you have no idea.” He takes River's hand and brings it back to his hair. “You have my permission to touch me whenever we're alone. Or mostly alone like now.” He moves closer to River. “Anywhere you want.” He looks down at the water, biting his lip as his cheeks redden.” Just so long as I can touch you, too.”

“Just... Not down there.” He looks down and blushes. “Do you think... We could... Sleep together tonight? I want to get to know you better, if that's okay.” River's hands rest on the prince's hips as he speaks.

“Sleep together?” Asher smiles. “Yes. I'd like that. But why can't I touch you there? I'm pretty good at touching people there and making them feel good.” He rests his hands on River's chest, his thumbs brushing over the younger wizard's nipples. He moves closer until their tummies are touching, too. “I think you're beautiful and I want to touch you everywhere.” He brings his lips slowly towards River's mouth. “I'm going to kiss you.”

“Kiss? Wai—”

Too late. Asher's lips are pressed towards River's. He accepts it, of course, as it was what he wanted when they first met, but all of this positive reinforcement is too overwhelming for him. Let alone, he doesn't need a prince treating him like a king. When their lips part, it's River's turn to kiss back. His thumbs rub at both of Asher's nipples as he pushes forward and lets his tongue enter his mouth.

Asher wraps his arms around River, holding him close. Their bodies press together and Asher brings one leg around River's legs. His dick, semi-hard and stiffening as the kiss, presses against River's crotch. HIs hands roam over River's back, and down to his butt, where they squeeze and knead the surprised wizard's cheeks.

Suddenly, Asher pulls back, takes in a deep breath and drops under the water. His hands hold River's sides and hips as his mouth finds his friend's belly button. Too high, but unfazed, Asher drops lower, finding River's dick. It's small, and Asher wastes no time taking it into his mouth. He sucks and rolls his tongue around River's head. For a half minute he fellates River, before rising and taking quick gulps of air. He's smiling as he pulls the wizard close again.

“You're dinky is really a dinky dinky!” Asher laughs and goes to kiss River.

“Is it?” His face is as red as a tomato now from all of the embarrassment and blushing. “All of the men in my family apparently have had small ones.” He rushes under the water to stroke at Asher's growing erection. It's much like his, but a bit larger and thicker. “I think I'm about two and a half inches hard, so I reckon yours is about three and a half inches. Should we join the others?”

Asher leans in close, brushing his lips over River's cheeks to his ear, where he nibbles on the lobe. He reaches under the water, grabbing River's smaller dick and his own. He strokes both cocks at the same time, rubbing them against each other and squeezing them in his hand. “I love little dicks. I love how the feel in my mouth.” He kisses and licks River's ear as he speaks, still stroking their dicks together. He whispers as he moves his kisses over River's face and down to his neck. “I love how they feel in me.”

River can't help but to be completely submissive and under his control when he's touched by him. None of the things he's feeling or being told are new, but the person touching him is, which is enough to make his heart want to scream. While Asher's mouth moves from his ears, neck, nipples, then back to his lips, River can only respond by trying to mimic his movements. “How do you do that? How are you so seductive? Is it your voice, your charm, your body, or just everything?”

Asher brings his mouth to River's, pressing their lips together. HIs tongue slips into the young wizard's mouth and he kisses him wetly. “Am I seductive?” He breathes heavily. He releases their dicks, letting them rub together on their own, as he grabs the back of River's head, massaging the base of his skull as they kiss. Slowly, without ending their embrace or disrupting their kisses, he guides River closer towards the shore.

Ythl swims out closer to the waterfall, washing in his hair in it before he turns back to face Tomas. They haven't truly been alone like this, that is naked, since they were last in combat together. “So... How is it being with the prince? Is he a handful or does that fit you?”

Tomas swims up behind Ythl. As the wizard washes his hair, Tomas begins gently scrubbing the boy's back and shoulders. “Last time you bathed me. Remember?” He sighs. “Depends on how you mean 'with the prince'. . . He's a decent student, very good aptitude. We...couple sometimes. I'm very fond of him.”

“I remember alright.” The brown-haired boy waits his turn while his friend washes his back. He turns around and does the same to him, scrubbing under his pits and working his chest. “The King must be pretty fond of you to have you as his teacher. Well, you are an aspiring warrior and definitely be a knight at some point in time. Maybe even a commander. Who knows... You should visit sometime when we get back. It doesn't have to be anything serious.”

Tomas turns to face him, resting his hands on Ythl's chest. “The King is very fond of me, I won't deny. He and the prince both trust me.” He looks down, staring at the water. “I've thought about you, you know. I've wanted to visit you. Many times.”

His hands move lower, holding onto his sides.

“What's stopping you? Too awkward? Don't know how to say hello?” An urge to kiss Tomas or at least the front of his head against his clenches his heart. As much as he loves River, the love he has for his student is out of caring and nurturing, but not like what he had with Tomas.

“I didn't think you'd care to see me. After how I ended things.” Tomas' eyes search in Ythl's. “I was afraid you wouldn't want to see me.”

“Well...” He turns his head and frowns. “I get that you didn't love me. But maybe, we could still be friends? I mean, we have to be in order to achieve this mission. River and Prince Asher count on us and the others.”

“I loved you. I didn't stop loving you.” He pulls Ythl's chin so that they're looking into each other's faces again. “I haven't stopped loving you. But my duty . . .”

“But you could've spoken to the king. Dad, River, and I could have moved closer or something. Maybe it's fate. Maybe we're just not meant to be?” Ythl seems even more hurt as he remembers the night that they broke up.

“I don't know, Ythl. Seeing you again. . . When His Majesty told me of this mission and that in addition to Asher, I'd be escorting a wizard and his teacher, my heart leapt. I hoped that it would be you.” He splashes water on his face. “As we travelled to your home, I was afraid. Of how you'd react. Then I see you with River. And I know you're over me. Somehow, that hurts. I don't know what I expected. I just. . .I still care for you. But I screwed up. I'm sorry, Ythl. I'm sorry.”

Ythl puts a hand over his friends shoulder and mournfully responds. “But I'm not over you. When I see you fight or even when I see how you take care of the prince, I still see the Tomas that I once knew and love. Love. I still... Have feelings for you. I'm just, afraid. It took a while for me to deal with that and I still don't know how to feel. I can't risk being hurt like that again.”

Tomas nods. “I understand. But look. He looks around. We may not survive this mission. It's already been more dangerous than we'd imagined it would be. I don't want to hurt you. I didn't want to then. I was young and stupid. If we live, I'd like to see you more. Would that be possible, Ythl?”

“It would. I just... Now it hurts again.” A tear runs down Ythl's cheek as he tries to fight them back. All of the emotion towards their break-up that he's held in is on the verge of exploding. “Gods. I can't deal with this right now.”

Tomas' face falls. He looks down, then way. “I understand.” He starts to turn away but stops. “I don't know what to do, Ythl. I want to hold you but maybe I should just go away. I'm sorry. Tell me what to do and I'll do it.”

“If you want to love me again, then do it, but don't run away. If not, then we'll just stay as friends and fight our best to protect our students.” He gulps. “But after this is over and if you're still not interested, then... Maybe it's best we shouldn't see each other again.”

“My first duty is always towards the King and Prince Asher. It took me a while to figure it out, but my first love doesn't have to go with my duty.” He takes Ythl into his arms, holding him tightly and kissing him. His tongue explores Ythl's mouth, familiar territory that's been missed for too long. His kisses grow more impassioned and fervent. “I'm interested.”

Ythl is surprised, but responds accordingly, almost as if he's dreamed for this since they last kissed. In fact, he has. “Good. I've always loved you, as I do now.” Ythl kisses him again and their noses rub together. My favorite gray wolf. “Should we, uhm, meet up with the others?”

Tomas pulls back a fraction of an inch, just barely enough so that he can speak. His eyes roam over Ythl's face, his hands hold Ythl's head. “We should... You'll be sleeping with River, I take it.” He darts in, kissing Ythl's neck. “You used to love it when I kissed you right here.” He nibbles and kisses Ythl's neck, like he did years earlier, right at the spot.

“Unnhhh.” Ythl falls into submission and moans loudly, then lowers his mouth to Tomas's left hip and kisses him there. His tongues licks around before sucking and leaving a mark. “And this was your favorite spot when I'd tease you, wasn't it? Maybe River can get a room with Asher. They should probably get to know each other anyway, don't you think? Since they're the two that need to get to the shrine. Race you back.” Without warning him, he dives down to the very bottom, which isn't too deep, and swims freely and as fast as he can.

Tomas smiles and dives into the water. He lets Ythl stay ahead of him. Not to sooth the wizard's ego or to let him win. But the view of Ythl's ass as he swims stokes Tomas' desire, reminding him of how much he's missed being in love. He's been fucked, good and proper, by the King and others. But it was never as satisfying as coupling with Ythl had been.

When they reach the shore, both of them are smiling joyously. In some ways, it feels as if their separation had been for hours instead of years. “You claim one of the huts for us. I think I should look for Asher and the others and explain. What do you think?” Tomas speaks, ignoring his own erection which reaches out for Ythl.

The wizards own erection stounds out proud and long. He looks down and slaps it against Tomas's. “They should be... Uhmm. There we go!” He points as he notices the two younger ones talking to Hunter and Toby. When the others see them, they gawk, blush, laugh and raise their brows.

“Damn! Did the two of you get it on or something? I mean, I'm getting pretty hard now seeing you two naked, so I can't complain.” Hunter rubs his snout on his arm, looking down at his own growing erection. “I wonder who's got the biggest and smallest. Let's compare! What do you say?”

“There's no need for that, babe.” Toby nudges him on the shoulder. His remark is tossed away once the red haired boar grabs his own cock and strokes it gently with just three pulses, which is enough to get him growing.

“Oh! I want to play!” Asher jumps up, grabbing River's arm as he does so and raising him up. “Let's make a circle together!”

Tomas looks at Ythl. “I think you're going to win us free drinks! He wraps his arm in Ythl's, leading him to the circle. He calls out to the others. “Everyone puts in a golden grizzly. Winner takes all. Agreed.”

Toby grins. “We'll take that action.” He pats his waist and hips. “But I don't have my coins on me. Must have been pick-pocketed!”

The circle breaks into laughter. Hunter and Toby kiss, their tongues sliding loudly into and around each other's mouth. They grip and stroke each other. Tomas lowers his head and begins suckling at Ythl's nipples, fondling and squeezing his wizard's balls and dick.

Asher compliments River on joining in and rubs his hand along his chest, then travels down to play with his dick until it's hard. They kiss, just briefly, which is enough for their masters to see. “We're both hard now.”

“We can see that.” Ythl comments, checking them out. “He gazes at Toby, who seems to be around the same length as him. Did I just see the two of you kiss?”

“Uh-huh.” The prince smiles. “Oh. And we're getting a room tonight. Nothing special! Just... You know. Sleeping together. Beside a fire. In a hut.”

Ythl shakes his head dramatically. “Where will I sleep, my apprentice?” He looks at Toby and Hunter, smiling and stroking his cock at them. “Maybe I can sleep with the newlyweds?” He teases them for a minute.

Tomas strokes his own cock, grunting. “I guess I'll just sleep alone. Like always. A good soldier.” He chuckles and moans, as fist flies up and down over his shaft. “Now, how do we measure?”

“I'll make a ruler.” Hunter steps up, grabbing a fine stick of wood that won't splinter them, then carves each into it with marks. He returns back by kissing his love. They stroke each other after he hands it off to River first. “You're definitely the tiniest here. Acorn sized and all.”

“Hey. Cut it out!” Toby spits back into his hand, then returns to jacking him off.

“I was only joking. River, you're the most handsome out of all of us. You have nothing to be ashamed of even if you are the smallest.” The couple entwine their feet together and sway back and forth with their shoulders touching, drunk on love.

“It looks like I'm...” River gulps. “Just under three inches.” He hands the stick to Asher.

The Prince sticks his tongue out as he carefully measures his size. “Ah, don't worry River! I'm only three inches! Well, almost three and a half.” He hands the stick off to his teacher. “You two could always sleep together in a hut. Weren't you good friends at some point? It'd be good for you too!”

“Tomas takes the stick. You think so, Ash? Hmmm. That's an idea.” He measures his dick. “Hmm. First place at just over four inches.” He looks at the others who still remain to be measured. “Somehow, my lead is going to be short lived. So, Ythl, can I room with you?” He hands the stick to Toby.

Toby measures. “Haha! Six inches of bear excellence.” He thrusts his hips forward, waggling his dick at the others. “Bow before the might of my meat!” He laughs, passing the stick to Hunter.

“Let's see here.” Hunter measures himself, then looks around at everyone else's. “Right at five and a half, but I think I'm the thickest of us all. Can we agree on that?” He hands it off to Ythl.

“Looks like it.” Asher responds while yanking on his pecker.

Toby looks into Hunter's eyes. He knows they're among friends. They've fought together, shared danger and meals. He kisses his way down his husband's torso, kneeling before him and taking his dick deep into his mouth. His nose is buried in Hunter's pubes. He pulls back, grinning as everyone is now watching him as they stroke. “There's a way we can check on girth...”

Ythl takes the stick. He's already smiling as he measures. “Six and a half inches. You may all bow.”

Hunter and Toby both do a complimentary bow, while the younger ones laugh and hold each other. Tomas smiles, grabbing his friends hand.

“Is it too much info when we do that to each other?” Hunter says this all the while of licking and sucking on Toby's sack. He kisses his way from belly button to nipples and back to his lips before looking for a response.

“Course not!” Asher spurts out with his subjectivity and high sex drive. “You're married and all! We all fancy men, anyway. How many of us are into women as well? Not me!”

“Not me, either.” River says gently.

“We're gay as can be.” Toby speaks for his husband.

Tomas holds Ythl. “Whether we prefer woman or men, Asher and I have a duty to marry a woman and to father children. For the kingdom and for our family lines.” He looks around. “Of course, my wife will know of my preferences and will accept it. That's the price for bearing my family name.”

Ythl shrugs. “I like boys. Not men. Too old is too old. I may marry, to continue my family name. Or I may adopt. I don't know.” He looks at Tomas and then to River. “I know who I love and who I worry for at night. I'm happy to spend my life with them, married or not, and my studies.”

Tomas smiles. He looks at Asher and steps closer to the Prince. “Asher, you and River. If anything happens in the night, you come and get me. Anything. You don't investigate. You don't cast a spell.” He looks at River now, too. “If a raccoon farts on your tent, you come and get me. You do not go anywhere else, you do not even go out to take a piss alone. Do you both understand?”

“Understand.” Asher groans, frustrated. “Bet you want to hold our hands too, but I get it. That's how my Dad wants it to be and that's how I have to be treated as royalty. You ready, River?”

The young mage nods. He stands up, walking over to Ythl and pecking him on the cheek. “I'll make sure to take my medicines.” And then he waves his hand to Toby and Hunter. Asher locks arms with him as they walk over to the horse, grabbing his bag and go to their hut.

“Well... I guess it's our time too.” Hunter taps his fingers on his husbands thighs as if it were a keyboard, then looks to Tomas. “We're going to work out our routes before rest and then you can review them in the morning.”

The groups disperses. Three pairs of boy wave to each other and retire to their huts. Ythl starts a small fire in their tent, while Tomas breaks out a bottle of wine, a vintage they enjoyed before. Hunter and Toby consult maps painted onto soft leather, planning out their route for tomorrow by the light of their fire. Baltus is left to prowl the camp, guarding the huts and the horse in the night. Asher and River start a small fire and light several candles, staring at each other in the firelight.

Outside, the night is chill with a light wind. Clouds drift lazily across the sky, blotting out stars and the triple moons as they cross. A lone raven caws from a nearby tree, and frogs warble from the waterside. Otherwise, the night is quiet.

Inside the younger boys hut, River finishes warming his tea and lets it seep in a cup resting on a spot in the grass. They have one thin blanket underneath and another for them on top, along with a wide pillow for both of them to share. The wizard rests his staff beside him and turns to face Asher. “It's kind of cool that it's just the two of us, huh?”

Asher grins and shrugs. “I wouldn't be so sure. I expect Tomas to be listening at the door! He smiles at River and scoots closer to him. I'm glad it's just us tonight, too?”

River rolls his eyes. “Ythl worries every second of the day over me. Then again, it makes sense considering my health. We have a lot in common. You ever think about that?” He pauses to sip from his tea, then explains. “Like, we're both going to the shrine for the same reason, 'cept you're not sick like I am. Both of us have lost family to Crayus and his cult... Both of my parents perished.”

Asher eyes cast down. He stares at his foot for a moment, then the fire. “It was just my mother who Crayus killed. But it was like a part of my father died, too. He's never been the same. I was just a little kid, but I remember how he used to be.” He tosses a pine cone onto the fire. As it spits and hisses, it's sap sizzling as it burns, his face grows hard. “Part of me hopes we run into Crayus. I'd like nothing more than to kill him. And for him to know that it's Prince Asher, son to Queen Camilla, who's driving a sword through his heart.” Asher looks at Ythl and smiles awkwardly. “Sorry.”

“Don’t apologize. Crayus's commander, Woltot, he was the one that murdered my parents. Killed Ythl's mother as well. That's why I was adopted by him and his father.” Their toes begin to rub against each other as they converse. “I don't think Ythl could get revenge. His magic doesn't equate with that. Maybe I could, but I don't know. I'm pretty weak as it is.” He returns to his tea, then holds himself up on his side with one arm on his left cheek. “What kind of anthro do you think I'll be? My mom was a lynx and I don't know what my Dad was.”

Asher leans back, narrowing his eyes as he examines River. “Hmm.” He holds his chin in one hand, pretending to think hard. He smiles and lays down close to River, reaching out with one hand to trace over his friend's arm and down to his tummy. “I could see lynx. I think you'd be beautiful as a lynx. I don't know. Something sleek and agile, I'm guessing. Not a boar like Hunter or a bear like Toby. Something fast and sleek. Maybe even an eagle or a hawk.”

“Really? Like I'd be able to fly? That'd be so cool. I... I really hope we make it there. My auntie is waiting.” River bumps up closer to him until their stomachs are touching. He places one hand to his side and asks, “So, you don't mind that I'm small down there?”

“No, not all!” Asher scoffs. “I like tiny dicks! A lot more than normal ones.”

“Really?” He blushes, reaching down to touch Asher's and squeeze the head. “That makes me feel better. You've got a helmet. Mines more like a mushroom, I guess.” The blue haired boy is easily able to take both of them in one hand and stroke them together. “Can you cum yet? I can't.”

“Sometimes there's a little bit.” He reaches out, lightly touching River's chest and nipples. “I like that, it feels nice having our dinkies together, doesn't it? Tomas and my dad say I haven't cum, though, not for reals. I haven't shot like they do, that's for sure. Do you do stuff with Ythl? Does he cum? Do you like it?” The prince stares into River's eyes, awaiting an answer.

“Mhmm. We do stuff every once in a while. It's pretty wild when he cums.” River kisses the princes neck and shoulder. “But it's more of a teacher-student thing and less of a love thing. Plus, we're sort of like family. I think... He's harbored love for someone else for a long time. Someone that’s with us here.”

“Tomas?” Asher runs his hands through River's hair, kissing him where he can reach. “Has he spoken of Tomas before? I knew they knew each other, but not that they were close.”

“He dreams of him at times. I know this because I've heard him mention Tomas's names in dreams. Some of them are pleasant. Other times...” River tries to avoid the topic by pulling off the sheet so that he can get a good view of his friends nude body in front of him. His hands glide up and down his back as he takes every detail into his mind. “What do we do now?”

Asher lays back, raising his arms over his head, resting his hands behind his head. “Do you think I'm cute? We can do all sorts of things. What do you like? I know I'd really like to suck you. And for you to suck me.” Asher looks down as his smile fades. “But you don't have to.” He climbs onto his knees, clasping his hands together behind his head again. He sways back and forth, swiveling his hips in a circle “I think you're almost the cutest boy I've ever seen. I think it's your hair and eyes.”

“Everyone says that, but I don't know why or what's so special about it all.” He bends down on his knees and levels his mouth to the prince's erect three and a half inches, licking the tip first as he rubs the small sack, then begins to lick it like as if it were candy. It tastes like it too, sweet, addictive, fruity. His mouth takes all of it easily and begins to suck. River's mouth makes loud sucking sounds as he works on his cock.

“Mmmmmm...That feels really good.” Asher looks down, watching River work his dick. The prince's hands find themselves running through the blue hair, stroking it for its softness. At the same time, he holds River's head, adjusting his speed to suit his desires. “If you want, we can lie down and suck each other. You're really good at this.”

“Okay.” He sits down, then lays on his back with his legs spread. The prince adjusts himself between the legs and on top of him, then lowers his body until he knows that he will be able to fully suck his friend off. River raises his head, grabbing both ass cheeks as he takes him into his mouth again. He inhales the scent of his sack as it repeatedly hits against his nose.

Asher licks at the tiny cock before him. He licks the head, then pauses to examine it more closely. He traces the rim of the head with his tongue, then pulls back again to stare at it, trying to memorize his new friend's dinky. After a few minutes of quick sucking and examinations, he takes all of River into his mouth. The young wizard tastes clean, slightly fruity. Asher happily buries his nose into River's sack, breathing in the boy's scent as he sucks and savors his dick. “You taste really good...you smell good, too.”

The wizard tries to speak, but his words are muffled with the cock buried into his mouth. He continues sucking and thrusting it in and out, squeezing and exploring the crevices of Asher's ass, becoming a slave to the smell of his sweat. All of it intoxicates him in a way he's never felt before. They lie together, vigorously giving each other head for what seems like forever, just the sounds of there mouths working. Suddenly, they hear moans cry from outside. It's their teachers. Not painful though. They stop for just a moment to laugh and joke about it. Bet that's not the only time we will hear that tonight. Toby and Hunter are going to do it too. He strokes Asher before returning to him.

Asher giggles. He holds River in his mouth, talking around the three-inch dick. “Who do you think will be louder?” He returns to giving all of his attention to River's dick. He sucks and strokes him with his tongue and lips, licking and sucking his balls as well, for good measure. As River gets more into their coupling, rising his hips to move his dick into Asher's mouth, he moans softly. The prince is excited and gratified that his new friend is enjoying himself.

Without thinking, he pulls his dick out of River's mouth, and begins rubbing his cock and balls against his face and cheeks, dropping his balls into River's mouth.

River uses his lips to pull the stretch the skin of the sack, then sticks out his tongue to lick around at it. Once they're wet and dripping with his own spit he takes both of his balls into his mouth and sucks carefully, not wanting to hurt the precious, vital parts of his prince. He removes them from his mouth when Asher moans, letting them hover inside before his lips close down and he begins to suck on them again. They become red and swollen quickly, aching for release.

Asher buries his face in River's crotch, licking and sucking the younger boy's dick, balls, and anywhere he can reach. He moans in time with River's attentions on his sack. “Oh my gods...that's awesome!”

As he moans, the first hints of precum begin leaking out of his dick.

There's not much flavor to it, but to the wizard it's as strong as any other fluid he tastes. Watery, a bit sour, sort of like grapefruit, but pleasant. He stops with his mouth, letting his tongue swirl the flavor around in his mouth, and then he returns to sucking him off, this time faster. Both of his hands spread out both of Asher's cheeks and one finger massages his hole, but never enters. Just that small amount of rubbing and pleasure should be enough to eventually drive him over the edge. However, it's River that truly wants to be fucked by the prince at some point, as he never see's himself as ever giving or topping anyone at any point in his life and not just because of his size.

Asher moans loudly. He pulls off of River's dick, resting his head against River's thigh, his eyes closed tightly as he tries to avoid cumming. He thinks back to his maths lessons at the palace. To the dance lessons for last winters Snowfall Ball. He breathes loudly, his mouth open in anticipation. The moment passes. “I almost came! Do you want me to cum in your mouth? I . . . I want to fuck you, River. Can I?”

As soon as he hears the "F word" he takes him out of his mouth in excitement and shouts with glee. “Would you? I'd love that! But... Don't you think we're going to fast? Maybe you should just fu--, do my mouth while you play with my hair until you cum.”

Asher is thankful for the reprieve. He can pull back from the edge and last a little longer with his new-found lover. He sits up, cross legged near River. As he talks with the boy, his hands roam over River's chest and stomach. “Do you think we're going too fast? I don't want to do anything wrong, River. I like you. “

He leans over and kisses River. Their tongues wrestle and joust in each other's mouths. Their hands find nipples which are then gently pinched. Their moans fill their hut. “If you just want me to stick it in your mouth until I cum, that's excellent, River. That will feel awesome for both of us.”

River's soft hands gracefully touch his prince's chest and nips, then massage him as he kisses his way back down to the tip. He's on his knees now, holding the sack in the palm of his left hand while the right hand tickles his side. The wizard looks up as he coats the dick in front of him with spit again, then waits for Asher to take a chunk of his hair before sucking on him. “I like you too, Asher. A lot...”

Asher stares down, breathless and excited. He wraps his hands in River's long, blue hair, guiding the boy in sucking his dick. With gentle pressure, he urges River to suck faster or slower, deeper or just concentrating on the head. Always, his fingers massage the boy's scalp. Asher is gentle with River, almost reverential. There's something about him that touches the prince in a way that none of his play-friends at the palace ever have. “Oh, gods, River...that feels so good...soooo good.”

While he deepthroats and rubs his balls, River repeats a mantra in his head. 'I love him, I love him, I love him.' The overwhelming feelings of love for him only make him want it more. He begins to suck as fast as he can, hands on Asher's ass cheeks and pulling them forward, telling him that he wants him to fuck his mouth like that. His own erection from below, although it hasn't been touched in a while, throbs as his fantasies come to life.

“Uunngghh...” Asher closes his eyes and arches his head back. He breathes in the cool night air. His hands roam over River's head and hair, gently stroking and caressing his partner. “I'm really close.”

As River sucks harder, Asher feels the explosion build within him It erupts from deep down in his balls, emptying out into River's eager mouth.

Nothing more than a meager four or five drops of cum spill out from his slit, but the flavor is enough for River to moan out loud while he's sucking him off. His mouth stops at the pubis for a moment before releasing out. He stands up to share the flavor with Asher and see if he can tell the taste. “Your cum is sour, like grapefruit, but not in a bad way. I like it. I think I could live with that forever. Can't imagine what it would taste like when you can come like Ythl does.”

“That felt wonderful! I hope when I cum like Ythl, it's with you.” He embraces River, holding him close. His hands start at his shoulders, but as they kiss, they slide down River's back, stopping just above his buttocks. Their kiss is slow and deep, something that they both want to have last. They share the few drops of Asher's jism, passing it back and forth along their tongues until the slightly sour, fruity taste is gone and all that remains is the taste of each other. Their kisses continue as they move as one, laying down on their side. They don't stop as the pull the blankets up to cover their nakedness. They kiss and lose themselves in each other's taste.

Out of nowhere, River spits out how he's really feeling. “I love you Asher.” He looks away, smiling and blushing, then his eyes resort back up for approval.

Asher is surprised for a moment. He doesn't respond right away. He notices River's eyes, searching him for some sign of approval. Those eyes... Asher wraps his arms around River, holding him tightly. Those eyes... “I love you, too, I think.” He holds River, whispering into his ear. “I've been with so many boys you know. But I've never felt so close to anyone as I do to you right now.”

“It’s okay if you don't either. That was a little random of me anyway. But... I do know that I like being with you.” He snuggles up close and yawns. “And I think I'll love sleeping with you. River kisses him again on the lips, then the nose. See you in the morning?”

“Of course. Lots of mornings to come, I hope.” He lays down, cuddling River close to him, wrapping their blankets around them both. He buries his face in River's blue hair. “Good night, River.” He wants to say more, but hesitates. He remembers what his father has told him. "Princes cannot always follow their heart." He pushes the thoughts from his mind and concentrates on the warmth of River, on his smell and the feel of the young wizard in his arms.

In the middle tent, Hunter cracks his back before tossing more wood into the tent, then lights a single stick of incense before sitting next to his husband. They look over a large map that's stretched out and held down by rocks. “Most of the coming paths should be relatively simple with little to no troubles for them if they plan it all out correctly, but all that means to him is that they'll have to make extra work getting through them if they're not spending it fighting and warding off zombies or corrupted guards.” Hunter sighs, looking behind him and plucking bristles out of his tail. “This is a bit more work than expected. Do you think Tomas would be ok if we just gave him the trail we have in mind for the next four days and then we work and revise on it tomorrow? I'm still sore from the fight today. Being thrown against the tree like that was no fun.”

Toby crawls behind Hunter, standing on his knees. He begins massaging his husband's shoulders, digging deep into the tissue to work out the knots in Hunter's muscles. He moves his attention to Hunter's spine and lower back, his fingers and knuckles finding the areas of greatest tension and working to ease them. “I don't think Tomas will question the route we give him. It's probably better not to plan things too far in advance anyway. Who knows what we'll find tomorrow or the next day. We'll probably have to revise any plan we make tonight.” He grunts as he works on a particularly tight group of muscles. “Babe, you're really bruised and tight here. We're lucky you weren't hurt more badly.” He kisses the back of Hunter's neck.

“Yeah, I know... Maybe I should take it a bit easier tomorrow. Tomas got it bad too, so hopefully Ythl is using his magic on him. Your magic is working quite well though.” The redhead exhales in pleasure as his husbands hands fix every knot in his shoulder blades and back. “I'll be fine by morning. Us anthros heal pretty quickly as it is.”

“Especially the tough, cute red-heads.” He presses up against Hunter's back, his semi-hard cock resting bare against the flesh and bristles of the boy in his boar-anthro form. “I guess you're too sore for sex?” Toby heaves a dramatic sigh. “Guess I'll just have to see if one of the others can help me.” He teases Hunter, his eyes twinkling as he grins.

“Others? What others? Are you saying you'd consider a threesome?” Hunter laughs, then reaches one hand behind to brush against his lovers arm. “I still want you tonight, but go slow this time. That also gives me more time to get more of your healing kisses.” The boar switches over to lie on his back and then meets his lips to Toby's. Both of his palms press to his cheeks as he does so, while his tail flaps at the ground happily. “Gods, I love you so much.”

“You'd better because I love you, too.” Toby crawls on top of him, grinding his pelvis into his lover. He whisks away the boar-boys loin cloth undergarment and positions their cocks against each other. “Your cock is so warm. I love you!” He kisses Hunter deeply as his hands roam over his partner's chest. “I don't have to fuck you. But I do need to feel your dick in my mouth. Lay back and relax. Let me do everything while you take it easy, love.”

“Of course.” Hunter pulls the pillow up under his head, then rests his hands on his stomach as he watches Toby adjust himself. “You know you're beautiful, right? The most handsome, elegant person I've ever met. I love the taste of you human skin, darkish red, your toes after I've bathed with you, and your comfort when you've transformed into a cub, that small tail, your cute face and when I tap your nose and you flinch. I love how you can shoot multiple arrows at once with your eyes closed and perfectly hit the targets. I love... How our families are so aligned. How you hunt, cook, spot trails, think, breathe, act, touch, make love... Your personality, your smile, your talent. Everything, Toby.”

Toby looks up at his husband from where he was kissing his belly. He stares at Hunter for a moment. His cheeks flush and he smiles awkwardly. “That's the most beautiful thing I've ever heard.” He wipes a tear from his eye and reaches for a drink of wine. He concentrates for a moment, his face and body transforming into the cub his husband loves so much. He nuzzles his face and cheeks against Hunter's belly. His fur is soft and light against Hunter's skin, giving the boar-boy goose bumps. “I couldn't name everything I love about you. There's not enough time, there aren't enough words.”

Toby licks and kisses his way down, playfully licking the tip of Hunter's cock. Hunter sighs, his cock is hard and leaking just a bit of his juices. Toby sucks the tip, swirling his tongue slowly over the head. “Your cum is delicious.” He extends his tongue, longer now in this form, licking Hunter's balls and taint. Toby searches his husband's sack, like a bear searching out every bit of honey from a bee hive. He holds Hunter's hips, his paws scratching gently against the boar's skin.

“Oh, Hunter. That's amazing. Are you sure you don't want me to do anything?” He holds himself up on his elbows and watches as Toby sucks him off, then reaches out with one arm to rub one of his cub's ears. His cock twitches when he notices the glistening beauty in his husbands eyes. “Fuck. I didn't realize how pent up my hormones were today.”

The bear cub sucks on Hunter's balls, making loud, wet slurping noises. “I can almost taste how pent up you are. Those bruises on your back look pretty sore. I think you should take it easy, but if you feel like you want to get more involved, I'm not going to stop you.” He laughs and nuzzles his face over Hunter's cock and balls. He rests his chin on the balls, the hard cock pressing against his left cheek, forcing him to close his left eye. His round ears twitch and swivel as he smiles up at Hunter. “Tell me what you want. I want to suck you and then ride your thick dick.”

“Unnhhh. Fuck. I can't even think straight. My head is spinning.” Pre-cum leaks down his shaft as Toby grips it. The redhead brushes his hand along the top of Toby's head and smiles. “You want to give me a handjob for a while before you ride me?” He groans as he reaches to the side to pull out a small jar of grease and another of lube from out of a small bag. Hunter opens up one of them and slobs lubricant over his cock for him, then wipes it off on the blanket. His abnormally thick cock is tightly circumcised, which means that he needs a lot of spit and lube when he jacks off or gets a handjob. His scar, more than halfway down the shaft, is his most sensitive spot. When its licked while his balls are fondled it forces him to growl and grunt loudly in pleasure. These are all things he learned growing up playing with Toby.

“Of course.” Toby licks at Hunter's circumcision scar as he fondles his lover. He spits into his palm and grabs the head, cupping it in his palm. He doesn't stoke. Instead, he glides his palm over and around the head and just the head. Except for his tongue on the scar and his palm on the head, Toby avoids touching his boyfriend's balls or shaft. “Let’s see if you like this.” He grins up at Hunter, who is watching him closely. The bear stops everything, positioning his mouth over the head. He sticks his tongue out, licking the slit a couple of times. Then he lets a large glob of spit slide down his tongue. It begins to drip off, hanging for a moment before dropping onto Hunter's reddening cock-head. Relubed, Toby ducks down to lick the scar again as he palms the head, squeezing tightly. “Yum. You taste better after a fight.”

“Whatever you're doing is crazy. Like magic.” His heart beats faster and his breathing intensifies. Toby does this once in a while, where he touches his cock very softly, focusing on slow, careful motions, then stopping right when he's about to cum. Sometimes they can do this for an hour. This technique only makes him even more aroused and horny even after he cums, so he knows he will have more left in him for later.

Toby smiles, watching Hunter closely. He looks for the subtle signs that he's approaching orgasm, pulling back when they get too close. He wants to go slowly and spend as much time as possible building Hunter up, then easing back only to repeat the process again. Hunter moans loudly as Toby works. “River and Ythl have their magic, I have mine. I need your wand to make it work, though.” He giggles as he mouths the scar again. He swings one of his legs over one of Hunter's legs and begins slowly humping. The moaning from his partner excites Toby and he revels in bringing Hunter close and then easing off.

At first, his moans are feminine and quiet, which is nothing like his personality lets off in front of others, where people see him as this macho hypermasculine sword expert. But then he suddenly lets out a loud, deep growl, which can be heard through his nostrils as well. Sweat trickles down his eyes. He wipes at his furry face as his head curls back. “About to cum!” The warning is helpful for Toby. If he had held onto it for just a second longer his load would have shot out, but it remains swelled up in his aching balls. “Fuck yeah. Fucking love doing this with you.”

“Good. Because I'm going to do this to you for years.” Toby kisses the inside of Hunter's thigh and bites down. He doesn't draw blood, but his teeth leave indentations on Hunter's flesh. He watches Hunter's dick for a moment, as it twitches and bounces with Hunter's heartbeat. Clear precum flows from the slit, dribbling slowly over the head. Very slowly, Toby wraps his tongue around the head, slowly slurping up the clear nectar before returning to lick the scar and palming the head. With his other hand, the lightly drags his nails along Hunter's thighs. “If we were home, I'd do this to you until tomorrow.”

“You're out of your mind. If you did that I'd produce enough jizz to flood this room.” He laughs, moving his fingers like crazy, just wanting to grab his own cock and finish it off. The game can almost be too much at times, but that's why they do it and love it so much. It's already been about fifteen minutes. With each lick his cock becomes even more sensitive to the point that it seems impossible to hold off the pleasure. Hunter wonders if anyone else has learned about the unique pleasure from doing this.

“I don't care how much you came, I'm drinking every drop.” Toby decides to change things up a bit, moving his palm harder and faster for a few moments the backing off and not touching his dick all, just blowing on the wet tip. Hunter's hips rock left to right and his chest and belly rise and fall, quivering at times, as he breathes deeply and loudly. He nips at Hunter's thighs, scratches at his hips, adding more sensations to their play.

“Mmmm...I'm hungry. Cubbie needs his honey's honey.” Toby licks the scar and palms the head rapidly. Hunter groans. Knowing that he's about to cum, Toby pulls back again, not touching everything. His timing is perfect and precum flows freely, pulsing out to run down the head and shaft. The cock twitches along with his balls. Toby wraps his paw around the base of Hunter's cock, squeezing tightly. The boar-boy grunts loudly as Toby takes his head into his mouth, sucking hard and swirling his tongue around the sensitive head. Hunter cries out as he finally cums.

Eight massive spurts of thick white jizz spray into Toby's mouth as the boar pushes his head down lower. It has a very sweet berry taste to it. His entire body shivers as he cums, although is erection is still as hard as it was before even after such a hard climax. “Holy fuck, babe. That was perfect.”

Toby looks up, smiling, as he rolls the last of his lover's load around in his mouth. He savors the taste, closing his eyes as he swallows the last of the cum. “Gods, that's good. You could ice honey cakes with your jiz, Hunter.” He pulls his arm across his mouth, wiping his lips. He looks down at Hunter's cock. “It's still hard, still inviting.” Slowly, he kisses along the underside of the shaft and head. “What now, my little piggy?”

“You said you were gonna ride my cock, right my bear?” He moves forward to kiss Toby and get a taste of his own cum in his mouth. After swallowing it down, he licks between his paws.

“I just wanted to make sure you were still up for it.” Toby grabs the lube, dunking a pair of fingers deep into it and beginning to stimulate and loosen his ass. He climbs onto Hunter, straddling his hips as he fingers himself. He leans down, kissing his husband deeply. Without looking he's able to lube himself and to lube the thick, hard cock that he so badly wants inside of him.

He lowers his hole onto Hunter's head, slowly letting the cock enter him. He gasps and moans as the very thick dick presses past the muscles in his ass. Toby shivers and whines as he lets his weight pull himself down onto his lover. When Hunter's cock is fully inside of him, he opens his eyes. He sits for a moment, letting his ass become used to the filling of complete fullness, complete oneness, that Hunter's dick gives him. He smiles down at the boy beneath him, raising his arms over his head and shimmying his hips slightly. “Unngghh! Oh, that feels so gooood! Your cock is perfect, babe.” He grins down at Hunter. “I hope the view is okay for you.”

“Okay?” Toby moans. “It’s fucking awesome! You take it like a champ, too.” Hunter moves his hips a bit, placing both of his hands on Toby's hips and caressing him. The feeling is extreme, having his massively thick cock loosening up his lovers tight ass. His hands reach higher and circle his nipples, pinching them every once in awhile. As his boyfriend starts to pull himself up a bit higher, the ginger swabs up a chunk of lube and strokes his husbands hard six inches that's sticking out in front of him. “That's right, babe. I'll take good care of you. I'm not the only one that's going to spray jizz everywhere tonight.”

“Oh, yes, Hunter. That's good. That's great.” Slowly, with Hunter stroking him, Toby raises himself on Hunter's dick then lowers himself again. For a minute or two, he moves slowly and carefully, letting his tightness get used to the thickness of his husband's dick. He shivers as he lowers himself while Hunter pinches his nipples. “Fuuuuckk! SO good!”

Gradually, Toby begin riding his lover faster. Bracing himself with his paws on Hunter's chest, he begins lowering himself forcefully, his ass slapping loudly against his partner. He growls and coos, gasping at times as the thick meat fills him with pleasure. He pauses, the cock buried deep within him, and grins down at his boar-friend. “So, if we could get one of the others to join us, who would you choose?” As he waits, he resumes his boar ride.

“One of the others?” It's difficult for Hunter to even think or consider having someone else when he knows how well connected they already are together. “I really can't decide. Why not all of them taking turns on me while you have your cock in their mouth?” He strokes faster as he begins to talk dirty. “Well, River couldn't fuck me, but maybe you can have his tiny dick in your mouth while you fuck me doggy style. Think they'd be down for a full out orgy? Or maybe we stop by one of the boy bars after this is all over.” He stops, just rubbing one finger over the slit of Toby's dick, then tastes the cum. “Mmmm. It's good, but I think you need more honey.” He holds his hips, then raises his ass to start fucking him. The discomfort in his body can be subsided by the pleasure of being with his husband.

“Oh gods, yes, Hunt...fuck me, babe!” Toby braces himself, leaning slightly forward, letting his husband set the pace and force of their coupling. Hunter's face is damp with sweat, his cheeks red. They both grunt with the pleasure and effort of their love-making. “Oh....it would be strange to have River in my mouth. He's so tiny. He looks like he would be sweet, though. I'd fuck you good, too. Doggie style with River in my mouth and mine in yours? Ythl? Tomas? I think Ythl has a side he doesn't let us see, a side that would come out in an orgy.” He arches his back and neck, groaning loudly as Hunter hits his sweetest spot. “After we get back, we should see if they're interested...” He shakes and shivers. “I'm gonna cum soon but keep fucking me, please, baby.”

“Fuck yeah, babe. Shoot it all over me.” He puts all of his force into fucking him while Toby simultaneously tries to keep up by riding him. Being on top is probably the best position for someone that's not a bottom, so it's not as painful and it doesn't take as long for Toby to adjust as it would if he were on his back. Hunter grunts loudly, showing off his teeth and tusks as he smiles wildly, having his second orgasm of the night. His load is not as extreme as before, but he's still able to get five shots of his husbands favorite honey into him. Once he's done, he continues to stroke Toby and holds his cock up higher so that it will ejaculate further.

Catching on to what Hunter is doing, Toby leans back. “It's coming...fuck yeah, it's coming. . .right. . .” Hunter can see the head of Toby's cock turning deep purple. A white glob oozes from the slit and hangs for just a moment. “NOW!”

Toby cries out as he launches his load. Thick, white strands of cum fly from his cock. The cub throws his head back, crying out in pleasure and release. Five, six...seven thick ropes of cum shoot from his cock.

As he sprays his cum all over Hunter the boar rubs it deep into the thistles, laughing as he does so. “Fuck yeah, babe!” He licks his hands clean, then pulls Toby to him and kisses his lips. His cock pops right out of him as they kiss, trading tongue for a few minutes without breaking or catching air. Finally, they exhale and gasp, chest to chest, legs entwined, the fire burning wildly beside them as if to channel their energy. “After that, I think I'll have all of my strength back tomorrow.”

“Good. It's good to know that the healing powers of my ass remain intact.” Toby snuggles with Hunter, holding him close and resting his nose in his husband's neck. His smell is strong and reassuring and Toby sighs happily. “Clean up now or in the morning?”

“We don't need to clean up for a day or two. I'd like to have the smell of our sex embedded to our skin for as long as possible.” He kisses Toby, cuddling him close. “You came on the maps a bit. Think Tomas will be bothered by that?”

“I don't think he'll be bothered exactly.” Toby reaches over Hunter's chest, grabbing a wineskin. He takes a long drink, handing it his bedmate. “Tomas is so prim and proper sometimes, he might be irritated that we didn't take better care of the maps. After the mission, we should get him to loosen up. A trip to the clubs in the city. Or even Harath! We should get him good and drunk.” Toby sighs. “I wish that everyone, everywhere could be as happy as we are right now.”

“Yeah, but we haven't fought in battles or lost family like some of them have. We're not a month from death. Our village is pretty well protected, you know. We were able to hold off Crayus's men with just a few people.” Hunter sighs, giving Toby one last kiss, then cuddles his head onto his chest. “I'm going to rest now, babe. Thank you for tending to my wounds. And healing me in many ways. I love you, honey-buns. Good night.”

“Good night, Hunt. Sweet dreams.” Toby sighs and closes his eyes.

Within minutes, both boys are fast asleep. The days travel and battles, along with their love-making have left them battered and tired. In each other's arms, they find peace and comfort and are able to leave the horrors and the hurts behind them.

At the far left hut, two long-known friends commute about their lives since the last war and cuddle next to each other, but their contact is light at best. As much as Ythl wants to do whatever he can with him tonight he also knows that he doesn't want things to fall apart again. Of course, Tomas took quite the beating against the guardian, but not quite as badly as their redhead boar did. Already transformed into his fox form, he lays on his back with his hands under his head, rubbing his hands along his boyfriends feet. They could hear the boys next door fucking while he had tended to his bruises with ointments and magic. He leans up to toss a log into the fire, then goes back down. “Feeling any better? I think my foot massage skills have improved, if I may say so.”

Tomas sips at a mug of warmed, spiced wine. The warmth of the fire and the massages from Ythl have done much to ease the knots and bruises of the day's battles. He sighs, relaxed and happy. “Much improved. If you're not careful, you're going to put me right to sleep.” He looks down at Ythl. “You've practiced a lot with River? Have there been others?”

“Others. Let me think.” He grins widely, remembering his times with Liam. “Yeah. There was Liam, who I've had an affectionate feeling for ever since we broke up. River is different, since I sometimes feel like the older brother to him. We hadn't gone all of the way until just a few days ago. I do love him though, just not in the way that I do for you. To be honest, I'd sacrifice everything and anyone just to make sure he's healed of his sickness in time. He's suffered so much - emotionally, physically, psychologically.”

“We're going to get him and Asher to the shrine. They'll both be healed.” Tomas reassures him. “Or we'll be dead in the attempt. Once we accomplish that, and get them home, we will be able to decide on other plans for the future.” He goes silent, watching Ythl massage his feet and calves. “I never wanted to hurt you, Yth. I was young, you know that.”

“Yes, I know. You don't have to apologize or explain it any further.” Ythl sits up and leans forward. His tail brushes against and tickles Tomas's flaccid dick as he presses his lips to his and then he rubs his soft black nose over his friends.

Tomas grab Ythl, pulling him down on top of him. He embraces him, holding him closely, as he returns the kisses and nose-kisses. “You say that, but how can we just pretend it never happened? If we're going to be something again, you deserve to have answers and explanations.” He rolls them both onto their sides. His back is to the fire and the warmth course through him. He runs a hand lightly over Ythl's side. “Maybe it's just my own guilt I'm trying to soothe.”

“Well then. Go ahead and confess everything you feel the need to do. It won't hurt me anymore.” His fingers rub along Tomas's smooth chest, then caress his short blonde hair. Suddenly, he stops, listening to the cracks of the fire and staring into Tomas's eyes.

Tomas frowns. “I'm not good with words unless it's issuing orders or training someone with a sword. Asher says I'm a wet blanket sometimes.” He looks back into Ythl's eyes. “I never stopped caring about you. I've wanted to ride out and find you. But I never knew what to say. I still don't.”

“Let your hands do the speaking then.” He moves up closer, placing one hand on his thigh. His tail flaps back and forth as he calmly frees his mind, waiting for him to explain.

“I didn't think I could be with you and serve the King. He was younger then, more fit. We coupled often. I was his favorite, I think.” Tomas' hand slides from Ythl's side down over his tummy, lightly pinching his belly and dragging his finger up the center of his chest. “I thought it was my duty to serve the King and only the King, I was wrong though.”

“You're not the only one serving the king or prince though. Any warrior does so, but they also have loved ones and family.” As he explains, his hands mimic the actions Tomas does. “That's why warriors aren't allowed to have children during their service and turn to being with men. We can't have children, you know. Well, we could adopt, but now I'm getting a little too ahead of myself.”

“A little? Are you sure you even want me? Even if we get Prince Asher and River healed and return safely.” Tomas' grimaces as doubts long suppressed reassert themselves. “You have this Liam fellow. If you and he care for each other, shouldn't you talk this over with him?”

“It's not realistic though. He has much life to live and I should focus on being his teacher, not his lover. Liam deserves to discover other people's beauty and not just mine.” He kisses Tomas's shoulder, which was once bruised but is now healed.

Tomas sighs, watching Ythl kiss his shoulder. “Your healing is even more accomplished than before. I think you're more attractive, too.” He strokes the back of Ythl's neck. “I think that I want to kiss you. Is that insane?”

“No... If it is, then I guess I'm crazy too.” He kisses his neck, moving his body up closer so that his furry body is pressed to his. “Will you shapeshift for me? I haven't seen you in your other form in a long time.”

Tomas blushes, smiling shyly. In the firelight, he looks younger, almost like he did those years ago. The confidant warrior is forgotten as he remembers how he felt being with Ythl. He concentrates for a moment. “Yes, I will.”

His body shifts, almost seamlessly, effortlessly. His fur appears and lengthens, his soft coat of grey and white fur sprouting and lengthening. His face changes, lengthening into a wolf's snout, complete with whiskers and wet nose. His ears become larger, more pointed. A tail sprouts and grows. In less than a minute, Tomas had changed. The teenager is now a wolf-human hybrid. To Ythl, he represents the most attractive features of both forms. “Gods...I'd forgotten your smell. I can smell you so clearly now.” He snuggles against Ythl. “My sweet fox.”

“I missed seeing you like this so much.” His hands reach out and feel at his back fur while both of their tails play with each other. They tangle, rub and brush together while their hands explore each others bodies, remembering the old days, but replacing them with what's present and now. Ythl kisses him first, letting out a canine whine as he does so. His knot pops right out of the sheath and the tip of his six and half inch cock leaks excitedly.

Tomas looks down, his eyes widening. He lets out a low whistle. “You're bigger. I mean, you were big then, but you're even bigger now.” He shifts his position, his own knot popping in anticipation. Pulling Ythl on top of him, they arrange themselves so their cocks rest against each other. Ythl whimpers and Tomas moans as they kiss and rub against each other. They're both leaking as the knots and dicks rub against each other. Their hands roam over each other's bodies, grasping and holding handfuls of fur as they kiss.

“And you're the same as before.” Ythl grins. “But that's fine by me. You're still one of the most beautiful anthro's on the planet in my book, even if you're older than what I'm typically interested. Maybe that's what love is - it defies the normal, it's transcendent, two lovers connected as if it were always meant to be.” They hump at each other, moaning and kissing as they do so. Ythl reaches down to stroke both of their cocks together in one hand. “You'll start growing again soon enough. Even if you don't, you should be proud of your body anyway - anthro and human form. I'd like to worship it.”

“Worship it?” Tomas' cheeks flush, even through the fur, they take on a ruby red hue. Tomas stammers for a moment. “I . . . I . . . don't know about that. I think you're more beautiful than before. Maybe I'm just better at seeing beauty now.” He kisses Ythl deeply, moaning as they frot. “Love should transcend. Otherwise, what's the point?”

“I agree.” He picks up the pace, spitting into his hand and rubbing harder, faster. “You gonna cum, babe?” With the other hand, he fondles the red knot.

Tomas' lips curl back in a mischievous grin. “Soon...keep like you are and it won't be long at all. Are you close?”

He nods. “Yeah.” Ythl kisses him again, swapping tongue and letting their tails continue to twirl together. His moans signal that he's about to cum. Suddenly, twelve spurts spray out of his cock and all over both of their chests and neck area. He uses some of the semen to stroke Tomas's cock, just his alone. “Man, I really missed feeling you like this. Holding your cock, jacking you off, your face when you cum, the taste in your mouth.”

Tomas arches his back, gritting his teeth. A hissing moan escapes his lips as his cock begins to twitch in Ythl's hand. “Unngghh, yesss! Oh, Yth....Ah!” His whole body jerks and spasms as thick ropes of cum shoot forth from his cock. His jizz coats Ythl's hand and joins with Ythl's spunk on both of their chests. “Slowly, babe, slowly.”

“Next time I'll be more gentle.” He holds his own hand out to Tomas so that he can lick it clean. “I think I was just too excited... Is it ok if we do something like this again?” His brows raise up as if to guilt him into agreeing, forming the perfect sad fox face.

Tomas' tongue, longer and rougher now, licks at the cum on Ythl's hand. He looks at Ythl's face, seeing the yearning and the attempt at guilt. He rolls his eyes. “That's not fair, Yth! How can I resist that face?” He smiles, batting his eyes shyly, like a young pup. “I can't and you know that. We'll do something like this again. And more, gods willing.” He kisses his fox. We should sleep. “We have a long way still to travel.”

They share a cup of fruity wine before settling into each other's arms. Facing each other, they nuzzle and caress until they drift into slumber.


	6. Chapter Six

**Journey to Aranathra**

**CHAPTER SIX**

Upon morning, Toby and Hunter discuss their new trail planned out with Tomas before it's agreed on. They leave early in the morning and head out into the forests of enlightenment, which are vast and large with its own catalogue of nature unlike any other on the rest of the planet. It will most likely be the safest and quickest part of the trip with little to no danger from violent forces, although that means that since they're not fighting or defending themselves they must work harder on getting through the trails as fast as possible to make sure the voyage to the shrine takes as short as possible.

A few days pass quite quickly. With no sense of danger later in the night, they continue walking until it's too dark. They sleep out in the woods with no huts. A full four days of nonstop walking and tracking weighs heavy on them and they need a good night of rest. Hunter speaks with Tomas about setting up camp early and making huts for the night. The sky is an ominous, steel grey of clouds that seem to drift lower and lower. A storm is brewing in the sky and they will need shelter for it.

“Reckon that it will hit us in the morning. It's going to be a brutal one. There's a possibility that it'll be too dangerous for us to even travel until the storm is over.” Hunter inhales the scent of the air, feeling his feet into the dirt and picking up on the magnetic waves from the planet and sky. Each of them can also pick up on it as well, even the two that haven't been able to shapeshift yet. “Luckily, it will only last around twelve to sixteen hours.” He pulls out a flask of whiskey, taking a swig from it and offering it to Tomas. “For special occasions.” He grins while his pig tail slaps from side to side. “Thing is, the storm will muddy down most of the paths, possibly flood some of them too.”

“Thanks.” Tomas takes the flask and takes a quick drink. The liquid burns on the way down, comforting and warming. He raises his eyebrows and nods approvingly. “That's not bad. Not bad at all. Make sure River has as warm and dry a hut as possible. Do you think it would be better for us all to share one hut? It feels like it's going to be fierce.”

“Hmm. It might be more work to build one massive hut.” He turns to the boys behind them, specifically making sure River is alright. The blue haired boy has been quite rejuvenated since they've made it out into the forest and spent much time conversing with the prince.

Hunter calls out for Ythl. Everyone gathers closer to the two of them. “Ythl, I don't know if it's something you can really do since I don't know much about magic, but I'd recommend making a very strong potion for River to take. We don't want him getting a cold with this storm coming up. He's sick enough as it is.”

River looks down from the house, a book of prayers open and resting on top of his spell book. He seems anxious about the weather as well. Prince Asher pats his leg and looks up at him.” I'll sleep with him tonight if that's ok.”

Tomas nods. “More work, but you have no shortage of willing workers. Just tell the Prince and I what to do, and we'll help as much as we can.” He looks out at the coming storm. “I worry that if we're in separate huts, with the wind and rain, one hut could be washed away and the others would never hear their cries for help.”

Ythl bites his thumbnail, staring at the sky, deep in thought. He climbs atop a large, rocky outcropping. He shields his eyes with both hands, his staff glows faintly. He sighs and hops down, approaching Tomas and Hunter. “It's a powerful storm. There will be lighting, thunder. Possibly even tornadoes. It's over the flatlands now. The grounds rougher here, so I can't say the tornadoes will continue.” He looks back to the storm. “Gods be with the people under it now. They're getting pounded.”

“Shit.” Hunter kicks his boots into the grass, looking to his husband. “Any thoughts? Ideas?”

“Yeah...” He returns to the horse, taking his map out of a bag and looking it over. “There's a cave that we can use that's only a mile away, but it's a little high up. Is there...” He looks at Ythl, laughing for a moment. “Is there a way you can make the horse fly? This is truly the only way we could survive a tornado in a forest like this. Don't worry. It's very large and not the dirty kind of cave that you imagine it to be.”

“We can do that. Can't we, boy?” River shuts his book and nuzzles the horses neck, then playing with his fur. “I've done levitation spells before, but never with a living creature. It might be difficult for us, but we can get it done.”

Ythl nods. “We should be able to. How high up? Thousands of feet? Hundreds? Dozens?”

Tomas shoulders his pack. “Let's not waste time. Toby, lead on to the cave. Hunter, bring up the rear. We'll go as hard as we can. Hopefully, we'll be well set up in the cave before the leading edge of the storm reaches us.”

“Yes sir.” Hunter bows, as custom by him, even though they're just friends. All of them run in a good pace while the horse follows close behind. Ythl rides with River, assuring that he doesn't fall since they're traveling faster than usual. They make it to the cave, which is about thirty feet high above the ground. River and Ythl step off of the horse, taking their goods and handing bags out to everyone else.

“Okay. I'm sure we've all done some rock climbing before, but even if you haven't it shouldn't be too difficult. Hunter and I will go first and then we'll throw down a rope.” Toby pulls out a pair of gloves that he traditionally uses for shooting arrows, handing them to Tomas. “We're going up first.”

The husbands waste no time in climbing up the cliff that leads into the limestone cave. They place their bags, pillows and blankets down first, then throw down the rope.

Ythl looks at River, judging his physical condition. “How are you feeling? I have an idea how we can get the horse up there, if you're up to casting.”

RIver nods. “I'm fine.”

Ythl shakes his head. “You could have your right eye rolling around in you breakfast oatmeal and you'd say you're fine.” He sighs. “I'll use a calming chant with the horse, if you can levitate him.” He ties a rope to the horses saddle. “They can pull him into the cave once we have him up. What do you think, River?”

River reaches behind him and taps the ground two times with his staff, allowing the gem at the tip of it to glow blue. “I'm ready whenever you are.” He walks in circles around the horse, chanting and singing a very ancient levitation spell that isn't used much anymore, although it's well known by those that are water and air mages. Once he's finished, he helps guide the horse towards the walls to the left of them, then looks to Ythl. “I've made the connection with him. Now you just need to calm him down.”

“Excellent. Well done, River.” Ythl smiles at his apprentice. He approaches the horse, leaning up to whisper in its ear. The stone at the tip of his staff glows green. The horse neighs and seems to nod. Ythl steps back, chanting in a clear, melodic voice. The horse's ears flap and turn as gradually the huge beast visibly calms, it's neck and head drooping. Ythl nods to River.

River nods, smirking and looking to his teacher. “Wow... He's really cute like that. Okay. Here we go.” He moves his arms around, then pretends to run so that he can get his blood pumping and prepared. River twirls with staff from hand to hand in circles, tossed into the air, caught, behind his back, then stops and points it at the horse.

“Show off.” Ythl jokes.

“Hmmph.” River raises a brow at him, then begins to chant as he keeps one eye closed and the other. Slowly, the horse rises into the air, lazily looking around himself and down below as he floats into the air. The young mage wants to laugh but knows that doing so would mean having the horse fall and possibly die. Once the horse is leveled with the cave he tilts his staff up and taps it to the ground once more. It levitates into the cave. Toby and Hunter help it in and immediately feed it off to the side.

Ythl ends his chant, slowly trailing off. He looks carefully at River, judging how much the levitation has taken out of his pupil. “You look well. That didn't take too much out of you, did it?”

Toby tosses down a rope and Tomas catches it. He makes a large loop and steps over to River. “Arms up! Unless you can levitate or fly, Toby and Hunter will pull you up.” River raises his arms and Tomas slips the rope over his arms, tightening it under his armpits. “Just keep your hands together, over your belly button.”

“I've done this before, believe it or not.” He tosses his staff up, which also levitates right into the room. Toby catches it and carefully places it down, then begins to lift him up with the help of his husband. Once inside of the cave, the blue-haired boy gasps in awe. Cave walls twinkle and glow with trillions of crystals embedded into the rocks. The lightest sand they've ever felt makes a calm sound as he walks in it. He steps to the ledge and yells out. “This place is awesome! You wouldn't believe it!”

Hunter tosses down the rope again. They quickly bring both of them up one by one into the cave.

Tomas is the last to climb up to the cave. He checks the area before he ascends, making sure they've not left anything behind. As he ties the rope around himself, he notices a rustling in the tree line. He turns, hand on his sword hilt, but nothing is visible. He watches the trees but sees and hears nothing unusual. He tugs on the rope, letting Hunter and Toby pull him up as he keeps his front towards the trees, watching.

Once inside the cave, Tomas lets out a low whistle. “This is much nicer than I imagined.” He casts one last suspicious look to the trees.

“Yeah. There's still stuff left here from whoever was here last.” Hunter sniffs, making a pig grunt, which he then gets shy over. “Uhm, I think we're safe in here. No company. You two should cast a spell at the entrance anyway though.” He looks at Ythl and River. “We still have meat preserved in leaf paper for dinner. My husband and I will set up for dinner. Tomas, do you want to walk the cave and make sure it's fine?”

Tomas nods and kneels down. He retrieves a torch and lights it from the fire that Hunter and Toby already have started. Hand on his sword hilt and torch raised high, he ventures deeper into the cave.

It's a large cave, delving deeply into the sheer side of the large hill. It narrows, with three separate paths. He takes the left most path, which after a short tunnel opens into a rough, circular chamber. Stalagmites and stalactites reach for each other from floor to ceiling. Along the far wall is small pool of water. The room is cold and damp, with the sound of water dripping echoing through the chamber. Cautiously, he approaches the pool, quickly dipping a hand into the water and tasting it. Fresh. He nods approvingly and moves back to the intersection.

“Fresh water down here, to the left. To the left.” He emphasizes. Then he takes the central tunnel. It's very narrow forcing him to turn sideways before the tunnel becomes choked with debris from a collapse ages ago. With a grunt, Tomas returns to the intersection, taking the right most tunnel.

“Left tunnel?” River grabs his princes hand, taking him along with him to the room. Asher looks behind him, following along, but also seems confused. “The others don't feel bothered. I bet there's cave paintings in here too! Probably from demons and anthros from long ago! Which do you place your bet on?” They make their way towards the pool of water. River places his staff down as he kneels, placing both of his palms on the top of his water. It changes into a neon blue color as he begins to pray and chant. A strange, almost mechanical sound echoes through the chamber as he does so.

“River... What are you doing?” He gasps as he see's some sort of figure rise from the water, its body made of fog. It's of a young adult, whom looks down upon them both. The figures body fades out and floods the room with a calming smoke. “Wahh... That magic. What was that about?”

The blue haired boy washes his face in the pool of water, smiling as he exhales and stands back up. “I was praying. Relixor, one of the Gods of water, is known for bringing good health to those that are faithful to him. I'm more prone to get sicker than anyone else during the storm, so it's important that I stay healthy.”

Both of them walk hand in hand out from the room and back into the main hall by the opening. Hunter has finished cooking the deer meat, which rests on clean leaves on the solid floors. “I hope that the herbs we used to season it will be pleasurable enough.” He moves a small pot from out of a fire, scooping bits of it to every leaf positioned around the fire. Meanwhile, Toby fills a cup of water for everyone.

Tomas can smell the venison. His stomach grumbles and he considers turning back. He presses on a few more steps and his perseverance is rewarded as the narrow tunnel he was in widens into long, irregular chamber. Huge formations have grown from the floor and ceiling to meet, forming areas out Tomas' sight. What he can see nearly takes his breath away.

On a huge formation, a pillar of stone reaching from ceiling to floor directly in front of him, is a rough painting. He looks at it for a moment, realizing that it's a dragon staring back at him. Tiny gems or crystals embedded in the stone capture and reflect the light from his torch. The largest crystals form the creatures eyes, glinting the red torchlight back at him. He whistles and starts to approach the drawing. Some sense slows him, though and he lowers the torch, waving it just above the ground.

A small pile of sticks and stones rests just in front of him. As he waves the torch, he sees that there are perhaps a dozen such piles. Each is maybe four inches high and they are similar enough to each other that Tomas is immediately certain that each was made and placed deliberately. He kneels down, holding the torch out in front of him, his free hand tapping excitedly at his sword hilt. He stands and turns, leaving the chamber and rejoining his friends.

“That smells good.” He takes a leaf of food and sits. He eats and drinks slowly.

“Well, what did you find? I haven't seen that look in years.” Ythl prods Tomas

Asher nods. “I see it, too. When we play riddle games and he's stumped. He's trying to figure something out.”

Tomas nods, smiling weakly. “You have me there. I did find something. A chamber with an ancient drawing and the oddest little piles.” He describes the chamber, the piles, the drawing. HIs friends grow more and more excited as he reveals his find.

“Those are wood-signs, it sounds like!” Toby exclaims. “I'd have to see them to be sure, but they sound like a warning.”

River eats only half of his meal before he's full. He can't consume too much meat, as it is hard on his body. Asher shares his grains with him. “You think there's a dragon in this cave?”

“In this cave? Pshhh.” He laughs, slapping him on the shoulder. “There's only sixteen known dragons left on the planet and only eight of them are major ones. Apparently, one of them vanished some ten or eleven years ago. Some say it was killed, but you'd expect a trophy from that.”

“A trophy? That's just sick... Disgusting.” He lies back, holding himself up with his hands. Asher can see through his spread out legs and under his robe, spotting his underwear in fundoshi form, like that of a demons.

Hunter walks to the edge of the window, peaking out as it begins to storm. A torrential downpour of rain hits down loud and hard, lightning blinding them every now and then, following by chaotic cracks of thunder. “We should be safe in here even if there's a twister of some sort.” He sighs, hand resting on his fathers sword. “I hope that the animals can find shelter fast.”

Toby looks out at the storm. “Don't worry, the animals knew this storm was coming before we did. They're all hunkered down as best they can.” he turns to the others. “So, Tomas, are you going to show us this great find of yours?”

Tomas stands and stretches, patting his tummy. “That was a very good meal. Thank you for that, Toby, Hunter. Does anyone really want to see the dragon art and all that?”

Everyone is quiet for a moment. Asher is the first to speak for the rest of them. “Are you FUCKING kidding me? Of course we want to see! Ancient art with dragons on it?”

Everyone bursts out in laughter, rushing forth to Tomas. Ythl stands side by side with him, with Toby and Hunter in the middle and Asher and River at the back.

Tomas smiles, teasing them all. “I don't know. Kids these days don't really appreciate art.” Everyone looks at him for a moment, then glares at him. Before they can object, he laughs. “Alright, alright. Yth, can you give us some more light with your staff. And you, too, River, it it won't tire you.”

Ythl and River tap their staves on the ground and their respective crystals begin to glow. Tomas leads the group down the narrow, twisting tunnel. Upon reaching the chamber, he stops the group, calling Toby forward. The archer hustles forward and he and Tomas examine the small mounds.

After a few moments, Toby stands, wiping his hands on his pants. “Yep, those are signs from another woodsman. Maybe an elf, but probably another anthro. It's a warning. Literally, "Take Care". We usually use these to mark dangerous trails or unsafe ground. Like places with rock-slides, or bogs and quicksands.”

“I do sense some faint magic in this room.” Ythl states from where he's watching Tomas and Toby. “It seems to be some sort of stasis or preservative type of enchantment. Perhaps to maintain the drawings? I don't think it's a magical trap.”

River walks up a bit closer, but doesn't touch the paintings. He takes a few steps back when a certain scent reaches him. “The paintings came tens of thousands of years ago for sure, but whoever visited this place... Those that placed an enchantment onto the walls were last here half of that time. Maybe they moved on due to harsh weather.”

“So we shouldn't touch these walls, I'm guessing?” Hunter rubs his chin, walking back and forth to study the paintings. “They were most likely used for worship. Fire dragons are the most common, but this one is a water dragon, I think.”

Further from the painting of the dragon are others of anthro deities, such as the infamous five wolf Gods and separate first mages. Toby follows with his wizard friend Ythl as he speaks out.” Do you worship Masakin, Tomas? Or any of the other two gray wolf Gods?”

Asher and River walk the opposite ways. The prince notices other deities, including those from their neighboring kingdoms. There's even a few gods that the Cruiberg worship on them too. “This place... I feel like it represents the meaning of life. Our life. Our Aiguan cultures.”

River smiles and holds his hand. “It was a time when all people from different kingdoms of all races, religions, and species gathered and prayed together, learned from one another. This must be some sort of cave temple of unifying the melting pot of our kingdom’s beliefs.” He walks to Tomas. Everyone else gathers beside him.

Tomas is quiet, staring at the paintings without comment.

Ythl stands wide-eyed, almost trembling with excitement. The wizard speaks in short rapid bursts. “Do you know what this could represent? Proof that at one time all peoples lived in peace!” He looks at his friends. “Oh, if only we had time to truly study these drawings!” He move to one that depicts the five wolves. “Thank the gods that Crayus and his people haven't found this place! They would destroy all of it! The loss to knowledge and understanding would be incalculable. . .” His voice trails off.

“Crayus has a sociopathic madness to him, no doubt. Him and his cult are like the dark mages in that way.” Hunter moves his hand to reach for his husbands. “I wonder... If the intellects of Cruiberg saw this though, do you think they'd still see the need for war?”

“Yes.” Asher interrupts before anyone else can but in. “Like River said, this was ten thousand or more years ago. A lot has changed in that time span.” He squeezes River's hand. “Do you reckon that the dragon is what brought them together? I do. Dragons typically have that kind of legend to them - they unite and bring peace or they bring absolute destruction.”

Tomas clears his throat. “Um, I know this is important and valuable. But getting River and Asher to the shrine is more important. Ythl, River . . . take a half hour to make notes or cast spells or whatever it is you can do. Hunter, stay with them. Then head back to main chamber.” He looks at Toby and Asher. “We'll go back and see to the camp. We have to try and get as much rest tonight as possible. Hopefully, the storm passes. If it does, who knows what conditions will be like. It could slow us down.” He shakes his head. “Gods forbid that the storm stalls over us for days, trapping us here.” He looks at River and Asher. Sighing, he takes his torch and heads for the tunnel. “C'mon. No time to waste, my friends.”

Toby and Asher follow along with Tomas while the wizards make it back to the front. They cast a protection spell over the entrance, sealing anyone from entering or leaving for the next day until they decide to leave. After they're done, River feeds the horse, laughing as he does so, remembering how they used magic to levitate him up.

Toby stretches out and placing blankets and pillows down by the entrance. “Hunter and I will sleep here tonight. We'll be the first to know if the twister comes through.” He yawns, stretching out his arms and placing his bow and arrows down beside his pillow. “Ohhhh honey!!!! Where are you? We need to rest!”

“Let's get that medicine for you ready. I want you in the best strength possible in case anything happens. We might not have to fight off zombies or corrupted guards, but storms can be just as bad.” Ythl opens his bag, mixing in some tea with warm water over the fire. He opens his own prayer book and begins to chant as a kaleidoscope of foggy colors form from the pot of tea.

Toby leans on one side, watching Ythl brew his healing tea. Hunter slides in front of him, snuggling backwards against his husband. The archer wraps an arm around his boar-friend, kissing him on the back of his neck. Baltus lies down on the edge of the blanket, facing the cave entrance, sniffing the wind. Toby's erection is only half-formed but pokes Hunter in his butt. Toby whispers to his lover. “I think Ythl and all wizards make their spells all colorful and poofy just to impress people.”

At Asher's suggestion, he and Tomas pound iron spikes into the cave walls, running rope between them, just above eye level. They hang extra blankets and tarps from them, forming small private areas and blocking the wind somewhat. Tomas looks at Asher as they hang the last tarp, eyeing the prince suspiciously. “I take you'll be sleeping with River again. And I hope you will be sleeping. Not, um, exerting too much energy with other. . . um, pursuits.”

“What? I don't know what you're talking about.” Asher pouts, rolling his eyes.

Ythl hands off his tea cup to his student and kisses him on the forehead. “If you need me, I'll be just over these blankets. I'm serious - if anything happens, you feel even an inch on your arm, you let me know.” River nods, sitting down by Asher on a blanket beside the fire. Ythl follows Tomas to the further private area. Just in case, he uses a unique spell that separates them from hearing what him and Tomas say or do, while being able to hear them as well. He sits down beside Tomas, pulling off his robe and setting it aside.

Tomas sighs and pulls off his boots and socks. He takes warm water and washes his feet. “What was that spell you just cast? It seems familiar.” As Ythl explains, Tomas nods, blushing slightly. “Oh. You used to cast that sometimes when we were together during the war. You're sure they can't hear us and we can hear them?” He leans back on his elbows, wiggling and flexing his toes.

“Only if River is using the spell at the same time. I think he has other things on his mind.” Ythl grins, listening closely. “They're being bad tonight, for sure. Not yet, but they will be.” He reaches over to rub his fingers through Tomas's blonde hair, which is seeming to grow a bit longer. “I'll have to give you a haircut sometime soon. I know you like your hair short.”

“I know.” He looks worriedly towards the blanket. “Is River healthy enough to be bad? We can't afford to be slowed down tomorrow because they were fucking tonight.” He lays back, locking his fingers together behind his head. Looking at Ythl, Tomas unbuttons his shirt, letting it fall open when he folds his hands together behind his head again. His chest is as smooth as it was years ago.

“Who knows. Maybe it will give him even better health with the tea. Maybe he will care more about his own health if he realizes that the prince has a thing for him.” Ythl winces a brow, rubbing his hand along Tomas's stomach, then teasing his nipples. “You notice it, right? That they're more than just friends? They're falling in love.”

Tomas sighs. “Asher is wonderful. He's going to be a good king, when his time comes. But he falls in love a lot. He drifts from boy to boy almost as quickly as he sees them.” He reaches down and begins rubbing Ythl's back. “It's not a negative thing, though. He's just young and he hasn't felt true love yet. Still...” Tomas looks up at the ceiling for a few moments. “River's older than his normal playmates and he's more attentive to River. Worried, actually.” Tomas grins. “Holy shit, you're right!” Tomas laughs. “His first love is a wizard! Just like mine.” He looks at Ythl, blushing.

“There must be something specifically charming about us wizards, huh?” His hand reaches down lower into his undergarments, feeling the warm erection hidden inside of it. He cups the sack with the other hand and gives it a nice tug. “Why didn't you tell me you were hard?”

“I don't know.” Tomas shrugs. “I didn't want you to think I expected anything from you. I don't know. Maybe I wanted to see how it would go if I didn't say anything.” Sitting up on his elbows, he reaches down, feeling Ythl's groin. “You're still huge! Almost like the King.” Tomas pulls off his shirt, then his pants. He leans back again, letting Ythl get a good look at his naked body.

Tomas looks younger and smaller than his 15 years. His body is mostly hairless, except a small, dark patch directly above his dick. His armpits and chest are silky smooth. His dick, hard now and fully erect, is smaller than Ythl's. His head is already glistening with a hint of precum. “Don't say it. I've gotten old and hairy, I know.”

“Yes, you're as hairy as me when I've shapeshifted.” He jokes, stroking him slowly, but with a strong and hard grip. The thirteen-year-old brown haired wizard as hairless like him with just his once shaven pubes starting to grow back again, but slowly, as they do for a boy his age. Without asking, he moves down lower, sitting on his legs as he kneels down with his mouth and licks up from the sack in one hand to the tip of Tomas's cock. Ythl looks him in the eyes, smiling widely. “Human forms tonight? So it is.” His tongue swirls around the head, playing with the pee slit and drooling spit down on the shaft. He sucks on just the head while one hand rubs along his chest and the other continues to roll his testicles around in the warm sack.

Tomas moans loudly. “Fuck...that's good, Yth.” His hands roam over his own stomach and chest. He pinches his own nipples, licking his thumbs and forefingers, as he fingers his nipples. One hand slides over Ythl's back and neck. His fingers comb through Ythl's hair. He looks down at the wizard. “Take off your unders, Ythl...I want you, too.” He tugs at Ythl's undergarments

Ythl opens his mouth, lowering it and begins to suck from the shaft and up. He tugs off his underwear with one hand, throwing it at the cave wall as he returns back to the cock in front of him. “Moan as loud as you want. They won't hear.” Loud slurping and popping sounds echo loudly in the cave as Ythl sucks harder and faster with more difficult methods. His tongue hits every spot that causes Tomas's back to arc and his skin to grow goosebumps. When he feels him coming closer to an orgasm he stops, kissing his way back up to Tomas. Ythl nibbles and licks at the birthmark on the blonde's neck, then kisses hip sloppily.

Tomas kisses Ythl hungrily, eagerly. He rolls the wizard over onto his back, following to lay on top of him. They kiss and the warrior grinds his hard cock against Ythl's groin. Tomas grabs Ythl's wrists, raising his arms above his head. Tomas dives into Ythl's armpits, licking and sucking loudly. He moves between Ythl's left and right armpit, kissing the boy's chest and neck as he switches. Raising his hips, Tomas lays his cock on Ythl's and slowly begins frotting. After several minutes, sucking pits and frotting with kisses in between, Tomas stops.

Looking down on Ythl, he runs his thumbs over the wizard's eyebrows. A tenderness crosses his face and his eyes worship the boy beneath him. “Let me make it up to you, Yth. My leaving. I was wrong...so wrong. Without waiting for a response,” Tomas kisses his way down Ythl's chest and stomach. He kisses the tip of Ythl's cock, using his tongue on his pee slit before sucking gently on the head.

“Tomas...” He plays with Tomas's hair as if it were a crystal ball, then playfully rubbing his ears and the back of his neck. “I want you to fuck me tonight.” As his friend sucks him off, the wizard wraps his legs around the blonde boys back.

Tomas nods, Ythl's dick filling his mouth, the head tickling the back of his throat. It doesn't phase him. He's sucked the King many a time and the King is even more well endowed than Ythl. He sucks passionately, sliding his face up and down over the wizard-wand. Spit leaks from his lips, down over Ythl's balls. Tomas takes a finger, trailing it through the spit, and begins fingering the wizard. “I will.”

“Ahh.. That's real nice. I haven't been fucked since... Since we were last together.” His six and half inches twitches inside of his friends mouth as he moans louder, cries of glee and bliss. For a moment, he imagines how big the prince will get and imagines him with a cock just as hard as his. The thought seizes when he opens his eyes and see's the beauty in front of him. Sure, there any many others just as beautiful as Tomas and he's definitely not the norm for what he looks for, but that's what makes his love for him so special, so unique and true.

Tomas looks up, surprised. “Really? You haven't been fucked by anyone?” Tomas grins. “Wow. I don't know what to say.” He goes down on Ythl again, sucking him slowly, deliberately. Slow on the way down, slow on the way up. His tongue slowly circles Ythl's cock-head. He pauses.

With his thumbs, he spreads Ythl's butt cheeks. His crack is clean, his hole tight and quivering as the cold air hits it. Arching his eyebrows, Tomas grins and licks his lips. Without a word, he dives down, plunging his tongue into Ythl's hole. He licks and sucks and probes Ythl's hole, holding onto the wizard's cock tightly in one hand. “Fuck, you taste good.”

“Really? Let me have a taste then.” He laughs, still playing with his hair with one hand and playing with his left nipple with the other. Ythl lies back with his head on the pillow, calmly relaxing as his asshole reacts to Tomas's touch by letting his tongue loosen him up. When a finger is slipped in, he moans a bit louder, even squeezes some hair, but never pulls on it. “I typically did most of the fucking when we were together, but not anymore with others, since I'm a bit too big for the kind I'm interested in.”

“How considerate of you.” Tomas teases. He continues licking and tonguing Ythl's ass, loosening him as he strokes him at the same time. He slides upward, taking some of Ythl's precum into his mouth. As he continues upward, he mixes the cum with the spit from eating Ythl's ass. Kissing Ythl, he drives his tongue into the wizard's mouth, giving him a taste of his ass and his cum, mixed and improved by the addition of Tomas' saliva.

As they kiss, Tomas eases his cock against Ythl's hole. He pushes in, slowly and gently, sliding his cock past Ythl's first ring of muscle. “Fuucckk! You're tight...let me know if I start to hurt you.” With that, he pushes himself fully into his lover. Bracing himself so that he's not crushing his friend, using his elbows, he continues to kiss Ythl as his cock begins pumping in and out of the wizard's tight, hot hole.

It burns as Tomas enters him, even though there's enough spit and lubricant being used to refrain him from getting any tearing. The pain begins to dissipate as he calms himself and relaxes his breath. “It hurts a bit, but don't stop.” When he starts to move, the muscles in his sphincter adjust as if they'd been waiting for Tomas's presence since they last fucked. His hands reach down and squeeze his friends soft hairless cheeks as he moans. “Ahhh, yeah. Fuck me, Tomas. Harder.”

Tomas nods and grunts. “Ungghh...yeah. Fuck, Ythl... You feel incredible.” He kisses him deeply, their spit spilling out over their cheeks. Tomas' presses deeply into Ythl. his balls slapping against his lover's ass cheeks. He breaks off of their kiss, his lungs pumping air as if he were running a race. Sweat begins to drip from his nose and chin. He bites his lip as he tries not to scream, his head arching back and his eyes tightly closed. “Ytthhlllll. . . Oh, fuck. . . I'm close. . .”

“Inside of me, babe.” His voice cracks, a sign of puberty. The wizards smile is ecstatic and the most beautiful thing that Tomas has ever seen. He reaches to pull on his erection, stroking as fast as he can as he's fucked harder and harder. It comes easy for him with his prostate being massaged. “Fuck! Gonna cum!” As he warns, he sprays his seed across his neck and chest in nine epic loads. He's been saving it for the past few days for this moment.

“Unngghh...” Tomas looks down at Ythl's chest, a smile exploding across his face. He ducks his head down, licking up some of the cum on Ythl's chest and neck. Content with a mouthful of his lover's jizm, he accelerates his pace, fucking Ythl faster, harder, deeper. His balls slap loudly, almost painfully against Ythl's ass. The jizz is sweet and when Ythl reaches up, pinching Tomas' nipples, the warrior cries out. “Yesssss....Oh, fuck....Ythhhllll!” He cock spasms and swells, his balls tightening to expel their content inside of the wizard. Tomas gasps for air, his head arched forward, his chin against his chest. His eyes close tightly. After a half-dozen strokes which eject a half-dozen ropes of cum into Ythl, Tomas falls on top of the smaller boy. He twists to the side, pulling Ythl with him, as they roll over. On his back, Tomas' arms fall to the ground spread out away from his body. A sheen of sweat covers his chest and pits, his neck and face. With tired eyes and a weak smile, he pulls Ythl down for a deep, slow kiss.

They lie together, quietly kissing, cuddling, and holding each other close, which is particularly the opposite of what they were before - loud, carnal, and passionately aggressive. Ythl is just as tired, as it has been a long time coming since he'd been fucked. “Next time, I'm on top. But don't worry, I'll rim you for as long as needed so you're ready for this behemoth.” He grabs his half-erect dick, slapping it against his belly and sticking his tongue out. “I... I love you, Tomas.” He kisses him, one arm entwined under the other and snuggles his head to his chest. The smell of sweat, semen, and spit is raunchy and perfect.

Tomas snuggles Ythl. “I've missed you. You're sure your spell let's hear anything from the front of the cave? I don't want to have Hunter trying to warn us of something and we can't hear it.” As he holds Ythl, Tomas moves his sword so that it's in easy reach of his free hand.

“We'll hear them loud and clear. They're probably sleeping right now.” He yawns as he thinks about rest. In a way, he's somewhat jealous that they're married and wonders if there ever will come a time when he could marry Tomas. Unfortunately, he knows well that his friend will at some point have to marry and have at least one child. He ignores the thought, focusing on the present and calms to the touch of his love. “We should sleep too, hun. Have more faith in the village boys. They came with us for a reason.”

“I trust every one of them with my life. More importantly, I trust them with the Prince's life, too.” He sighs and smiles. “But you're right. I need to relax.” He pulls Ythl close, letting the wizard nuzzle into hie neck. “Sweet dreams, Ythl.”

As they fall asleep, two younger boys and students of theirs in the middle 'room' separated by sheets and blankets rise up from out of their sheets. Asher tugs on River's shoulder. “Everyone is asleep now. You can put your prayer book away.”

“But, but…” As he tries to come up with an excuse, he notices that the prince is naked and already sporting a boner. River blushes and marks his book before putting it down beside their shared pillow. “Tomas says that I should get a good night of rest.”

Asher wiggles his hips from side to side, his hard dick fwapping against himself. He smiles broadly, very proud of his swinging dong. “I always sleep better after messing around, don't you? Think of it like a special form of meditation.”

“Oh, I guess I do too when Ythl and I play around.” He takes off his robe, revealing himself in his fundoshi. The sparkling and glittery cave walls shine on his pale skinny body, making him all the more majestic and beautiful. One of his hands glides down Asher's arm and holds his hand, which he then guides to his underwear.

“Wow...” Asher stares. “You're beautiful. It's like you're glowing.” He unties River's fundoshi with surprising ease. With River nude, he grabs River's dick, scooting forward and rubbing their dicks together. He gives River a quick kiss and then looks down. HIs dick looks so big next to River's and the River's is so small and cute. He rubs both dicks against each other, watching in between kisses. Soon, both boys are hard.

“So you won't mind if I don't grow once I start puberty in a few years?” River moans, kissing his neck. He sucks and accidentally leaves a hickey mark. The blue haired boy moves his hair out of his eyes, which is starting to get a bit long now. Asher's hair is just as long. He imagines what he'd look like with a ponytail. “Who knows. Maybe I'll gain an extra inch and a half and be as big as the rest of the men in my family were.”

“Why would I mind?” Asher seems genuinely confused. “I think you're beautiful just the way you are. I like little dicks, I like big dicks. Tomas has a pretty big one and we play sometimes.” He kisses River deeply. “What do you want to do? Fuck? Suck?”

“Suck and... Wait, you'd do me?” He insists on not cursing, but sometimes it slips out when he gets overly excited. It makes him just as cute and innocent. He spits into his hand and begins to stroke Asher, rubbing his thumb over the pee slit and making long motions. The sound of the spit as lubricant is loud as he jacks him off. “I think I'd like that a lot. Oh, this is embarrassing. What kind of leopard does your father shapeshift into? I'm imagining what you'll look like after we get to the shrine and you can change. I think you'd look nice with the bright colors and dots or if your fur is all black as well.”

“Dad? He used to be jet black. Dark as night and just as silent. He could sneak up on a dream and have it's neck in his jaws before anyone would even know he was there!” Asher's eyes are bright and excited. He rubs and pulls River's dick with his thumb and forefinger. “But he's got more gray these days. And he's not as silent. But he's still deadly when he wants to be!”

River maneuvers his body over the prince's, putting his legs lower down as his face is to Asher's cock. He sticks out his tongue, licking around the head, then takes it all in his mouth along with the balls. Carefully, he licks around the shaft, then lets the balls slide out, wetting his chin, and then he begins to move his mouth in motion. It still has a slight taste of pee from when they both went to pee ten or so minutes ago.

Asher relaxes, enjoying River's attentions on his cock. He wraps his arms around River's hips and ass, hugging the boy's pelvis closer to him. He takes the small dick and neighboring balls into his mouth, sucking hard on both. Somehow, River tastes clean but also of sweat and urine. It's a taste Asher finds irresistible. “I love your smell. . . and your taste and your dickie.” Asher sucks some more, before releasing the tiny weenie and licking all around River's balls and pubis.

River pulls him out of his mouth to respond. “Yours is neat too. I could do this all night.” He returns to sucking him off, but uses less of his tongue, wanting to make sure he will have enough energy pent up to fuck him and good and hard later. When his mouth gets tired he spends his time licking, sucking, and groping the balls and sack, using some of the sweat on his crack to smell at times and get him even more roused up. It sends him into a sexual hyperdrive. The young wizard has never considered himself too concerned of sex and masturbation, but being around the prince has changed his mind and made him think about the princes dick nonstop. “Ahh... You wanna do me, right?” He scoots forward a bit, pushing his ass out and in front of Asher's face.

Asher moans, pausing for a moment. “I want to fuck you, heck yeah. But it might be too exhausting for you...I think Tomas and Ythl would tell us to save it for after the shrine and we're both healed.” He kisses River's cockhead. “I don't know. They might be right.” He takes the tiny dick back into his mouth, sucking feverishly.

“Please, Asher? I can't wait that long. It might be another week before we make it. A week and a half with the weather.” He leans down, kissing all around his dick before popping it back into his mouth.

Asher shifts uncomfortably. For the first time, he feels the burden of being Prince. He wants River. In the past, when he wanted a boy, it was easy enough to get them into bed and have his way with them. But the words from Tomas and his father weigh on his mind. River is very sick. Asher has seen it. His face grows serious and he forgets to bob his head as he thinks, instead holding the stiff two inches in his mouth. He shrugs. “I don't know, River...”

“It's ok. I'll make you cum and then we can stop.” He spits into his hand and beings to stroke him faster. The tightening of his fist around the three-inch dick makes the prince gasp with a loud, aggressive moan. River spits again, rubbing under the head slowly, then jacking him off again. “Tell me when you're about to cum.”

Asher moans. “Mmhhmm. Yeah...I will.” He takes River back into his mouth. He sucks and licks with doubled efforts, trying to give the young wizard as much pleasure as possible. Gently, lightly he plays with River's asshole as he sucks him. He doesn't penetrate him, but rubs and tickles his hole. It doesn't take long before he can feel himself on the verge of cumming. “River! I'm gonna cum! Oohh!”

As soon as he speaks River puts his mouth to the head, still jacking him off with two fingers, then licks at the tip as cum dribbles out of it. As usual, his loads are quite small, but always worth it. He swallows it before realizing that Asher might want some as well. Once he's done, he falls back and onto his side, breathing heavily. He tilts his head to the right and kisses the princes feet. After a few minutes of recuperating he lays back down beside Asher, both of them naked and not using the sheets as they begin to grow tired. “I love you, Asher.”

Asher lays back, his arms and legs stretched out as he cools down and recovers. When River lies next to him, he rolls over to face him, pulling him closer and holding him. He plays with River's blue hair. “Are you sure? We've only really just met? Is that long enough to be in love?” His voice is soft and curious, giving speech to feelings he's never had before. “I've never felt this way before, River. About anyone. Not even Tomas and he's my best friend.”

“Then maybe you are too. I think that's the feeling you have... I'm scared too. If anything, I'm more scared than anyone.” River snugs up closer, placing a hand over his chest. “B-but... Maybe I'm just being overly emotional since I know I'm probably going to die soon?”

“Don't say that!” Asher's eyes flash. They almost seem to glow orange for a moment, like a great cat's eyes in the darkest night. Or is it just a reflection? “Don't ever say that! You're not going to die. We're getting you to the shrine and getting you healed. I swear it!” He edges forward, kissing River gently. “Seriously, don't say things like that. Giving voice to thoughts gives them power, right? That's part of how magic works, isn't it?”

“Yes... I guess you're right. I'll live and then I'll go back to normal routine of life. Praying and learning magic ever day. Maybe I should devote myself to one of the shrines as well at some point.” He nudges his head forward and kisses Asher's neck. “I'm sorry about what I said. Good night, Asher...” His lips make a slapping sound after he yawns. In a few minutes he drifts off to sleep. The prince stares blankly at the ceiling of the cave for another half hour before falling asleep with him.

It storms madly throughout the night. A dying tornado rips pass and above them, diminishing not too far from it. By morning, it continues to rain heavily. Toby is the first to wake up after hearing strange sounds from above. He squeezes Hunter's shoulder to wake him up. “Hey, sweetie. I think I can hear something other than the storm... Can you be an extra set of ears for me?”

Hunter rubs the gunk out of his eyes and wipes his nose off on his shoulder as he stands up to put on his clothes with Toby. The boar rubs his fuzzy chin as he listens closely. “Hmmm. Sounds like, thin legs? Spears falling? Wait...” His eyes bulge as he suddenly realizes what is. “Fuck! EVERYONE WAKE UP! GET UP GET UP!” He tears down the blankets and sheets in front of them, tossing it to his boyfriend. Even though Toby doesn't completely understand he immediately helps him put the sheets into the bags and sprints to the horse, getting everyone's stuff gathered. Hunter runs to Tomas, throwing his clothes right at his chest. “We have two minutes at best, everyone! Those are monstrous spiders about to swarm from the holes of the cave. If you thought the zombies were bad... We don't want to be here when they arrive!”

Baltus runs yipping and barking around the entrance. He barks grow louder and more alarmed. The horse is skittish, pulling on its tether as the boys try to calm it and load it at the same time.

Tomas' eyes explode open at the first shouts of trouble, his hand is on his sword before his mind even recognizes who it is that's warning him. He throws back the blanket and is on his feet in less than an instant. “Asher!” His mind catches up to his body and he begins donning his armour and battle-gear. “What is it? Toby? Hunter?”

Ythl wakes quickly as well. His first thought is to protect Tomas. His staff flares in his hand but he is cognizant enough to let his spell remain uncast. He scans the cave for threats and for River. He sees his apprentice dressing quickly and does likewise, dressing in his robes quickly. He moves to Tomas, helping him with his armor. “Just like old times, eh?”

River dresses quickly since he has only the fundoshi and robe to attend to. Afterwards, he helps with getting Asher's gear on, then runs to his teacher. “We have to get the horse back down.” He whistles to the dog, helping it to sit on the horse. The dog is confused and remains frozen, afraid to jump down. He chants as fast as he can and runs to the ledge with the horse, speedily working his magic to levitate the horse back down. Jokes aside, there's no room to laugh about it when they're on the verge of being eaten alive by gigantic spiders. Hunter and Toby prepare two different ropes so that everyone can climb down as fast as possible.

“One minute! Let's get going!” The ginger disregards the princes nobility and forcefully grabs his arm, taking him to the ledge. “You two must go first in case there's not enough time for all of us.” He turns to Ythl. “Is there anything you can cast to hold them off a bit longer?” Hunter looks down, seeing that the two are already halfway to the bottom.

“Yes!” Ythl turns, scanning the interior of the cave. As he watches, he sees a long, clawed leg emerge from a concealed hole high in the ceiling. The chitinous leg is shiny, even in the dull fire light, alternating orange and brown circles run its entire length. A second leg appears, then more as a huge spider emerges from an impossibly small hole. The monstrosity is huge, its body the size of Tomas' chest. It clings to the ceiling, slowly turning, searching for prey and venom drips from its mandibles. Ythl's blood chills in his veins as he hisses. “Tomas!” He points with his staff. Beginning to weave and enchantment. As Tomas sees the same spider, he notices legs appearing through three, no five, other holes. Ythl chants and waves his staff.

A foot in front of Ythl, the air shimmers and seems to coalesce into something solid. The spiders are still visible, but only as blobs dropping onto the floor. The first one drops and scuttles to the barrier, directly in front of Tomas. The horror rears and lunges forward, striking the barrier and being repulsed. Its high-pitched squeal hurts their ears as the cry is picked up by the other creatures. Ythl takes Tomas by the shoulder. Wrapping his arms around Tomas' neck and shoulders. “RUN!!! JUST RUN!!!”

Both Hunter and Tomas are already halfway down from to the bottom. Prince Asher holds onto the hilt of his weapon, ready for anything, while River points his staff at the tip of the entrance. The gem at the end of it glows and makes a loud ambient sound, almost as if it's charging for a heavy blast. It would take much energy out of him to cast something strong, but if it means saving his teacher and Tomas, then he's willing to risk it.

A horrified look protrudes Tomas's face as he runs to the ledge. Tears well up in his eyes in fear that the boy he just got close with once again is ready to take his own life to save their own. “You better live or I'll kick your fucking ass!” Dozens of spiders crawl from out of the halls of the cave, seeking to devour the wizard that their teeth seek and wet over.

Ythl runs with Tomas, taking hold of his him, launching himself onto Tomas' back. He wraps his legs and arms around Tomas' neck and waist as Tomas leaps into the air. He panics momentarily as he starts to fall.

Suddenly, the air is wrenched from his lungs as his body not only stops falling, it ascends a couple of feet. But then he's falling again. Confused he twists his neck the look at Ythl for some sort of explanation.

Toby and Hunter drop the last dozen feet, drawing their weapons and looking back to the cave mouth. They, and Asher and River see Tomas' leap, with Ythl on his back. But Ythl shifts, shrinking until he cannot be seen past Tomas' body. Without warning, a huge pair of wings appear. Toby recognizes them as the wings of an impossibly large goshawk. The wings flap once, arresting the speed of Tomas' fall.

Talons take the place of legs and feet, holding tightly onto Tomas. Arms transform into wings, a dozen feet from left wing-tip to right. Flapping furiously, they slow their fall, allowing Tomas and Ythl, now a huge hawk, to land safely on the ground. Just as quickly, the hawk's form shifts, returning Ythl to his more familiar form.

Ythl falls to his knees. He points back up at the cave. “We can't cause a cave in! The drawings, we can't damage them!”

“Then we have to hurry and run! Come on!” Toby begins to fire arrows at the spiders as they emerge from out of the cave. Everyone in unison begins to run, the dog and horse up front. Massive trees have collapsed and make it difficult to get pass. Hunter tries to navigate the best he can, but doesn't truly know if he can trust his judgment with the set of adrenaline coursing through his veins. With a moments notice, he uses it to his advantage and remembers that he's a boar, which gives him the needed strength to push and pull nature out of their way and make things a bit easier.

Asher looks to his left, feeling as his there's something out there in the distance coming towards them. 'Must be animals fleeing' he thinks to himself. Tomas can hear them too. The oldest of the group pulls out his sword while they're still running and speaks out. “Weapons! Something is coming right towards us!”

“Dammit.” Hunter pulls out his sword, which makes a loud sound as it also tears through vines and tall grass. The horse comes to a stop, bucking and kicking at the dirt. It spins around while River clenches onto his staff. The young wizard ducks low while still on the horse, looking around to see pairs of eyes emerging from the nature.

Ten, no, twenty men and women emerge and surround them in a circle, almost as if they were waiting for them. Perhaps they knew that they were staying in the cave and somehow used the cave to their advantage. Most likely they were lucky. One of the warriors shows himself. Upon his armor is a symbol that marks him and he rest of the strangers as part of the cult of Crayus. All of them unveil their weapons - daggers, swords, axes, maces, and move closer. “Look at what we have here! Is that the prince himself? Prince Asher of Aigua? Oh, what a delight! Crayus will be rolling over in laughter when I bring him your flayed skin!”

A luminescent blue circle springs out and throws all of them to the ground, sending a tense electric jolt through their bodies. Only a few of them are affected badly, while the others seem to shake it off. River bites his lip and is disappointed that the spell didn't work as he expected it to.

“Kill them!” They run forth. The party of young warriors clash their weapons, using their feet, armor, their elbows, even the nature itself to their disposal in order to clench onto their own survival. Toby's arrows glow a bright color after River casts a spell on them. They'll slow down and paralyze those that they hit.

Toby drops to one knee, firing three arrows as he kneels. He targets a knot of enemy warriors moving in from his left. His shots strike true, striking the two men and one woman who were closing on their flank. As they arrows hit home, they pulse with blue light. The three attackers slow and stumble, falling to the ground, immobilized by River's enchantment. Toby grins as he prepares three more arrows.

Tomas draws his sword and his small shield. He shifts partly into his anthro form, his hearing and sense of smell heightened by his wolf blood. A tall, thin warrior charges him, swinging a heavy, spiked mace. Tomas dodges aside easily, sliding his blade deep into the man's ribs, angled slightly. The man's momentum carries him past Tomas, helping the boy slide the blade back out easily. A gout of blood, bright red and steaming in the cold morning air, erupts from the man's side as he falls to the ground, clutching desperately at the mortal wound. “Protect the Prince! “

Ythl looks behind them, the spiders are closing fast, leaping from tree to tree or scuttling along the ground. The Cruiberg who have surrounded he and his friends seem unaware of the danger. He watches as the closest spider leap, landing on a smallish woman wielding an axe. She screams as the spider's stinger pierces her leather armor. The spider's bulbous body seems to pulse as it injects its venom into her. The warriors near her turn. They forget about the boys as the spiders leap among them.

The wizard grins. “Never thought I'd be glad to see a spider the size of my gardening shed!” He turns back the men of Crayus, intoning a spell. He finishes with a flourish throwing his arms wide and pointing to his friends. Tomas, Toby, Hunter, Asher, and River feel themselves energized. Their blows fly faster, landing harder. They dodge more quickly, as if the marauders are moving at half their speed. Ythl smiles, despite the pain in his side. His friends will be faster for a few minutes, but at a terrible cost.

With the rush of energy, Hunter sprints out and swings his sword with extreme might, cutting men twice his size right in half. The prince jumps on top of one man, pressing his sword into his back, then jumping high up into a tree. Hidden in the darkness, he leaps out again, this time cutting through spiders before he down to the mud on both knees. An older man swings down towards Asher as he begins to stand, but Hunter lops his head right off and kicks him aside. “Thanks. How many are left?”

Thirteen. Out of nowhere, someone's sword clashes right into his and sends him falling into the mud. Asher tries to help but is forced to deal with men of his own. When River see's things getting worse, he prepares to cast another spell, but someone spots him as he leaps from the horse. He fends himself with his staff while the dog rips apart at the mans leg. River whistles in a certain way that signals for the horse to use its leg and kick the man right in the face, instantly killing him.

Ythl surveys the scene, clutching his side. The spiders are dragging away the men and women that they sting. The logical part of his mind knows that the people are still alive, still aware and that the spiders will dissolve their victim's internal organs and bones before drinking their innards. He's seen what Crayus' people do. He does not mourn for those being dragged away. He does worry for his friends.

As Prince Asher is being pressed by a man and a woman, their attacks driving the young prince backwards as he fends off their blows, he spies a man outside of the melee. He aims a crossbow at the Prince! Ythl begins casting, waving the tip of his staff in a larger circle, shrinking the circle as he moves his staff faster and faster. The marksman shouts and the man and woman in front of Asher step to one side, allowing a clear shot. Ythl releases his spell and a bolt of green energy flies from his staff at the same time as the man lets fly with his weapon. The bolt of energy coalesces and changes shape as it travels, becoming a fist the size of large egg. It smashes through the crossbow bolt, shattering it with its splinters falling harmlessly to the ground. His fist continues on, impacting the archer's chest, piercing the his leather armor. Blood spurts as the fist penetrates his skin, more blood flying when the fist withdraws and punches in again and against. Each time, it pulls out some flesh, some piece of something that belongs inside a man, not steaming on the ground.

The humungous spiders crawl and begin to feast on the corpses, which makes it all the while easier to kill them. Although, that doesn't mean the boys completely have the advantage. Weighed down by the mud and heavy rain, their adrenaline seems useless now. Hunter seem to fight at full willpower, almost steaming with rage when he kills, cutting away at limbs and being just as violent as the others when he attacks. Toby is surprised to see him like this, but focuses on their own survival over his own fear of the violence he's inflicting.

A man around seven foot eight faces off against River, which is as disturbingly unfair and horrifying as it sounds. His swings are slow, but extremely brutal. The boy is using all of his energy to cast immediate shields to protect himself, which is causing great physical pain in his side. Ythl uses his powers to use the vines below to hold him down, but he cuts them apart seconds later. Suddenly, the man knocks River down, grabbing him by one arm, holding him up and pressing a knife under his throat. “Put down your weapons or else I kill this boy! You hear me?” River tries to fight back but has no chance.

Ythl and Asher look on, their faces going pale. Hunter continues to battle, his temper clouding his senses. Toby look to Tomas for some indication of what to do, even as he notches another arrow.

Tomas looks at River, then to Ythl. His heart stops as he barely hesitates in his decision. “Protect the Prince!!!”

Asher screams, as does Ythl. Toby swings his bow around. Maybe he can get off a shot and save River. It's then that he notices a dark figure descending rapidly from the clouds. Some sort of bird, a very large bird, with something in its talons. It's diving straight towards the giant holding River. It's not making a cry, which strikes Toby as odd. He watches the falling figures as the giant man holding River repeats his threat. “Put them down or he dies!”

The bird isn't a hawk or falcon but a very larger raven, maybe the size of a small child. It releases whatever it's carrying, a gray furred rodent? As the gray figure falls, it begins to grow! It's headed straight for the man holding River. It becomes apparent that it isn't a rodent, as it grows far too large. Before impacting the man, Toby recognizes it as a wolf, a large wolf. It lands on the man as if it were completing an attacking leap, heedless that it's been dropped from fifty feet into the sky.

The warrior looks up at the last moment as the falling wolf blots out the weak sun, its weak shadow the first hint to him at the creatures approach. The man tries to twist River in front of him but is too slow. The wolf snarls as it lands, bowling the man over, locking it's jaws around the warrior's throat and ripping. River is dropped in the chaos, landing heavily and rolling away as best he can. His shoulder aches where he landed on it and his hand goes numb. He doesn't stand, just stares at the wolf ripping the throat out of the giant warrior who was poised to kill him.

“That looked a nasty fall. Don't use that arm, boy.” The raven lands near him, speaking as it, too, grows. It becomes a man, older and thin, with close cut gray and black hair. His dark eyes are cold as he moves his own staff, a dark, gnarled piece of wood, and casts a spell. A woman who was charging Prince Asher from behind is lifted from her feet, flying a dozen yards to land prone amidst a clutch of feeding spiders. She screams horribly as she is stung a dozen times. Crayus' servants all deserve such deaths. The man, somehow clad in dark leather, moves to fight more of Crayus' men, heading straight for their leader. The wolf bounds along with him. The giant who had been threatening River lies on the ground, weakly trying to hold his shredded throat together, crying as his life flows out between his fingers.

With River seeming to be mostly safe, the boys direct their attention towards the spiders and rest of the Crayus warriors. It seems that the enemies have sided to question if they underestimated the kids true strength, proven by the fact that they're on the verge of being outnumbered now. Toby climbs up to a branch quickly and leads the attack from a distance, while the others take charge. Meanwhile, River manages to hold himself up with his staff, walking over to the dying man. With a disgusted look on his face, he spits on him and smashes his staff through the mangled throat, instantly killing him.

“Who are you?” Asher yells while blocking an attack.

His master screams back through the loudness of the rain. “It doesn't matter! He probably saw the Prince and thought he had to do something!”

They're down to the last two with all of the spiders done for. All of the boys surround them with Garallen in the front.

Crayus' raiders, their leader among them, stand back-to-back. Their eyes dart around, seeking an opportunity to break away and escape. The commander, who was so confident minutes earlier, wipes sweat from face as he holds his blade in front of him. The tip trembles.

“The Raven Assassin! A clever trap, anthro-scum. But it won't save you from Crayus.” The commander spits bile at Tomas who is closet. The warrior with him takes the opportunity of his leader's distraction to make a break for the tree line. He dodges Hunter's blow, darting for the safety of the thick forest. The twang of Toby's bow sings out, an arrow embedding itself in the man's leg. The magic from River's spell earlier spreads from the arrow through the man, paralyzing him. He falls to the ground with a whimper.

“You said you were going to gift Crayus with Prince Asher's flayed skin.” Tomas uses his own blade to slap the commander's sword away. He does it again as the man brings his sword back into position. “We're not going to kill you. We're going to cripple you and leave for the spiders when they come back.”

The officer's eyes grow wide and he stammers incoherently. “You can't do that....that's, that's, that's inhuman.”

Tomas slaps the sword out of his hand and slashes the man's left knee. He falls to the ground, backing away from Tomas. “No, but we're not human, are we. We're scum. Anthro-scum, isn't it?”

While the man scurries on his backside away from Tomas, the man in black moves behind him, clocking him on the back of his skull, knocking him unconscious.

The boys look around. The battle is over, the clearing littered with the bodies of Crayus' men and dead spiders. River is battered and bruised a bit, Hunter has small cuts and bruises, Tomas also. But they're all alive.

River rides on his horse towards the rest of the tired group. Baltus and the wolf have seem to already make friends. He asks his master, “Why didn't you tell me you knew two forms of shapeshifting?”

“Yeah!” Hunter spits away from them. “And who are you, raven-assassin? Not that I'm complaining. That was fucking badass!”

Grinning, the man in black, bows to the boys. “Raven Assassin. I hadn't heard that before. Quite a compliment, I think.” He kneels before Asher. “Prince Asher, Garallen at your service. I hope you forgive such a clumsy entrance and introduction.”

Ythl walks over the River, patting the horse's neck. “There are many secrets that I still have, River.”

“Your entrance couldn't have come at a better time. You saved River!” He walks over to Tomas and checks out his wounds, which aren't to major. Hunter kisses his boyfriend, hugging him tightly while tears well up in his eyes. “We... Don't really know where we are and need to get out of this rain before any of us get sick. Specifically that blue haired boy on the horse. Do you know a place close by where we can go?”

Garallen nods. “Yes, yes. Introductions when we're safe.” He looks around, gathering his bearings. “Your Highness, there's an overhang a mile or so that way he points that should shield us from the rain and allow your friends time to rest. If you'd all be so good as to follow me?” He takes a few steps, continuing on when he sees the boys following. “Alphonse, scout!” The wolf bounds of ahead of the group.

Ythl pats River's leg. “Are you alright? How badly are you hurt?”

“Not too bad. When we get back, we should use that one tea that I've kept saved in case something like this were to happen to me.” He reaches down into one of his bags, feeling for the jar to make sure it's still there. “Yeah. Soak a cloth with the warm tea and rub it in my arm with the typical magic you use. It should help.”

Hunter and Toby stand at the back for once, which is much needed as Hunter seems to need a rest. The boar mentions to him. “I felt like a monster back there. All I wanted was to assure that all of us would survive. Then I started thinking about what those men did to our princes mother and imagined what they would have done to mine. It made me lose my mind. Am I a freak, Toby?”

Toby takes Hunter's hand in his own, squeezing tightly. “Not for that, no. You we were worried about our Prince, about me, too. I feel that, too. I shudder to think of what I would do to protect you and Asher. No, babe, you're not a freak.” He kisses Hunter on the cheek.

Ythl nods. “No more casting for you today. Period. I want you to rest. Do you understand?”

Garallen sets a brisk pace, leading the group through the thick forestlands. They spy a rising group of hills erupting through the forest. The raven-man leads them closer, until they find a sheer rise with an overhang. Scrub brush and stunted trees grow from the hills. Along the cliff-face and on the bottom of the overhang, the roots of trees can be seen hanging in the air.

The flat rocky area beneath the overhang is large enough for them all and the animals. Along the base, scattered bits of wood provide enough fuel for a fire. Garallen speaks, “They look like debris, don't they? Took some doing. I use this spot sometimes, the wood is staged. Ready for use, but designed to blend in.” He looks at the others. “Did it work?”

The rain slowly dies out, turning into a simple mist as they follow along with the older man. River seems to take a curious liking to him and his wolf, but it's Tomas who has the true affection for the wolf that he's somewhat related to. “Judging by the staff, you must be a wizard or mage, right? I'm River! My teacher over there is Ythl. We're wizards.” He flaunts his staff to him.

Baltus runs off for a moment, then returns with two rabbits in his mouth. He uses his mouth to trade one to the wolf, whom licks his face and neck in return. Asher rushes forward to the animals and pets them every once in a while, as they walk.

Reaching the overhang, the begin setting up camp. A fire is started, water heated. Ythl begins brewing tea for River and a calming tea for Hunter. He insists the River bundle up and rest. Baltus and Alphonse are set to guard the approaches.

“I'm somewhat an accomplished healer. May I examine your wounds?” He speaks to the whole group. I can answer your questions as I work. He hands his staff to River, something wizards don't often do. “Yes, I'm more a mage than a wizard. I pick up spells and skills where I may, but I have very little formal training.”

“That's so cool!” Asher moves his hands in excitement as he speaks. He sits next to the older man. “So, you're a shapeshifting raven? We're on our way to a temple! Aranathra. River and I need to be healed so that we can shapeshift as well before we get really sick. Well, River's already gotten the sickness really bad, which is why time is urgent at the moment.”

Ythl soaks Rivers arm and leg while Tomas walks over to the older man and sits down. He shows his wounds and thanks him again.

Meanwhile, Toby takes the bucket that was hanging from the horse to fill with water and cleans the blood and sweat off of himself with a towel. Once he's done he does the same for Hunter, then they pass it to the next person.

“I am a shape shifting raven. Alphonse there is a wolf. No shape shifting for him, but he manages alright. He's very comfortable around most magic, so don't worry about spooking him.” He leans closer to River and Asher, whispering. “I am pretty sure that he understands us, and he can be a bit sensitive sometimes.” He smiles and resumes talking normally as he examines Tomas' wounds. “Though I was born in Aigua, I live wherever the winds take me nowadays. Still, I have fondness for the King and his people. Aigua is still special to me. I try to keep watch outside the borders. For Crayus' men mostly, and for Cruiberg raiders as well. I'm just one man and his wolf, so there's not much I can do to stop them, but I can warn villages when danger approaches and I can monitor their movements.” He finishes bandaging Tomas. “There you are, captain. Almost as good as new. Now, you all can call me Garallen. Prince Asher I know now. River the Blue Wizard and his Master, Ythl. The rest of you?”

“I'm Toby. Archer and can shapeshift into a bear, more like a cub though. This is Hunter, a boar obviously.” Both of them smile and wave. The redhead sits up and comments on what his husband said. “I can shapeshift too, but my father wants me to stay in this form for as long as I can right now.”

“I'm Tomas. Leader of the party.” He bows his head and sits beside Ythl, rubbing one hand along his kneecap without realizing what he's doing.

Hunter finally stretches and gets over his emotions. He cleans the meat and cooks it well, dishing out plates to everyone with the help of his husband. While he cooks he mentions. “We're from Cantos, a small village near Aigua. I don't know if you've heard of it. Not trying to brag, but my father is one of the legendary warriors that lives there. Then there's Toby's parents and the leader, Stefano.” Everyone begins to eat, already over the battle and dangers they faced not too long ago and managing to deal with their wounds.

“Ah, Cantos! I know it. I've spent a night or two there.” Garallen sits and eats, enjoying the warm food. “This is very good, thank you. So, you're headed for one of the healing shrines? Dare I ask which one?”

Ythl looks over to Tomas. “We're travelling to the Shrine of Aranathra. We felt that it was remote enough to escape Crayus' attention and River's aunt is the Protector. He looks at River. Time is limited. River, though he won't admit it and is a willfull, disobedient patient, is very ill.”

Tomas interjects, “And Prince Asher will become very ill if we don't heal him soon and allow him to shift.”

Once they finish eating, Toby and Hunter clean their dishes and being setting up blankets and such for all of them. They listen closely in the background.

“Right now, I probably only have two to three more weeks to live.” River gulps, looking down at his tea. Asher wraps an arm around him and hugs tightly. “Luckily, I've been taken care of and seem to be doing quite well so far, but I know that's only temporary. At some point the teas won't be enough, no matter how strong. But I'll survive. All of us will.”

“I see.” Garallen looks very serious. He thinks for a moment. Removing a packet from his pouch, he begin brewing his own tea. “May I ask what the nature of your illness is exactly?” He looks at Tomas. “And the route you plan to take to the shrine?”

Toby nods in response to the last request. He searches through his backpack to find the maps that he and Hunter have been using to plan their travels. “I can show our planned route on our maps. Keep in mind, sir, that we haven't firmly decided our path.”

“Well, you know how some shapeshifting anthros get sick and slowly die if they can't naturally shapeshift or find a shrine to heal them? That's what's going in with River, except it's happening at a younger age for him and it's much more painful than it is for most people that suffer with the issue.” Ythl explains as he massages Tomas's shoulders.

Hunter points out several areas that he has planned for them, stating that he would like to have the trip take from here on to take no longer than days due to the urgencies they face.

“Ah, I see.” I've heard of that condition, though I've never encountered it personally. He kneels down in front of River, placing his hand against River's forehead. “Tell, River, what forms did your mother and father favor?”

Tomas and the others listen closely, hopeful that Garallen can help their friend.

River smiles to him in a daze, seemingly high with euphoria coursing through him. “Mother was a lynx. I don't know what my father was. He kept it secret for some reason, sort of like you, Ythl.” He looks to him, raising one brow and sticking out his tongue.

“I tell you what you need to know.” No one needed to know that I can transform into a hawk and a fox. Ythl says seriously. “No one needs to know in the future, either. That goes for everyone, not just River.” The others nod and mumble their agreement.

“Your father has never told you his form?” Garallen asks, whistling is surprise. “And you have no clues?”

“No, not at all. Nobody knows anything about my father, except that the king was close with him and served him well.” River leans to the left and lets Asher caress him, playing with his hair.

“Interesting.” The older man strokes the stubble on his chin. “Very interesting.” Suddenly, he stands. “You should sleep, young man. In the arms of your friend, too, to stay warm. I'll check on you in an hour.”

He moves over to Toby and Hunter, squatting down to go over their map. “Hmmm. Well, we'll want to avoid this area. Crayus' men are thick as fleas there. I think they're building some sort of black shrine. Whatever it is, it's designed to be permanent. They're using slaves for the construction and the guards are very vigilant.” he points and motions along the map. “This way would be safer and we'd only lose a day.”

Tomas wanders over. “We? We'll want to? Your plan, then, is to join us?”

Garallen looks up at him. “If you allow it, yes, I would like to help. As I say, I still hold Aigua in high regard and helping the Prince and his boyfriend is something of a duty for me, I think.”

“What do you say, Prince?” Tomas looks at him with a curious smile.

“I don't see why not.” The prince helps get River on his feet. “We can use a new set of hands or wings.” The two of them find a clear spot under a tree. Asher helps River back down, finding a stack of large canopy leafs to rest his head on. “There we go. He kisses his forehead, then kneels down before cuddling beside him.”

“Do you have a home at all or do you just travel wherever the wind takes you?” Hunter holds his husbands hand, rocking back and forth with him as they lean against a tree and grow exhausted and tired from before.

“I am as I am. A raven. I have homes scattered over my territories. Nests, of a sort.” He looks at the boys, studying each of them in turn. “Depending on our route, I have one that we may spend a night in before we reach the shrine. It will be cramped with us all and I'm not sure how we'd get the horse inside.” He looks at the horse, then laughs. “One of you will be responsible if he leaves a steaming gift on my floors!”

Tomas grins. “Eewww. Let's hope it doesn't come to that. Yes, I think we'd like to have you join us. If Crayus is as active as you say, another mage will be most welcome.”

The other boys nod and mumble their agreement, welcoming Garallen into their fellowship.

After the new member to the party is introduced, all of the boys sleep close to each other with their weapons in close distance. The wolf, dog and horse seem to take turns playing guard, showing off their intelligence as more than mere animals. They too are part of the group and of family. All of the boys have vibrant, intense dreams when they fall asleep, which keep them in a daze when they wake up. River is the first to mention and question it in the morning. “This area must have some sort of magic accustomed to it. I've never had a dream like that in my life.”

“Really?” Asher nudges him on the shoulder, holding his own plate of oats and veggies to him. All of the boys share small portions of food, as they don't have much left. Luckily, they have another animal which will help them with finding meat later on. “There's some areas of Aigua, like the town of Vistini, which has the fifty-foot-tall glowing mushrooms swarming it. Apparently, everyone over there is an artist - they're inspired by the dreams that the nature gives them. Possibly, this place is something like that.”

“Then we should leave as soon as possible.” Hunter groans, finishing his food and fixing his husbands hair with a comb. “I didn't care one bit for my dream. More of a nightmare if you ask me. Crayus and his men had cornered me and ate me. I could...” He shivers as he remembers. “I could feel it as they roasted me and ate me. I've never felt so uncomfortable and afraid in my entire life.”

Toby's face grows dark as Hunter describes his dream. He wraps his arms around his husband, kissing his neck. “My baby. I'm sorry you had a nightmare. We should move on. If not because of the dreams and nightmares, then because River and Asher still need to be healed.”

Tomas nods. “My dreams were pleasant. For Hunter's sake, I pray they weren't prophetic, though. I'd rather mine not come to pass if that would mean suffering for my friends.”

The other boys nod, packing their gear and preparing to travel. Garallen steps away from the group, transforming into a large raven. As they pack, he flies high and fast. He returns and resumes his form as a man. “There's nothing dangerous nearby. We should be able to make good time. This place sometimes gives people dreams. Their fears, their hopes all made manifest as they sleep. They don't always come to pass.” He claps a hand to Hunter's shoulder. “I don't think we'll let anyone eat you, friend boar. Don't worry.”

With that, the group moves out. Garallen and Toby in the lead with their hounds. Hunter and Tomas taking up the rear. River rides behind Ythl, with Asher walking alongside, his hand resting on River's thigh.

The death of the storm has brought about the clearing of turmoil clouds, sprouting out rainbows and clear sky through the sunrise. Even the three moons can be faintly seen among the sunrise. They travel into the forests again, which are wet as if it were still raining, but provide a light, perennial ambience to them. Birds and owls hoot and sing while other beasts stumble by, taking note of the boys, but ignore them. Much of the nature is in disarray, but some sort of leftover magic is already beginning to let the destruction become an order of creation. Through the natural chaos of storms comes the blossoming of new species and animals that would typically devour each other coming together to reestablish their species.

They ride quietly, joking at times, but keep it all mostly in the range that fits their age, seeing Garallen as an adult that could tattle on them to their father. Toby and Hunter divulge their marriage to the older man. The others speak of their own childhood and lives, what their specialties are, religious aspects of their lives, even their favorite kind of meal. His presence is warm and invites them all to feel safer and less on edge then before.

For most of the day River rests or gathers his strength, working on his spell books for study and being challenged by Ythl with plenty questions to test what he's learned. In return, Garallen does the same to Ythl, proving to him that he also has much to experience and be educated on. The older man assures him that by the time they reach the shrine he will make him an even better wizard than he already is. Once sunrise comes closing in, Toby has the dogs hunt for their dinner. They return, carrying a deer with both of their mouths. Hunter carries it on his back as they walk closer to where Garallen lives. Whatever medicine that the raven anthro had given him has done wonders combined with Ythl's medicine and has him at full strength again. He finishes all of his homework that his teacher gives them while they're riding. Finally, they reach the destination in mind.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Journey to Aranathra**

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

Garallen leads the boys through a tangled thicket of brambles and hedges. He leads them slowly, guiding them with a sense of certainty. There is no obvious path that they’re following, but the pass several branches that seem to offer easier travel. Garallen ignores the easier paths, whistling to himself and speaking quietly with Toby. At points, he lets Toby examine the ground and choices and make the decision where he would lead the party. Garallen carefully explains why and how Toby’s choices are either incorrect or correct. Watching from behind, Ythl nods to himself. Clearly, Garallen has the capacity to be a teacher.

Sometime after noon, with the sun drifting cooly through a cloudy sky, and after hours of slow going through dense and congested brush and woods, they reach a small hill. Atop the hill stands an immense oak. The roots of the tree, which is almost as round as the entire hill, seems to form a covering over the ground. Some roots are as thick as a man’s leg, and they twist in and over and through each other.

“We’re here! What do you think?” Garallen faces the boys, sweeping his arms about to indicate the hill and surrounding area. He smiles proudly.

“It’s a huge tree. Did you use magic to grow it so large?” River whistles after asking. “It’s very impressive.”

“Look more closely,” Garallen smiles, a twinkle in his eye.

The boys move closer, wondering what their new companion expects them to see. Hunter is the first to notice. “Hey! That part there. That looks like something you added on. A build out.” He points at a huge section of trunk.

The other boys murmur and nod. Though the tree is huge, built alongside and as part of it are add on structures. They are built, somehow, to mimic the bark and roughness of the living tree.

“This is like the Wall of Petals! You’ve used magic to grow the tree so that there are rooms and such inside, haven’t you?” Ythl looks on, wide eyes, his hands on his hips. “This must have taken years.”

“Yes, it has. And you’re right. It’s the same principle used in Aigua’s wall. I’ve coaxed and cajoled the tree to grow to serve as my home. Or one of them. I started when I was your age.” He heads for the base of the tree. “Come, come. Follow me.”

He leads them to a section at the base of the hill. With a short spell, he reveals stone steps leading into the hill and the tree. “It might be a bit narrow for the horse. You might have to remove his harness and saddle.”

The boys quickly remove the tack and gear from their horse and follow the raven-mage into the hollow of the hill and tree. Within, the walls and ceiling are wooden roots and limbs, grown smooth and interlaced together to form almost a weaving like pattern. The first chamber they come to has several barrels along one wall, some sacks stacks on a wooden shelf grown from the wall itself. Exiting the room is a narrow tunnel. “The horse will have to stay here, I’m afraid. The hall-tunnels are too narrow and small for him.”

Garallen leads the group through the tunnel, emerging into a round sitting room. A large, comfortable couch rests against one wall, a small, low table in front of it. Opposite the couch is a small fireplace, with a movable iron hook that can swing a pot over the flames or away from them. Attached to the fireplace is a small stone oven. Near that, a stone sink and basin.

The older wizard explains, “Two more hall-tunnels lead out of this room. This tunnel leads to my bed chamber. This one leads to my guest chamber, though I must confess it has been some time since I’ve had a guest here.” He smiles, perhaps at the memory of a past guest.

Asher eagerly crawls through the tunnel to the guest room. He’s whistles in astonishment as he enters the chamber. A bed, large enough for three of them, and a chest of drawers welcome any visitor. Asher looks at the tunnel, then at the furniture, whistling again. For the first time, he notices luminescent fungus glowing brightly in containers, almost like living torches. The room isn’t bright, but there’s enough light to read by if one has young eyes. The prince scurries back to the others.

“We call this room!” Toby jumps, accidentally touching the ceiling as he does so. Excitement is obvious across his face. The others seem to be still in a daze of surprise over how well built the home is. Where the Cantos boys come from, they're taught from as early as possible how to build homes, chairs, tables, desks, and then weapons. Both of them are already mapping in their minds how things were built.

Garallen opens up a closet, handing out blankets to Tomas and Ythl. “You won't mind sleeping in the main room then, will you?”

“'Course not. We've slept in much worse.” Tomas replies, looking at his friend. His mind drifts off to memories of being in war, having slept through storms just as worse as these with hundreds of other men who hadn't bathed in forever. “Ythl and I have been in war before.”

“Mhmm, mhm. I see. Well, feel free to make yourselves feel at home.” They move from out of the guest room, back into the sitting room, and stop for a moment. River looks at a cabinet full of herbs and medicines, while Tomas sits down to pet at the wolf.

“Where will you sleep?” Prince Asher speaks, staring at an old painting of what seems to be dozens of members of his distant relatives.

“Oh. I figured I'd sleep either in here or my own room on the floor. I'll try to give you boys as much as privacy as possible.” He leans on a bookshelf before guiding them through the next tunnel, which is even more compressed.

“Damn tight spaces.” Hunter groans. Behind him, his husband licks his lips and slaps his ass while the boars tail is in his face.

Tomas speaks up. “It wouldn't be right to force you out of your own bed! Especially since you saved River from Crayus' henchmen and are giving us a safe place to sleep tonight. Ythl and I in the main room, here. Hunter and Toby in the guest room. Asher and River in your room, but they sleep on the floor. It will be more comfortable than the cave, that's for sure.”

Garallen nods, putting water on to boil. “I do appreciate your consideration, Captain. But Asher is a prince and River is terribly ill, even though you look much better today, young man.” He pats River on the head. “I can sleep as a raven and be comfortable anywhere. My bed is more than large enough for the two of them. Although I should change the sheets.” Garallen gives an embarrassed grin and crawls through the tunnel to his room. He is fairly quick and agile, given his apparent age.

Tomas pokes Asher in the ribs. “At least offer to help. Your Highness.”

“Oh sir! Let me at least help!” Asher shouts, pretending as it were his idea all along. Without letting him put an argument, the brown-haired boy rushes to help him fix up the sheets and pillows, making it nice and pleasant. While they work, everyone else inspects the room - it's books, the small bath, closet space, and even more paintings reflecting some sort of raven and bird Gods.

River leaves for a short instance, returning with some of his books that he places on the nightstand by the bed.

“Well, it's already getting late. We've been up and at it pretty heavily, so let's accept and enjoy this moment of rest in the company of our new friends home while we can. Once we leave, we won't return until we've completed the missions and we're on our way back.” Ythl fixes his students hair, licking his hand as he does so and cleans his face. “Take a bath, will you? Both of you. If you need anything, Garallen will be here to help.” He looks to the older man and smiles to him. “Good night, boys.”

Garallen's room feels crowded, more so than the rest of the home. The bed is very large and dominates the room. The boys have to squeeze by the foot of the bed to reach the far side. It would be a narrow squeeze for anyone to sleep on the floor. As River and Asher look at each other, then at their host, Garallen springs into action.

“Whoops!” He dashes onto the bed, darting across it to the far side of the room. He takes a picture, displayed on a small night table, and lays it face down. He looks back at the boys and shrugs. “I guess I'll transform and leave you two alone. Unless you need something?”

“Uhm, do you have any soap or hair ointments? We haven't used any since we started traveling.” River waits for the others to leave before taking off his robe and setting it on the bed. It's just the three of them now. Asher follows suit, sitting on the bed and slowly taking off his clothes.

“Yes, yes. Of course.” He watches the boys for a moment, then turns towards one wall. He runs his hands over the wooden wall, finally stopping with a small cry of success. “Aha! Here it is.” He taps the wall, muttering a phrase under his breath. A portion of the wall opens up, the wood seeming to withdraw upon itself. He grabs a bowl and some small jars. He taps the same area, and the wall closes up again. “Here you are, Your Highness, River.” He sets the bowl down, tapping it twice with his staff, then it fills with water; the water is cold, but clean. “This jar has soap; this has hair ointment. Left over from my days as a vainer youth.” His eyes go back to the overturned portrait for a moment.

“Uhm, thank you sir, but what do we need the bowl for?” River accepts it and spills the bowl of cold water into the small bathtub by the closet. He takes his own staff, tapping it and it fills with warm water. A simple spell for a mage that focuses on water magic. Asher is the first to strip nude, who focuses his eyes on Garallen as he steps inside. Once River has his fundoshi off he quickly follows suit. He grabs the bar of soap, standing on his knees to begin cleaning his prince with it.

Prince Asher notices his fidgeting with the frame. It's something he's seen his father do as well with his mother’s images. He says nothing.

“There's a brush there. It's soft but good for scrubbing.” The older mage shifts uncomfortably. He stares at them for a moment, his face becoming flush, turning away, he hems and haws. “I. . . uh. . .if you need . . . I mean. . . I'm making you uncomfortable, I'll leave.” He stands still, biting his lip.

Asher reaches down to grab the brush and playfully scrubs River's back. They're loud, obnoxious, having as much as fun as they can. With his tongue sticking out, Asher speaks. “Well, it does make me uncomfortable that we're naked and you're fully clothed.”

“You're such a sex freak!” River splashes water at him, grabbing his pecker under the water.

“That's not what I meant!” He rolls his eyes and begins to place the ointment on his hands. Asher lathers his own long brown hair before doing the same for his friend. “I mean, I wouldn't mind that either...”

“See? I told you!” The wizard dunks his head under the water before bringing it up and rubbing his hair. It glistens and shines a lush sea blue.

“Is. . . is Your Highness ordering me? To do. . .what?” Garallen blinks awkwardly.

“Yes! I order you!” Asher holds out the brush and points it at him. He stands up, bold and proud of his body and frame, then reaches for a towel to dry himself off. River takes his time, making sure every crevice of his body is cleaned just in case Ythl marches back in and checks on him.

“I suppose I could use a bath.” Garallen slowly moves to the bath. Suddenly shy and quiet, he begins removing his robes. He disrobes slowly, unsurely, awkwardly. “You're both so young and so beautiful.”

“You think?” River reaches down for the bar of soap, gently taking the older man’s hand and rubbing his skin with it. The soap leaves them with a smell of red apple and bananas. “I think you're pretty attractive for a man your age.”

“What are you? Sixty? Fifty-five? You must use some sort of magic to look like your in your mid-forties, I imagine.” Asher wipes his butt with the towel in a dance, then bounces on the bed.

“Sixty?” Garallen's eyes go wide. He sputters for a moment, letting his robe and unders drop to the floor and stepping into the tub with River. His body is lean and surprisingly well defined. His chest and stomach are covered with short gray and black hair. “I'm just 50, I'll have you know. Sixty! But yes, I do use some magic to look younger than I really am…” He scoffs. Turning to River, he reaches out slowly. “Would you like me to get your back?”

River nods. He revolves in the tub, holding his arms on the end, letting his legs and toes rest on Garallen's skin. The fear he used to have of being nude and his size isn't present now, maybe due to everyone assuring him over time that his beauty makes up for it all.

“Sorry, sir.” Asher takes one of River's prayer books and reads from the beginning to himself, relaxing nude on the bed while the others clean off.

“Don't call me 'sir', Your Highness.” The man winks at Asher. He takes a cloth, soaping it up, and begins washing River's back. His hands are strong, but his touch is kind and gentle. He starts at River's shoulders, soaping him up with a firm, circular motion. He moves to River's neck, squeezing and massaging as he cleans. His hands move lower, working out the kinks and tightness in River's back and sides. All the while he hums softly. The warmth from his hands relaxes River. He feels restored and peaceful.

River rises his butt a bit and asks, “Can you get me down there, too?” He looks back with a teasing look on his face. The boy doesn't know what has taken over him. It must be the influence of the prince and how much he's needed to have some sort of release ever since him and Ythl last had sex. Since then, he's been urging to experience that sort of pleasure again.

“Of course.” The older man kneels down. Using both hands, he washes River's round buttocks. Slowly he soaps them up, squeezing gently and firmly. Using his thumbs, he gently, slowly opens River's ass. He soaps the boys crack, lingering over his hole, soaping it up with his thumb. He rubs and tickles the quivering hole, rediscovering a desire he has not felt for some time. His own excitement builds, his dick hardening, even as he tries to will it back into softness. He rinses River's bottom and, for a moment, loses control. He leans in and kisses River's left cheek, licking it as he pulls away. He blushes. “I . . . I'm sorry. I should not have done that.”

“Why not? Didn't you say you're attracted to us? That we're beautiful?” He turns around, taking the towel and beginning to dry himself off. His tiny erection is in front of his face as he cleans off. A minute later he walks to the bed and lies beside Asher. “You could... Play with us, if you want.”

“Could what?” Asher puts the book down, looking to Garallen as he does so. “Play? I don't see why not. What do you say, old man?”

“Old man? Old man?” Garallen quickly soaps and rinses himself. He faces the boys, letting them observe his body. His cock, semi-hard, is circumcised and veiny. The head is bulbous and large, his balls are also large and hang low. His pubes are black and bushy, almost wild. “I'm not so old I can't put you over my knee for a spanking, young man. Prince you may be, but this isn't Aigua.” He dries himself and sits along the side of the bed. “If you boys are doing this just to be kind or out of gratitude, I thank you. But it's not necessary.”

“Are you kidding me?” Asher begins to stroke River, looking down at Garallen's cock and licking his lips. “You know what boys our age do for fun? Ha!” River leans forward just enough to kiss the gray-haired man on the lips. His hand pinches his nipple, then rubs it roughly before reaching down to cup his dick. It feels like it's on fire in his hand and the veins have a perfect texture to it.

“I've never been with someone your age.” River continues stroking him. “Have you ever been with boys before?”

“Oh yes. Years ago. Many boys, men, women.” He cups his hand around the back of River's head, stroking his blue hair with his thumb. “I haven't been with anyone for quite some time. What about you two? How long have you been lovers?” He grins and runs his free hand through Asher's hair. “You both glow when you look at each other. It's obvious to anyone with any degree of magical talent or training.”

“We're not in love; just good friends.” Asher clarifies. He lies down on his stomach, sucking off River and placing both hands on his thighs as he does so.

River moves him forward, kissing the head of Garallen's dick, which is purple and leaking with pre-cum. He licks the tip gently, stroking slow and getting a feel for it before his entire mouth is around it. The bush of black pubes greets his face as he bops on it, slurping and sucking loudly while cupping the balls.

“Mmhmmm... Oh, I've forgotten how good that feels...” He massages the back of River's head, stroking his hair and using gentle pressure to encourage the boy to take his cock deep and slow. In no time, River's lips and tongue have the man fully erect. Slightly larger than Ythl, nearly seven inches, but not as thick as his master. River finds the new cock exciting. Garallen adjusts himself so that River can continue sucking his cock, but he can reach Asher's ass. He squeezes Asher's cheeks and runs his fingers ever so lightly over Asher's crack and along his spine.

The prince puts his ass up higher in the air for easier reaching. He stops sucking and turns to him for a moment. “Are you gonna fuck us? You're big like Dad!”

“Or Ythl!” River adds on, stroking the wet cock fast with one hand while leaving hickies around his thighs and hips. “Who's first? Can I go first?”

“You two decide. I may be old,” he sticks his tongue out at Asher and slaps the prince's ass. “But I think I can manage a time or two with each of you.”

“Ow!” Asher reaches back, squeezing his cheek, then sits up. “That felt strangely nice. Could you, perhaps, spank me again?” He kisses River as he takes him by the armpits and helps him sit up on his knees. Suddenly, a crazy thought runs through his mind. He kisses, nibbles and licks up River's neck and down to his nipples, falling back on the bed and rolling around.

“Hey! We're gonna fall off!” Garallen comes to save the day, stopping them before they roll into the corner of the room. The prince whispers something into River's ear quietly. After he tells the secret River gives him a funny face and the prince has to explain again. Once he understands his idea, both of them sit down next to the pillows, dicks sticking out. River blushes as he remembers what Asher told him to say and roleplay. “Oh, Garallen. We've been really bad, lately. My brother Jeremy and I go around stealing fruits and making love in public in broad daylight. Will you please teach us a lesson?”

“Oh yes, teach us! We don't understand how to behave.” Asher crawls to him, licking up his cock before spinning around with his ass in the air. “Please... We need to be disciplined.”

Garallen scrunches his nose for a moment before nodding in understanding. “Ah, yes. Well, ahem bad boys get spanked.” Garallen draws his hand back, striking Asher's ass firmly. He observes the prince's reaction, striking his ass again. Garallen's dick aches for release. Asher's ass is so round and smooth, now with the redness from his swatting. He turns to River. “Don't think you're getting off, youngling. Get over here, next to Asher, and take your punishment.”

“Oh no! Don't be too hard!” He smiles, kissing Asher as he lies down next to him and shakes his butt. Both of the boys kiss for a moment while Garallen strokes himself.

Garallen draws back both hands, smacking both boy-butts at almost exactly the same time. He smacks their behinds again. The boys groan through their kisses. “You boys have such nice behinds. Who wants me first? How are we doing this, naughty boys?” He slaps both of their asses again.

“Mmmm.” River moans. Asher moves along, putting his dick out in front of him while the blue-haired wizard is in doggy style position. “I already called that I'm going first. Do you have anything so that it doesn't hurt?”

“There should be a jar of lavender oil that I use to pleasure myself. Just to your right.” Asher finds the jar, handing it back to Garallen. He pops the jar and drips a small amount onto Asher's ass. He works it into his hole with one finger, then adds a few drips to his cock, stroking it slowly to coat it with the aromatic oil. “Get yourself comfortable, Asher.”

“Oh I will. I'll have River sucking me off and licking my butt while you fuck him.” He sticks out his tongue, rubbing his nipples as he sits down. River sucks him attentively, reaching down to play with his own tiny button. His moans are loud even as he has the princes three inches stuffed into his mouth.

“Your fingers are perfect. I love how you finger me.” His tongue trails and tastes all around Asher's stomach and belly button as he rubs his sack. Asher pulls one leg back, then holds it out to him. The wizard takes a guess at what he wants him to do and kisses each toe before sucking on each of them.

The older mage drips lavender on River's ass, fingering him slowly to loosen his ass. As he fingers him, he slides his slick cock against the boy's balls and along his dick. After a few moments he repositions himself. “Are you ready?”

River looks behind him and answers, “Yeah. I'm ready for your cock.”

The prince giggles when his sole is licked and tickled. “Dude! Don't do that. I'll end up kicking ya' in the face on accident. Here.” He pulls forward again, rubbing his erection over his friends lips. River kisses the shaft, then lets the erection stay on top of his nose as he sucks on his balls.

Garallen pushes the head of his cock against River's sack. For a minute, he uses his head to massage and rub the blue-haired wizard's balls. Finally, he drags his head along River's taint to his hole, teasing the pink starfish for a moment before pushing himself in. The lavender oil eases his dick's entry into the boy and his head enters him almost effortlessly. HIs ass tightens quickly and Garallen slows, using great care and patience to push past River's tight rings of muscle without hurting the boy. His dick, though longer than any River has taken, is not the thickest and soon the boy can feel the tickle of the older man's pubes against his ass cheeks. His hole is filled with the man's cock. Garallen moans. “Lovely....lovely...”

With just one single thrust, Garallen is completely inside of him and rubbing against his prostate. River can't help but to let go, taking Asher out of his mouth to let out a long, powerful moan. It sends a shiver across his entire body. His mind is too focused on the pleasure to give Asher what he wants. It doesn't take long for Asher to understand what's happening. He's seen that expression many times before - even in himself when things were too intense.

“It's okay, River. Just relax and enjoy it.” The prince sits back against the wall, beating himself off heavenly as he watches them fuck.

“Unngghh...” Garallen fucks River slowly, gently. Sensing that the boy hasn't had a lot of partners. He leans forward slightly, reaching with hand around to River's chest, squeezing the boy's breast and rubbing his nipple as he fucks him. His cock slides into the boy again and again, seven inches of heaven, poking his prostate with every thrust. “I'm sorry, I'm going to cum any moment...”

“Ah!! Then go harder!” River smiles as he squeezes the hand that's wrapped around and playing with his nipples. Asher crawls on the bed to grab the oil, lies on his back and begins fingering himself as he continues to watch them fuck. “It's perfect!”

Heeding River's request, Garallen fucks him harder. His cock slamming into the boy quickly. The sound of their bodies slapping together fills the room, distantly echoing throughout the tree so that the other boys hear the cries and moans and slapping of flesh. Garallen takes hold of River's hips, holding the boy steady as he thrusts his cock into him, arching his back to try and push more of himself into the blue-haired angel. After less than a dozen hard thrusts, he cums. “Fuucckk! Uunngghh! Oh, Riverrrrr...”

As he feels the older man ejaculate inside of him he makes a blissful expression, blushing with eyes closed, smiling happier than he's ever been in a long time. He leans back, taking the full length again before Garallen pulls out. “Gonna have enough energy for Asher? The prince has a way of getting what he wants.” He rolls over to where Asher was resting and copies him, masturbating himself with his thumb and pinkie finger.

The prince takes a different position, resting on his back and holding his feet. His butt sticks up in the air and in front of him. Semen drips from Garallen's cock, which was beginning to soften, but returns to full length as he watches Asher finger himself. “It's all yours. Come and get it.”

Garallen leans forward, over Asher, but holding himself up on elbows and knee. “You've been with a man before, Asher?” He kisses Asher's shoulders, letting his cock drag messily over Asher's balls and erection.

“Mhmm. My father. He's a few years younger than you are.” Asher kisses his arm, then his lips. River crawls over to him and they trade tongue as well.

Garallen grins, watching the boys kiss. “This old raven knows a few tricks, Highness. I think you'll be satisfied. My full length is over nine inches and much thicker. I can control its size with magic. So for now, I give the two of you my seven inches. When you’re older, maybe I can give you my true size and girth.” He pushes into Asher slowly, but completely. For several minutes, he long-dicks Asher, pulling out almost entirely before pushing himself in as deeply as possible. With his cock deeply embedded inside the young prince, his head brushing the princely prostate, he kisses Asher roughly, driving his tongue into the boy's mouth. With the next thrust, he kisses River, more gently, more sweetly.

Suddenly, he begins fucking Asher faster and faster. Garallen's hips become almost a blur and fucks the prince fast, deep, and hard. Their bodies slap together loudly, more loudly and more quickly than with River. Garallen grunts with each thrust. . . “Oh, yeah. . .Oh, yeah. . .Oh, yeah.” Sweat and spit drip from the older man's face and chest. Asher is pushed into the mattress, bouncing up as Garallen pulls back. The speed is astounding, Garallen has to stop for a moment, pulling Asher back into position, sliding himself in and resuming his supreme fucking of the Prince of Aigua. “Gonna cum soon. . .”

Asher is utterly surprised by how hard and powerful he fucks him, being pushed into the depth of the mattress as his ass gets the sex that royalty deserves. Ecstatic, his own boner twitches. “Oh, Gods! I'm about to –." One small shot of cum reaches his belly button, his first-time shooting, while the rest dribbles. River carefully licks it out and offers the taste of it to him. “Oh man! You're fucking amazing!” The prince situates his hands under the mans pits, feeling the sweat of his hair as he stares into his eyes.

[9:59:56 PM] jpb: I'd like a taste of his royal jelly. Garallen slows long enough to accept a cum filled kiss from River. He smiles broadly, looking down on Asher. “Final stretch, little lord.” With that, he ramps up his pace until he is against pounding Asher into the mattress. After a minute or two, his head arches back. He force his face down into Asher's neck, kissing and licking the prince as he fucks him. “Mmmm, fuckkk... Aagghh!!!” He cock twitches and jumps inside the prince as his balls fire their second load in less than a half-hour. HIs cum is thinner but shoots out with great force.

When he cums, Asher squeezes both of Garallen’s sweaty and hairy cheeks, then rubs his sweaty hands along his back. The Prince exhales loudly as his hands fall back on the bedsheets. River cuddles beside him. Soon enough, Garallen pulls out and lays along them. They relax, rubbing and caressing each other’s skin as they adjust. The anthro-raven cleans himself off for a moment before making room in-between both of them.

“Can we do that again?” Asher rests his head on his stomach, while River finds his place under the sheets. He opens up his spell book and begins to read.

“Oh, yes, my young friends. We can.” Garallen kisses the top of Asher's head, and leans over to kiss River. He cuddles with Asher as he holds River more loosely, allowing the boy to read comfortably. They lay together for a few minutes before the raven speaks. “I am famished! Who's hungry? We should have a light supper and then, well, then we should fuck again. What do you boys think? Can you handle this old man once more each?”

“Oh! Yes!” Asher hugs him, stepping out of bed. He dances in excitement. “What do we eat? River can't eat too much meat because of his body. He loves grapes and that fluffy kind of green plant. I can't think of the name for it right now.”

“Spinach?” River comments, peaking a grin himself. “One chapter more and I'll be ready for round two.”

A few minutes later, Garallen dresses and leaves to the main room to find some food. All of the other boys are well asleep and cuddled together. It seems like the youngest of the boys were the ones strongest enough to carry on for love, although there's a possibility Hunter and Toby went at it, since they're sleeping nude. The raven returns with a large bowl of salad with assortments of nuts, grapes, slices of pear, and raisins inside of it, which is topped with a delicious purple dressing. After forks are handed out the boys begin to eat. Asher makes his way over to the wall and touches a certain part, which opens up a set up glasses. He fills them up as he was told to do by the older man and returns with them.

After their late-night supper, they fuck once more. Afterwards, they lie lazily in bed giving each other head and working their cocks until there's nothing left in them. Eventually, they fall asleep, exhausted, and overwhelmed by how amazing their day had come to an end.

While the group of six boys rest and find shelter in Garallen's home, a village fifty miles west is being burned to the ground. The citizens of the small Aigua village are murdered in battle or killed in the fires. A very tall and enormous man, eight foot and encaged in full body armor, pillages the children himself. His sword is only a foot less tall than he is and is soaked with the blood of innocents that decided to not join his cult. The man is Crayus, bastard traitor of Aigua, killer of all species, the Goddess of Destructions so called prophet. Beside him, his lieutenant Woltot Thrace massacres those unwilling to fight back. Once man, his body is now in the form of a werewolf that cannot escape its form. His mind is plagued by the thoughts of destruction, chaos and cannibalism. This is the man that murdered River's parents and killed Ythl's mother.

Once the short-lived battle is over, a wizard in a black cloak returns to them, levitating a crystal ball. The man is short, old, crippled with his staff as a walking stick, but is in no way weak considering his powers and intelligence. He looks up to Crayus, whom cleans his sword with a tongue he cut out of a mans mouth. “It appears that twenty of our men and women were taken out around ninety miles of here. We should make our way there to see if there are any clues as to who did this.”

Crayus pins his sword into the ground, piercing four bodies in a mangled pile as he does so. His men gather around. “Twenty? All dead? Oh.... There will be Hell to pay for this. Hell alone will be nothing compared to what we will bring.” He looks further on. The lieutenant is devouring a body, while being dressed in his gear. Crayus's voice is deep like the gallows of a sea cave and echoes as he speaks, presenting some sort of haunting mechanical sound. “If there are any these sorry fucks left, skin them and let their flesh hang from sticks! We're moving out now! No time for rest! We have more lives to take.”


	8. Chapter Eight

**Journey to Aranathra**

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

By morning, the group of boys leave Garallen's home and continue on closer to the path to the shrine of Aranathra. With the new members help, they've figured out a way to speed out their trail and avoid spots that are either dangerous or destroyed by the storm. They leave less time to get to know each other or talk and spend more of it trialing endlessly through forests, up and down hills, climbing, et al, all as if not a second can be wasted with the weather is nice. Two long days pass before they find themselves twenty miles off from the bridge that will lead them straight towards the shrine. The only problem is that a dam seems to have broken, flooding the lake, which means that the bridge is either completely destroyed or damaged. There's no other way to get pass the violent stream without flying over it, but even then, trees are arched in such a way that barely lets any light through. Some call it the primordial bridge. Others call it the bridge of terror.

After a quick breakfast, the boys steady fast at their usual pace. It's awfully quiet today - just the sound of birds chirping away and the occasional bear here and there. Last night River had begun to fall back into the pains he had felt before he had left. Today is no better - his brain feels like an expanding balloon, his bones feel as if they're tearing through the muscle, his body temperature higher than normal. It seems as if there's a new symptom that hits and agonizes him every passing hour. The teas do little to help him. Ythl has decided to ride on the horse with him; he constantly cleans his face, makes sure he stays hydrated, fixes him medicines, doing whatever he can to keep him going for as long as possible.

“Please... I need to get to water.” The blue haired boy whines and snarls as he tries to fight back the physical suffering gnawing at his bones. “Lake, river, something. Everything hurts.”

Something sprints across in the front of them. Hunter immediately takes out his sword and Toby prepares an arrow. They quietly look to each other and prepare for the next battle or wave of annoyance that dares to test them.

The party halts. Tomas casts a worried look at River and Ythl on the horse. “Asher, stay with River. No matter what.” Tomas, hand on his sword hilt, moves forward to the scouts. “What is it? All I could see was a flash of movement. . .”

Toby answers, never taking his eyes from the path in front of them, “I'm not sure. They were small and fast. Could have just been animals.”

Hunter nods, his weapon out and at the ready. “Or it could be some other abomination from Crayus.” He spits after he utters the traitor's name.

Ythl feels River's face. He sighs with worry and kisses his apprentices cheek. “Hold on. I'll be right back.” He slips off of the horse, giving Asher a look of pleading. The prince moves next to River, resting his hand on his friend's leg. Ythl moves forward, whispering to Tomas. “We can't stop for long, Tomas.” He looks back to River, who now has Asher and Garallen tending to him.

Tomas nods curtly. “I know. Cover me.” He edges forward, his eyes scanning the brush and foliage on either side of the trail.

The sounds of small feet crunching through grass and leaves draws closer to them. As Tomas grips onto his blade one of the creatures jumps out from a bush. He dodges it, staying low and smiling as he see's the wolf facing off with him. It's a black wolf - a rare species that is close to being on its last leg. Suddenly, a dozen more of them come out from the blades of grass. Monkeys, bears, and many other wild animals are heard from the distance calling out as if they can see from above what's going on.

Garallen's wolf growls while the dog next to it barks. Hunter and Toby stand side by side to Tomas and Ythl. They don't know whether to attack or not. Two dozen foxes emerge, mixing into the pack of wolves. They're completely surrounded by the sharp teeth of animals that have no interest in their company.

“Why haven't they attacked yet? They could have us all dead and ripped to shreds in seconds.” Hunter stays in position. The boys move in a circle, ready for anything.

“They're assessing whether we're a threat...whether we're marauders.” Ythl taps Tomas' shoulder and begins changing. Tomas nods, letting his sword slide back into its sheath. He, too, begins changing.

The black wolf stares at the boys. The smaller wolves move slowly behind him, ready to attack or flee at the howl of their alpha. The foxes seem to be paired up with the wolves. As the wolves, large and small keep their gaze on the boys in front of them, the foxes stay close to each wolf, furtively checking behind, around, and above.

Tomas stops his change, his fur itches under his armor. Ythl is much more comfortable, although his robes seem almost comically large for his anthro form. They can understand the growls and yips of the beasts in front of them. “They're changing! Anthros! Or werewolves like the black slayer! We should attack! No, we should listen, they didn't attack us. Wait for the bears, wait for the bears! Why are the bears so slow!”

The black wolf turns his head and growls, silencing the other beasts. Tomas steps forward. “I am Tomas. This is my pack. We seek no quarrel with your pack. We make no claim on your territory.”

Ythl smiles, moving closer towards one of the foxes, a female, who appears to be the leader. “My name is Ythl. We mean no harm to you. Who is the black slayer you mention?”

Loud stomping sounds rush forward. Eight bears stumble into the crowd, growling loudly at the strangers before one of the animals stops them. A wolf gripes. “Hush yourselves! These are anthros from Aigua.” One of the animals notices Asher standing by River and Garallen. It speaks to the rest of the pack. “Look! The prince! Prince of Aigua himself!”

As they begin to bow with their heads down, Hunter taps on his husbands shoulder and whispers that he might as well transform as well. Toby nods, staring at one of the larger bears as his fur forms. He smiles in ecstatic glee as he sees a species of his own kind. He speaks to one of them. “You speak of Crayus, yes? The black slayer is his lieutenant?”

The largest bear looks at Toby, then backs away. A smaller bear, still large, but older with fresh scars on his face and patches of fur freshly healing, paws forward. “His lieutenant, Thrace.” Several of the animals growl at the name, others yip and cower. “What brings the Prince of Aigua to our woods? Has he come to stop the ravagers?”

“If they come our way, they will all die.” Asher speaks aloud as he walks closer up. The horse follows suit.

Tomas intervenes. “Our duty is to get to the shrine of Aranathra to heal Prince Asher and River. If they come our way, we will fight as best as we can to assure the princes safety. I'm not sure we could take them all on, but we will do as best as we can.”

Toby holds his husbands hand, taking him with as he stands beside the wolf facing him. It's about his height and sniffs at the boar with approval. The female fox speaks with a wolf for a moment before it speaks. “We were attacked a month ago. Before then, us foxes and wolves were enemies. Now we are united due to the struggle we face. Crayus and his men came to us. Their wizard used us as sacrifices for our magic. His men ate us and pinned our fur to trees. Their lieutenant fed on us while we are alive. They desecrated our homes with fire.”

Toby and Hunter shake their heads at the story of the cruelty the animals have endured. Ythl and Tomas hide their shock better, but they are shaken as well. Tomas speaks for the group. “If we could kill them, we would. Once the Prince and our friend are healed, we will report to the King what has been done. I will personally ask the king for men to hunt them and reclaim you your lands and avenge your kin.”

Ythl nods. “We have slain some of Crayus' men, back the way we came. It may be safer there for a time for you. Will you continue on to the wall and into Aigua?”

Prince Asher listens along to the best of his knowledge. He knows the language of some of the major animals, such as the foxes and wolves, even some from the bears and many others, but some of the words are lost and mangled in his thoughts. He agrees with Ythl. “Come to Aigua and you will have sanctuary there. We have many forests inside of the walls.”

“We have no choice but to move on.” The wolf adds on. “They return every week, knowing that we're here and good bait for them. We've done a better job hiding ourselves but cannot bare to live knowing we might wake up to flames. So we must leave.” Some of the animals move up to Asher, licking his pant legs and his hands. They begin to move out. The wolf sits up and looks at Tomas. “Good luck to you all. May the healing of the prince lead to the healing of our world.”

Tomas bows his head. “Safe journey, cousins. Beware the hill with the cave that glitters. Giant spiders dwell within.”

The black wolf leads his people past the boys. Other animals join the wolves and bears and foxes. The animals who cannot fight. Squirrels, rabbits, and others who are helpless against Crayus' forces. Young and old, they stream past the party, hundreds of them. The old bear is the last, walking slowly and keeping watch for any stragglers.

Toby moves back to Asher. His face is red and his teeth clenched. “Promise me, Your Highness, that you'll get your father to hunt Crayus down and end his cruelty. If we live and you are healed, that's the payment I want. For them.” He points at the bear as he disappears into the woods to be able to return home.

Ythl shifts back and climbs aboard the horse, holding River. “We don't have time to argue or debate. We have to get moving! He's getting worse.” Ythl smooths River's hair, his own face is tight and worried.

“Five miles yonder to the bridge, young lads.” Garallen steps up front, leading the pack.

Asher immediately chimes in. “Crayus killed my mother himself. Nobody wants him more dead than I do. NOBODY.” He flaunts and pushes his frustration out on him. The prince refuses to apologize even as they walk. Now all he can think about is how much he would like to face off with him and have his chance to have vengeance on the bastard. Eight-foot-tall with stolen ancient armor? Nonsense. Everyone has a weak point. He will find it.

Things grow sour as they mark themselves three miles closer to the bridge. River is nodding off, sweating form exhaustion and his eyes are rolling back behind his eyelids over and over again. He vomits once, then spits blood later on. “Oh, Gods... Can I go back home? The white mages can dope me up again.”

Ythl holds River, trying to comfort him. “You know that wouldn't last and you'd just get more and more sick. We have to press on, River. We have to.” He looks at the others. “We have to pick up the pace. We have no choice.”

Toby and Hunter nod grimly, setting a faster pace. There's more risk that they could fall into an ambush, but they all realize they have no choice.

As they travel, every time River coughs, everyone looks back at him. Almost as if they expect to see gouts of blood erupting from him. The lighthearted joking and friendly banter that they shared in their first days of this journey are long forgotten. Everyone is silent, tense.

Except for Garallen, who though he keeps a worried eye on River, whistles a lively tune as they walk. It seems, somehow, to help River, bolstering his mood a bit.

They hear the river before they see it. Their moods lift slightly. River's been asking for water, perhaps just the sight of the river will help him feel better.

“You know anything about shark and lizard anthros?” Garallen looks to Ythl, continuing to whistle his song. “Young ones end up going through the same symptoms that River is going through - their body can't handle the changes, so they grow sick and die young if they don't visit a shrine. You don't hear about these kinds of anthros over here. That could be why his father didn't say what he is. At the same time, I don't know... But it's most likely that River is something in that vain.”

“My Dad was a shark?” River smiles, drooling and lying with his stomach to the horse. He's barely holding on. “Or a lizard? But don't sharks have two –"

Ythl looks at River. “Two what? Sharks have two what? Stay with us River. Stay with us.”

“Penises! Didn't you know?” His speech is slurred and almost like a drunken person, but it's the overwhelming sickness that is taking hold of his mind.

Garallen laughs, then leans in to whisper in Ythl's ear. “If you present to him this negative presence that he's going to die, then he will lose his hope and energy. We have to play along and show him the sun.”

Ythl nods. “I understand.” He turns to River. “Should we dunk you in the river when we arrive? Or would it be enough to just drizzle you with river water?”

Garallen smiles and nods. “You mean water him? Like he's a potted plant?” Garallen laughs.

Hunter calls out, “I can see the bridge! We've made it, thank the gods.” He and Toby run ahead, whooping and hollering, in joy that they've finally arrived at the bridge.

As they come closer to the bridge, their sudden gasps of relief are shortened. The water from the lake under the bridge is firing like a broken hose, forcing the bridge to sway to the right. Tomas assesses it while the worst comes to his mind. “Alright... With the water bursting out at that speed at us, the best thing we can do is to move slow and careful while holding onto the rope. Worry more about holding onto it than about your feet on the planks of the bridge. If it were to flip over, the only way to survive a current that heavy would be to climb to the other side by hanging from the bridge. There's no other way.”

River can't even see the bridge; his vision is too blurry and disjointed for him to see pass anything other than Ythl and Garallen beside him. The others aren't too worried about crossing it. They're more worried about river. All of them look above, seeing the ceiling of dead tree limbs surrounding them and blocking out the sunlight. The bridge is a mere forty yards away.

“If we make it pass this, then we should be able to reach the shrine by tomorrow.” Hunter steps up to be the first to cross it. “Toby and I will go first.” He whistles. The dog literally hops right onto his back and holds on for dear life and the wolf does the same with the cub.

Toby and Hunter ease their way out onto the bridge. They move slowly, but steadily. The animals cling to them as best they can, threatening to topple the boys into the raging water. Fortunately, Hunter and Toby are strong enough to continue on. When they reach the other side, the wolf and dog leap from their arms, nipping at each other and playing together. As Hunter takes a position to stand guard, Toby calls back to the others. “It's rickety but seems safe enough. C'mon!”

Garallen looks at River, atop the horse. “What about the horse?” Ythl and Tomas groan.

“I guess one of us will have to try and lead it across. River's too sick to use a spell.” Ythl scratches his chin, trying to think.

Garallen grimaces. “I can shrink the horse, but it may panic. If we can keep it calm, I can shrink it as I do Alphonse when we fly.”

Ythl smiles. “Well, I can calm him easy enough. So, that's solved.”

Tomas claps his hands together. “Right. You two and the horse? Or Asher and I with River? Who's next?”

“No way am I leaving River's side.” Ythl speaks out. “You'll go with Garallen. You hear that, River?” He helps him down from the horse. Asher begins unpacking goods from the horse and hooking them onto his own gear. It looks like he will be carrying the most, while also being one of the frailest of the boys next to River.

“You have a good hand on that, Asher?” Tomas helps take half of the bulk, then stands in front. They wait for Garallen to cast his spell. The poor young wizard can barely stand and holds onto Ythl with wobbling legs.

Garallen and Ythl cast their spells. The horse whinnies and neighs, but does not panic as it shrinks smaller and smaller. When Garallen stops chanting, the horse is now the size of a small puppy. He scoops the animal up, holding it carefully and petting it as one would a young puppy.

Even River manages a smile. “Tiny horsey.” He manages to croak out. He looks at Ythl, pain in his eyes. “Please, get me to the other side and let me have water. Please.”

The wizard and the mage carefully lead River to the bridge and begin crossing. They move slowly, carefully. From behind, Asher and Tomas watch nervously. From ahead, Toby calls out encouragement.

They're halfway across. Asher and Toby begin to walk. A heavy gust of wind throws them far right, holding on for their lives, but comes down just as hard as swings to the left. Cold water brushes against them as they continue to travel. Their steps are even slower and more careful with their hands already blistering.

“Where'd everything go?” River's hands let go as he falls into Ythl's left arm. Another gust of wind attacks. Garallen reaches down to help them back up, but it's no use. River screams out loud as he falls from his hand. The brown-haired wizard holds on with one hand and squeezes onto River's staff with the other. “I can't see! I'm blind! Help!”

“No! Hold on, River!” Asher rushes across, running as he holds onto the rope. Tomas tries to follow him as he panics, afraid of the same happening to the prince.

Another breeze collides against them. Water is throttled up high and, in their faces, tossing them off balance. Everyone is able to hold on, except for River, who is swallowed up by the current in lost into the abyss of the waters. The boys immediately feel as if they've been shot and torn apart by the horror of losing one of their own. Ythl panics, staring at the staff in his hand and almost jumps into the water before Garallen holds him back. “It's no use! You'll die if you jump in! We have to keep going!”

“Keep going? There's no point to keep going! I came here to save my by best student! That boy lived in the room beside me. We bonded, learned together, grew together, suffered, prayed, everything. I can't!” His eyes are swollen with tears that he tries to hold back. Asher holds onto the rope with his back to it, sobbing heavily while Tomas tries to comfort both of them.

On the other side, Hunter sprints out, trying to see if he can find River's body flying by. “It's no use.” Both of the husbands fall to their knees and cry while staring into the ground.

Garallen looks at the boys around him. Toby and Hunter sob on the far shoreline. This must be their first taste of death so close to them. Ythl is stunned at the loss of his student and friend. Asher clings to the rope, his sobs shaking along its entire length. Tomas stares at the water. Garallen reaches back, tapping Tomas' shoulder with his staff Tomas. “We have to go on. Asher still needs to reach the shrine. They need you, Tomas. I can't do it. They need you.”

Tomas looks at the old mage, his face blank and uncomprehending. Then, he swallows hard and nods. Wiping his face, he spits into the river, looking downstream for some sign of a miracle. There is no sign of River. He shakes himself into action. It's his duty. “Toby, Hunter. . .stand guard! Ythl! Ythl!! You're lead, get across. There's no way for anyone to get past you, you've got to move. Garallen, help Ythl.”

He moves next to Asher, holding his shoulder with one hand. “Ash.” The prince continues to sob “Prince Asher!” Asher looks at Tomas, his eyes red, his face angry. “Go across. You have to reach the shrine.” Asher continues to glare at him. Tomas leans in close, whispering softly. “River would want you to be healed. To go on and lead an army to come back and destroy Crayus. To be the man he would have loved.”

It takes the two broken-hearted boys a minute to fight through their sadness. They soon realize that others count on them, no matter the loss that blows them. As they start moving again the stream picks up, blowing planks into the stream. They make it across as quickly as possible, despite the dangers in doing so. It's their safety from passing the bridge that finally allows them to succumb to their emotions.

The wizard sits alone, staring at his own staff resting next to River's. He whispers, “I failed you. I'm a failure. I'll never forgive myself for this.”

Asher wipes his tears and is comforted by Tomas. The old raven stands up, looking away from the boys. He's lived long enough to know what it's like to lose friends and lovers to tragedy. One minute they're here and smiling at you and the next minute...

Toby stands, shocked and rubbing his eyes to make sure he's not hallucinating. As the bridge tears apart and falls into the water, a whirlpool emerges. It moves closer to the shore and is unbreakable even by the growing strength of the stream. As it dies out, a familiar face emerges and floats on its back. Hunter stands up as well, screaming in shock and running out towards the front. “He's alive! Everyone! River's alive!”

The whirlpool dies out as the boy lands against the thin grass steeped upwards in mud upon a hill. Even with his eyes closed he seems to naturally pull himself back and move to safety. His robe is gone and he's wearing nothing but his white fundoshi. River twists, catching his breath and tries to hold himself up. Everyone else rushes forward when they see him beginning to rise. He doesn't cough out water or choke. In fact, he should be five miles down the stream by now, but somehow he sunk down and rose up.

Ythl reaches under his armpit, holding him up and helping him to his feet. His shoes and socks are gone too. He can already tell that the short amount of time spent in the water has seemed to already given River enough power to find most of his strength. The blue-haired boy smiles, looking around. His vision has returned. “Sorry about the scare. I was pretty scared too.” He blushes, then looks down to realize he's almost naked in front of everyone. “Oh man. I knew I should have brought another robe.”

Ythl cries, hugging River tightly. Asher hugs River from the other side, making a sandwich of the boy. Tomas watches, amazed at what he's witnessing. He manages to ask what everyone is thinking. “How did you survive, River? How?”

“Right as I fell in, I began to word a prayer to Artur, the main water mage that I worship. The water didn't choke me as I began to fell down and it felt awfully strange, because I could see the water itself rushing towards me, but it was as if I was as stiff as a boulder.” His face is brightened with excitement. Ythl hands him back his staff before the hug together. “He must have heard my prayer and knew I was destined for more! My life of dedication must have paid off, I guess.”

“It sure did.” Asher continues to wipe his tears. The feeling he had hidden before and couldn't share with River is there again, but he must hide it until they're alone. “I'm just... I'm so glad you're here. Even I had made it and been healed, the mission would have been a failure without you.”

Garallen walks over to check his body for any fractures or injuries. He's known many wizards and mages before that have survived unreasonable circumstances just like River, so it's of no surprise to him to see the boy live. He nods, staring at the jewel on his own staff. “Tomorrow you can tell your aunt all about it. Yes, we will make it for sure. One night of sleep and we will find the hidden temple.”

Everyone's spirits are brought back to life. Garallen almost forgets to bring the horse back to normal size, which he does before they continue onto the trail. The forest that they're lead into is the most complex and vibrant of them all - moss that shines, trees that curl and breathe as living creatures, tens of thousands of species hidden and forming their own songs as they continue on. Ythl massages River even as they continue on just to make sure he's truly okay. The path to Aranathra seems simple and easy to clench in their fasts now, but danger follows close to them, only twenty miles away.

Crayus and his men surround a shrine that they had once destroyed five years ago. It's roof has caved in and most of the decorative arts and sacred pieces to it have been destroyed. A bottom basement to it still exists, which contains a library of ancient scrolls of magic. When he had last came by, the priest had been forced into a curse, which he had figured out how to escape with his own magic just in case it ever were to happen. He decided to live and protect what was left of the ruins, despite the fact that he knew his safety was limited and at some point the cult would come back to destroy the rest of it.

The eight-foot-tall bastard steps down to the basement with his two most trusted servants standing behind him. He raises a hand, telling them to stand on guard and take note. Further away, the priest waits, dressed in an all-black robe with swords in both hands. Red embers burn from the blades and smolder the air with a thick, bloody fog. “I've waited for this rematch for years.”

“Have you?” Crayus laughs, taking a few steps forward. He pins his gigantic sword into the stone floor, confident in his strength to take him down. “We just wanted to stop by and say hello before we find this so called hidden shrine of Aranathra. Know anything about it?”

The priest watches Crayus, wondering what his interest in Aranathra is. Could he know? That would be impossible. “Why do you ask? Why do you care? Even if the guardian there were to piss gold and shit diamonds, you'd kill them just for the sake of killing them. Or rather, you would if weren't going to be dead in a few minutes.”

The priests utters a word of power, sending an invisible wave of force towards his foe. Crayus takes a step or two backwards, but continues laughing. Behind the Marauder King, the ancient wall shakes and dust falls from the ceiling.

Crayus stops, raising his hand from below and pulling out sheets of rock from out of the ground. The sheets turn into spears, which launch at the priest. All of them miss as the priest is faster than he once was. To him, it's nothing more than a game. “They have a healing pool. You know how I feel about those... Destroying them inevitably leads to the death of thousands of demons. In some possibilities, could even lead to extinction if I destroyed them all. Now... I can make this quick if you give me the directions I need or I can make this slow, brutal, painful for you.”

“The Great Crayus offering me mercy? What sort of fool do you think I am? Your mercy is non-existent, and I know better than to trust Crayus the Traitor.” The priest speaks a short spell and his flaming swords shimmer and flare. Where there were originally a slightly curved blade in each hand, there are now three blades as new sheets of flame form above and below the original flaming, metal blade.

As Crayus looks on, impressed, the priest darts in lunge and faking blows to his enemy's chest, but at the last second aiming for his legs. Crayus has fought thousands of foes and avoids the onslaught with only one cut on the armor of his left leg. The wound burns, but is not serious. The priest grins as he darts away, keeping his swords between himself and the dark monster he faces. “Ha! First blood!”

“Yes, indeed. Color me surprised. Now it's my turn.” As Crayus steps forward, his shadow becomes four different versions of him. Their blurry figures turn into real copies of him. Suddenly, one of them reaches out, simply touching the priests back with his armored hand and jolting him with electricity straight at the wall. It cracks, along with some of the priests ribs. Before he can recuperate the behemoth monster smashes his fist at full force into one arm. The blow not only crushes it, but tears it off. He tosses it to the lieutenant, who falls to his knees in delight and begins to eat. Crayus grabs him by the neck, tossing him to the center of the room, this time less hard. Blood spatters everywhere. Again. The directions. He takes one of the swords and tosses it into the priests right arm.

The priest screams in pain, tears of agony flowing down his face. He had worked on spells for five years, knowing that Crayus would return at some point. He looks at Crayus. And he smiles. “Crayus, you are a traitor. The is never mercy with you. I'll tell you nothing about Aranathra. Nothing. All you'll get from me, you bastard, is one word. . . . Justice.”

As the last word fades from hearing, the floor, walls and ceiling of the chamber begin glow. Crayus watches suspiciously, stopping as he was approaching the priest to rip the secrets from his lungs. The blood which was spilled on the floor, which flows from the priests stump is absorbed, seemingly by the very floor itself. Powerful magic fills the room, dancing over Crayus' skin like electricity, over the skin of the priest and Crayus' lieutenants as well.

The crippled dark wizard, Charictux, laughs as he sees the velvet red orbs of blood consume the room. His staff glows a dark grey color and makes a howling, horrifying sound. “You gave me just what I needed.” All of the energy is absorbed into his staff, causing the color to grow even deeper. The crystal at the tip of it becomes even more complex as whirls of texture swim through it. He steps up closer and looks to Crayus.

Crayus screams, using much of his strength to lift the entire foundations above them with his powers. All of the cement and brick rises into the air and crumbles into a rock, which he rests on the side. The sun glistens down inside and on them. Before the Priest can do any further damage he uses a lightning spell that forms around the mans entire body as he lies in pain. It traps him like barbed wire and causes intense electric shocks through his body. “Can you retrieve it out of his mind? Will his pain be enough or does he need to suffer more?”

“This should be good enough.” Charictux taps his staff down two times, then aims the tip towards the mans head. A strange fluid seeps out of it and into the priests forehead, penetrating his thoughts and searching deeper. “It looks like you're on a double-edged sword. The more you fight it the stronger I become, but if you give us the information you will still die.” Already, Charictux body seems to be healing and his younger form is returning. As he works his magic, Crayus levitates his sword back into his hand and steps up closer to the priest.

The priest screams until his vocal chords shred. He can feel the thoughts being ripped from his mind. He concentrates, trying to deny the Dark Mage what he seeks. He thinks on the recipe for his favorite dessert he enjoyed as a child. Training his first pet falcon. He first lesson as a priest. Each of these memories is sifted and ripped from his mind. “Your resistance only makes this more pleasurable for me, guardian. Did you learn nothing in five years beyond pretty spells? Tell me! Aranathra!”

The Dark Mage's thoughts claw through the priests mind, discarding useless information and drivel. Deep in the recesses of the man's mind he finds the secret he seeks. Charictux smiles and cackles. “I have it, my Lord Crayus. Aranathra, the hidden shrine, hides from us no longer.” He pauses, frowning. “But there's something else he's hiding. Desperately hiding.”

“Oh? I love a good secret.” Crayus allows the electric bolts to diminish, allowing him freedom for just one moment. That is, until he jams his sword right into the priests leg and jolts the electricity right into his nerves. It fires right to the mans brain, forcing him to scream out whatever he's hiding. “Yes, yes! Go on! Give us some gossip.”

The priest screams again, flecks of blood mixed with the spittle fly out of his mouth. The scream slowly turns into a laugh. “The gossip is this - The secrets of this library will never be yours. Never. And Aranathra will know you're coming.” He breathes weakly, pain and blood loss taking their toll as his life force ebbs. “You're nothing, Crayus...nothing...Prince Asher will rule Aigua and destroy you...all of you... You're the pieces of shit a starving pig refuses to eat...”

Charictux laughs. “Bold words. Dying man. When we've gone through your scrolls and books, I'll be able to crush Aigua.” He looks at the shelves. And gasps.

The shelves, which were filled with books, scrolls, and tomes now lie empty. every piece of parchment, every stone tablet, every vellum scroll is gone. And still the priest laughs as he takes his final breath, he laughs.

“Bastard!” Crayus crushes the shelf in rage, spitting with rage. He tosses off his own helmet as his own men from above look down to see him furious. “Lieutenant Woltot! Eat him! EAT HIM NOW!”

The lieutenant stands, leaping like a wild animal towards the priest and rips apart his jugular. He smiles up at his lord, as blood sprays into the fur of the warewolves face. “More. I need more.” His claws rip apart at the priests stomach, spilling organs and intestines as it digs itself right into the mess.

As he devours him, Crayus speaks out loud to his men. “Soldiers! We move out tonight. Onwards to Aranathra. Death to Aigua. Death to Harath. May the Goddess of Destruction live on in my blood and through our violence.” They cheer wildly, jumping down into the pit to cheer on the lieutenant as he throws limbs around, running back and forth in the mess of blood. Crayus puts back on his helmet and looks up, imagining the site of the hidden temples pool destroyed and whoever guards it on their knees begging for his life.

After the miracle of River's survival, the group continued on their travels with a strengthened sense of dignity and bravery. They make good timing traveling among the fields before finding themselves back into the wild forests, which are loud in the afternoon with the sounds of insects, birds and animals hidden in the tall nature. Toby and Hunter find a good spot to scout for camp as the sky reaches dusk. The sun bleeds into the horizon with a violent gorge of imminent doom and yet the boys remain unafraid.

The Cantos boys set up dinner once it's brought to them by the dogs. Garellan helps set up camp with Tomas while Asher and River sit by the fire drinking tea. At one point, Asher leaves him for a moment to speak with Toby alone, whom is sculpting new arrows out of the materials he's found among their trip. The prince smiles, kneeling down to be leveled with the other boy sitting on a tree stump. “Hey. I wanted to apologize to you about earlier and when I barked at you. That wasn't very prince-like of me. You didn't deserve that.”

Toby continues working on his arrows. He smiles and the prince and shrugs. “You were upset over River. I understand, Your Highness. I'd probably act the same way if something happened to Hunter.” He shakes his head. “No, I know I'd act the same if not worse. Thank you, though. Apologizing is very prince-like of you. Don't worry. We'll get you both to the shrine, tomorrow most likely. Then it's happily ever after for all of us.”

As Tomas and Garallen set up the camp and gather firewood, the older mage speaks quietly, “That is one of the most amazing things I've ever seen, Sir Tomas. Amazing.”

“Well, definitely our best camp by far, thanks to you,” he shrugs, blushing. They make their way back over the camp. Hunter rings a bell, signaling that dinner is complete. All of the boys gather 'round the fire, dishing out brown rice with trout. River eats quietly and slowly, resting back down after he's done as the pain begins to return to him. It's no surprise to Ythl that the few hours of being healthy were only temporary.

Garallen begins to sort out some herbs and prepares a special tea for him. When it's boiling, he casts a spell over it and hands it to the blue-haired boy. “This will be strong. You should get more sleep than the rest of us if we want to make it to your aunt tomorrow.” Asher lets his friend rest his head in his lap, helping him drink from time to time.

The mood of the camp is light and easy. River's survival and their proximity to the shrine have them in high spirits. Ythl takes the opportunity, watching Asher nursing over River, to talk to Garallen. “Have you been to Aranathra before? Or seen a healing ritual like they're going to undergo?”

Garallen stares at his plate for a moment, thinking. “I visited it once, years ago. I . . . don't think the ritual will be the same.” He stands abruptly, taking his plate to the riverside and rinsing it.

Tomas looks at Ythl, raising an eyebrow and shrugging. Ythl shrugs back. As Garallen returns, Ythl offers him a drink. “This is some very good wine. I've been nursing it over this trip. Please, Garallen, sip with me.”

Asher helps walk River to one of the three tents and reads to him from his books, while the others continue drinking. Toby continues working on his arrows while Hunter reads through one of River's prayer books, with his permission. Garallen accepts the wine, pleased with how flavorful it is. “I feel like I should teach you some sort of spell at some point.”

“Oh? Are you sure I don't know it already?” Ythl smirks.

“If you do, I know other spells. I am not a one-feather bird. I have many tricks. Many.” Garallen smiles. “The wine is excellent. I would like to teach you something, then. Is that better?”

Tomas grins. He holds his hand out, wiggling his fingers. “I'll take a sip of that. I can vouch for Ythl. He knows some wonderful tricks.” He smirks at the wizard. “Oh! Oh!” He claps his hand to his forehead. “You're talking about magic. I was referring to his... ahem other talents.”

“No more wine for you!” Ythl blushes as he stands and gabs the wineskin from Tomas. He looks around, sputtering. Finally, he manages to speak. “I'll be in my tent.” He storms off, embarrassed and angry.

Tomas sighs and stands. “I guess I'll take first watch. Give him time to cool off. He's not mad at you, Garallen. Go ahead and talk to him.”

“Sure.” Garallen finishes his wine. A few minutes later he leaves to be with Ythl. The dark-haired wizard doesn't see him come in though. Instead, he's suddenly given a scare by the old man, who was using a rare invisibility scare. Ythl almost jumps right into his own fire pit, falling on the floor. At first it frustrates him, but then he's curious.

“How long can you stay like that?” Ythl sets up his blankets and pillows, then begins unpacking the items in his bag.

“About an hour.” He answers calmly, sitting down across from him, close enough for their feet to touch. It takes years to master it. Someone as well trained as you could get about fifteen minutes worth down in a few months, I'm sure.

“Hmm. I see.” Ythl sits and opens one of his books. He takes a quill and ink and begins making notes. “Fifteen minutes. That's plenty of time for many different things we could do. Does it mask sound? Or does one have to be careful of making too much noise and revealing yourself?” He taps the feathered end of the quill against his teeth as he thinks. “That could be very useful.”

“No. Listen attentively. You know Voxfarthian language, right? Simple wind mage language?” Garallen takes out a small booklet with hundreds of different prayers and spells written down in different languages.

“Of course. It's one of the first languages I ever learned. Go on.” Ythl writes down the two pages worth of words that must be recited to begin the spell. One must write it in the native language, holding the people are speaking it in their mind as they do so. They can't look at the paper when they speak it, but most hold into it. When it's done, one must allow their mind to truly connect with the chant in order to attain its magic. Those that practice magic regularly can find themselves entering this frame of wind quite easily.

Once he's written it down, he takes a moment to memorize the words in his mind. He tests it out, beginning to vanish in front of Garallen's eyes, but cannot completely turn invisible. Even though he's unable to complete it, the old raven claps anyway. “See? Not too hard. Do it enough times and you'll get the hang of it. Just note that it can take a lot of your strength out of you if you end up using it for too long.”

There's a pause as Ythl notices the palm of his foot pressed up against Garallen's. The older man notices as well but plays a risky card and brushes his toes against his, playing a game of footsie with him. “You're a very beautiful and handsome young wizard, Ythl. You're in a relationship with Tomas, right?”

Ythl blushes again. He looks down at their feet but doesn't pull away. He wiggles his own toes against the older mage's. “We used to be. During the last war. He. . .he left me. I'm not sure what we are now.” He looks at Garallen. “That's not true. We're friends. Maybe when this is all over, we'll try again. But right now? I'm my own boy.” Ythl smiles, biting his lower lip.

“That's a shame.” Garallen unties the rope keeping his robe on, tossing it to the side and moving up closer in-between his legs. He looks up for permission, running his hands up his chest. Ythl strokes the older man’s arm as he does so. “Is this okay?”

Desire flushes Ythl's lips and cheeks. He looks into Garallen's eyes as his hand reaches out. Finding the mage's cock, still soft but warm and showing signs of life, he wraps his hand around it. Slowly, he squeezes and pulls on the hardening dick. With his other hand, he undoes his own belt, pushing his robes open wide. His dick is semi-hard but pointing hopefully at Garallen. “Is this okay?”

“Oh yes. You're quite large for your age. I was about the same size, actually.” He rubs his erection against Ythl's, frotting and squeezing their heads together. The older man spits down, stroking both of them together with two hands. “I reckon you'll be my size in a year or two. Your student River, however, I think he might only grow another half inch and that will be all for him.”

Ythl leans back, pulling the older mage with him, until Garallen lays on top of him. Their hips move, not quite in unison, grinding their cocks together. The man looks down into Ythl's face, carefully touching his cheek, his chin, studying the boy beneath him. There's a softness to his touch, beneath the callouses. A gentleness and reverence to this raven-mage.

Garallen revels in Ythl's smoothness. The boy is so warm, so smooth. Almost like a work of art, designed to steal the older man's breath. He studies the face, the way his chin angles into the cheek bones. The narrow structure that on some might give the appearance of cruelty, but for Ythl bespeaks an innocence. But, judging from the way he moans as their cocks rub together, he's not innocent in the ways of sex. Garallen softly, barely above a whisper, asks Ythl a question, “Shall I kiss you?”

The young wizard nods, then moves in to kiss him instead of waiting. Their tongues meet and fight rapidly in each-others mouths. Suddenly, the boy begins to shapeshift. The fox fur forms, then his snout and large fluffy red tail. He rubs his red cock against Garallen's and continues kissing him. The boy sits up, grabbing the older man by his ass cheeks and moves him forward so that his cock is in front of his mouth. Ythl licks, stroking it by the shaft, then sucks on the sack for a moment. “I've never really been with guys our size, you know. I wonder what it would be like taking your cock.” He moves his mouth to the head and sucks fast and loud, still stroking from the base and bottom part of the shaft where the pubes tickle his fuzzy fingers.

“Mmm...you do that well.” Garallen runs his hands through Ythl's fur, especially around his ears and neck. He lets the boy follow his instincts, moaning as encouragement, scratching behind his ears. Occasionally, he reaches down, squeezing and stroking Ythl-fox's cock and knob. “Gods, if you were my student, I fear we'd rarely study.”

Tomas has been poking the fire. Hunter and Toby are in their tent. River and Asher are in their tent. And Garallen and Ythl are in his tent. His tent. He can hear Ythl's moaning. His mind conjures images of the wizard's brown hair wet with sweat, tossing as Ythl trembles and jerks his in ecstasy, his golden eyes rolled back in his head at the touch of the old man in there with him.

Tomas's stomach is tight. He wonders if he's going to vomit. He takes a long drink of his hard brandy to calm himself. He looks over to Alphonse and Baltus. The wolf and hound are lying quietly. Their ears swivel and twitch as they listen to the sounds of the night. And the sounds of everyone coupling but him. Tomas sighs and stands. As quietly as he may, he sneaks to his tent, pushing the flap aside just enough to see within. Ythl is beneath Garallen. He's sucking the man's cock. Noisily. Greedily. Happily. Tomas' mind whirls. Should he stop them? Should he watch? His indecisiveness is his decision as he stands, watching. . .His cock tingles and begins to stiffen.

Ythl takes out a jar of grease from out of his bag and uses it on three of his fingers. He holds one leg back, letting the raven watch him as he eases one finger into himself. Garallen droops down to the right side so that he can suck him off while he's fingering himself. The fox moans, putting in two fingers and thrusting them deeper into himself as he feels the older man’s lips working his six and a half inches. “Fuck yeah. I can't wait to have you fuck me.”

From outside, Tomas rustles his pants down, feeling his way up his soft chest and pulling his dick out of his undergarments. He manages to keep his breathing quiet and spies on them like as if he would on his enemies in war. The blonde teenager licks his lips as he watches Ythl manage to get three fingers into himself knuckle deep while they kiss.

Tomas holds his hand out, leaning his face forward, he lets a line of spit fall into his palm. He goes back to stroking himself, slowly, squeezing his cock hard. He bites his lip to keep from moaning too loudly.

Garallen sucks Ythl's cock. As he holds the tip in his mouth, swirling his tongue and relishing the young wizard's taste, he angles himself so he can watch the fox-boy fingering himself. It's been years since he's sucked cock, especially one as large as Ythl's, and they have all night. He works slowly, letting Ythl loosen himself. He grips the fox's knob and takes his cock deep into his mouth.

“Think you could take my knot if I gave it to you?” He chuckles. “River took it recently for the first time. Tomas has taken it a hundred times. For some reason I prefer bottoming with him, though.” He wipes his three fingers off and strokes all eight inches of Garallen's cock with the grease, getting it nice and slippery before returning to kiss him. He can taste the pre-cum on his dried lips. “Ready when you are.”

“Oh, I think I could manage, Ythl.” He grins as he hoists Ythl's legs high and sticks his ankles around his neck. Not as a raven, mind you. “Noooo, not even going to try. But as a man? You'd be surprised at how well I can keep up.” He pushes the tip of his cock against Ythl's hole, leaning forward, using his body weight to ease his cock into the fox-boy beneath him. “Mmmm...you are wonderfully tight. Let me know if it starts to hurt.”

Ythl only nods, gasping and clinching his fists around the bedroll beneath him. His eyes flash with pain for brief moments, before relaxing into pleasure. As Garallen begins rhythmically fucking the boy, Ythl begins pushing back with his hips. “You like this, don't you, Ythl? I certainly like it.”

“Ahh... Nnnhhh.” Ythl can't respond at the moment. All he can focus on is the immediate pleasure running through all of his body; his prostate being massaged makes his erection stiffen hard as a rock, sending his mind in overdrive. If he were to touch himself, he would immediately cum - that he already knows. Instead, he rests in place, running his hands along Garallen's back as he's being fucked. “You can go faster.”

Tomas is beating off faster and caring less about being caught. In a way he feels as if he's there, maybe even imagining himself as Garallen or Ythl. He can't decide which would be better. Either way, his fist is slapping rapidly and he's breathing heavier.

Garallen leans down and kisses the tip of Ythl's fox-nose. “Cold nose, hot ass. Means you're healthy. You feel so good!” The older man begins pushing in harder and faster, watching Ythl's face. As much as his own passion and lust are revived, he is careful not to hurt the boy.

As Garallen fucks him, Ythl is in heaven. Tomas was always wonderful, but the man-dick seems so much larger, so much more filling. Ythl fights with his urge to stroke himself. He's close and yearns for release, but he knows that if he denies himself now, his orgasm will be more intense and satisfying.

Vaguely, Ythl becomes aware of another sound. It's familiar but he doesn't focus on it, instead he leans his head to one side, kissing Garallen's arm. Tomas used to let him bite him sometimes... “Oh gods, you're so good. . .”

Garallen begins to fuck him faster, slamming his cock in as deep as he can and pulling out almost to the tip before ramming it right back in. When it reaches back deep inside Ythl lets out a loud moan, without thinking of how loud he might be tonight compared to the others. At the same time, Tomas feels himself getting close. His mind becomes clouded and he accidentally steps on a loud dry twig, which is enough to alert the older man’s attention despite the sounds. He slows down, peaking towards the drapes and smiles. The blonde is in shock and fear, standing still as he can tell that the raven is looking right at him. “Looks like your buddy has been spying on us.”

“What? Tomas?”

Garallen pumps inside of him slower while Ythl holds onto his arms. The fox leans his head to the side. “I was wondering when you were going to come inside. Come in. You're next.”

'Next?' He thinks. 'To get fucked or to fuck? And with who?' Blushing, he steps inside, still stroking himself. Tomas walks around the fire and kneels down, stroking himself as he watches them fuck. “I'm sorry. I... I don't know what I was thinking.”

“Just relax. I'll cum inside of him soon enough.” The raven picks up his pace, shocking Tomas as he needlessly continues to fuck him roughly the same way as he was doing before. Ythl squeezes onto his friends knee as he moans out both of their names.

“Fuck! Here it comes.” The raven props his legs up, fucking him deep and aggressively. The sound of human skin slapping against fox fur is loud inside of the tent. Garallen sucks on his neck, tasting his fur as he fires eight loads of cum into him. After he's finished, he stays inside of him until he's caught his breath, then slowly pulls out and begins to stroke himself. “Said you're up next. Why aren't you ready yet?”

Tomas looks at the old man, absent mindedly squeezing his hard cock. Garallen's dick is only semi-hard and shines brightly in the fire light, coated as it is with Ythl's juices and grease as well as cum. Tomas feels like his own dick is small, and it is smaller than either Ythl or Garallen's. “Ready for what? For who?”

“I'll go after.” Ythl grins, sitting down on his legs as he strokes himself. His face is red, but not because he's blushing - it's from the alcohol and rabid sex. “What? You can't just watch us going at it and expect to get off on that.”

“Actually, that's exactly what he was doing.” Garallen leans down and kisses the tip of Tomas's smaller penis, stroking it softly as his tongue licks around the knob. The wizard crawls over, kissing the blonde in his mouth and leaving one hand on his chest, just over his heart. He can feel his heartbeat, which is drumming faster as the older man goes down further on him.

Their work is quiet together and extremely focused. The raven continues to bob his head on Tomas's cock, while the couple kiss and gently moan together. When Garallen rises back up, Ythl takes the grease that was being previously used and helps get his boyfriend adjusted. Two fingers slide in without any pressure or pain, then three, causing the blonde boys erection to throb and pulsate. Ythl is gleaming with sweat and bliss. He looks down at his friends cock, stroking it for a moment as Garallen lubricates his massive member and says to him, “Don't be shy. You might not be as big as us, but yours is beautiful to look at. In fact, I sometimes find it hard to take my eyes off of it when we do anything together or if you're simply nude. It might not be my favorite part of you, but it's definitely up there.”

“Huh?” Tomas curiously asks for him to explain. “Then which part is your favorite?”

“Your hair. I love how you keep it short and then how all of your hair turns grey when you transform. Then there's your eyes, the smoothness of your skin. Then your dick.” He looks to Garallen and moves out of the way as he sees that he's about ready.

Tomas's vision focuses on the enormous cock in front of him, which gives him a rush of excitement. “What about my ass or my nipples? You don't love those anymore?”

Tomas moans at their combined attention. “You're both going to fuck me? One after the other or both at the same time?” He leans back onto his elbows, spreading his legs. Reaching out to Ythl, he wipes the sweat from his friend's face and forehead. Watching Garallen, he blushes at the older mage's compliment.

“Oh, your ass is very nice. I'm quite sure that you're very tight, seeing how muscular it is. Your nipples are pleasing as well.” Garallen smiles as he readies himself. “I'll show you in just a moment . . .”

Garallen pushes the head into him, stopping to see how Tomas reacts before urging himself completely into him. Once he's as deep into him as can possibly be he leans forward, letting the blonde rest his legs on his shoulders, and begins to kiss him. His hands move to twist, pinch, and rub his nipples as he begins to slowly pump into him.

“He's big, isn't he? Not as thick as I am though. You should see Hunter, Garallen!” He almost falls over after taking a shot from a flask. “He's super thick! Do you think all boars are?”

“Ahh, fuck. Slow, slow.” Tomas laughs, moving his head forward and moving his hands in circular motion over the older mages back. “Ease yourself to speed. Don't worry. It doesn't hurt.”

“Good, good. You've been fucked by men before. Or one man. The King, I'm guessing.” He pumps into Tomas at decent pace, not too fast, not too slow, a speed that they both enjoy. “Ythl, I think Tomas would like you to kiss him.”

Tomas looks to the wizard. “He's right, Yth. I'd like that very much.”

“We'll do more than kissing soon enough.” Ythl leans forward, enclosing Tomas's mouth with tongue kisses. They never stop even as Garallen's picks up his pace and grunts louder. They're too addicted to the taste and feeling of their tongues sliding in each-others mouths, feeling at their lovers gums, tongue, teeth, trading spit, being one.

Garallen watches the two boys kiss. Somehow, their affection and hunger for each other fires his own desire. He plunges his cock into Tomas, moving his hips as he holds himself deep inside, trying to hit the pleasure spot for the young warrior. “You two are extraordinary.” His flesh claps against Tomas' skin, filling the tent with the sound of their flesh merging. The moans of all three, with the gasps from Tomas, fill the tent. The air becomes hot and humid and all three of them sweat profusely.

Ythl reaches down as he kisses Tomas, grabbing Tomas' hard cock. He doesn't stroke it so much as he holds and squeezes it. As Garallen fucks Tomas hard and deep, it becomes harder for Tomas to concentrate on kissing. Ythl moves down, kissing and nipping at his friend's neck. Tomas holds on to Ythl's shoulder, groaning and whimpering as pleasure builds within.

“Gonna cum soon.” Tomas warns them as he feels himself drawing closer. Ythl applies more spit to his palm and continues stroking him while he leans forward to lick the right nipple. His tail coils around and tickles at the blondes neck as he does so. Meanwhile, Garallen begins fucking him as hard as he can, although his energy isn't as far into it as it was once before. It doesn't help that the day has been full of lots of labor and stress even before they made it here.

“Fuck yeah. Do it! I'm about to –" It's too late. To his surprise, the older wizard spills his seed into Tomas, shuddering and letting out a wild moan as he does so. Tomas follows soon after. Despite being less than five inches hard he manages to spray eight shots; the first ones reach as high as his forehead, while most of it ends up on his boyfriends back. He tries to dig the semen out of his fur, but it’s too much work. Ythl wastes no time in licking his face clean, spreading the lubricant over his own member and taking the position that Garallen was once in. Garallen rolls over to the left, stroking his erection as he watches the two lovers unite.

Without any warning, Ythl pushes into him. He naturally places his boyfriends legs over his shoulders and leans in to kiss him as he pumps in and out. It's not as intense because he won't pump as far as his pubis until he's ready to cum, because that's where his knot is. “I love you, Tomas.”

Tomas forces his eyes open, smiling at Ythl. He reaches out with one hand, taking hold of Garallen's hand and squeezing tightly. It's almost too much. FIrst the old man, fucking him hard as he did, then Ythl riding him, his fox dick feeling at home inside of him. “Unngghh. . . love you....oh, fuck. . .love you too.” Tomas grabs the back of Ythl's head, pulling him down into a deep kiss. He breaks off the kiss, crying out lustfully as he's fucked again.

“I'll go fast.” Ythl picks up his pace, leaning his head down and kissing Tomas's chest as he fucks him. His tail swiftly swipes back and forth, sometimes making waves as he thrusts into him faster. Their beads of sweat turn into a mess on each-others bodies. When Tomas moans, Ythl responds right after him. When Ythl squeezes, Tomas does so even harder. They continuously battle and grasp for air or water, using each-others mouths as a source to revive their stamina, as if love is all they need. The fox feels himself getting close. He pushes the knot into him and grunts out loud. “Fuck! Ta--Ta-Tomas!” All of his muscles strain and push forth as he lets out all of his strength towards this moment. He ejaculates, shooting six times. After he's finished, they hold onto each other, kissing gently, sometimes allowing Garallen to intervene and kiss them as well. It's another five minutes before Ythl's knot is able to pop out. When it does all three of them wash their genitals before heading back to the sheets beside the fire.

Tomas smiles happily. “When we get back to the castle, we're going to do that again. All day.” He takes seat near the fire, stoking it back to life. Reaching out to Ythl, he pulls his fox friend down to sit next to, patting the log on which they rest on his other side for Ythl. “I am hungry! And thirsty, too.”

Ythl nods in agreement. He rummages through his pack, pulling out the last of the cookies he has from Hunter's mother. The three of them sit in the cool night air, eating cookies and drinking wine, flush with the release that they've enjoyed together.

“You fuck well, Garallen.” Tomas comments.

Ythl agrees. “Very well.”

Garallen laughs, realizing that the comment is making him hard again. He reaches for his undergarments and quickly puts them back on. “I've also been alive for much longer than you two. Don't ever underestimate the strength of your elders. Well, I don't need to remind you of that, do I Tomas?” Tomas blushes.

The three of them finish their snacks and drink heavily before finding themselves comfortable and finally falling asleep.

It's a rare moment in the night. Two of the moons in the sky are completely full while the third is at half and the clouds are a strange stormy purple hue, almost seeming as if they're falling from the clouds. While it was once cool in the morning it has grown cold tonight. In the middle tent, River is cuddled up with his blankets and sipping from his medicinal tea. Things aren't going too well for him. He seems to have a fever and the pains in his muscles are making it hard for him to even move to refill his glass of water.

Asher hovers near the sick wizard. Gently, he takes the glass from River and refills it. Carefully, he holds it to the boy's lips, helping him take a sip. River manages a weak, grateful smile. “You don't need to wait on me, Asher. You're the prince. You need healing, too.”

River leans back on one of the logs that is meant to be tossed into the fire. Despite the pain he feels the boy is confident that they'll make it to his aunt tomorrow and both of them will be healed. “It's hard to believe that after tomorrow both of us will be different. I've been sick for so long that I can't really remember life before it. I mean, I can, but all I can think about is the pain I've felt. Beforehand, it was Ythl and I learning and training. My earliest memories consist of this horrible weight I felt, this immense sadness of losing my parents. I can't even remember their faces...”

Asher sits close to River, sharing a blanket. He sips water and keeps River's medicinal tea warm nearby. He stares at the fire, thinking of his mother. “My mother was murdered when I was six. It never stops hurting. Just sometimes, I'll forget, and expect her to be at the table for dinner. And then I remember.” He takes River's hand in his own. “I know how it feels, River. Someday, we'll hunt down the bastards who did that to them. To us.”

River leans his head on Asher's shoulder and stares into the fire. In it, he imagines what it would be like to have his parents still alive. Suddenly, he falls forward and grips onto his ribs, crying in pain and kicks his feet at the blocks of wood. “Unnhh, dammit.” It feels like they're tearing out of my body. And then, just as suddenly, the pain vanishes, leaving him breathless. Asher rushes forward, placing a wet cloth over his head and immediately helping him rest in his lap.

Asher watches River closely, biting his lip as he strokes the wizard's blue hair. “What can I do? More tea? Should I get Ythl? Tell me. I can't stand watching you suffer!” He leans his head down, moving the cloth aside so that he can rest his forehead against River's. “You can't die. You can't. I love you. Hold on. We're almost there. Tomorrow. If I have to carry you on my back...just hang on, River.”

“The prince... Is all that matters.” His eyes roll back as he tries to move forth through the pain. One of his hands hangs out and as he tries to make a fist, he ends up taking ahold of his teacup. He quickly brings it to his lips and finishes it off. Both of the older wizards mixes are surely the only things keeping him alive for now. If it weren't for him being so stubborn, he would have died long ago, but he's always been a fighter. “If I don't see my aunt tomorrow, can you... Tell her that I love her?”

Asher holds River, rocking him gently back and forth. He cries silently, tears flowing down his face. He doesn't sob or whine, having learned with his mother's death that Prince's don't sob. They cry quietly. “You'll tell her yourself, River. He holds him closely. You'll tell her yourself. I order you to live, River. I'm your prince and I order you to live! I love you! You have to live.”

“Have to... live. Love.” River's frown shifts to confusion and finally into an awkward smile. He uses all of his energy to lean forward and kiss the princes hand. Asher helps him move back to their sheets, tucking him in and making sure he's nice and comfortable. The prince does as he was told to do earlier while they were walking and steeps a warm tea for him that will help put him to rest, but also mixes it with Ythl's special blend, hoping that it will help him from any pains he will have during his sleep. He helps him drink from it. “Do you really love me or are you just saying that because of how I am now?”

Asher looks deeply into River's eyes. He leans down, kissing him on the forehead. He holds his lips the River's skin, trying to will his feelings to somehow travel through this one kiss and restore the sick young wizard. “I love you. How you are now, how you will be once you're healed. I love you.” He holds River, rocking him to sleep and quietly humming a lullaby.

“Mmmm. I love you too, Asher...” The blue haired boy calmly falls asleep once all of the medicine has done its work on him. It's a little later for the prince, who watches over to make sure everything is alright with true love. He rests in a cuddle with him so that if anything happens to River he will immediately wake up.


	9. Chapter Nine

**Journey to Aranathra**

**CHAPTER NINE**

Hunter lays on his back in the tent he shares with his husband. Toby stretches and yawns and begins undressing. “Wow, I'm beat. After the excitement of today, losing River and then getting him back...can you believe it?” He glances over and notices the Hunter watching him intently. Toby grins. Slowly he peels off his tunic and undershirt, stretching his arms to the ceiling and holding them high. He knows how much Hunter loves his pits. Pretending to yawn again, Toby continues to undress slowly. Stretching and stopping to let Hunter get full views of his body. It works, as Toby notices Hunter's bulge grow and harden. “I'm so tired. I may just fall asleep as soon as my head hits the ground.” He watches Hunter from underneath his eyebrows, his tongue pressed against his lower lip as he waits to see what Hunter will do.

”Oh? No, not yet! That's too early!” Hunter rushes to his bag, finding a small jar of coffee beans that he hasn't used since earlier on in their trip. Using a set of tools he bought from a demons coffee shop, he brews some coffee and fills it with one cup worth for both of them to share. “Here, hun. There's a strong vanilla and honey flavor at the backbone of it with a hint of strawberry.”

Hunter strips naked and begins to shapeshift back to his human form for the first time since before they left. His red hair is longer than before, drooping to his eyebrows and starting to cover his ears. He leans forward to kiss his husband without noticing his erection poking into Toby's belly button. “You're so beautiful, hun.”

Toby returns Hunter's kiss with a passionate kiss of his own. As he does so, he leans backwards, pulling his husband along with him. They end up with Hunter on top of Toby, their mouths joined as one and their tongues engaged in one prolonged wrestling match with each other. Their cocks both harden and the boys slowly grind their erections against each other. “So, what do you have in mind?” Toby brushes the red hair from Hunter's face. “I like your hair long like this...”

Hunter moves the mug of coffee so that he can better hold his hubby. He moves downward, kissing each nipple, then down further as he reaches for Toby's cock. “Well, do you think you have energy to fuck me?” He moves to his knees and kisses the tip, stroking him gently.

“Mmmm...that feels wonderful.” Toby moans. He holds the back of Hunter's head with both hands, taking and releasing handfuls of long, red locks, almost like a cat kneading its paws when contented. “Do you want to ride my dick or have me fuck you?” He spreads his legs, giving his husband more room.

“Well, I know I'm a boar, but do you think you could do me doggy style?” Hunter opens his mouth, closing his lips around the very bottom and sucking his way up before moving his head faster. His other hand rubs against his right thigh while the other strokes him as his head rises up.

“Are you sure? Wouldn't that be boaring?” Toby laughs at his pun. He moans and pulls on Hunter's head, pulling him all the way down on his cock again. “Do that a few more times and I'll do anything you want, babe.”

“Mhhmmm.” Hunter spends a few minutes sucking him off just like that without ever coming up for air, simply breathing in and out through his nose. Once his mouth is tired he moves to the jar of grease, examining it for a moment. “Is this one really ours? Have we really been fucking that much?” He laughs, then takes a sip from the coffee before handing it to Toby. The ginger kneels on one leg, his erection pointing toward his love as he begins to finger himself in front of him. “If you want, we could always switch positions every now and then.”

Toby climbs to his knees. He watches Hunter finger himself. He grabs Hunter's cock and shimmies forward, bringing their dicks together. Slowly, he moves his hips forward and back, holding their cocks against each other. “Mmmm...that would be nice. We shouldn't overdo it, though. We still have to get River and Asher to the shrine tomorrow. We're close, but River didn't look very good at supper. We may have to bring him along unconscious.” He looks serious for a moment. Then he slaps Hunter's ass, smiling. “I just want us to be ready for anything and not to count our chickens until our eggs hatch. Now, get that ass up higher so I can fuck it good and hard, husband.”

After Hunter is done preparing himself he begins greasing up Toby's cock and responds back to him, “Fuck me good enough and I'll pass out real fast after we're done. Honestly, I agree though. We should leave early and if River is asleep, we'll just have to let sleep on the horse. We've made it this far, hun. Nothing is going to stop us.” They kiss and Hunter rubs his messy hands over Toby's stomach before getting on all fours.

Toby takes his position behind hunter. He slaps his husband's ass two or three times, bringing a pink tint to the flesh. Gently, he uses his thumbs to spread the cheeks and moves his cockhead against Hunter's hole. He grabs his dick and move the head in a circle, tickling and teasing Hunter's hole. “Ready, babe?” When Hunter nods, Toby pushes in. They've fucked dozens of times, if not hundreds of times. After some initial resistance and tightness, Toby slides all the way in. Hunter's ass is hot and welcomes Toby's dick like a long lost friend. “Gods, I forget hot you are inside. You feel so good.” Toby pushes deep into his husband, pulling back halfway, then pushing in again. He starts slowly, but builds up speed and force, fucking Hunter harder and faster. “So fucking good...”

“Fuck yeah. Fuck that ass.” Hunter licks his lips, resting his head on his arms as he moves his ass into Toby's cock. Pre-cum drizzles out of his tip as Toby grinds against his prostate. “Slap it again.”

“Oh yeah...” Toby slaps Hunter's ass again. And again. He switches hands, slapping the other cheek loudly. And again. “Unnggh...Your ass tightens up on my dick when I slap it. Feels incredible. I'm gonna fuck you until you cum, mkay?” He smacks the ass once more, then grabs on to Hunter's hips with both hands. Holding tightly, he leans forward, fucking more rapidly and more forcefully. The sound of their body's slapping together excites them both. “Fuckkkk....yeahhhh.”

“Don't stop! Ffffuuck.” Hunter shakes his head, almost laughing at how good it feels to get fucked by him. If he could, he'd be the bottom every time, but he knows that sometimes Toby likes to get a thick cock in him as well. The ginger warns, “I'm gonna cum soon.”

“You'd better. I won't cum until you do.” He slaps Hunter's ass again, before returning to holding him with both hands. He slides his hands up Hunter's back, grabbing his shoulders and pulling him back every time he thrusts forward. He can feel the tip of his cock jabbing Hunter's prostate with every thrust, and his husband grunts and moans each time. Their combined moaning and the sound of their flesh smacking together fills the tent. “Cum for me, baby. Cum for me and let me see you eat it...”

“Ah, fuck! Here it comes!” Hunter quickly cups one hand over the head of his cock, spilling his load into it. There's so much of it that some leaks out of his palm. I'ts been a while since he's came this much. He brings his hand over to his mouth, slurping it all into his mouth with one lick before eating it.

“Fuck yeah.” Toby grips Hunter's shoulders tightly, his fingers digging into the muscles. He throws his whole weight into his forward thrusts, driving his cock deep into his husband, his head slamming against Hunter's prostate again and again. The sight of Hunter eating handfuls of his own cum is enough to tip Toby over the edge. “Fuck yeah, fuck yeah, fuck yeah! Here it comes! Aahh!” The first explosion of cum jets inside of Hunter, who can feel it coating his insides. Five more ropes of cum are fired into Hunter's ass before Toby halts his thrusting. Leaning forward, he lies on Hunter's back, wrapping his arms around his chest. He holds on, keeping his cock deep inside his lover.

Semen slowly drips from out of Hunter's hole. Eventually, Toby's cock softens and pops right out. The two of them rock together, as they laugh and kiss. “That was amazing. Think of the sex we're going to have to have after we save River and the prince. Think of the sex we'll have when we're finally back home in our own beds again.”

Toby cuddles with his beloved husband. He kisses his face, pulling him into his neck. “Speaking of home, maybe we should get our own house. . . I mean, I know your parents and mine support us and all, but we get kind of loud sometimes.” He strokes Hunter's hair and back as he talks, thinking out loud about their future together. “We'd have to learn to clean and cook and all that. I guess we could hire a servant to do that, depending on the reward for getting River and Prince Asher cured.”

“A servant? Bah!” Hunter grunts, then kisses his cheek. “I'll do the dishes if you do the laundry. Heck, we could build our own house! Should be simple and take no more than a month.” Hunter breaks out a long yawn, which is contagious to his husband. Toby rests his head on Hunter's chest as he pulls up the blanket. “Let's get some rest, hun. Long day ahead of us tomorrow.”

Soon, both boys are sleeping deeply. Dreaming dreams of building houses and cascading piles of dishes and laundry chasing them through their dream home. They hold each other, happy, with their mission nearly complete and their future bright.

By morning, the husbands are the first to awaken. Hunter is quick to work with the dogs to find dinner and have it made. By the time that Ythl, Tomas and Garellan wake up he has dinner complete. Toby does the honor of getting the horse ready, along with gathering everyone's bags and having everything set out for their trip.

Asher comes out of the tent and warns Ythl. “He's still sleeping. Thing is that he's not in pain. Should I wake him up?”

“No... If he's not in pain, then he should sleep for as long as he can. All of the boys eat their dinner.” Toby saves some in a container just in case River does wake up before they make it to Aranathra. Garallen carries the sick boy to the horse, while Ythl rides it. They move out while the sun is still rising.

The boys, man and animals, are silent for most of the trip. They're too focused on getting there as soon as possible. Nature is obnoxiously loud, but as friendly as it usually is, as if it senses they're all anthros and mean no harm. Four hours pass quickly before they find themselves at the sacred space leading to the shrine. Tomas is the first to notice the signal that they're where they need to be. “There it is! The owl!” He points up to a tree. There it is, the hooting 'owl', which is not an actual owl, but a magical hologram. Tomas kicks at the ground until he finds the spot. “You know what to do, Ythl.”

“Yes, I do.” Ythl jumps off the horse, waking up River in the process. The tired boy stretches out a yawn. He smiles when he see's the prince. Meanwhile, Ythl taps his staff on the weak spot in the ground and beings a chant that opens up the ground, revealing a descending stairway. The tip of his staff lights up as he leads the way. “River and Garallen. Use your light to guide us. It's a long way down.” The prince helps River step off of the horse. Both of them help it carefully tread down the stairs. Once all of them are inside, the doorway shuts. Hunter beats at the top of it, assuring that it truly is closed.

“We're almost there, River.” Asher locks hands with River. The blue haired boy blushes.

The stairway ends in a large, square room. The stone walls and floor are barren and smooth. There is no door. Tomas looks around, then looks at Ythl. “Right. Find us the door. I'm anxious to meet the guardian and see our friends healed!”

Ythl looks at the walls for a moment, before moving to one. He holds his staff out, walking slowly along the wall. “I'm not sure how to proceed beyond this point. Every shrine is different. Even the same shrine can change over the years if a new guardian is empowered. Garallen, do you have a suggestion?”

Garallen holds out his staff, gnarled and less refined than those of River or Ythl. The tip glows for a moment. “Hmm. Bear with me as I try something. He moves to the center of the room and raises his hands high. In a booming voice he calls out. “Guardian of Aranathra! River, wizard of wind and student of Ythl, and Asher, Prince of Aigua seek the healing of this shrine! Allow us entry that they may be healed!” He stops and looks around.

There is a sound, that of stone grinding against stone. From one wall, in the center, a portion of the stonework moves and shifts. A shape begins to form and pull away from the surrounding wall. A warrior emerges, made of stone carrying a stone club. There is no telling where the warrior ends and the club begins, they seem to be of one piece.

The stone guardian moves slowly towards the group. Tomas pushes Asher behind him as Hunter and Toby step forward beside him. Tomas holds out a hand, palm towards the living statue. “We come in peace for healing. With Prince Asher and River, who's auntie is guardian here...”

The stone man stops. Its blank face seems somehow to regard them. A soft voice emanates from the thing. A female voice. “Come and be welcome, nephew and nephew's friends. The door is open.” The section of the wall from where the stone man emerged shifts again, forming a narrow hall. Torchlight is visible at the far end.

Cautiously, Tomas leads the boys and man into and through the hallway. Toby, bringing up the rear, see the stone man follow them. Once they are all in the hall, the man faces back into the room and become one with the surrounding stone. In the front of the party, Tomas gasps as he sees the inside of the shrine.

The group enters to the main room of the shrine. The ceiling is high, cylinder and made of bricks, and the room is huge like a stadium. Torches hang from the walls, keeping the room constantly lit at all times. A demon had been to this shrine when it was first built to seal flames that will never vanish over time. Further against the wall is a large pool with steam rising from the water. Another side of the room has a selection of books and scribes. At another side rests a wide dinner table. A woman walks out, seeming to be young and in her mid-twenties. She wears a light blue robe that compliments her long sea blue hair. Her staff is tall, like her, being the tallest in the room at six foot four. “River, my nephew.” She rushes forward, stepping down on one foot to kneel and hug him. “How are you doing?”

“I'm fine. Better now that we're here.” He squeezes tightly around her.

The woman holds her hand to his head. “You're running a fever and I can tell that you're not doing well by the way you walk. Don't lie to me, River...” She rolls her eyes. “Luckily, you're here.” She looks to the rest of the crowd and bows to the prince, kissing his hand. “My prince. Allow my wife some time to prepare the ritual.” She stands. “My name is Lorelai. Please, make yourselves comfortable. Let your pets free. Just make sure to clean up after them.”

Tomas bows awkwardly. “Thank you, Lady Lorelai. Is there anything we can do to help you prepare? We're all anxious to see Asher and River healed.”

Another voice calls out from the far side of the room. “The tall one can assist me, Lorelai. He seems familiar to me.” A figure approaches. A woman, but smaller in stature, like a young girl, but shapely and comely, as a beautiful woman. Gossamer wings carry her into the air, and she flies closer, landing in front of Garallen. She stands perhaps four feet tall, but perfectly proportioned with skin the color of a green leaf. Her hair is long, with small blossoms woven within. She wears a dress of darker green leaves and is barefoot. “You, tall-one. Show me your staff.”

Hunter giggles and Toby smiles, nudging him in the ribs. As Garallen holds out his staff, she glances at the husbands. “Oh, be still, children. Lest I lay a curse upon your dirty selves.”

Hunter stops immediately and the smile disappears from Toby's face. “We're sorry, ma'am. Please don't curse us.”

She waves dismissively. “Accepted. You treat your dog well and he speaks well of you. You are forgiven.” She peers closely at Garallen's staff, then nods, her eyes twinkling as she smiles. “The Raven-Mage! Garallen, yes? I remember your wood.” She glares at Hunter and Toby before the can react, silencing them before they can say or do anything. “I am Lilia, Dryad of the Aranathran Grove. Come, Raven, you can assist me well. Tell me, what have you seen since last we spoke?” She leads Garallen towards the pool. They speak quietly together.

Ythl looks at Toby and smiles. “Dryads are wood spirits made flesh. She will recognize us more by our staffs than our faces. Probably your bow, too, Toby. And she could have cursed you terribly.”

“What's her problem? We were just joking around.” Hunter spanks his husbands butt.

Lorelai takes River's hand, noticing how the prince is affectionate to him as she does so. “You can come with, my Prince. I'm just going to help him a bit.” The others move towards the table. River is the first to sit down. His aunt goes forth into a different room, returning a few minutes later with a bowl of fresh salad. Asher moves his chair closer to him and leaves one hand on his leg while he begins to eat. Again, the aunt comes out, this time with a tea. “I've had these herbs for about a year now. This medicine is specifically crafted for anthros like you who are sick and in need of a shrine. I'm sure the white mages gave it to you when you were in deep pain. Will you be able to hold on for a bit? The prince will need to go first.”

River nods. “Of course. I'm sure it'll be faster for him anyway.”

Tomas shuts his eyes for a moment and remembers when he had visited the shrine and first met the aunt. She doesn't seem to recognize him. “Maybe she's helped too many people at this point.”

Garallen and the dryad move towards the table. Lilia speaks first. “Everything is ready. You can all come with if you'd like.”

Asher looks to River and makes a sudden bold move on him. He quickly kisses his lips before stepping up. The others 'ooo' and whistle. “Stay here and take care of yourself. Chat with your aunt. The two of you haven't seen each other in a while, have you?”

Lorelai wraps an arm around River's shoulders and leans down to kiss his forehead. “We'll catch up later. My wife and I must attend to the ritual for the Prince. Even though he's not as ill as you, both of us needs be present.”

Tomas stands. “I'll come, too.” The guardian looks at Tomas, cocking her head to one side. Her brow knits together. He takes a few steps towards the healing pool. Prince Asher is my responsibility. “I swore an oath to his father to see him through this. And he's my friend. Where he goes, I go.”

Lorelai stares at Tomas for a moment. “Very well. As his friend and protector, you can assist.” She studies him for a long moment. “You're the wolf, aren't you? Yes, I remember you now. You look older, more confident, more mature.” she smiles. “Handsome young man. Garallen has good taste.”

Ythl gulps and chokes on his wine, dribbling it down his chin onto his robes. He coughs as River laughs and pats his back. Toby and Hunter giggle.

Lorelei leads Asher and Tomas to the pool. The others watch from their seats at the table, absentmindedly nibbling at the fruits and bread. A small, lizard like creature flies out from a side hallway, circling around the guardian as she leads the boys. It then flies over the table, circling twice. It lands in front of River, it's head bobbing slowly up and down as its dark eyes stare at the young wizard. He and Ythl recognize the creature, a tiny dragon-like thing the size of small fawn, from the vision they shared before they began their journey.

The creature looks at each of the others for a split second each, then extends its wings and leaps into the air, flying towards the pool.

“You think that little guy lived here at one point?” River sits up, finishing his tea and smiling to Ythl.

“Well, I don't think this is much of a dragon cave.” As they wait, River casts a variety of spells on Toby's arrows to kill time. Eventually, they look forward to the pool as they notice the prince stripping down to his undergarments. Beneath the table, the younger wizard sports an erection, albeit nobody would be noticed anyway since he's so small.

“You think he will be a black jaguar like his father? Or a regular spotted one?” Hunter holds his face up with one hand, calm and thankful that they made it here safely.

Ythl shushes the table. “I want to watch. This is something rare and special. We should all pay attention.”

At the pool, Asher strips to his unders. He stands just to the side of the pool, on a flat, round rock. It's not smooth, just rough enough under his feet so that he's in no danger of slipping. Lorelei and Lilia stand nearby, newly dressed is small gowns of white gossamer. Tomas kneels off to one side, his sword removed and lain on the ground beside him. Next to him, Garallen also kneels. In front of them are several bells and chimes of different sizes and shapes.

Lorelai looks at Asher. “Everything, Prince Asher. You must be naked.” Asher blushes and slides his unders off, kicking them away from the pool. The women move closer, Lilia carrying a silver flagon. Her wings flutter and she flies up, hovering over Asher and pouring a steady stream of scented oils from the flagon. Lorelai rubs the oils all over Asher. His chest, his arms and legs, his butt. Yes, even his privates. He blushes terribly as he grows hard from the attention. She whispers to him. “I've seen them before, Highness.” Even the soles of his feet are anointed.

Lorelai looks at Garallen and nods. He takes up a striker from beside the bell, handing a second one to Tomas. “When I point at a bell, strike it once. Firmly.” With his direction to Tomas, he and the young captain intone a slow melody on the bells and chimes as the women anoint Asher and begin chanting.

Tomas does as told, striking the bells accordingly; the sounds echo and vibrate the walls loudly, even though the instruments are quite small. Of course, there's some sort of magic attached to them and the melody combined with the song. It's one that he hasn't heard for a while, but is still familiar with. At some point he stops following Garallen's orders and plays the exact tune as if it were lodged somewhere in the back of his head and impossible to forget.

Hunter squeezes his husbands hand under the table as they watch. Ythl has seen it all before, but it's different with the prince, almost a holy moment.

Once Asher is fully anointed, Lilia takes his hands. As she hovers above the water, she leads Asher into the pool. Lorelai drops her gown to the floor and steps onto the same rock where Asher just stood. She takes a small amount of oil, and places a single, firm hand on her forehead, throat, over her heart, over the belly button, and on her genitalia. She steps into the pool, following Asher.

As the ladies chant, the small dragon creature rests on a wooden perch. It watches the ritual, at times adding its own tongue clicking to the bells.

Asher is instructed to lay back. Lorelai holds his shoulders, Lilia his hands as they dunk him beneath the waters of the pool three times. “We bathe you in the holy oils and in the healing waters of Ipkos, the Wandering Moon. We bathe you in the holy oils and healing waters of Scilkos, the Seeking Moon. We bathe you in the holy oils and healing waters of Ythkos, the Gaurding Moon. By their powers and through their secrets, Asher Cadigan, Prince of Aigua, your health is restored. Aigua, the Kingdom of Nature, Blessed foremost by the Three Moons, shall have Her Prince healed that he may server Her, Her Peoples of all Races and Creeds, and defend Her from all foes. In their names, the People of Aigua call upon you to change!”

Garallen and Tomas cease their playing. The chamber is silent, save for the echoes of the bells. Ythl stands, leaning forward with hands clenched on the table. Under his breath he mutters. “Change, Asher. . .Do it.” Hunter and Toby lean forward in anticipation. River feels his heart beating like a drum. His hands are clenched into fists as he pulls on his robes, nervously trying to will his love to Asher.

A loud beaming sound clashes out a single time as the color of the waters changes into a kaleidoscope of different colors. The steam rises higher, mystifying and clouding the pool. Garallen looks to Tomas and winks an eye, assuring him that the ritual will work. A single tear slides down the blonde's face as he looks into the mist.

The Dryad floats out first, landing beside Garallen. She holds one hand, urging for the others to come closer. A minute later, Lorelai steps up to the stone, holding her hand out. The prince follows her and steps onto the stone leading to the pool, revealing himself as shifted into his anthro form. Everyone bows accordingly, smiling and even cheering with excitement. He's a jaguar like his father, but instead of having the black fur, his coat is white from his snout and down to his genitals. The rest of his body is yellow and spotted. His tail is almost a foot long, but seems soft and sways as he blushes, looking at the others. “You may stand.” Asher walks over to River, hugging him tightly. It doesn't even cross his mind that he's still naked. He kisses him anyway and the others clap. He looks to Lorelai. “Can I get dressed now?”

“Yes. That is if you can...” Both of the female lovers help him put back on his armor. His tail sticks from out of his pants, uncontrollably moving in excitement. “It'll be a while before he can learn to completely control it.”

The mist settles and sinks into the air, vanishing but leaving the room warm and humid. Lilia and Garallen begin to set up for the second ritual.

“You did great!” Tomas hugs his student and prince. “I feel so honored right now to have witnessed this. Well, I think we can all agree on that.” Everyone else nods.

Tomas kneels on the ground. He pulls a small crystal globe from his pouch, setting it carefully on the ground. He takes his dagger, twirls it in his hand a couple of times. He smiles at Asher. He brings the pommel of his dagger down hard on the crystal, shattering it into dust. There is a bright, white glow for a moment, which streaks towards the ceiling and disappears. Tomas sits back on his heels and sighs.

“What was that about?” Hunter gawks at him, befuddled in surprise.

Tomas looks up at Hunter, then he winks at Asher. “That was a signal to the King. It lets him know that Asher is healed and has found his form. It lets the King know that we've succeeded with his son.”

“Oh. Of course.” The redhead laughs.

Ythl looks to Lorelai and asks, “How much longer before River can enter?”

“Soon.” She doesn't look up to him and is fully concentrated on cleaning and preparing the ointments. “You may stay, Ythl. The others should walk back. We're almost ready.” River steps forward, looking back to his prince before waiting by his aunt. She whispers to him. “Have the two of you become boyfriends yet?”

“No... Not yet.” The blue haired boy speaks even quieter, even though Ythl can hear. “But I love him and yesterday he said he loves me, so I think that's a step up. We're practically boyfriends at that point, right?”

Lorelai looks to her wife and smirks at her. “Practically, yes. You might want to confirm it after all of this is done.”

River blushes and grins as he watches Asher and the other return to the table. Asher is stretching and jumping, crouching, and tumbling, finding out how his new form works. Like a child with a new toy, he giggles and laughs at each new sensation. His joy is infectious and soon, he's arm wrestling with Hunter to test his strength. Tomas watches, beaming like he's the proud father.

Ythl and Garallen help Lorelai and Lilia prepare the second ritual. Candles are lit and placed around the pool. Incenses are lit, their fragrant smoke spreads throughout the chamber. River stands on the rock step, leaning on Ythl as the excitement of Asher's change dissipates. He feels tired and the pain is beginning to return.

“Ythl, help him disrobe. We're almost ready.” Lorelai speaks gently to Ythl, running her hand protectively through River's blue hair. “Soon, baby. Just stay strong a few more minutes.”

RIver smiles back. “I'm not a baby!” He giggles as she rolls her eyes.

Ythl helps River remove his robes and undergarments. Standing naked, River leans heavily on his staff as Ythl kneels next to Garallen. The wizard and mage take up their strikers, waiting for the ritual to begin.

Lilia flies above River, pouring the scented oils over him. Lorelia rubs the oils into his skin, anointing him as they did Asher earlier. The women chant, their language unknown to their guests, although the small dragon seems to click and his in time with their chants.

Ythl wonders if it is a female, too. He looks back at his friends at the table. Hunter, Asher, and Toby are still playing around with Asher's new form. Tomas watches proudly. Baltus and Alphonse seem to have wandered off. As Lilia takes River's hands, leading him into the pool, Ythl hopes that the animals aren't making a mess somewhere.

“Here we go.” Lorelai steps into the pool, taking him by one hand and ready to lead him in. Out of nowhere a loud boom echoes from out of one of the hallways. Everyone suddenly stops and goes quiet, trying to find out what the sound was. The aunts heart beats faster, almost as if she knows what it is. As she speaks, something leaps unbelievably fast and right towards them. “River! Move out! QUICK!”

It's too late. Crayus's lieutenant, the cursed werewolf, lands at the stone, reaching out with one paw and tearing it into River's chest. The boy screams as blood sprays out of him before he falls into the pool. Ythl and Garallen look up, dropping their strikers as they notice the monster dressed in military grade clothes. It stands, letting out a bestial growl that hurts everyone's ears. Soldiers of Crayus sprint out from the hall and spread out. The corrupted wizard marches out slowly beside Crayus.

The other boys stand up and immediately pull out their weapons. Asher's face is terrified, shocked, on the verge of sobbing. He doesn't know whether to run towards the pool or towards the men. Before he can choose, the werewolf leaps out again, this time pulling the dryad down into the waters with him. Lorelai immediately throws a bolt of black magic towards him, but its counteracted by the old wizard, who slowly walks towards them.

“Well, look what we have here.” Crayus wields his monolithic sword. His armor shines as he moves in circles. “Mhmm. Yes, it really is you! I can tell even through your shapeshifted form. Shame we didn't make it here earlier. Well, it doesn't matter since we will be leaving with all of you dead. I still remember what you looked like when you were a wee boy. Oh, and I also remember how it felt to plunge my sword into your mothers stomach, ripping her apart and leaving her face unrecognizable.”

Ythl stands, immediately shifting into his fox form. The pool is filled with blood. Suddenly, the werewolf jumps out of the water, tossing the dryad towards the center of the room. Her wings have been torn off and her legs are broken.

“Men! Women! You know what to do.” Crayus smiles under his heavy armor.

Hunter shapeshifts into his boar form and wields his sword. Tomas stands beside him. The blonde bites his lip, thinking quickly. “You're with me, ginger. We're taking this piece of shit down once and for all.” Hunter nods, looking at his husband once more. Ythl, Garallen and River's aunt will fight the wizard and werewolf. “Asher, Toby - take out the men. Let's go!” He yells out. The boys get into formation, motivated by the rage rushing into their veins.

“Oh, I'm sorry. Was that your friend? Maybe even your brother?” The werewolf reaches behind him, pulling out a knights sword. “You'll be with him soon enough.” He launches fast like an arrow towards the young wizard. Ythl is quick to immediately block it.

Lorelai steps closer to her wife. The dryad cries but mutters out to her. “Leave me... It's ok. I love you, Lorel...” The dryad still lives and readies herself to perform her last few spells. Lorelai looks to Garallen, who is facing towards the corrupted wizard.

Garallen crouches, glaring at Charictux. He makes a few sharp, quick gestures as the ancient adversary holds his staff in front of him. The old Dark Mage smiles. “My friend, Garallen Montejoy! However did you end up with these mangy mutts?” He gestures quickly, extending a clenched fist towards the raven-mage.

Garallen braces himself as a red mist coalesces around his enemy's fist before speeding towards him. The orb of mist is blocked and dissipated in a brief flash of brown light. Garallen gestures with his free hand and his staff, sending a flurry of thorns erupting from his staff towards the Dark Mage. “I have learned much since I studied with you, Charictux. I no longer fear you as I once did. I've seen how you crawl on your belly before your master, sniveling and begging for his scraps.” The thorns are stopped by some invisible force, mere inches from their target, where they fall harmlessly to the floor.

Ythl stands for a moment in shock. He feels water on his face. Touching the back of his hand to the wetness, he realizes that he's crying. “River . . . No. . .” As the werewolf draws his sword, Ythl's mind snaps back. He hears his own voice, instructing River time and again, "Don't let emotion paralyze you. Stay in control. Anticipate. Counter. Dead men can't cry." He spins his staff, uttering words of power.

Woltot spins and flourishes his sword, his lips pulled back in an obscene grin, blood and water dripping from his face. He cries out suddenly, dropping the blade which falls clattering to the floor, the handle and blade glowing a deep, ominous crimson as steam rises from the weapon.

The werewolf howls, brandishing its claws towards the wizard. Lorelei looks up from a mortally wounded Lilia, first at Woltot, then to Charictux. She gathers blood from her wife's wounds, rubbing her hands together furiously, chanting in the ancient language of the forest spirits. She stands, raising her hands, palms upward, looking from one for to the other.

Cracks appear beneath the werewolf and the Dark Mage's feet. Scores of ants, each a half inch long, black as night with mandibles sharp and shaped for cutting, swarm out the cracks. They flow at incredible speed, covering the feet and legs of their targets, their mandibles making tiny cuts and gouges. Woltot laughs at first, while the mage frantically counters. Woltot's laughter turns to cries of pain as one cut becomes ten become one hundred. Blood begins to flow as the voracious ants work their way into the freshly made cuts of the fellows, themselves cutting deeper and making a path for more ants to cut even deeper. Suddenly, a blast of cold sweeps down Woltot's legs, from the waist, freezing and killing the pests. Charictux immediately begins casting another spell as Woltot leaps for the guardian, his teeth barred and his claws extended.

From the far other side of the room, Prince Asher is put to the test in a battle against more than fifty men and women. Toby stands with his back against him, firing arrow after arrow. Each one of them hits a target, but not all of the are critical hits. He doesn't want to use the magic arrows that River bestowed to him, because he knows he will need those when things become more critical. Asher jumps out, slashing one person’s throat, then hurries to the right to cut off another’s arm. Toby shoots towards ahead of time towards the people that the prince is aiming his next attack at so that they're twice as disabled as them. As strong as they are, they have the numbers and the better armor.

“Fuck. This isn't looking too good.” A woman with a large axe swings her blade right at Toby. He's beyond quick as to pull out his dagger and lodge it right into her forehead. Asher tosses him an arrow that he pulls out of someone's chest.

Hunter is the first to clash blades with the infamous traitor of Aigua. The much taller and stronger man pushes forward with his sword that's just as large as the red-haired boy, while every attack by Tomas is blocked by the man’s other armored hand, which isn't even wielding a sword. Crayus opens the palm of the hand, firing out a bolt of electricity. The blonde is quick to roll and dodge it, slamming his blade against his upper foot. It does no damage. It's then that the boy realizes that the armor had been stolen from one of the temples. The only way they can truly defeat him is to wear the armor down until it finally shatters, which seems impossible for them now.

Back towards the pool, Woltot leaps towards Lorelai and claws her arm. She uses her staff to whack him in the face, but it's no ordinary hit; she used a spell that causes the spot she inflicted to burn after contact. A small explosion bursts against his right cheek, causing the lieutenant to scream. His fangs grow longer, sharper, almost as if the pain inflicted on him only makes him stronger. The monster leaps again and lands on top of her, but Ythl uses a spell that throws him back. At the same time, Charictux is quick to use the same kind of spell with even more strength, launching Ythl into the air and hitting him against a stone wall.

“It'll take more than that to kill me.” Ythl beats the bottom of his staff into the ground before he stands. A loud rumbling sound rushes from underneath the ground and rises with heavy wind, tossing Charictux up. The evil wizard finds himself stable floating in the air, slowly falling down as a strange dark mist surrounds him. “Look how defeated all of you already are. Crayus has yet to even show his strength. There's no doubt that all of you will soon die.”

“You first!” Garallen points his staff at him, launching white embers that tear through the mist and make him fall into the ground. However, when the mist settles, he's nowhere to be seen. “Coward! Show yourse—" The old man is hit in the back by the wizards staff, throwing him a few feet in distance.

Garallen rolls and comes up on his knees. He flings his free hand towards the enemy wizard. Thin, green needles fly from his hand streaking towards the old man. Most are stopped by his energy shield, but two of them do manage to lodge in the man's left arm. He yowls in pain as his blood dots the floor.

“The old Garallen would never have even wounded me! I am impressed. Join us, or die. The true power of Aigua lies not with a weak and fading king and his whore of a son rutting his way through the nurseries of the kingdom.” The Dark Mage catches a few drops of his blood on his staff, then swings it about. Though he is several yards from Garallen, the raven mage feels a blow to his ribs, as if his foe were striking him, and another to his head. Garallen instinctively casts a spell to absorb further blows, which rain upon him as the old man swings his staff, laughing.

Woltot Thrace, werewolf knight, howls in delight as he digs his claws into Lorelei's stomach and flings her across the room, where she crashes into Ythl. Both of them fall to the ground in a tangle. Without hesitating, the werewolf launches himself at them, his claws sweeping down as he land. Lorelei spins away from his landing point, pulling Ythl with her, as they both narrowly avoid the beast's claw. Gouges appear in the stone where they were second before as the werewolf cleaves through the living rock.

Tomas moves behind Crayus, but the large, inhuman fiend, maneuvers around the battlefield like a dancer. In seconds, he has Hunter and Tomas in front of him, his attacks pressing the boar and easily dealing with Tomas' blows. Tomas tosses his shield under Crayus' feet. As the giant warrior loses his footing for a moment, Tomas draws his dagger, making a series of thrusts against Crayus' Shrine Blessed armor, nicking it repeatedly, though he is unable to land a telling blow.

“Foolish boy!” The few feet of flooring around Crayus shocks with bolts as he jumps and lands. He swings at Tomas but is stopped again by Hunter's blade. The redhead leans further in and counteracts the attack. Both of the boys continue to fight him. Despite his height and the weight of the armor, Crayus is much faster than expected. Tomas has already taken a guess that his speed is a result of some other armor beneath the special metal he's already wearing, possibly a simple tunic or piece of cloth that gives his abnormal abilities.

A man with a scar over his face hits Asher right in his stomach with his own forehead, sending him pummeling towards the ground. As he raises his blade, Toby fires an arrow into the man’s throat. The prince beheads him quickly, moving to the next person. A wall of men rush towards them. Toby runs forth, taking note of what Asher wants him to do. The young cub jumps landing on Asher's hands, then uses the second jump to fire three arrows at once, each of them hitting targets. He unsheathes his dagger as soon as he lands and begins to attack a set of people surrounding him. There's not enough distance for him to be using his bow right now, so he will have to hope that his training with a dagger is good enough until the others can join in and help the two of them take on the larger army.

Crayus grabs at Tomas's sword and throws him five feet in distance. The blade shatters into pieces. As he hurries back up, prince Asher sees him without a sword. Asher pulls one out of a corpse and tosses it to Tomas in perfect timing for him to block an attack. The man in armor continues to be blocked by the boar, growing in frustration that he can't cause damage to the boys sword. “What's with that blade? Why can't I destroy it?” He focuses less on Tomas and uses his powers to fire out a single bolt right at the sword. It has no effect. It's then that he begins to notice the carvings on it of ancient anthro boar warriors. “Bastard son of Zephran!”

“You know his name?” Hunter laughs, continuing to block each attack. Even though he hasn't been harmed yet each attack physically drains his energy more and more. “Oh, that's right! Did my father use this sword to send you fleeing when you tried to attack my village? Before you fled for your life like the coward you are that hides behind armor he steals from shrines?”

“RAHHH!!” Crayus's sword rips into the ground with great strength and cuts through the cobblestone before rising up with bolts of electricity straining to the ceiling. He aims his attack at Hunter but aims for the boy himself instead of the blade. This time, his aim is true and jolts the boar down to his knees. Right when Tomas thinks that it's his chance, Crayus is able to whack his arm at his new sword, rustling him a distance. The wolf lands on both feet and runs in again for another attack.

On the other side of the shrine, Ythl and Lorelai face off against Woltot, who brushes off every attack, dodging everything before it can hit. As he does so, he continues to enrage them by speaking out on his crimes. “Oh, how great it felt to kill that boy of yours! By the taste of his and your blood, I'd say he's related to you! You're not crying much though. How do you think he would feel knowing that nobody cried over him? Sure makes my meal less interesting. It'd be better if you'd curse me as I sunk my teeth into his heart.” He spits some sort of venom at Ythl, which burns into his robe. The wizard tosses it off, fighting in his undergarments as last resort. “Damn child! At least let me broil you before I eat you.”

Charictux continues to wield his staff, bludgeoning Garallen from afar. He moves more quickly than before, the aura of the old man replaced by the vigor fueled by his cruelty and blood lust. A particularly strong blow doubles Garallen over. Coughing and spitting up blood, he holds his staff out, trying to shield himself from the Dark Mage's onslaught of blows.

“Fool! Bird brained fool! You had the potential to be a Dark Mage, perhaps even a notable member of the order. You lack the courage to do what needs be done. . .and now you pay for your weakness.” The old man raises one hand, curled into a claw, palm towards the ceiling.

Garallen is grabbed by some invisible force, his arms and legs squeezed against his body. He rises into the air, higher and higher. He can see the whole battle. Ythl and Lorelei standing against Woltot Thrace, the werewolf fiend. Tomas and Hunter being beaten back by Crayus. Crayus cowardly minions threatening to overwhelm Prince Asher and Toby by sheer numbers. He tries to summon a counter spell, to break free of Charictux's ensorcellment, but he cannot. The Dark Mage's power is too great. Garallen grunts and screams, trying to break free. He was so close; he thinks to himself. So close.

Ythl quickly spins his staff in front of himself and spits on the glowing tip. Woltot inhales deeply and spits an enormous gout of venomous acid at the wizard. Ythl's eyes are steel as the venom hits his skin and slides harmlessly to the ground. “You won't eat me, you mangy, flea-bitten raccoon!” He spins his staff again, weaving a pattern in the air as the green gem in the tip flashes brightly leaving trails of aether behind it. He flips the tip at the werewolf and a gout of water erupts from the pool, forming a translucent fist which strikes his enemy in the back of his head. The werewolf stumbles forward before regaining himself. 

He growls at Ythl. “That hurt! You'll pay for that.” 

Crayus notices how all of his warriors are focusing only on two of the boys instead of the entire group at hand. While blocking several attacks, he yells to them. “Spread out! Don't give them room to think of their next attacks!” He kicks at Tomas's sword, knocking him down and almost squashes him, but the blonde boy is quick to roll to the side just in time.

The army spreads further into the crowd, forming circles around Ythl and Lorelai, along with Asher and Toby. What seemed to be the better advantage for them works out for Toby, because he has enough room to use his bow again. Seeing that Garallen is helpless, he quickly fires three arrows into the back of Charictux. The dark wizard is quick to see it happen and lodges an orb towards him that incinerates a hole in the wall. As he rolls to the floor, he quickly stabs his dagger into one person’s foot, rises up with the blade ripping open all of the way into their back, then stabs them in the back of the head. Blood spills into a puddle, causing others surrounding him to grow fearful of the boy. Asher presses his sword into the back of a man that's still stunned from the violence, then moves on to the next person. He smiles to his friend. “Show no mercy for these bastards! They'd do just as worse with us.”

Lorelai sprints towards the werewolf with incredible speed that matches him and hits him in the back of the head with her staff. At the same time, Ythl casts a mystical fist that punches him in the gut. As he falls forward to the ground, he does a cartwheel, grabbing the staff with both of his feet and tossing it to the other side of the room. It ricochets back towards him but misses him. As fast as Loreali might be, she knows that she can't quite keep up with his speed for too much longer.

Charictux's eyes sparkle with glee as he begins closing his fist. The force holding Garallen compresses and squeezes him into a ball. Frantically, he tries to shift into his raven form, hoping that he'll be small and quick enough to elude the Dark Mage's spell. He cries out in frustration as he finds that he cannot change. The Dark Mage cackles. “No flying away from me, Garallen. You will die as a man when I crush you into the same size as your raven form.”

A weakened voice calls out. . . “No. . .You won't.” Forgotten and thought dead, Lilia summons her waning strength. With one hand she holds her guts, keeping them inside of her, and stopping them from spilling out onto the floor. With the other, she casts. Green tendrils of energy flow from her towards the Dark Mage.

They move astonishingly fast, covering his feet and climbing up his legs. As they move higher, the ones lower on him change from green energy into brown, hardening into sticks and branches. Up over his waist they grown, over his chest and down his arms. Panic momentarily fills his eyes as he is nearly overwhelmed. He releases his hold on Garallen, allowing the mage to fall to the ground with thud, breathless and dazed Garallen is no threat. Charictux summons forth the powers of his own blood, causing the branches to wither and blacken before falling off of his body.

Glaring at Lilia, he casts again. You should have played dead. Dryads. He shakes his head, reaching out to her, he closes his fist and pulls it back as if he were throwing a rock. Lilia screams, her cry of agony piercing the cavern, sounding above the din of sword and shields and the cries of the dying. Her organs fly from her torso, speeding across the chamber to splatter against the wall. Blood and tissue stick to the cavern walls for a moment before slowly sliding down the wall. Charictux moans and purrs to himself. “Beautiful! Beautiful!” He looks at Lilia, her eyes open in death, her torso ripped open and empty. “A vision of true loveliness!”

Lorelei sees her wife and screams. Her first instinct is to go to her love, to cradle her head and close her eyes. But her shrine is in danger. No matter the personal pain, her duty is the shrine. The healing waters of Aranathra cannot fall to Crayus. Through tears, she casts spell after spell, as rapidly as she may. Bolts of energy, balls of fire, daggers of ice, clouds of thorns fly at the Dark Mage. He easily blocks them all, the missiles falling harmlessly to the ground, joining the remains of Lilia and Garallen's previous assaults.

Garallen coughs and spits blood. He drags his hand across his mouth, smearing it with his blood. He smiles and summons his strength for one more enchantment. No one has noticed the thorns and pine needles from his first spells drifting across the floor to rest at Charictux's feet, joining the thorns and branches from the spells of the dryad and the guardian. Garallen finishes his spell. He watches the Dark Mage gloat over the death of Lilia.

The thorns, the branches, the needles all quiver, almost as one. They soak up the blood on the floor, drinking in the power from the few drops of Charictux's blood and the raw energy from the blood of the others. Without further warning, the thorns burrow through the leather of the Dark Mage's shoes, the needles launch upwards into his robes, the branches follow the holes made by thorn and needle.

Charictux's laughter stops as he feels the first piercing of his flesh. He's confused for a moment, his brow furrowed as his hand instinctively begin a counter spell. Before he can finish, his eyes widen and he screams. Frantically, he rips at his clothes, trying to cast again and again, but as pain wracks through him he jerks and twitches, losing his focus and his spell. The pain, so much a source of power for his magic previously when it was the pain of others, is now clouding his mind, forcing spells from his memory. He stammers and jerks in fits and starts. His body undulates and blood shoots from his nose and mouth. He screams. “Nooo! It can't. . .be . .. Not me! Not meeeee!”

Charictux Anrast explodes. Pine needles, rose thorns, birch branchs erupt from his skin. The man dissolves on cloud of red mist and torn flesh. The vaguely human shaped cloud holds for a moment, then falls to the ground. A disgusting squelching sound marks his flesh as it lands on the stone flooring. The pool of what was a Dark Mage and is now so much chopped and torn meat and blood slowly expands.

“Fuck you, you old son of a bitch!” Garallen looks to Ythl, then to Asher, trying to decide who is more in danger.

The army assembles even further out, surrounding Garallen as well. It's him against around fifteen of them. “Dammit. I need to get through.”

Asher and Toby are being cornered to the walls as a means of trapping them. The prince pulls a sword of a corpse, handing it to his friend, then wipes his own blade off on his arm. “You have a better chance going for the slow ones with battle axes. I'll go for the ones with swords. Ready?” Toby nods. They just forward, screaming out as they attack.

Charictux growls as he sees the remains of the dark mage that once took care of him and made him as strong as he is now. His blood lust grows, making him vengeful and even more dangerous. Ythl and Lorelai cast spell after spell against him, but somehow, he's even faster than before. Right as the wizard is beginning to set another spell the werewolf jumps on top of him, biting into his arm, then leaps onto Lorelai. She hits him in the back of the head with her staff again, then allows it to shift into a spear, which pierces his chest. Laughing manically, Woltot raises himself further on it and claws her chest. As she falls, he quickly leaps backwards as a set of soldiers move forward towards them.

“We can't let him get away! Fuck!” Ythl raises his staff. A set of green orbs fire out of them and rain down on the soldiers, which tire their muscles and have them slump into each other. The spell helps the other boys but leaves him breathless. “He's going towards the prince! Lorelai!”

“I know. I'm almost there.” She smashes one soldiers skull apart with her staff as she stands and slowly walks towards the prince. Another soldier swings and almost cuts her down. There's too many of them to face off against and they're stronger than the ones they encountered earlier on in the forests.

Garallen is able to make his way to Ythl, but only after shapeshifting and flying towards him. Now the wizard and mage are surrounded by swords. As beaten down as they are, the older mage is positive that they can pull it off. “Stay close. Try copycatting my spells to the best of your knowledge as I go along.”

The prince notices Woltot leaping towards him and runs to the right, almost impaling himself into someone else's sword. Toby fires an arrow that kills the man that was about to kill Asher, then runs towards Asher with his sword. “Prince Asher! Step back! You must live!” Right as Woltot lands he grabs a sword of his own, striking blades with him. Before Asher can step in and help, he ends up surrounded and completely helpless. He remembers that he can also jump quite high, so he does so and leaps just as far as the werewolf had and finds himself closer to where Ythl and Garallen are. However, he just realized the horrifying mistake he made by leaving Toby to fend by himself against thirty men and women, including a werewolf. There's no room for him to jump in and fight back.

“You're no match for me! Stop fighting and die already!” A circle of men stop fighting and force Toby to fight off against the werewolf. It helps that Lorelai had injured the bastard earlier, but he's still better with a sword then him.

“Dammit,” Toby groans, noticing every mistake that he makes. “Fuck! Hunter... I don't know if I can do this. Please, save everyone. I love you.” Toby dodges a long attack, then whirls himself like a cyclone to cut off Woltot's left arm. The boy raises his blade to make the finishing blow, but a sudden piercing pain strings throughout his whole body. Looking down, he sees Woltot thrusting his sword further into his own heart. Toby falls to his knees, spitting blood out as the man pulls out his sword and allows him to fall to the ground in a puddle of blood. Woltot lets out a horrifying laugh that echoes throughout the place, then leaps away. All of the other soldiers move away, focusing themselves on the other three that are still alive.

“No... No no no no no!” Hunter looks away and sees his husband on the ground, dead and alone, still holding his sword and with the bow and arrows on his back. His heart feels as if it's being pulled as the tears spill down his cheeks. “You bastard! I'll fucking kill you! I'll kill all of you!”

“Then go on and do it, Hunter! Don't just stand there and leave me to end Crayus myself!” Pushing every bit of strength out of him, Tomas swings his sword forward and prevents the both of them from being cut down.

Hunter tightens his grip to the handle of his sword. A delirious madness rushes through his blood as he feels the rage building up. Tomas notices him beginning to change - not just to his boar form, but almost as if he's becoming a different person. “Now you die, Crayus!” The blade on the sword transforms from silver to gold as he runs forward. The boar lands a direct hit against his armor and cracks it. Crayus is shocked and falls on one leg, forming a strong shield of electricity around him as he pulls himself up. “RAHHH!!!!!!!!!!” Hunter shrieks out a mournful cry twice as loud as what Woltot did. Suddenly, the floors and walls begin to rumble. The bookcases fall over. Water from the shrines pool rises and a strong mist form above it. Black and lavender embers dress around the edges of the pool as something comes to life in it. Everyone in the entire room stops what they're doing and looks forward in confusion.

“Oh, Gods. He's like his father.” Lorelai gasps, her eyes filling with her own tears as she comes to understand before anyone else what's happening. The veil of mist dissipates into the air. At the center of a pool, a dragon around forty feet tall and thirty feet wide rises from his belly from out of the water. One foot steps out with a loud thump. The guards near it step back, not sure what to do. It speaks with a forcefully destructive, yet strangely childlike voice. “You killed my aunties wife and one of my friends.” It looks at Woltot, who almost looks ready to apologize to the beast. Boiling water spills out of his mouth as he speaks. “And you killed Ythl's mother and both of my parents. AND YOU!” Bricks falls from out of the walls as he speaks louder, focusing his energy at Crayus. “Killed the prince's mother. For this, you will all perish. But there is more. Killing thousands of innocent people, cursing forests and villages. They will rejoice knowing how you suffered before death.”

“Holy fucking shit...” Ythl taps his staff to the ground. “River's a fucking dragon. That's why his body couldn't handle it all.” Garallen nods. He was almost right about his theories, but not even he had any clue that such a young, charming, and soft soul could be a shapeshifting monstrous water dragon. “His father never revealed what kind of shapeshifter he was out some fear. This must be why... Wait.” He laughs, noticing how everyone is still staring at the dragon. Ythl looks at Garallen and Lorelai, winking to them. With the others in shock, now is the perfect time to attack.

Lorelei kneels to the ground, whispering her spell to the stone floor. Ythl leans heavily upon his staff, quickly bandaging his cuts and wounds. Garallen quickly pulls a jar from his pouch, handing it to the young wizard. Ythl opens the container, recognizing the smell of mint and damp earth. He takes two fingers full of the gel, smearing it over the worst of his wounds. He hisses as the healing salve goes to work. His flesh knits and heals, but it burns and stings as well.

The guardian continues her low chanting. From the crack in the floor, whether caused by Crayus' blows against Tomas and Hunter, or from the spell battle between the casters, vines spring forth, growing at incredible speed. Lorelei pours her energy into the earth and the vines, causing them to grow and spread. Garallen grins and begins his own spell. The vines sprout thorns. Ythl does a doubletake. In addition to thorns, the vines sprout tiny, barbed mouths.

“Ahhh!” I understand. The youngest wizard begins his own spell, imbuing the vine creatures with a caustic venom.

The three spell slingers combine their magicks and Lorelei releases the vines. They wrap and climb the legs of Crayus' forces, seeking bare skin. Thorns poke and scratch, the mouths bite and rip and the vines encircle and immobilize those men closest to Asher.

The water dragon growls and begins stomping on the poor wretches trapped by the hungry vines. Alone and in pairs, the warriors of Crayus are crushed and smashed. Their screams muffled as the vines close in over their mouths or ended as Dragon River stomps their lives away.

Crayus is not as awed as his men. He takes advantage of the moment when Hunter's grief takes over and with the confusion over the appearance of a dragon combine to slow him just a fraction of a second. It's all Crayus needs to land a telling blow with the back of his hand.

Hunter feels his jaw give way. White flashes accompany searing pain. He flies across the room, landing with a thud against the wall. Dazed, in agony, he slides down the wall, slumping on the floor. His axe falls from his hands as he spits blood. He struggles to stand but falls to one side. The floor seems unsteady and moving and his vision brightens and fades again and again.

Crayus turns to Tomas. “You're turn now, captain.”

Out of nowhere, River spreads out his wings, landing near Crayus, and then whacks him with his scaly tail against the wall. Crayus slams into it while yelling. The crack in his armor spreads further out. Behind him, Hunter holds himself up with his sword and spits out a few teeth. His vision is too fuzzy and he falls again even as he tries to stand. While the wizards and mage work on the vines, Garallen notices the boar in pain. He sprints forward, already reaching into his pouch as the dragon blocks Crayus from attacking.

“Fucking stupid dragon. Begone!” He lets out a heavy bolt of electricity that jolts him. River's senses force him to screech out a loud sound. Boiling water showers out of his mouth and onto some of the soldiers, burning through their armor and flesh to the bone. They cry out loud as the dragon jumps at them and uses its smaller front arms to throw them against the walls. “Fine! I don't need my soldiers anyway. I'll kill you all myself.”

Woltot rips through vines with his one hand holding onto his sword and charges at Lorelai with great speed that still hasn't diminished. However, the blood spilling from his severed left arm shows that he finally has the disadvantage.

The sight of the dragon rising from the healing pool along with the death of the Dark Mage caused a ripple of fear and doubt to spread among Crayus' forces. Some stand, uncertain what to do now. Other's back away, eyeing the corridors as escape routes. Crayus' shouts and Woltot's roar restore some measure of their courage. River's cries of pain from Crayus' attack bolster them more.

Those remaining against Asher move to encircle him. Others go to block the dragon from reaching the prince. They dodge in quickly, stabbing and slashing at River quickly before retreating beyond his reach. Time and again, his claws swing at soldiers who dodge out of the way. River's movements as a dragon are slow, ponderous.

As a boy, even as a sickly boy, he was quick and fast. But as a dragon. . .everything feels different for him. Towering above the battlefield is different. Moving the gargantuan body is different, slower, less precise. When he is able to catch one of the enemies with his tail or claws, the damage is tremendous. He easily squashes those he grabs. But too often, his blows meet only air. He roars in frustration. “Aarrgghh! Stupid giant body is too slow.”

Garallen weaves his way across the chamber. He avoids some enemy soldiers, one or two he strikes with his staff, knocking them unconscious. He reaches Hunter, whose eyes stream with tears. His mouth is broken and ruined. His jaw is shattered, he's lost teeth, and his nose bleed like a fountain. Garallen grabs clean cloths and healing herbs and salve from his bag. He can see some of Hunter's teeth embedded in the boys lips and cheek. But Hunter's eyes, swelling and blackening, are fixed on the lifeless form of Toby. The raven mage moves so he blocks that view. “Hunter! Stay with me. Focus on me. Don't give up! We will avenge Toby.”

His medicines sooth Hunter's pain. Tomas dodges under a sword swing, disemboweling the soldier who made the strike. He moves next to Hunter and Garallen. His face is worried. “Garallen, can he fight? Gods' bane! If I can get past his armor, I can end that son of a bitch. . .”

“Ufffhhh... Rivee failed you all. Weak and fuffidd.” Hunter tries to speak, drooling blood from his mouth as he does so. His face is a mess of blood and tears. The defeated boy drops his sword and looks to Tomas. “You ca-ca-can risroy his aror wif fis.” Garellan holds him, gritting his teeth as he leans him forward. The blonde boy takes his friends sword, which is still shining golden on the blade.

“Okay. This is going to hurt a lot. Scream as loud as you need to.” Garallen pulls out a special ointment that he spreads on a leaf, then lathers over the wounds on his face and in his mouth. Slowly, he begins chanting a powerful and complex song known by skilled white mages. He continues to rub the ointment against his gums, lips and cheek. New sets of teeth begin to rip through his gums, gushing blood. Hunter screams in extreme pain that he's never felt before. It's the price of being quickly healed. “A few more minutes. We're almost there. We need you back on your feet to fight.”

The dragon is able to clear some space for Asher to run off and grab Toby's body away from the other lifeless corpses. He drags him with all of his weight towards the wall, shutting his eyes before he continues fighting. There's not many of them left now and it feels as if the end is finally near for their enemies.

Ythl remembers a random spell off the top of his head that he feels would be useful and begins to chant. He kneels down, touching the ground with one hand and tapping his staff against it with the other. Lorelai knows what he's doing and continues avoiding every attack from the psychotic wolf. Swords from the ground rattle and begin to flutter. The young wizard chants in his head; once it's complete he stands and yells out. “Move!” Three swords race through the air like arrows and pierce Woltot in both legs and into his chest. As much as he tries to fight back, his attempts are worthless at best.

“Damn you... Damn you all!” Woltot screams as he tries to stand. Lorelai pierces him between the eyes with her staff, then says a short death spell used by dark mages. His entire head beings to melt, even the skull molds away into his shoulders until there's nothing left. It's a spell that she's read about, but never used before.

“Come on. We have to help the Prince!” Ythl runs forward, then suddenly stops as he see's River breathing out some sort of mist towards a set of warriors. All of them turn to ice, fall to the ground and shatter. There's only two men left.

“It was an accident! I didn't know I could do that.” River slowly steps closer to the center of the room, watching as Tomas and Crayus spar off. “Do I help them? I know I could kill him, but I'm afraid I'd accidentally hurt everyone over there too.”

Garallen puts his bag under Hunter's head and lets the narcotics do their magic. “You're fine, just relax now.” His face has already healed, but the pain had overwhelmed his mind. He's only barely there. As Garallen begins to move closer to them he doesn't notice the boar secretly move to the back of the shrine, behind the pool, all of the way back to where his husband rests.

Crayus guards with his sword as he surveys the chamber. The huge space is in shambles. Bodies are strewn across the floor. Debris of broken weapons and the remains of the many plants summoned by the defenders litter the floor as well. Cracks, some huge, some less so crisscross the floor. Chunks of floor, wall, and ceiling are scattered. He has faced few foes as tenacious and powerful as this group. Yet, he knows that he will win. They cannot defeat him. He smiles. “I am impressed. Your little band of protectors and ragamuffins has killed my Dark Mage and my werewolf. Not to mention two score of my soldiers. But, I still live. And I will prevail”

With the last word, he focuses his gaze on the dragon, River. He quickly utters a spell, once against shooting lightning from his free hand into the dragon. The lightning maintains this time, a current running from Crayus to River. The blue arcs or electricity scatter yellow sparks through the air, sparks that sizzle and burn into the stone for a few seconds when they land. River bellows in pain, suddenly unable to move.

Tomas charges Crayus, wielding Hunter's sword. Crayus blocks the blow, realizing too late that it was the Golden Blade of Cantos. Even as he maintains the current running into River, even as the electricity and sparks turn darker and darker until they are finally black, like tar, he screams in rage as his armor, stolen from a holy shrine years ago, is rent and split. Plates and rings of metal fall from his suit. He glares at Tomas, backhanding the boy and sending him flying through the air.

Before Tomas has landed, Crayus cuts off his spell, releasing River. The dragon slumps to the floor. Steam rises from the leather skin of his wings. Several of his armor like scale are split, oozing blood. Pain racks through River, more severe than his illness had ever caused. It is all that he can do to manage not to collapse on to his friends. He looks at Ythl, his dragon eyes glazing over. “Help . . . please. . . .”

Tomas rolls into his landing from Crayus' blow. He looks to River, cursing to himself but putting thoughts of River and Toby and Lilia out of his mind. Crayus' armor is destroyed. Tomas looks at the sword in his hand and nods. “I pray you were right, my King.” Quietly he crouches and moves closer to Crayus.

Stripped of his armor, Crayus is a much older man, broad and extremely muscular with long black hair hanging in the back down to his hips. He lets out a horrifying scream - suddenly his entire body becomes an embodiment of electricity, which he then tosses out like a web towards Tomas. The boy is shocked and almost falls into a seizure as his body spazzes on the ground. Somehow, he's still able to hold onto his sword, but he still needs more time...

Behind him, the prince himself lands a blow that slits open the skin of Crayus's back. As the much taller man spins around, he slams his blade like a hammer against Asher's sword, literally throwing him into the air. He's still in his jaguar form, which helps him land without any trouble. But that isn't to say there's no trouble. Crayus is sprinting right at him and ready to cut him down.

Lorelai casts out a shield that blocks his attack, but his sword manages to break through it a few seconds later. Asher is quick to move to his right, continuing to clash blades with him. As much as he wants his revenge, he knows what would happen if he were to let his rage take over him. Hunter, who is arguably stronger than Tomas, failed to kill Crayus due to his own emotions. Now all he can think about is everything he's lost because of the bestial figure in front of him.

Finally, Tomas is able to stand on his feet again. A strange aura of intense concentration cleans all of his previous attacks from his mind and all of his next attacks are set out in front of him. “You're going to die, Crayus.” He says it in a normal tone, but more out of honesty than confidence. “I'm going to kill you now.”

Crayus turns his head, kicking Asher against the wall and walks carefully over to him. Lorelai and Garallen attempt to cast a spell but are shot down by an even larger web of electricity that seizes them for minutes on end. Ythl, further away, looks at the wounds on River's skin. The wizard places both of his hands on him and begins to cry as he sings. Warm lavender hued embers rise and dress the space around the two of them as the younger boy slowly shapeshifts back into his human form. Naked, River moans, tired and unable to fight any longer. What were once cuts as large as Crayus's entire body are now small and feeble like papercuts on his shoulders and chest.

Crayus turns towards Tomas. “Are you? Are you really? I think not.” He moves towards Tomas, his sword at the ready. Tomas waits, ready to fight. With his off hand, he digs at his belt.

Asher stands, intending to strike at Crayus as Tomas attacks him. Searing pain drops him to his knees. Tears form and the pain forces him back into his human form. He coughs and his spittle is stained pink. He tries to think what that means, panicking before remembering those are the signs of broken ribs and one of them has punctured his lung. He tries to call out to Garallen or Ythl. But he cannot gain the breath to yell.

The chamber echoes with the sound of steel against steel as Crayus attacks Tomas. Each of Crayus' blows is blocked or parried. Tomas gives ground slowly, passing up opportunities to counter-attack. Instead, he taunts Crayus. Dodging, parrying, commenting on Crayus' failures in the past. “Ten years in rebellion and you rule a few acres of unwanted forest? Your most loyal followers are flea-bitten rabid opossum and a has-been hedge wizard... Weren't you supposed to be king by now?”

Tomas draws forth his off hand, rapidly moving away from Crayus, opening the space between them. He throws a small glass globe onto the floor. The globe, filed with some sort of yellow substance, shatters. The yellow substance, some sort of dust, explodes into a small cloud. Crayus steps back. “Poison? From a captain of the Royal Guard of Aigua.”

Tomas remains motionless. The dust begins to swirl and coalesce. It solidifies, assuming a human form. The details begin to clear. Ythl gasps and stands. “A transport ritual! Gods, it's the King!”

Crayus screams in rage as the yellow dust is replaced by the King of Aigua, Geralt Cadigan. The King draws his sword as Crayus charges him.

“Father!” Asher screams, forcing himself to his feet. He takes a step towards his father before falling into a coughing fit. He spits pink spit onto the floor.

Ythl and Garallen stand and begin summoning shields and protections for the king. Ythl is beside himself. “This is madness! The strain of the transport may be too much for him. But to throw him into battle against Crayus?! Garallen, we have protect the King!” Both wizard and mage spin their staffs and their hands fly in desperate effort.

They are too slow. Asher screams, reaching out towards his father. Crayus brings his sword down as the king raises his blade to block a half-second too slowly. Asher's heart stops as Crayus' sword swings by the attempted block.

And through the King's body without meeting flesh or bone. The visage of the King quivers and dust puffs from the path of Crayus' blade. “A trick!” Crayus turns towards Tomas. And sees nothing.

“A trick that worked. King Geralt sends his regards.” Tomas stands behind Crayus. The Golden Blade sticks out of Crayus' chest, the tip dripping blood. Crayus looks down, disbelieving. He reaches with one hand, feeling the blade, as he coughs a great gout of blood onto the floor.

“How?” Crayus struggles for breath. His mind cannot process his defeat. “How?” He turns his head towards Tomas, trying to grab the boy, but he cannot.

“This is for the Queen.” Tomas pulls the sword from Crayus' body and with a sweeping motion draws it across his body. Crayus head tumbles to the ground, the question why upon its lips for a few more seconds.

The room is silent for a moment. Ythl stands stunned. Garallen stands next to him, trying to put the puzzle pieces together. Asher looks on at Crayus' body. The Prince begins to cry. “Mother. . .be at peace.”

Tomas moves quickly to Asher. “Ythl, the prince is hurt!”

“Be still, okay, River? Don't move. I'll be back in a moment.” Ythl rushes forward to the Prince, feeling his ribcage and the rest of his body. He's quick to know what's happened but doesn't have the skills needed to treat him. “Garallen! I need your...”

Garallen and Lorelai whispers to each-other quietly. The other boys can see their eyes darting from the deceased dryad and then over to Hunter, curled up and sobbing with his husband. The red-haired boy is helpless, his soul ripped open, not even the Hunter they knew anymore. River stands, taking his staff to hold himself up and walks to the prince before giving in and falling over.

“Are you sure?” Garallen holds one hand to her back. The woman nods, proceeding to walk right towards Hunter. As she does so, the raven goes the opposite direction in order to help the prince.

“Please, please. Bring him back.” Hunter sobs into his bloody tunic. His eyes are blood red and loss of any sense of hope. Their victory means nothing to him with his husband gone. Nothing matters anymore to him. “I'll do anything. You must.”

Lorelai kneels down, wiping the tears from his face. She knows of a single spell that can resurrect the dead, but it only works if the wounds aren't too damaging to be fixed and arranged. Looking over the wound, she nods, knowing that she can perform the task, but can't do it for her own wife. It wouldn't be right either - bringing a dryad back from the dead would go against their own nature. Toby, however, still had life to live. With him gone, Hunter too might perish. “The cost is twenty years less of your own life. Swear to it with your blood and he will live.”

“Take it all. Twenty years, fifty, a hundred, all of it! Kill me if you have to!” Hunter begs, almost screaming at her for help. Lorelai nods, reaching down to carry Toby's body towards the sacred pool of water. It was once drenched in the blood of her own nephew and wife, but now it has cleansed itself. Hunter walks with a limp as he follows behind her.

River squeezes his princes hand. His lovers hand. “She's going to bring him back. Not even a hundred white mages could match her magic or connection to the shrine. She was born to grace this place.” While they watch, Garallen applies medicines to the prince's body. It'll be a few days before he can walk again and possibly a week before they can start their trip back home. That's not mentioning how much everyone else needs help.

Tomas stands over Crayus' body. He looks around, taking stock of the damage to the shrine. Taking stock of his friends.

Asher and River sit together, Ythl tending their wounds. The two boys are holding hands. They both look exhausted, beaten, and bruised. Tomas smiles sadly. What he once had with Asher is changing, as he knew it would someday.

Hunter sobs as Lorelei carries Toby's body into the waters of the healing pool. She's lost her wife, but she tends to Hunter's pain before her own.

Tomas shakes his head, in awe of her strength and sense of duty. He can't imagine Hunter's pain, or hers. He's glad that Garallen is helping her, them. It was a great stroke of good fortune that they were befriended by the raven-mage.

Slowly, Tomas walks over to Crayus' head. He picks it up by the hair. The dead eyes still hold hatred as he looks into them. The warrior boy spits in the lifeless face. He returns to the body, kicking it ferociously. He takes a cloak from another corpse, wrapping the head in it.

He looks at Asher again. His heart aches. His prince. Tended by his ex-boyfriend. He sighs. Duty comes first and he lost a soldier. That's where he's needed. Tomas slowly walks to the pool.

Hunter is on his knees, no longer sobbing, but still suffering from the wounds to his body and his heart. Tomas kneels next to him and wraps an arm around the red boar's shoulders. He hugs him tightly. “Without you, he would have killed me. Without your sword, I couldn't have killed him. Without Toby, we would never have made it this far. I am so sorry, Hunter. So sorry. Tomas begins to weep.”

“I knew you would end him.” He sheathes his sword after Tomas hands it back to him, shutting his eyes and staring further into the pool. Lorelai sinks her body below the water with Toby. “I'm sorry I was too weak. My emotions took over me.”

Garallen takes a blanket from one of the boys bags, walks over to the dryad and places it over her body. He carefully picks her up, taking her with him towards the table, then through one of the hallways. A minute later he returns, kneeling down across from Ythl. “River, Asher, we're going to take you into one of the other rooms. Your friends will join you soon enough.” He nods to Ythl. The older man picks up the prince with both of his hands, while Ythl wraps one arm around River and helps him walk.

They enter a dimly lit room, which is wide and cold with a haunting aura. There's six different beds in there. The wizard and mage place them both on separate beds that are side by side with each other. On the other side, there's dozens of cabinets and spell books, along with other tools for performing many sets of rituals. Garallen explains. “Before the time of Crayus's rebellion, every bed in this room would be occupied. Many others would sleep on the floors. The sick that still needed healing slept in here. Maybe the shrines can be of more use now that we anthros don't have to worry about some cult out to kill us and curse the magic of our shrines.” Garallen uses his hands to urge Ythl to come to him. They begin to dig out different herbs and medicines to use for the boys. “All of us will need to rest and heal at some point. You've taken quite a beating as well, Ythl.”

Ythl shakes his head. “I'll be fine. First priority is Asher and River.” He looks back at River. “A dragon. A water dragon. It seems obvious now, but I had no idea. Absolutely no idea. What a fool I was.” Ythl sighs. “What can I teach a dragon? The King will want him close to the palace. Where he can be watched and protected, depending on your point of view. When word gets out, and it will, representatives from Harath, Cruiberg, all the civilized lands will come to see him. To know for sure that he's real. They might try to kill him or recruit him to their causes. He's so young, still. I'm not sure I can protect him...”

Garallen begins to wash the prince's stomach and chest as he delves into his thoughts on the matter. The blue haired boy has already drifted back into sleep due to the extremity of his pain. “You'll need to use some medicine to heal the nerves in his body after the attack he got earlier. River will no doubt have automatic protection now. In fact, he just became the kingdoms strongest weapon. If anything, he will be the third most protected person in all of Aigua, right next to Asher and the King. Now you have to consider if the king would use him or not. Is that morally right to do? Using a ten-year-old boy as a weapon of destruction? What if River doesn't want to do such a thing? And what if he does? Time will tell...”

“Protected as an asset for the kingdom. A weapon, as you say. The dragon, River, will be protected.” Ythl runs a hand over River's cheek and lightly over the bandaged wounds. “But who will protect the boy River? Who still needs to grow up, still needs to find his true self. He has a sweet soul, Garallen. Who will watch out for and protect that River?”

Back in the main room, Lorelai rises from out of the water, carrying Toby with her. The wound that once went through his heart has vanished, but he's not alive yet. Lorelai rests him down on the stone next to the pool. She looks at Tomas. “Your pocket knife. I'll need it.”

Tomas nods, unsure of what's going on. He respects Lorelei too much to question her, though. He reaches into his leggings, handing her his knife.

“Ordinarily, Lilia would assist me in this.” Lorelei looks down. She is quiet for several minutes. When she speaks, it is in a whisper. “Tomas, will you help me with what must be done?” Tomas nods. She smiles at him, then glances at the spot where Lilia was killed. Her blood and bits of her wing still stain the floor. A tear flows down Lorelei's cheek. “Hunter, you will need to be naked and lie next to Toby, here in the pool.”

Hunter wipes his eyes and stands. He quickly strips off his clothes, wincing in pain several times. Tomas gently, reverentially, takes Toby and places him in the pool near the stone platform. Holding on to Tomas he lays down in the shallows, next to his husband's body. Tomas removes his armor, re-entering the pool. At Lorelei's direction, Tomas kneels beside Hunter. The guardian enters the pool. She places a palm on Toby's forehead and on Hunter's. After a moment of quiet, she begins softly chanting.

Hunter feels himself drifting. The water and the pool fade away. Without thinking he reaches out, taking hold of one of Toby's hands. The hand is cooling, but not cold. Soon, he feels only the water. The cavern has faded. His own pain has faded. Tomas and Lorelei have both faded. Her chanting seems like a memory. Surrounding him is gray mist or fog. He walks, slowly, unsure of himself. He hears a voice. Toby's voice.

The boar looks down at himself, seeing that he's in his anthro form. Looking forward into the pitch black, he continues to walk. “Hunter.... Are you there? Where am I?” Tracing his voice, he begins to sprint out faster towards him. A light comes into view. Closer and closer. Suddenly, he stops, finding Toby in his cub-form and sitting down in the center of a circle of lanterns. As he stands, Hunter takes out his hand and grips his husbands. The boy opens his eyes, back in the pool of water and gasps out for air. His friend grabs him by his back, helping him stand, while Lorelai helps Toby to stand.

“Thank the Gods. Toby... You're... How?” Tomas is in shock and awe at everything. The boy that was once dead has now come back to life. Toby looks confusedly into Tomas's eyes, then back at his husband, putting together the pieces of the puzzle faster than most others typically would.

“Did I... Die?” Hunter begins to cry again as he kisses his husbands shoulders. “I did, didn't I?” Tomas nods. He's frozen in shock. The boy has never heard of anyone ever returning from the dead. Still, the last thing he remembers was Woltot's smile as he killed him. “Hunter...” The redhead kisses him deeply. It takes him a moment before Toby responds, kissing him with just as much power. Lorelai is sobbing and wiping away her tears, thankful that she could bring Toby back, but also hurt that she will most likely never see her wife again. Tomas cries as well, unable to hold how he feels about his new friends from Cantos inside of him.

Back in the healing room, Ythl massages his students back with a lotion that he's made with several different potions while Garallen continues his work on Asher's ribs. Before the older man can speak and direct him with more jobs to do, he notices the others walking in. Ythl's jaw hangs open wide to see Toby alive.” TOBY! Oh Gods, you're alive!” His yelling wakes up Asher first, then River. Both of them smile, although River of course is less surprised than the prince.

“It worked... I knew it would.” Aunt Lorelai is one of the most knowledgeable healers in all of the Aigua lands. “Well, next to you too, Garallen.” He blushes, pulling up the blanket to hide his privates.

Hunter guides Toby to a bed with him that they share. They sit up on it, holding hands as if they were permanently glued together. “Yes, River. I owe your aunt greatly.” Toby is saddened after being told on the way to the room what Hunter had to give in order to let his husband live. Twenty years of his husbands life. Does that mean twenty years he won't be with him? If only he could give twenty years of his own. That's all he can imagine. No doubt, he knows that he would have made the same sacrifice.

“Lorelai, can you come with me?” Garallen walks with his staff, nodding to Ythl. “Let them know what's going on. We'll be back in a moment.” The raven guides Lorelai with his hand on her shoulder as they walk further down the hallway and into a separate room. The floor is filled with black soil with a rich earthy smell to it. Tombstones stick near the walls, saying who is where. At the corner right of the room, Lilia rests with the blanket over her body. “We should hold a service for her tomorrow. I'll be the one to bury her and give the service. I've done funeral services many times before under circumstances like this. You know, what you did was noble... Lilia would have wanted you to do that. If you believe in reincarnation like she did, then you must know that there's a possibility you might meet her again in this life. If not this, then the next... Love is forever. You and her were meant to be. Keep your faith, Lorelai. Remember, you still have family that needs you. Now more than ever...”

She walks further down, then falls to her knees and begins to pray. Garallen smiles sympathetically, tapping the floor with his staff, then exits to leave her be for a moment.

The rest of the day is long and full of much work to do for the elders. All of the boys are put into beds, including Ythl, so that they can heal. All of them are being treated by a mage and priestess who are also injured and have to heal each other when they're not focusing on the boys. Even more so, they have to make food for a large party, including the animals, which they find hidden in Lorelai and Lilia's bedroom. Further into the night, Garallen takes it upon him to move all of the bodies from the shrine room into a pile, which he sets on fire with a spell that leaves no trace or smell of their bodies. By night, Garallen is beyond tired and sleeps on the ground in the healing room with his wolf. Lorelai is awake the longest, resting beside River on the small bed, but eventually falls asleep after running her hands through his hair for hours.

The next morning, Garallen takes charge. Breakfast is a simple porridge and fruit. Everyone is quiet, still trying to come to terms with the events of the last days. Toby and Hunter hold hands through the entire meal, not letting go of each other at all. River sits between his aunt and his Prince, both of them attentive to his every cough or shudder. Tomas and Ythl sit and watch, knowing that much remains unsaid between them.

After breakfast, everyone gathers to lay Lilia to rest. Lorelei cries openly as she buries her wife and lover, assisted by Garallen. As a group, they recite prayers and chants. Lilian is buried in the sacred soil of the shrine, with Lorelei planting creeping ivy and moss on the grave. Watered with the sacred water of the shrine, the plants will flourish, taking nourishment from the dryad's remains.

After the service, Garallen starts on lunch. River and Toby already feel tired and are ready to lie down. Tomas gets to work cleaning and repairing his gear. Ythl and Asher assist Garallen in the kitchen, peppering him with questions. Lorelei lays next to her nephew, stroking his hair as he rests. He doesn't sleep, just lies with his eyes closed, enjoying her tenderness.

He looks up at her. “Can I ask you a question, auntie?”

She smiles down on him. “Of course, sweet River.”

“Well, I guess that I have a lot of questions, but I wanted to start off by asking about Lilia if that's ok.” He looks for her approval before continuing. “Did you meet her shortly after you started working for the shrine as a priestess? I know we haven't seen each other in a few years, so I had no clue... I'm sorry you lost her. I can tell that she was a kind soul and the two of you loved each other dearly.”

Lorelei smiles sadly. She slides down, wrapping her arms around River, holding him and resting her head against his. “We were married, in the eyes of our traditions if not in the eyes of your king. I met her when I was still learning my duties here under the previous guardian. She would bring us acorns and we would grind them into flour.” She smiles at the memory. “We would talk. She was fascinated by anthros and humans but terrified of them at the same time. But she would come once a week and we would talk for hours. Soon, she was visiting more and more often. Always with some excuse.” Lorelei laughs. “It was my master, Kalten, who told me the Lilia had fallen in love with me. He who told me that I had fallen in love with her. After he left and I became guardian, she more or less lived here with me. She was very excited to meet you when I told her you were coming.”

River smiles, thinking back on what Lilia looked like and imagines how happy the two of them must have been. A tear rushes down his face, which his aunt wipes away. Tears have been shed all morning between the two of them, along with some of the others still weighing heavy on the emotion from yesterday. The blue haired boy sits up to drink some water before continuing. “I wonder... If Asher and I can really stay in love or as boyfriends if he becomes king and has to have children. He's gay like us, i think. At least that's what he seemed to be stressing to me.”

She squeezes him tightly. “Kings can do many things other may not. He could marry and have children and still love you and be with you. It would be . . . difficult. But that's many years off. You and he are still just boys. Don't let such things worry you. I will tell you this, he will always need friends who will love him for his heart and soul and not for his title. He will always need you. As you both get older, you may forget, but he will need you.”

“But that's love, isn't it?” River looks over, seeing Toby asleep and Hunter cuddled up with him. He can't tell if the ginger is awake or not. “All of us have made new friends over this journey and I think we'll hold onto that for our entire lives. After all, we're the future of Aigua, right? Ythl is really worried about what will happen to me when they find out that I'm a shapeshifting dragon. I'm guessing that... My father was too, wasn't he? That's why he kept it secret, right?”

“Your father loved you so much.” She looks sad for a fleeting moment. “He was a dragon, although I don't know that he ever changed into his dragon form once he had discovered it. He was afraid of what people would do to him. He feared that one king or another would try to possess him or kill him. That there would be an endless parade of people seeking to use him or destroy him to prevent others from using him.” She runs her fingers through River's hair. “He feared that for you, too. He made me promise that once you had discovered your form, that I would allow you to stay here with me. Away from those who would hurt or use you. And you are welcome to stay here and help with the shrine, if you so choose.”

“But... Asher.” He frowns, then looks back at Lorelai. “He wouldn't let anything happen to me. I want to be by his side, with my friends, still studying with Ythl. It doesn't matter to me what happens in the kingdom when they find out. I'll be their weapon if I have to.” There's a hint of sadness in his voice. “Now that Crayus and his rebellion have come to an end, do you think I'll be able to visit you more often? Maybe I could visit every season for a few weeks.”

“As I said, River, the choice is yours. If you want to stay, you are welcome. If you want to go back with your prince and your friends, you may.” She narrows her eyes and shakes her finger at him. “After you have rested and healed properly. After you have regained your strength. Your friend Toby will have to stay and rest a few days as well. Even with the power of the shrine, coming back as you both have, takes time to recover.”

River nods. “You know, before we came here, I fell off of a bridge. Anyone else would have been swept away and drowned. I wonder if the fact that I pray to the water Gods and Goddesses or that I'm a water dragon makes any difference in that. I'm really glad that I lived to see you. You're my only piece of family left.”

Lorelei looks away, biting her lip. She wipes her eyes before turning back to River and kissing his cheek. “I think your devotion to the water gods and your form as a water dragon are intertwined. Perhaps your spirit sensed it and tried to point you in the right direction. The river incident just adds more evidence to your choice of following the water-powers. Somehow, you knew and followed your gods before you even knew they were yours.”

“You perhaps have a drawing or painting of momma and Dad? I still remember what they look like, but it's been so long.” He frowns, relaxing as Lorelai continues playing with his hair.

“I do. Perhaps while you recover, we can make one for you somehow.” She rises from the bed, walking bare foot across the room and out the door. She returns a few minutes later with a painting, no more than three foot long and not that high. She positions it on an empty bed, lying down again with River. She holds him as they stare at the painting.

The painting shows River's parents holding what must be an infant River, wrapped in swaddling clothes. Some sort of faire takes place behind them. The artist managed to capture the couple's joy and pride in their baby. Their faces look so happy.

“Wow... That's them alright. I don't like standing still while artists paint me, so I only have one picture of me at Ythl's home. It's with him, his other student and I together. He wanted to record that we were students of his.” River smiles as a strange nostalgia comes to his mind. Even though he can't remember much from his life back then, he can sense that they were deeply in love. River sighs. “One last question.” River blushes. “Is it true?”

Lorelei crinkles her nose and tilts her head to one side. “Is what true, dear?”

“Well, I remember seeing Dad's...” His face reddens even more. “Is it... Is it true all of the men in my family have small, you know what's?”

River's aunt throws her head back and laughs loudly. From across the room, Hunter and Toby look over quizzically before returning to their rest. Lorelei tickles River's ribs for a minute. When she stops, she shakes her head. “Let me see it. I saw your father's and other men of our family, let me see yours.”

“Uhm, ok.” He blushes, pulling down his fundoshi. The coldness of the room makes it even smaller than usual. “Not much bigger than his, is it?”

“His was a little bigger.” She giggles. “It's so cute! It looks like your father's that's for sure. River, baby, you won't get much bigger, I'm afraid.” She holds out her hand, curling it into a fist, except for one finger. Her index finger stays extended. “I would bet good gold that you end up almost the size of my finger. But whoever loves you won't mind. There are other ways to give pleasure. Believe me. Many other ways.”

He quickly pulls it back up, putting the sheets up as well. “Thanks, auntie.”


	10. Chapter Ten

**Journey to Aranathra**

**CHAPTER TEN**

For the rest of the day, the boys spend most of the time resting. They're more active the next day, getting back into practice with their weapons or magic but take it easy. Slowly, they begin to regain their energy. By eight days, all of them are ready to carry on back home. They start with a late morning, Lorelai and Garallen making dinner for them all. Garallen has decided that he will come back with them to the kingdom but will leave after making sure their return is safe and giving his own briefing to the king. Strangely enough, Toby is the healthiest of them all, making it seem as if he never went under the tragedy that happened to him before.

Tomas gets everything packed to the horse. River and his aunt spend much time by the bookcases. She hands him with as many books as she can to stick in his bags and take back with him. “You'll have to give these back when you return.”

“Yes, auntie. Two months! I'll be back soon enough.” He smiles, tightening his robe. Ythl shrugs his hair and hands him his staff.

“Hard to believe I won't have to worry about you being sick anymore. Take it easy on me, will ya? I'm still going to bug you all of the time on making sure that you feel well.” He laughs, noticing Tomas walking up to him. The wizard smiles to Lorelai, thanking her for the hundredth time today and walks to Tomas. “'Bout ready, right?”

The group departs the Shrine of Aranathra, waving good-bye to their new friend, Lorelei. They managed a good deal of repair and cleaning during the week, aided by her and their magics, of course. It will take more time to repair the damage to their hearts at the loss of Lilia.

They travel at a modest pace, no great need driving them onward. There are sigs already of the forest's healing. New growth sending shoots struggling for sunlight and water. Insects returning, beetles churning through dead and fallen trees, dragon flies darting to and fro with their colorful wings. The insects attract birds and small lizards and frogs. Those attract small predators. And so on. Nature had begun to heal itself.

Toby and Hunter take the lead, talking together softly. The death and return of Toby has given them both a kick in their arses. They plan their future, sharing their dreams and discussing the best ways for them to pursue those dreams. It was almost all plucked away from them. They have no mind to sit idle and let the new time they have slip away.

River walks with Asher. The young wizard delights in his new-found health. No pain, no exhaustion. He walks and dances and jumps as the mood takes him. His death sentence has been reprieved and he can barely contain his joy. Asher giggles as he watches his new friend, his enthusiasm and excitement are contagious! And Asher can't resist his eyes...

Tomas and Ythl bring up the rear. They walk quietly, still keeping sharp eyes on their students. At times, they look about to talk, but something between them causes them to hesitate.

Garallen walks with the horse, just in front of Asher and RIver. He listens and watches, noting the song of the birds and the hum of life all around them. He likes his young friends. The horse is happy to have no rider, though he seemed confused at first. He kept walking to River, waiting patiently for the boy to climb into the saddle. Now he prances somehow sensing the health of his former rider and knowing it is good.

As they walk, Tomas and Ythl begin to create some distance from the rest of the group. The young wizard shrugs, knowing well enough without his magic that he has to say something. And so he does, speaking the first thing that comes to his mind. “So!” He enthusiastically raises his voice. “If we're boyfriends again, then maybe we should talk about... What that means? For our future? I mean, we are boyfriends again, right?”

Tomas grabs the tip of long, green weed. He shrugs his shoulders as he chews on one end. “Mostly.”

“What's that supposed to mean?” He shrugs, rolling his eyes and ready for it all to end again. His heart sinks, expecting the worst to happen.

“Well, we still have to get back safely. Once I make my report to the king, I will have to ask his blessing for us.” He looks at Ythl as they walk. “It's hard for people who haven't sworn the oaths to understand. They're very serious. They've given structure to my life. I need his blessing.”

“Oh, of course... Okay.” Their silence is prolonged once again. Ythl wants to speak but doesn't know what to say to break the anxiety between them.

“We'll have to see if there are open apartments in the palace. Or we could get a house?” He shrugs again. “I don't have much money. Do you?” His voice rises in pitch. When they were together before, that was always the sign of Tomas being unsure of something. “Do we get married? Or just be boyfriends? What does that even mean?”

“I think... We should take it slow. Wait a few years before we decide on marriage. For all we know the king might say no to us. Hard to believe that he would after what we've done for him now. You realize Crayus had the highest bounty on him in Aigua?” Ythl pulls an apple from a tree, biting into it and sharing it with Tomas. “I'd like to move in with you, but... My students must come with me. Dad can probably take care of himself, I'm sure.” He chuckles. “What do you think?”

“We can't claim the bounty! We're sworn subjects. I'm a soldier, Asher's his son. It wouldn't look right.” He bites the apple. His brow knits together as he thinks. Ythl grins. He knows that look. Tomas has switched from worry-mode to problem-solving mode. The wizard smiles as Tomas lays out his thoughts. “With your students, we couldn't stay in the palace. Maybe one of the diplomatic houses on the castle grounds. We might be able to get one with enough room for your father, too. Would he mind living with us if we were lovers? I wouldn't feel right leaving him alone.”

“Sure, I guess. He's always been fond of his home and garden though.” Ythl frowns, thinking back on what it was like when both of his parents around before Woltot killed his own mother. Now the werewolf has died, but the pain is still there. He wonders if Asher and River also feel the same way or if vengeance has helped them move on. “To be honest, it's because of my mom. That's why he would find it hard to leave.”

“I see. I'm sure we could get a place with a large garden.” He looks at Ythl. “What do you want? What do you dream about for us?”

“I’d like a place for all of us. Somewhere for us to sleep together of course, a nice study room, two guest bedrooms, one for Liam to sleep in, maybe a training room for you... River will probably want to live with Asher, I'm guessing. It's weird how I sort of think of him as family since all he has left is his aunt. It's also strange seeing him grow up. Look at them.” He points with the apple in his hand, taking a large chunk of it. “There they are, the prince and the dragon boy holding hands, almost frolicking like innocent children, yet able to help defeat one of the most dangerous armies on the continent.”

“Ah, maybe.” Tomas frowns and grows silent for several minutes. Finally, he speaks. “Do you think Liam's family would allow him to move to the capital? And when you say all of us, who does that mean? And if we are boyfriends again, or fiances even, what does that mean?”

Ythl looks at him, befuddled and shocked. “Look. I fucking love you. Plain and simple as that. I want to live with you and be with you. So do you? Just give me a fucking answer for once. Just stop hiding and acting like the king has your balls in his hands. You're asking me to have my father move for you. For me to leave everything behind and move closer to the castle. Here I am accepting and nodding my head, not just willingly, but wanting it, imagining it, but you still have this wall. So just say it!” He raises his voice, loud enough for everyone else to hear. They stop. “Do you love me or not?”

Tomas looks around. He looks at Ythl but avoids looking into his eyes. Garallen gently nudges Asher and River forward, shepherding the group onward so Tomas and Ythl can have some privacy.

“Yes. Of course I love you. But you, know....” Tomas' voice drops low. He reaches out for Ythl, stops, then takes the wizard's hand. “You're like Asher. I mean, he likes lots of partners, and you sleep with your students. I just . . . is it okay for me to sleep with my barracks mates? Do we have rules about that? I love you, Ythl. I don't want to compete for your bed...” Tomas stares at the ground and slowly starts walking after the others. He wipes his sleeve across his face.

“What I do with Liam or River, that's not love. I'll stop what I was doing with them for you. That matters more to me.” He stares into Tomas's eyes, trying to prove to him that he's not joking.

“Okay.” He nods. “Okay. I think we should live together. I'll have to marry and have children some day, but that's just duty. I think I'll still love you, Yth.” He looks at Ythl. He reaches out, taking the wizard by the shoulders. Leaning in, he kisses the wizard on his cheek. “So, the answer then, is yes. We are boyfriends.”

Ythl blushes and accepts his hand. The two of them catch up the crowd, beginning to smile and be just as cheerful and playful as the others.

Two weeks burn by peacefully as they make their way back towards Aigua. Being that their mission is accomplished they take more time in discovering different parts of the land they didn't go on since River had been sick. With Crayus gone, they have a weight off of their shoulders, but there's still the possible threat of Cruiberg forces that could come through. With each passing day, the boys and man become more than just friends, but a family, a pact, seven as one. None of them have any troubles or fights with each other and have total respect for their differences. They learn and listen to each others stories, philosophize their religious and spiritual beliefs, trade magic, show each other different skills, take turns cooking. Their travel home is almost complete, but they still have one place to visit before they make it back to the kingdom to report to the king - a small village outside of a once-haunted forest that is now unrecognizable to the boys.

“I've been here before.” Garallen laughs. “Quite a few times.”

“But you've been everywhere, Garallen.” River teases, looking him up and down. Village people notice them and walk towards as they come closer to the homes. They notice prince Asher first before the rest.

The village elder, the same man who arranged their housing weeks ago, approaches the group. He bows to Asher and nods at Garallen. “My Lord, you've returned! Thank the stars!”

Tomas steps forward. “Yes. Our mission was successful. The Prince is healed and Crayus has been defeated and slain. His main force died with him.” A murmur passes through the peasants. “Now, if you will allow, we'll use the same house as last time. And Pylom will serve the Prince.”

The man nods, shouting orders to the villagers. The group is shown to the same house. Wood is brought and fires started. The peasants bring a simple lunch of bread and cheese, with fruit and vegetable. The elder approaches Tomas and Asher. “Beggin' pardon, HIghness, my Lord. The villagers are in high spirits at your recovery and the news over Crayus. With your permission, we'll feast for both tonight?” Tomas nods, leaving the final decision to the Prince.

As they talk, Pylom runs up. He slides to a halt, behind the elder, his father. His face is dirty but his smile shines. He hops from foot to foot, holding his cap in his hands, waiting for the official business to be done.

Asher's face brightens up as he sees Pylom again. He squeezes River's hand and takes him with. “Both of us are healed and healthy! Can you believe it?”

“Of course I can!” He chuckles, spitting away from them. He rubs some dirt off his face with his shirt, looking to Garallen for a moment. “Oh, it's the raven! What's he doing with your group? You must have ran into some really bad trouble.”

“Why do you say that?” The young boyfriends rustle each other in their arms. River is curious if they'll get to sleep with him again tonight after dinner.

“Oh, because that's the only time that he shows up. Anytime a good heart is in danger, Garallen comes to their rescue, along with his wolf.” The older mage is speaking with one of his old village friends while the others are led towards their previous chambers for dinner.

“You can leave us be.” Asher looks up to Pylom's father. “Come along now. You're not slaving for us - you're partying with us! Tell me, are you allowed to drink at your age? Surely your people have wine!”

“Of course. But - I heard that you killed Crayus and his men. What was it like? Can you tell us? Please!” Pylom pulls on River's robe as he begs for information. The young wizards expression is saddened, remembering how they had lost Toby for a short moment and how his aunt lost her lover.

“I'd rather not speak about it. Not now. Not yet.” Asher squeezes his boyfriends hand, kissing his shoulder as they walk forward.

Pylom's face falls. Tomas steps forward. “No one parties just yet. We have to stow our gear and get cleaned up. The villagers are preparing a feast for the prince and the rest of us. It's out duty to attend and not embarrass ourselves or Aigua.” He gives Asher a stern eye. “Pylom? That's right, isn't it?” The boys nods. “Good. Tell your father that we need a bathtub and hot water. And that we look forward to feasting with the village this evening.” Pylom smiles and nods, sprinting from the house.

Tomas walks over to Asher. “You forget, this village isn't part of Aigua. You and I, at least, have to be on our best behavior. I'll wager the villagers are butchering one of their best pigs, if not the best pig, for our dinner. And they'll offer their best wines. Carry yourself as a Prince, right?”

Pylom rushes in. “They're bringing a tub, Sir Tomas. And hot water.” The boys smiles at Asher, moving next to him. “Your armor, Prince Asher?” Asher grimaces and let's Pylom help him with his armor. He glares for a moment at Tomas. Tomas winks back at him.

The group has an hour or so to clean up and bathe. Pylom cheerfully helps all of them, but he's especially attentive to River. He listens to the story of the battle from Ythl and Toby and the others. When it's his turn to clean up, Pylom giggles and lets River and Asher help him. As the evening sets in, slightly chill, the group stands clean and refreshed.

The villagers have transformed their green into a hub of activity. A large fire burns, with a butchered pig cooking in several different cuts and sizes. A lamb is also being roasted. A long table has been set with dishes of fruit, vegetable, breads, cheese, and slices of pies and cakes. Bottles of wine and local beer are chilled in a half height barrel of cold water. A second fire burns brightly, with chairs and benches around it. Three of the villagers make music with fiddle, banjo and guitar. The whole village is there, dressed as best they can manage. The erupt into cheers when the party approaches. “Cheers for Prince Asher and those that slew Crayus! Cheers for Aigua and her King!”

Hunter and Toby distant themselves in the crowd and their friends, allowing themselves more alone time. The redhead moves his finished plate of lamb out of the way, watching as his boyfriend eats. He rubs his feet and legs, massaging them thoroughly after their long day of walking and tracking. “So, how are we going to tell our parents about what happened?” He looks at him with a serious poker face. “You know that we can't hide it. The part about you having died and me giving away two decades of my life, that's what I'm speaking of.”

Toby grins. He grabs a stray piece of lamb meat from Hunter's plate. “Just like that. Just like you phrased it. We get them together and we say it just like that. We fought Crayus. I was killed. You gave twenty years of your life to bring me back.” The archer grabs some potatoes, pouring gravy over them. “What else can we do? Straight and to the point is the way to go, I think.”

Throughout the evening, the boys are congratulated and praised and thanked. The villagers are simple folk, and some of them are very shy, but they all express their gratitude for what the party has accomplished. They whisper to each other that better days are ahead. Without Crayus to worry about, the villagers have new hope for the future. The food is simple but prepared well and offered in a spirit of true friendship.

“Yeah... I just feel like I might have failed you in some way. After you had died, I had lost my mind to rage. I probably could have helped killed Crayus, but he got the best of me because of my emotions. When Lorelai offered me to let you live, I told her to do whatever it takes. That I'd even die for you...” Hunter stops, moves up closer, then holds up the plate for him to eat. He licks the cream off of his lips. “Everyone is thinking about what happens after it's over. What about us? I mean, I know we practically live with each other, but like... Our future. Do we just want to be warriors in battle? Train people?”

“I don't know.” Toby is quiet. He pushes the food around his plate. He looks at Hunter, his face serious and grim. He sighs. Dipping his finger in the gravy, he dabs gravy on Hunter's lips, then moves in to kiss his husband. His tongue traces around Hunter's thick lips before sliding into his boar-boy's mouth. The kiss is slow, wet, and passionate. He pulls back. “I want to be with you. I want to track and hunt in the woods. Any woods, not just around Cantu. I want you to be happy as much as we can manage because we don't have extra time like they do. So, what do you want?”

Toby glances at the others. Asher and River are laughing and clapping along to the music as Garallen and one of the cuter village girls dance by the fire. Ythl sits nearby, watching River with a slight smile. Tomas is engaged in conversation with the village elder and some other villagers. He sees Toby and raises his mug to the bear and boar.

Hunter looks for his beer mug, quickly grabbing it and raising it to mask the seriousness of their conversation. He smiles along, enjoying the music. “Well, I think you underestimate how old people in my family live. With that in mind, we might even get the chance to live longer than we expect. I don't want to think about the end of our lives right now. I'm more interested in right now...” He leans back, taking Toby with him as they cuddle in the grass. “Luckily, we have a place like Cantos that's surrounded by nature. Aigua is too, but there's more rules and less freedom. I think we'll have plenty years or even decades to explore the world. But with the tides of war seeming to come within the year or two, we should probably decide whether we want to enlist or not. I know, we just had the battle of our lives. How could we possibly do it again? But Cruiberg... You know how it is what needs to be done.” They stare in silence at the stars, mapping out constellations together as they cuddle in silence. It's getting later into the night, but all that means is that the partying is getting rowdier and more exciting. “I think that I should continue in the footsteps of the other men in my lineage, fighting in a meaningful war, but also serving my time as an executioner like they did. My father was just as young as I was when he started training to become one.”

Toby is silent for a minute. “Where will you train?” He bites on his lower lip. His eyes watch Hunter closely, wide and searching. And sad.

“Well, my father trained in the city, somewhere in Aigua. I'd ask for him to refer me as a student to other executioners.” Hunter pauses, a sudden and yet expected thump in his speech. “That would upset you, wouldn't it?”

Toby rolls over, facing his husband. He runs a hand over Hunter's broad chest, even as he rests his head on his hand, his elbow rooted in the grass. “You haven't asked, and maybe because you don't want to know... When I died, I didn't just stop being. I mean, I was still Toby. I was just not here, in this world anymore. You found me in the mists. The spell Lorelei used let you go into the mist to find me. But it called me to the mist from somewhere else. . .”

“Yeah, I remember that... As vague and surreal as it was. It definitely did not feel like this world, nor even the next world. I don't know. There was such a vast and endless darkness, but somehow, I found you and heard you.” Hunter sighs, running his hand up Toby's back and kissing his forehead.

“Beyond the mist...I saw things.” He frowns, concentrating. “I can't remember details. It's like there a wall blocking off those memories. But I still feel them, you know? And I'm pretty certain that we fight. I dream about it. Us fighting in rivers of blood. Demons and other anthros around us. And bodies. Lots of bodies. I think we have to fight. It's just. . .as bad as Crayus was, the Cruiberg will be worse for Cantu and Aigua.” He falls on to his back, staring at the stars. He points up. “That's the hunter. And the star at the tip of his spear is red. So, we enlist together. We fight together. After, if there is an after, we go for your training. At least, that's what I think we should do.”

When his boyfriend points out the Hunter in the sky, he can't help but to be overwhelmed by his emotions. Tears run down his cheeks, which he wipes away, smiling at Toby. As nice as it would be to simply live in the forests and be free forever, other people are not so fortunate. “I agree. Our own species depends on us in this war. We can't just hold back when the king himself chose us with our talent. He could have chosen any other two people from Aigua or the neighboring villages. Don't you think that's strange? That a man with so much power that's possibly never visited our land knew about us, chose us, and trusted us so well? What if... Fate spoke to him too? Here. There's the bear in the lake with a salmon in his mouth.” Hunter chuckles, rubbing his nose against Toby's cheek. He leans forward, kissing his lips, then sucking on his neck. “We'll need to train harder than before for the war. You're supposed to be one of the best archers in all of our lands, but what if you became the best? That's all I'm thinking about right now. How much can I learn before the war begins?”

“We both do.” He smiles. “The good thing is that when we accompany Asher to the castle, we can ask the King why he chose us. Think of it, if we need them, we'll have access to the best trainers and archers and axemen in all Aigua.”

“True...” The ginger leans up, his mouth open wide as he studies his husband. He looks forward, trying to remember where Tomas left his bag. “What do you say we go to our beds and you fuck me - I mean, tuck me in?”

Toby hops to his feet, reaching down to pull Hunter up with him. They quietly move to the tables, grabbing two bottles of wine and head for the house. Garallen sees them and smile, giving them a little wave. The husbands wave back, blushing.

Elsewhere on the village green, Asher and River feast and drink. Villagers surround the pair, listening closely to Asher's tale of the battles and perils they faces in their journey to Aranathra. As he describes the battle in the shrine, the crowd around him falls silent. Some of the women tear up at the death of Lilia. Before he reveals River's death and transformation, the blue haired wizard pinches him hard on the side. Asher takes the hint and leaves out River becoming a dragon.

Ythl sits with Garallen. The raven mage is well known in the village. Several of the children wander up to him, giving him small cookies or treats. He accepts each and tastes them, proclaiming each one the "best sweet treat I've ever had!" which sends the children squealing back to the party. They watch Tomas as he talks seriously and earnestly to the village elders and council.

“So, you two are back together?” Garallen asks as he chews a soft, walnut cookie. He breaks it in half, offering it to Ythl. “This is actually tasty.”

“Yeah, we are. I think it'll work out this time too.” He looks for Tomas, who notices him from afar. The young wizard makes a certain face trying to drive him to sit with him, but he seems too busy in conversations about people he once knew from the war. “You're quite the hero to these people. Is it the same for most of these villages? Do you just simply wander looking for trouble and solve it no matter the cost?”

Garallen chews slowly. He picks up another treat, some sort of small tart and stares at it. “I don't look for trouble. I look for places and people who I can help.” He looks at Ythl, smiling, but there's a sadness in his eyes. “I try to make sure I pay the costs, not them.” He gestures to the villagers. “Their lives are hard enough and sometimes the cost is terribly high. Not everyone who dies fighting the good fight against cruelty and evil comes back like River or Toby. Most of the time they die and no one even notices. I try to notice.”

“Well, I notice... Many people to do. Anyone that's been in war sees it. Man is the bastard of the world, cruel and relentless.” He sighs, finishing a bottle of wine to himself.” Come. We'll find you a place to sleep inside.” He helps the older man up, walking towards Tomas and forcing him out of his conversation. Tomas has brightened his mood from before, drunk and flushed red, puckered lips, laughing at every small thing that goes on. “You better not puke anywhere, you hear me? I don't like using that kind of magic.”

“How many times have I said I love you today? A few times? NOT ENOUGH!” Tomas hugs him, almost breaking his neck as he does so. It's extremely rare for anyone to see him so out of character, but then Ythl notices the label on the bottle: absinthe from a demon village in Varn Ra. “I love you! Love you! Fuckin love you, man. We're going to get the approval from the king, live together, I'll do whatever! And kids! We'll have kids too!”

“It doesn't work like that between two men and I'm not –"

Tomas budges his argument. “-- Oh, you get what I mean! I'll marry and all of that business, but she will go her own way and sleep and love other men. Us, nothing is gonna stop us, Ythl. It's you and me.” He leans in closer, pinching his nose. “You and me.”

Ythl can't help but smile. Garallen smiles, too. “You know, Ythl, Tomas, I know a ritual that would let one of you get pregnant. So, which of you will it be?”

Tomas laughs. “We can take turns. You get pregnant, then it's my turn. We can be pregnant at the same time! So our kids have brothers and sisters! That's brilliant!” He turns serious. Looking at Garallen. “Do you give us a vagina? Because I don't want one. I'll be pregnant, but I want to keep my dick. Do we get to fuck? Or is the whole thing magic?” He looks at Ythl. He leans close, his hands on Ythl's chest. “I can't decide if you'd look good with boobs. How would we nurse them? More magic, I guess.”

Ythl giggles. “You are so drunk. We'd better get you to bed. Help me, Gar, will you?” The two spell casters take Tomas between them, leading him to their quarters. They wish the elders and other villagers good night.

Tomas stumbles along with them, letting them almost carry him. “I wanna fuck. You guys need to fuck me and make me pregnant, right? That's an order, too. Both of you should fuck me so our son is an expert with magic.” He looks down. “My cock is so hard right now.” He snickers and looks at Ythl. “See what you do to me?”

“That'll be all we need. Thanks, Garallen.” Ythl blushes, crawling closer to him on the bed. As they begin to kiss Tomas is already reaching for the bag, which he cannot grab. The wizard boy finds his staff on the staff, using it to anchor the bag closer to them. They find a container of grease, smile to each-other and continue to kiss. “I love you too, Tomas...”

Tomas and Ythl lay on their sides in the loft, facing each other. They kiss, their hands searching each other's body. Tomas' breath is heavy with the smell of alcohol and his hands are clumsy and heavy against Ythl's body. But it's a touch that Ythl has missed for year, the touch that he's dreamed about and hoped for.

In the Prince's room, Asher finishes boiling a nice and spicy black tea, taking out three cups for when Pylom shows up. He reads while it cooks, performing simple spells over a bowl of water as he does so, and eventually returns to his boyfriend with a cup across from him in bed. “It's warm, so be gentle when you sip it.” He takes a small sip, leaving it on the window seal. River takes off his robe, then unties his fundoshi, seemingly less shy and anxious about the small size of his member after getting the advice from his aunt.

Garallen sits in his bed. He's alone in a screened off part of the main room. He cocks his head and listens. Above him, in the loft, he can hear Ythl and Tomas. On the other side of the partition, he hears Asher and River. With a sigh, he disrobes and sits on his bed, crossing his legs. He attunes himself to his breathing and begins to meditate. Sometimes, being the odd man means you're out.

Young Pylom finally enters after having been services to feeding their horse, combing it down, then cleaning their weapons and armor. He rushes to Asher's room, closing the door quietly as he sees the two boys cuddled together with their herbal tea. River points to his cup. “That one is for you.”

“Go ahead and undress if you'd like.” Asher pulls back the sheets, showing off both of their nude bodies. “We've saved a spot for you. My dear Pylom, did you really think we'd forget about you?”

Pylom takes a moment to wash his hands and clean up. He takes a sip of the tea. “Ya ain't gonna drug me, are ya?” He smiles and begins to undress. He notices the Prince and River watching him closely and smiles. He slows down, teasing them as he undresses. “Is it just the three of us?”

“Yeah. What did you want to do?” Prince Asher rests his hands on his lap, kissing all over him softly, while River massages Pylom's shoulders.

“You must be tired from working all night. Maybe you should rest for a bit, don't you think?” The Prince gives a condescending and overdramatic stare to River, as if to ask, "Seriously?"

Pylom is naked. He reaches up, yawning and stretching. He runs his hands through his dark hair, lifting the long locks high and letting them cascade down. His body is lean and smooth, some definition from his days of hard work. His dick, four inches easily, is hard and curves slightly up. “Well, it has been a long day. . .” He looks at Asher, swinging his hips slightly, causing his boner to bob and dance slightly.

“Then you should drink your tea.” The prince warmly suggests. He looks down, rubbing his hand closer to the cock, feeling the urge to grab it and suck on his head. “I think you should fuck me and then the two of us can do River. Is that ok? Or do you prefer to bottom?”

River interjects how he feels. “I'm fine with the two of you doing it to me.”

Pylom climbs to his knees on the bed. “I wanna suck River's little dickie. We can do all the other stuff, too, but I wanna suck you again.” He sticks out his lower lip, resting his hands on his hips, which are pushed slightly forward. He flexes his dick twice, causing it to bounce. He leans down, kissing Asher's chest, then moves over to kiss River's chest.

“So you like it, don't you?” River wags his tiny pecker with two fingers, jacking himself off onto Pylom's lips. “Luckily for you and the prince, it's not ever going to grow much. “

“To be honest, I kind of hope it doesn't.” Asher admits while his tongue performs circles around his nipples. “I love you the way you are. I can't even imagine what you'll look like as an adult a decade or two from now.” Suddenly, Asher begins to shapeshift. His tail and ears form first, then the fur and spots on his young leopard body. Pylom's eyes widen and he jolts back in shock for a moment.

“Holy crap! You're... Can I?” Once the prince nods, Pylom begins to rub his hand along Asher's coat of fur, unable to stop himself from licking it as well. Asher purrs and his erection presses into River's leg.

“Hey, you said you wanted a taste of River, didn't you? All because I changed doesn't mean you give me all of the focus.” Pylom blushes, moving his mouth back to River's dick, licking it and easily sucking it while rubbing one finger between his crack. While he blows him Asher moves himself up, propping his legs between River's head, then pushes the head of his own dick against River's lips. The young wizard opens, sucking from the pubis before returning to the head just to blow him even more. “Ahhh. Just like that, babe.”

Pylom uses his tongue more and more. He licks from the base of River's balls to the tip of his small dick, then back down. Moving carefully and gently, he licks all around the base of the dick, then takes River's sack into his mouth, swirling his tongue all around the blue haired wizard's balls. “You taste so good...better than I remember. Can I play with your butt?”

“Sure. You're going to do me down there anyway.” River raises both of his legs and holds them against his chest with his hands, giving him a full view of his hairless cheeks and tight ass. Asher pulls out of his mouth, spreads his own ass out and sits down on his boyfriends face. The blue haired wizard keeps his legs still as he moves his hands to spread Asher's cheeks, openly rimming him, licking like a dog, then trying to fuck him with his tongue as much as he can. It's different than his human form since his ass is naturally fuzzy now, but his body still has boyish qualities to it.

Pylom sucks on his finger for a minute, getting it wet with his saliva. As he goes down again of River's tiny cock, he pushes his finger into River's hole. He's not intentionally rough, but his inexperience with this act shows. He senses when he makes River uncomfortable and slows down. “Sorry. I don't get to do this part a lot.” Fortunately, he's a quick learner. After a few strokes, he's got his rhythm. He pauses sucking long enough to dribble more spit on his finger and River's hole. “Do ya think you're ready? I really wanna stick in ya.”

River raises the prince's perfect ass, showing a remarkable smile as he does so. “Go ahead. Don't even tell me that you're gonna do it.” As soon as he finishes speaking, he goes back to eating Asher's ass, preparing him for Pylom. The inexperienced boy will have his turn topping two of them.

Asher hops off, stroking himself and watching as Pylom prepares to mount the wizard. He takes his tea with one hand, masturbating with the other, and sips from it as he watches. “You're quite fortunate tonight. You realize that not everyone gets to fuck royalty right? Or the royalties boyfriend and favorite lover?”

Pylom grins at them both. He scrambles to his knees, moving forward and resting his cock against River's hole. “Well, not everyone gets fucked by me. So, we're all lucky.” He giggles at his own joke. Without further warning or conversation, he pushes his cock into River, pushing until his balls rest against River's ass. “Wow, you feel really good.” He pulls back, and then pushes forward again, just as deeply as before. Soon, he's pumping furiously into River, gong fast and hard. In his excitement, he pulls out too far a couple of time, his dick popping out of River's ass. Undeterred, Pylom spits on his dick and River's hole, inhaling and hocking up large globs of spit and mucus. He plows right back into the young wizard. “Unnggh! This is great!”

“Put it back in!” River shouts with noticeable frustration. Without ado, Pylom does as he's told, laughing and pumping in him gleefully. The blue haired boy runs his fingers through the tanned boys long and clean hair, inhaling it deeply as he's being fucked. “Ah yeah, you're doing great. You make a pretty good top.” He wraps his legs around his back, kissing and rubbing his waist. “Do I make a good bottom?”

“Are you kidding?” Asher laughs, jacking himself off with some spit. “You're the most gorgeous bottom in all of the world. That's why Pylom has that face while he's fucking you in the ass.”

Pylom is almost oblivious to their conversation, his attention is completely focused on his cock and River's ass. He pumps rapidly, almost rabbit-fucking the blue-haired wizard. Bracing his fists in the sheets next to River's shoulder, he raises himself on his toes. He uses his whole body to drive his cock into River. Sweat drips from his faces and runs in rivulets down his arms and across his back. His head jerks back and forward as he fucks River, his eyes tightly closed. “Uhhh...uhhh...uhhh...” His noises are primal, almost animalistic. He seems to be enjoying himself.

“Don't waste all of your energy.” Asher sits back up, slipping his cock into River's mouth and fucking it slowly. He plays with his boyfriends hair as he speaks. “You need enough energy for when you fuck me.”

River finds himself in a state of absolute bliss, being the total submissive being that he is. He plays with his own erection as he's being fucked and sucking cock, giving pleasure to them both as they both please him. At one point he imagines what it would be like if a line of men were to take their turns on his mouth and hole simultaneously.

Pylom grunts at Asher, but doesn't decrease his pace. When he notices the Prince fucking River's mouth, he grins and watches closely. After a few minutes, he readjusts his fist and feet. “You like having us at the same time, Mister River? Are we going to share Prince Asher the same way?” He looks at Asher. “It'll be neat to see his dickie in your mouth.” He resumes his fucking, just as fast and hard as when he started. His breathing is rapid and deep, and his moaning is soon almost constant. When he warns his partners, they've already guessed. “I'm gonna cum!”

On the other side of the partion, Garallen lays on his back, his hands folded together behind his head. He lays naked, listening to the Prince, the wizard, and the woodcutter boy. His cock is hard, but he doesn't touch it all, preferring to simply listen to the boys having their fun.

As soon as Pylom hears him mention that he's about to climax Asher rolls over on the bed into the same position as his boyfriend. He grins, pulling his legs back and wagging his tail around. “Bet you've never fucked a leopard before.”

The two others move out of their previous position and stand on their knees, moving carefully around on their bed with their pointed dicks at the prince. River and Pylom kiss for a minute, rubbing their penises together as they do so, and then Pylom takes his place. River leans far down enough to kiss his boyfriend.

Pylom hops off the bed, pouring himself a mug of water, draining it, and refilling it. “Wow, that's fun, but I'm so thirsty!” He grins, moving back to the bed and climbing on his knees towards Asher's ass. Positioning himself between the Prince's legs, the grabs Asher's dick, squeezing it tightly and stroking it. “I've never been with an anthro before. Is anything weird gonna happen?” As he strokes Asher, he teases the Prince's asshole with the tip of his dick.

“Guess we'll have to find out, won't we?” Asher's ears flutter as his tail rises, tickling Pylom's back. River moves forward, almost lying down right on top of Asher so that his dick is leveled right into his mouth. The young wizard holds himself up by putting his arms against the wall, turning his head to the side and moaning as well. Asher helps him out; he moves a pillow under his head, gets River to stand on one knee and even rocks his hips to show him how he can fuck his mouth now. It's a strange and difficult position, but they figure it all out despite the lack of space on the bed.

“Wow. Neat!” Pylom watches River begin fucking Asher's mouth, with a huge grin. He drop-spits on Asher's hole, and plunges his cock into the Prince. He buries his cock in the welcoming ass, his balls nestling on the crack. He holds himself there for a moment, giggling. “Your fur tickles my nuts.” He pulls out and pushes in again and within three or four strokes, he fucking Asher just as hard and fast as he was River. He puts his whole body behind every thrust, grunting loudly as he hits his deepest penetration. He struggles to keep his eyes open, but loves the sight of River's baby-dick in Asher's face.

As much as Asher wants to respond with words, he's too focused on what's already in there. Instead, he uses his tail to get his point across, using it to rub along Pylom's crack, urging it's way to the hole and then back up his back. The prince loves being able to shapeshift, how his cock changes color and his entire body grows spotted fur, having tails, everything about it is so exquisite and different to him. Meanwhile, River begins to moan out louder, barely having to move his body to fuck him with his tiny pecker.

The woodcutter boy fucks Asher with abandon. He goes in hard and fast. With one hand, he grabs Asher's dick, holding on to it for balance, but also stroking as he fucks. He's torn between watching River fuck Asher's mouth and staring at the Prince's anthro-cock. “You're not as tight as River....I like your dick, though. You both have really nice dicks.” He fucks Asher hard.

“We like yours, too. You know how to put it to good use.” River smirks, wiping sweat from the front of his face as he smiles at him. He sits back up, giving Asher from fresh air, then begins to make out with Pylom, eventually copying Asher by sitting on the prince's face and having him rim him out. Asher tongues his starfish hole deeply, which is clean and slick from the grease that was used earlier. “Who taught you how to kiss?” River sits back, watching the two of them from the side as he takes one of the teas off of the window seal, not caring who's it is.

Pylom stares down at Asher, balancing on his fist and toes as he fucks. He manages a slight shrug. “I dunno. Just learned is all.” He lowers his face to Asher's, kissing the young Prince. His tongue attacks with almost as much force as his cock exhibits in fucking the Prince. When he pulls back from the kiss, he smiles.

“You're fucking amazing at this, Pylom.” His hands reach further down, slapping Pylom's butt cheeks before moving to his front and pinching his nipples. They kiss as if their lives depend on it, vicious and depraved. Asher starts jacking himself off, already close thanks to having his top get him off for so long. It helps that he's also getting his prostate massaged faster than he’s ever been fucked before. “Holy fuck. I'm gonna cum. Gonna fuckin' cum.” Asher moans loud, dribbling five or six drops from the tip. “Ahhhh, Ahhh!!! Fucck yeah....”

Pylom watches Asher shoot his load. He slows down only slightly, scooping some of the royal cum up with his fingers. He sucks and licks the jizm from his fingers, his tongue getting every drop. “Mmmmm...You taste good! Um, should I stop? Or keep going?” He pauses as he waits for an answer, his cock still embedded in the Prince.

“What? Keep going! Don't stop until you cum again!” He orders him jokingly, but also serious. Anyone knows that it would be wrong to stop someone midway through a fuck from finishing their business. It also allows Asher to get off even longer off of his ejaculation. “Hell yeah, get back into action, Pylom.”

Pylom nods and shrugs, pushing himself back in. He fucks Asher just as deeply, but slightly less rapidly. “Thanks! Uh, I already cummed twice. I don't shoot stuff yet, so I can just keep going and going.” He looks unsure of himself for a moment. “Not to brag or nothing...”

“Third time is the charm, right?” River watches as they fuck. He sits with his back against the wall, stroking himself with his pinky and thumb as he watches them go at each other. Suddenly, he hears a faint thump on the other side of the wall. His mind is able to quickly connect what the sound came from, laughing as he thinks about it, which drives him even closer to the edge. He pants and moans in a cute boyish tone as he climaxes, having his own dry cum.

Pylom nods and smiles. His face and chest are wet with perspiration, his hair sticking to his face and head. Suddenly, he changes positions, lowering himself onto Asher until he lays chest to chest with the Prince. He licks at Asher's lips, luring him into another kiss. A kiss that Pylom holds and pursues aggressively even as he fucks Asher, now with fast and short thrusts. “Your fur is so soft. Third time!” He buries his face in Asher's neck as his body spasms and jerks. After a moment of cumming, he lies almost motionless on the Prince. Finally, he pulls himself to his knees. His face is a huge smile and his eyes dance with delight. “That was fun!”

“Let's all cuddle together!” Asher takes the left while River takes the right of Pylom. They wrap their arms and legs around his body, touching each-others arms as they keep him in place. Pylom is trapped, but can still roam his own hands among both of their bodies. His head naturally rests on River, while his body is stuck between wanting to feel at the warm furry prince and the milky smooth wizard. “Ah, just like home. Oh, did you still want to come back with us? If it's too soon, maybe you can think about it. Whenever you're ready. We'll get you situated.”

For a few minutes, Pylom lies with the prince and the wizard, cuddling and being cuddled. “Ya, I want to come with you all. Sir Tomas said he'd talk to my pa about it tomorrow. Says he wants me to come with.” Pylom smiles at the thought. “I don't wanna be a woodcutter forever. I wanna do more and see more. 'specially with Crayus dead, village'll be fine.” Soon, though he begins to fidget, even as Asher and River relax more and more.

“Your 'pa wants you to leave? That's no good.” Asher frowns, remembering how his father treated the boy. He looks to River and thinks. “There's a lot of kids that live in and around the castle that don't have parents but are trained to become soldiers and knights. You can do that if you're interested. You'd find many friends with us too.”

“Nope, my pa wants me to stay. Sir Tomas wants me to leave.” Pylom rolls over, gently, so that he's facing Asher. He reaches out, stroking the leopard prince's fur on his chest and stomach. “Pa doesn't like Sir Tomas or most folks from Aigua. He wasn't happy last time y'all were here.”

River rolls over as well, resting his head against Pylom's back and draping an over the boy's chest. “It doesn't matter what he thinks or like. If you want to leave, that's your choice. He has no power over me.” Asher kisses him on his head.

The wizard beside Pylom asks, “I hope I'm not offending you by asking, but... Is your father abusive towards you?”

Pylom shakes his head. Behind him, River cast a small, quick spell giving him a small, glowing orb in his hand. He uses the light to examine Pylom's back. He frowns and douses the light as he notices bruises and small cuts. Some are fresh, but many are healed. Neither Asher nor Pylom notice the light. “Naw, he don't abuse me. He just teaches me right from wrong and to show respect. He doesn't really like Garallen, either. He just doesn't like strangers.”

“Well, anyone that whips your back like that doesn't know right from wrong, Pylom.” River sits up, handing him his tea cup.

“Tomorrow, you'll come with us.” Asher cuddles with him some more. Eventually, both of the boyfriends fall asleep together. Pylom is unable to fall asleep though after being sober and drinking the tea from earlier. He stumbles out of their room, walks around with just his tunic on, then hears Garallen speaking to himself. Not speaking... Playing with himself. Out of curiosity, Pylom peaks in before stepping inside. He finds the much older man stroking his cock in the dimly lit room.

“Woah... If that isn't the largest cock I've seen.” Pylom's mouth hangs open in surprise as he walks over to the mattress and sits on the edge of the bed. “I thought you would be feeling a bit lonely tonight. Everyone else has someone to sleep with except you.”

Garallen smiles. He shifts to his side and moves beck from the edge of the bed. “They're all together as couple. Toby and Hunter are even married. I gather they married each other just before embarking on the mission. River and Prince Asher seem to have fallen in love on the way to the shrine. And Tomas and Ythl used to be together during the last war. They seem to be reconciling.” He grins, reaching out and playing with Pylom's fingers. “They've been very kind to me, and we've had great fun. Just like you and Asher and River. Besides, I'm used to being alone.”

“But... Do you like being alone?” Pylom moves his hand to his penis, letting him feel it grow hard. He puts his arms behind his back, breaking apart knots in his long hair as he looks at Garallen before sitting up a bit closer to him. “Maybe we could be together just for a night or something. What do you think?”

“If you would like to, there's more than enough room for you.” Garallen pats the mattress, inviting Pylom to crawl into bed next to him. “We don't have to fuck or suck, I heard you earlier having fun with the others. We can just lay here together. Or more.”

The woodcutter boy moves to rest away from him, but takes his hand, forcing it to feel at his skin. Truthfully, it's Pylom who doesn't want to be alone more than him. “We had lots of fun, but I didn't get to bottom at all. Didn't you play with Frederick the last time you visited here? I'm guessing it must be you. He told me he wasn't a virgin because he played with an older mage once before.” Pylom moves around, feeling along Garallen's chest hairs, intrigued by their difference in age.

Garallen rolls onto his back. He rests one hand under the back of his head, the other he strokes Pylom's hair and cheek. “Frederick, ah, yes. We did have some time together. We shared our bodies. It was very nice.” He frowns. “I didn't see him tonight.” His frown eases into a smile. “Feel free to explore, Pylom.” He reaches up, grabbing a wine skin hanging from a peg in the wall. He takes a sip and offer the skin to his bedmate. “It's decent wine, not very strong. Don't worry, I'm not trying to get you drunk or trick you into drinking a potion.”

Pylom sits up. He drinks from it but makes a strange face after swallowing it down. “Yuck! No more of that.” He sticks out his tongue at him as both of his hands begins to stroke Garallen's cock. Slowly, he moves his head down and licks the shaft, taking his time to coat it with his spit before tonguing around the head. “It's so large. I wonder if I can fit it all in my mouth.”

“All you can do is try, my boy.” Garallen runs his hand over Pylom's back. He sits up for a moment, looking at Pylom's skin. He felt the scars. Now that he sees them, he sighs but doesn't say anything. He's seen what happens to boys in small, isolated villages. Punishments come quick and easily and are delivered without much thought. “Just relax and don't force it. You know, you're a beautiful boy.” He leans back, folding and wedging his pillow so he can watch as Pylom works his cock. “I'll suck you later, and fuck you if you'd like, but I want to watch this for a while...Mmmm...”

Since it's so big, it takes him much longer to adjust his mouth and jaw to sucking him off. He spends a few minutes just sucking and licking the head while stroking him, eventually getting a third of the way down the shaft. When his jaw begins to ache Pylom takes a break by attending to his sack and balls, tasting each testicle in his mouth, inhaling the smell of the much older man, making sure every pubic hair has been wet down by his tongue. Once he's ready, he goes back to sucking him off, finally reaching the halfway mark. His eyes remain shut for most of the job while his own erection remains hard. Pylom works on it as if it were a candy stick that never loses its flavor. By the time he can deepthroat him it has already been a matter of a half an hour. Every time that he senses that Garallen is about to cum he stops, kissing around his cock and rubbing his nipples. Eventually, Pylom stops, taking his spot on the left side of the bed and strokes his own penis. “I really want you to fuck me if that's ok. I'd like to have you suck me off too. Maybe we could sleep together as well?”

Smiling, Garallen leans over, resting a hand on Pylom's breast. He squeezes gently, rubbing the nipple between his thumb and forefinger. He moves in to kiss the boy, pausing an inch or so from his mouth to see if Pylom objects. Pylom raises his head so that his lips meet Garallen's and his youthful tongue darts into the older man's mouth. The pair kiss deeply. Garallen's hand slides down over the boy's tummy finally cupping and caressing his hairless crotch and cock. The mage can taste the other boy's on Pylom's breath. “You kiss nicely. Have you ever been fucked by a man?” Garallen moves down, kissing the boy's neck.

“Yeah...” Pylom blushes, thinking about the older man that he has been with, but decides not to go into detail. “But I'd rather not talk about it. Can I consider you my first true and real older man?” They kiss again before he allows Garallen to shift further down to his stomach. He whimpers as his belly button is kissed, knowing what's about to come.

The mage slowly kisses his way to Pylom's stomach and belly button. His hands are surprisingly gentle and warm. He feels along the boy, his legs, his knees, caressing his hip bones, the inside of his thighs. All the while, his wet, hot kisses get closer and closer to the pale, smooth erection. “I would be honored to be your first. I'll try and make this something we both enjoy.”

When he reaches his dick, he takes the head into his mouth, His tongue roams over the strawberry head, feeling along the pee slit and along the edges where the head meets the shaft. One hand is on Pylom's chest, squeezing his boob and nipple. The other hand is between the boy's legs, massaging the inside of his thighs and teasing his balls. “You taste like the Prince and River, but better.”

“So you've had sex with them too, huh?” Pylom chuckles, then his head falls back as he moans. “Ahhh, fuck yeah. How is it better? Because I'm dirtier? Maybe it's because I've had both of their asses and mouths on my cock already and that's what you're tasting.” He plays with his hair, counting grays as he's getting sucked off.

“It's better because you're a woodcutter's boy in a village no one's ever heard of. Asher's a sweet boy, but he's a prince. He tastes like a prince. Fancy. Like perfumed soap. River is a wizard, and tastes almost like a prince.” He takes Pylom's dick deep into his mouth, sticking his tongue beyond his lips the lick his balls. He takes several long, deep strokes sliding the boy's dick into his mouth, burying his nose in Pylom's hairless pubis before pulling back to tongue the head. “You taste like a boy should. Has anyone ever told you that you are amazing?”

“Only Asher and his friends. That's why I'm coming with them and leaving this place.” He looks down, watching as the older man worships his young and hairless cock, which is large for his age. In his mind, he imagines that his will grow to be just as long as Garallen's at some point. “You're pretty amazing to me.”

“Me?” Garallen pauses, gently kissing around the base of Pylom's dick. “I'm just a mage. An anthro raven who tends to find himself in places where he's needed.” He shifts so that he can kiss the boy's stomach. “You think I'm amazing?”

“Yeah... I've heard stories of you. They travel from village to village - the raven who saves those that are lost. Saving families or boys and girls that seek refuge. You're their hero.” Pylom smile gleefully as he reaches his arms around the older man, kissing his face before reaching down to stroke his massively large cock. “That makes you one of the most amazing people in the world to me.”

Garallen hugs Pylom tightly. “That's the nicest thing I've heard in a long, long time. If you ever want to learn magic, I would be proud to teach you.” He smiles as he wraps his hand around Pylom's cock, squeezing and giving it a pull. “But right now, we have more fun things to do.” He grins and slow kisses the head, lazily swirling his tongue around the delicious glans. He adjusts his own legs, giving the boy more room to arrange himself for however he chooses to engage the mage's cock. “Sleep with me when we're done. I'd like that very much.”

The boy cuts him off with a finger to his lips, leaning forward and moving him onto his back. He moves down just enough for both of their cocks to rub against each other and then proceeds to kiss him. Garallen's hands glide around his hips as the woodcutter humps him, moaning into his shoulder. “Just lie back and enjoy yourself for now. I'll do all of the work.” After a few minutes of teasing him, Pylom moves down, holding the cock with both hands as he sucks on the head. One hand rustles into the mound of pubic hair, pinching at bunches of it or simply rubbing his hand along it while his mouth works on his knob. He lowers his mouth far enough that he can smell his pubes. Spit is spread out and stuck all over his cock as he blows him with full intention of getting him as dirty as possible. After five minutes or so, he moves to the side and into Garallen's bad, finding a jar of grease. “Seems like every man in the world has a jar of this good ol' stuff somewhere in their bags. Whoever sells it must be as rich as all of the kings combined.” The two of them laugh.

Pylom doesn't need to finger himself, but does so anyway and coats Garallen's erect cock before standing above it. Slowly, he kneels down, using one hand to guide the member into him. He moans as the head enters. “Fuck yeah. This is gonna be awesome. Watch me. Don't close your eyes and fantasize about the others you've been with.” He spreads out his armpits and balances, lowering himself even further down. The muscles in his legs tighten, showing how strong he is. He sways his hair in front of him and lets it rest over his chest. Pylom lets out a heavy and long moan as his ass finally takes all eight plus inches into him. His cock throbs and his sensitive prostate makes his entire body quiver in bliss. He begins to move, albeit slowly, putting on a show as he proudly shows off his youthful body.

Garallen watches, entranced. He gasps as his cock head rubs against Pylom's prostate, his pleasure gland. He bucks his hips up slightly, moving his cock to meet the boy's welcoming ass. “By the blue skies! You are magnificent.” He does as he was told, watching the boy work his cock. Once the boy has him balls deep, the mage reaches out, brushing the hair from Pylom's face. “I want to see your face as you fuck me by riding my cock.” He runs one hand down over the boy's smooth chest, pinching his nipples and tugging on each one gently. He grabs Pylom's cock as it twitches. He strokes a half dozen times before grabbing the tight ballsack beneath it. He squeezes carefully, watching Pylom's reaction. “You are a beautiful, incredible boy, Pylom.”

“Nnnhhh.... So big. Fuck.” The words from his old friend come in one ear and out the other. His body is too overwhelmed by pleasure to even make sense of what he's saying. After fucking two of his friends earlier he knew that he would have a few days of being emotionally stunted into a state of pure relaxation. Now with Garallen, he faces a whole week of happiness. Sex like this completely rewires his brain. “I'm gonna go faster now. Then I want you to fuck me hard and cum inside of me.” Pylom begins to move more, using one hand behind him to make sure his cock doesn't slip out as he shifts high enough to the head and all of the way back down to the pubis in a single second. His face, hair, chest, and hairless pits all begin to sweat as he overworks himself into this intense position. Seeing Garallen's face excited by him only makes him more confident in himself. Eventually, he gasps for air, getting it with a tongue kiss, then moves far enough that Garellan's cock pops right out of him. “Holy fuck. I can't imagine what this is going to be like.”

“I think you'll enjoy it. If you're ready to be fucked silly by this old man, lay on your back, dear boy.” Garallen smiles and kisses Pylom. He wraps his arms around the boy and rolls both of them over so that Pylom is on his back and Garallen lays on top of him. The mage braces himself on his elbows, keeping most of his weight off of the boy. When he finally breaks the kiss, they are both smiling. “If I start to hurt you, you must tell me.” Garallen drapes the boy's legs over his shoulders, Py's ankles resting just beside Garallen's ears. Climbing on his knees, he uses one hand to guide his cock, the other to brace himself. He runs the head of his cock along Pylom's ass crack a few times before resting it against the boy's welcoming hole. He pushes in enough ease his head inside. “Alright. Get ready.”

Garallen leans forward, sliding his cock into Pylom. They both moan. He takes a few long strokes before leaning forward more. Pylom's ass lifts off of the bed a bit, the mage braced now on his toes and fists, his entire weight aimed through his dick. Through his dick into the boy beneath him. He lets his weight force his cock into Pylom, withdrawing slowly. He repeats, letting the weight of his body push his cock deep into the boy. He begins to accelerate his pace. Always, he watches Pylom's face.

Pylom's mouth stays open for the majority of the time, revealing his moans of pleasure and gasps of wondrous excitement that take him to places he's never been to before. And to think that he thought anal for the first time would be the end all epitome of his sexual experiences! He giggles, in disbelief by how wonderful it feels. His hands barely hold onto him while his legs remain still. He kisses Garallen's neck and sucks on it, leaving hickies. “Faster... Please. It doesn't hurt.”

“As you wish.” Garallen kisses Pylom deeply. His long tongue almost reaches the boy's voice box in the back of his throat. As he breaks the kiss, he increases his speed, lifting his whole body, then letting it fall, driving his cock deep. His balls slap against Pylon's flesh, a loud clapping sound reverberating through the house.

Garallen picks his speed. His cock goes in balls deep with every thrust. Faster and faster he goes His chest and face drip sweat onto the boy beneath him. His breath comes fast but controlled. Like an athlete, he breaths in response to his effort. And his effort is almost mind-blowing. He fucks Pylom deeper, harder, and faster than anyone ever has. Their combined moans and the slapping from the collisions of their bodies from the soundtrack for their lust. Soon, he feels his balls tightening. He's getting close. “Heh . . .Inside you still?”

Somehow, he's able to respond, and he does so loudly with a sense of urgency. “My face! All over me!” His eyebrows raise as he pants and whines, stunned by how powerful Garallen is. It's obviously not his first time fucking someone his age this hard.

Garallen's head arches back. He forces his eyes to Pylom's face. “Yes.” He grunts more than speaks the word. He fucks Pylom hard another minute or so. Without warning he pulls out of the boy, spreading Pylom's legs out of the way. He brings one of his legs up and moves higher over Pylom's body. HIs cock, huge and almost purple, is only inches from the boy's face. As he looks, Pylom can see the cock, huge from this angle, dominating over him. Past it, Garallen's chest, his hair there wet with sweat. Further up, the mage's face, streaked with sweat that drips down onto Pylom. The mage's eyes are fixed intently on Pylom's eyes.

The man reaches down, stroking his cock. The first glimmer of cum shines at the pee slit. The glob grows before Pylom's entranced eyes. Suddenly, the glob shoots towards the boy's face and Garallen cries out. “Uunngghh! Py!” The mage strokes his cock, Pylom reaches up, squeezing the mage's nuts, drawing his nails down over the mage's left hip bone. Angry red welts rise up and bleed slightly from Pylom's scratch. Still, Garallen strokes his cock, milking himself on the sweet face beneath him, adjusting his aim to splash cum over the boy's chest and stomach.

Loads of semen cover his face and chest. He's never seen anyone cum that much in his entire life. In his mind, he tries to wager if it's because he's just able to do that or if he was the reason he came that much. The fluid is still warm and sticky, drooling down his chin and chest. He licks his lips, falling back on the sheets as he focuses on the taste. He's beyond exhausted. “Don't clean all of it up. Let some of it dry up on me.” He sticks his tongue out as Garallen cuddles up close to him, pinching his dick and kissing him all over. “Looks like you saved another boy.”

Garallen returns the kisses with kisses of his own, including some where he licks his cum from Pylom's nipples. He holds the boy close, his jizm drying on both them as their chests and stomachs touch. “Or a boy saved me. Who can tell?” He runs a hand through Pylom's hair, which is wet with perspiration. “It doesn't matter, really. We saved each other. I like it that way best. I hope I was good enough for you.”

“Are you kidding me? That was the best I've had in my entire life.” The exhaustion is too strong. Pylom cuddles up on his chest, shutting his eyes and slowly falling into a nap. “Must be all of your healing powers. Ohh.... Nighty night, Garallen. Your chest hairs are so soft.” He gives all of his energy into kissing his chest a few more times before drifting off into the best sleep he's ever had.

The next morning, Garallen wakes up before Pylom. He lays there with the boy curled up in his arms. Pylom's head rests on Gar's chest and the mage lowers his face into the boy's hair. He closes his eyes, feeling his soft hair against his face and breathing in his smell. It's not long before the boy stirs. “Good morning, little man.”

Pylom looks up at Garallen and smiles. He yawns and stretches his arms. He cuddles against the older man. “Morning, raven-mage.” He climbs on top of Garallen and exchanges morning kisses for a few minutes. They eventually rise and dress. Quietly the go out behind the house to relieve themselves. When they come back in, the other boys are stirring.

The troop eagerly brews coffee. Pylom heads into the village, returning with word that breakfast will be served shortly. Sure enough, after the boys have had their first cup and brushed their teeth and dressed, some of the village women arrive with trays of food. Eggs, bacon, biscuits, gravy, potatoes. It's veritable feast. The boys eat well, thanking the women.

The men are working in the forest, mostly. The boys gather their gear and head to fetch their horse. The elder, Pylom's father is waiting at the stable. Tomas pulls Asher aside before the approach. Garallen hangs back with them.

“I'd like to bring Pylom with us. I don't think he belongs here. There's something about him.” Tomas whispers to Garallen and Asher.

Garallen nods. “I agree. We should offer him the chance at a better life. As a servant or soldier. Or even as a mage. He seems to have won us all over to him.”

“But what are we supposed to say to his father? What if he tries to hurt him before he goes?” He speaks with urgency. “His back has bruises and scars from being beaten. Maybe we should... Just shove our blades right through his father’s face and call it a day.”

“That's not happening. We'll work it out.” Tomas grins, somewhat interested in the suggestion. “Go check on the husbands and see if they're ready to head out. I want to make it to the kingdom by sunset.”

Asher runs off, finding Toby and and Hunter together, just finishing the last touches on their bags. Hunter shares a cup of coffee with his boyfriend as they hurry themselves and follow behind the prince. The three of them speak of the fun they had last night, diving into details about fucking and drunken cuddling.

Garallen places a hand on Tomas' shoulder. “No need to worry. I think we can convince his father to let him come with us. If he thinks he can hurt Pylom or raise a hand against him in front of us.” He pauses and his eyes narrow. “It would be a grave mistake on his part.”

The mage and Tomas approach the man, as Pylom leads their horse out. He's saddled and loaded and ready to go, neighing excitedly. The elder greets the pair.

“Sir Tomas, Garallen. I hope you had a pleasant night.” Pylom’s father glances to his son when he says the word 'pleasant'. “We've added some food and wine to your load. We know it's a day or less to the palace, but we haven't gold or gems to offer as thanks for defeating Crayus.” He looks at Tomas. “The other men and I will discuss your proposal tonight. We'll send word once we've arrived at a decision.”

“There won't be any proposal.” Tomas stops him. “Pylom has made his decision on his own. Also, we don't feel as if he's in the best state of care with you either. The boy states that he's simply being disciplined, but I see otherwise - how you bicker to him, how you've beaten him. That's an offense punishable by death.” He waits to see the mans response. Behind him, Asher and the others are coming up closer. They pass them by and meet up with Pylom's horse. River and Ythl are the last of the two to approach the group, all waiting on Tomas and Garallen to take care of the situation at hand. “So I'll make this deal. It's a one time offer. You'll let him come with us or we can have you executed right now for child abuse before taking him with us anyway. It's your decision, sir.”

The man gives Tomas a sour look. He sucks on his teeth for a moment. Pylom holds tightly to the horses reigns, trying to shrink himself out of the conflict. Finally the elder speaks to Tomas. “This village isn't part of Aigua. How I discipline my boy is up to me and his mother. If you ever have children, you'll understand.” he stares at Tomas. “You may be good with a sword and have a fancy title. But you're still a child. Pylom wouldn't be any better off playing sleep over with you than he is here. Besides, I've a good idea what your interest in him is.”

Tomas tenses, his hand falling to his sword hilt. Before he can speak or do anything, Garallen places a hand on his arm. “Easy, Tomas.” He looks at the man. The raven mage speaks softly, but there's an edge to his voice. “Sometimes, your discipline goes too far. Be that as it may, Pylom had told us that he wants to see the world, to be something more. You likely had the same thoughts when you were his age. But you never had a choice to do other than you have. He has that choice and that chance. He's a lucky boy. Don't resent him for that. Let him come with us and try to build a better life. As a friend and servant to a prince. As a soldier. Or as an apprentice mage. Let him have the life you never could.”

Ythl whispers to River. “He's good. He understands these people more than any of us could.”

The man looks at Garallen. Then to Tomas. Finally to Pylom. “Is that what you want, boy? The chance at a better life?”

Pylom nods, shivering and fearful of what his father may say or do in response to him. Finally, he speaks up with a shiver in his voice. “I want my life to have meaning. I'd like to save other's lives, be of service to the kingdom.”

The man nods. He kneels down and embraces his son. Looking into his eyes, he hold the boy's face in his hands. “You know I love you, boy. Pylom nods If this is what you want. Your mother has always said you had a wonderer's soul. Alright, go home, say goodbye to your mother and fetch your things.”

Pylom’s face lights up. He takes two steps towards his home. He stops and throws himself into his father's arms for a moment. Then he smiles and runs off. The elder follows him, walking more slowly.

Tomas sighs. “Whew. That was easier than I thought it might be. So, is Pylom becoming a servant? A soldier? What?”

“Let him decide for himself.” Asher answers, smiling as he sees the boy run off to speak with his mother. “He can stay at the castle until he's made a decision. If he wants to be a soldier or knight, then I'll train him with the best of the best. Same if he wants to learn under mages and become a wizard. We'll make him great.”

River sits up on his own horse, thinking of what the king will do with him when he finds out his true nature. His boyfriend jumps up and sits behind him, rubbing his face on his back and cuddling close. The wizard kisses his prince once, then continues to fall deeper into his thoughts. 'And what if I can't live with Asher? What then?'

A half hour later, Pylom returns from his home with a bag of his own goods. He hops onto his own horse. Garallen joins him. The young boy cries both happily and painfully into the older man’s chest, then gives one final wave off to his father.

His father steps close, resting a hand on Pylom's legs. “Try to stay safe, boy. Son. Come back when you can. To visit your mother if nothing else.” Then he looks at Garallen. “Keep him safe as you can.” The mage nods.

“Let's go.” Tomas leads the group out of the village and towards home.

The boys pretend to not notice Pylom crying into Garallen's chest. They each think back to the first time they left their own families. Hunter and Toby walk hand in hand. On his horse, River and Prince Asher hold each other. Even Tomas and Ythl hold hands as they walk. Garallen holds Pylom, stroking his hair and cooing to him. “I know. I know, Pylom. It's hard to leave. We'll come back. I promise.”

The group makes good time. They know the route home. The idea of being home urges them to a quicker pace. After an hour or so, Pylom has settled down. He rides in front of Garallen, leaning back into him. He points and laughs at each new sight. Each new animal. Each new birdcall. Each new type of fern or tree spurs a dozen questions. Garallen answers them all patiently. Without thinking, Pylom slides his hand back turning slightly so that he can hold the mage's package, warm and soft, in his hand.

The group slows, opting to eat lunch on the move. As they eat, Pylom asks them all a question. “What am I going to do? You all have boyfriends already. Am I going to live in the palace? Or what?”

Hunter and Toby prepare and cook their lunch, which is festive, full of meats, seafood and salads for them all. They eat quickly, even standing up as they eat. As much as they wanted to take their time getting back, the boys are tired of travelling after such intense battles to and at the shrine.

Asher answers the boys question while standing across from him with a bowl in one hand. “You will stay at my palace until you've decided what you'd like to do. One option is to be a servant at the castle, doing any chores you'd like or being a guard. If you'd like something more interesting, I can have Tomas set you up with some people to train with so that you could become a knight or soldier. Maybe you could visit Hunter and Toby's village and learn from them as well! Chances are that you'll live in the castle or around it with your own bedroom no matter the job you choose to take. Oh, you could even become Ythl's student if you'd like! I'm taking a guess that Garallen will be leaving shortly after we make the report to my father.”

River bounces in excitement. “A new student? Yes, please! We'd love to have you with us.”

Pylom eats quietly. His mind is almost overwhelmed with the changes his life is undergoing. He woke yesterday morning as a poor, peasant boy. The son of a woodcutter, destined to grow up, live, and die in the same village doing the same work as his father. Now? The Prince of Aigua is promising him a room in a palace! Training as a knights! Or a wizard! It's almost too much, nerves and fear rise in his stomach. He feels as if he's about to cry. Just then, he feels a reassuring touch as Garallen wraps an arm around him, resting his hand over Pylom's heart. The boy leans back into the mage. For the first time, he thinks about what he'd like for his life.

The group pushes on, travelling quickly. Thoughts of home and all of its comforts speed their way. The pass through the Wall of Flowers, each of them watching Pylom's amazed reaction to the barrier that defends the kingdom. All thoughts of the future vanish as the pass through the living barrier that has withstood the flame and fire of armies.

Once through the wall, they see an anthro transform into a hawk and fly for the palace, likely carrying word of the return of Prince Asher and his party. It is just before dusk when the enter the town surrounding the palace.

Constructed buildings line the streets, but just back from the roadways, huge trees and giant mushrooms have been grown for centuries to include rooms and chambers for entire families. The roads and streets are tight packed earth, covered with tough mosses that can withstand the traffic of wagon wheels, horses, and pedestrians. Flowers are grown seemingly everywhere. In pots and planters, marking the edges of the roads. The change from daffodils to marigolds to posies shows the change from family home to family home as each family grows their own garden-scape. Yet, everything feels harmonious. Complimentary.

After the dangers and losses of their quest, Asher and Tomas both feel their hearts swell. They're home. They made it. As they approach the palace, servants and soldiers meet them, taking their packs and gear, welcoming one and all as long missed friends and heroes.

Masses of guards, soldiers and others outside, nearby and inside of the castle erupt in applause and excitement. Their mission was mostly a secret until people noticed that Asher was gone. Eventually, the King told them of the mission and it spread like wildfire. Even the Prince himself is quite shocked by how loud they are - they don't even know that they defeated Crayus and his army yet! Aigua will surely be festive in the days to come.

Tomas and Asher lead the way inside of the main hall, where women rush in and begin cleaning their faces and arms. An older lady pleads. “You must change! Look how dirty you all are. Change of clothes?”

“Not right now, Salanderai. We must speak with my father immediately.” The Prince looks to Pylom for a moment. “You'll need to stay here with her. I know you already know more than them, but this is of private matters now.” Pylom nods his head, hugging his older friend before going away with the women. She tells him not to worry, because he will be cleaned and dressed by the time that they're done.

The group of seven make their way upstairs, then into the main hall's open doors where the King sits at his throne. He blinks multiple times to make sure it's really them, then stands in excitement. “My son! You've returned. All of you! Did it work?”

The prince begins to shapeshift. His tail wavers around as he scratches at his fur, which is uncomfortable in the gear he's in. Unlike his father, his color and fur is lighter, not like the black leopard that raised him. “Yes, the shrine was of great use to us indeed. We encountered many troubles along the way but fought together and survived them all. Worst of all, we came across Crayus and his men at the shrine. They ambushed us and seemed to have the upper hand, but somehow, we were able to pull through.”

“We pulled through because we learned what it means to work as a team.” Hunter steps in, holding hands with his husband. “All of us learned to use each other's unique skills to become better and stronger. Through this, we were able –"

“Able to kill Crayus and his men.” Asher looks to Tomas, who holds a black cloth holding something in both of his hands.

The King smiles and descends the steps. He stops in front of his son. A leopard! I had hoped, but one never knows. He beams with pride as he engulfs his son in warm embrace. He hugs and holds Asher tightly. He whispers. “I love you, son. I am proud of you.”

He releases Asher, wiping his face. He smiles at the others, stepping to Tomas and hugging him as well. They hold each other for a moment, the King kissing Tomas' cheek. “It worked, Sir Tomas?”

Tomas nods. He kneels down, laying his bundle on the floor. He unwraps it, revealing Crayus' severed head. “It worked perfectly, Your Majesty. As you predicted, he fell for it completely and it was the opening I needed. With Hunter's sword. . .well, you see the result.”

The King regards the head. He spits on it. “Take this to the Arcania. I wish it preserved that we may have a reminder of the threat the traitor and his cult posed to our people.”

Guards rush forth and take the head away.

Tomas clears his throat. King Geralt looks at him and nods. Tomas gestures to the others. “Each of us fought bravely and well. As Hunter says, our teamwork saved us. That and some good fortune.” He nods towards Garallen. “We found unexpected help along the way. Garallen proved himself a true friend.”

Geralt nods, approaching Garallen. Garallen bows to the King. “It's been a few years, Your Majesty.”

“Yes, it has. You've aged well, Geralt. It's been. . .what? Ten years?” Geralt and Garallen shakes hands warmly. “I was sorry to hear of Tessa and the twins. I wanted to come, but. . .” The King holds his hands out to his side.

“I know. She knew. You had other things on your mind, Highness.” Garallen looks at Asher. “Your boy is quite the little spitfire. I can see his mother in him. He never gave in, never lost hope, never shirked his duty. He is your son, through and through.”

Geralt smiles. “Well, you must tell me all about it! Spare no details. Come, all of you, come.”

The King leads the group to a private chamber. A large table fills the center of the room, with comfortable chairs surrounding. He gestures for everyone to sit. Servants bring wine and water along with bowls of fruit. The King sits. “Tell me everything. Sit, drink, rest. But tell me your tale.”

“After we left Cantos, we ended up near a village of woodcutters. Oh, I must interrupt this tale, but it's important to note that a boy from that specific place is here with us. I'd like for him to live with one of the other boys here in the castle.” Asher looks for his approval, then continues. “We ended up in a haunted forest.”

Ythl chimes in. “It had been cursed by dark magic by none other than Charictux himself. There was once a shrine there and when Crayus and his men attacked it, they used it has a ripple to turn the entire area into a zone for traps and death. Zombies and many other beings encountered us, but were of no avail. We came across the priest of the Shrine, whom had been corrupted and brainwashed by the dark wizard. He has defeated. River and I were able to reverse the effects, saving the forest and letting it return to its natural habitat.”

“Further on, we encountered a horrible storm.” Toby intervenes. “We slept in an ancient cave with relics and drawings from ages ago. Giant spiders came out through the walls and almost had us all dead. That's when we fled and ended up right in the middle of a gang of Crayus's men and women. It was tough, but that's when we met Garallen, who helped us defeat the enemy at hand.”

Garallen nods. “Around the time that I found them poor River was getting very, very sick. At one point, the boy had even drowned and we thought he was dead, but somehow he made it back out of the riverstream. We made it to the temple and met with his aunt and her wife. Everything seemed to be going well until Crayus and his men somehow found where we were and released hellfire.” He looks to River, who chooses not to speak. The blue-haired boy is fearful of what the king will thing when he finds out what his true form is.

There's a moment of silence before Hunter speaks. “It was absolute chaos. The lieutenant had murdered River's aunt and seemed to have also killed River at one point. We fought for our lives. He had around fifty plus people fighting us all. Tomas and I faced off against Crayus, Prince Asher and my husband Toby faced the army, while getting help every once in a while, when possible. Ythl, River's aunt and Garallen fought against the dark wizard and lieutenant. Garallen killed Charictux, but things were still chaotic. The army was too strong and Woltot, being the beast he was, was unbelievably fast, running from battle to battle. He... He killed my husband.” Hunter squeezes Toby's hand, kissing him on the forehead. “And in doing so he was able to cut off Woltot's arm. That gave the others just what they needed to kill Woltot.”

Another pause, as everyone looks to River. Tomas takes up the hefty task of engorging the details. “River had came from out of the healing pools in his shapeshifted form completely healed... As a water dragon. Not a small dragon. A massive one. He killed most of the army. Hunter and I were fighting Crayus and got some damage to his armor, but Hunter's rage had led to him getting hurt. As Garallen healed him, he told me to use his sword, knowing it would destroy his armor and blade, whereas any other we had wouldn't stand a chance. By his sword, I was able to strip him of his armor and end him, along with some other tricks up my sleeve...”

Garallen continues on. “River's aunt, Lorelai, was able to use a ritual with the healing pools to revive Toby, but at the expense of twenty years from Hunter's life. We spent a week at the shrine healing and cleaning up, gave Lilia a service as well, then left back to the kingdom.”

King Geralt nods slowly. He doesn't say anything for a few moments as he looks from boy to boy. “So, it was not without cost. I am heartfelt sorry for your aunt's wife, Lilia.” He looks at River. “And you died, nearly, twice. And your form is as a water dragon. That is . . . unexpected.”

He asks questions, getting more details on their travels and battles. He listens closely, nodding along with the party's answers. It is nearly an hour before he seems satisfied. “Well, I was concerned that you would encounter Crayus. Fortunately, Tomas and I had planned for such a battle. I am pleased that our plans were successful and that you're all safe and well. I will consider your words and I am sure we will talk more. But tonight, there will be feast to celebrate your return and your defeat of Crayus.”

He stands, and Tomas and Asher rise immediately, the others standing when they realize they're supposed to. “I am in each of yours debt. Think on what that means. The feast begins in one hour, until then, you'll be shown to quarters near Asher's rooms. I'll let you rest and see you all for the celebrations.”

Servants arrive to show each of the boys to their chambers. Toby and Hunter a given a shared room, of course. The others are given comfortable rooms in the same wing of the palace as Prince Asher's room. Tomas hangs back to speak with the King.

“Your Majesty, there is another matter.” Tomas waits for the others to leave.

The King finishes plotting out some notes before he stands to face Tomas. He sizes him up and down, changing his smile to a curious grin. “Yes, Tomas?”

“The woodsmen village that we stayed at one our way out and back. . .They swear to no king or ruler.” He sits on the edge of the table, near the King. “When they heard that we had killed Crayus, their council was very grateful. I think if you send an emissary, they are open to joining the kingdom. The son of their Elder came with us. You'll meet him at the feast, I'm sure. He's a good boy. Asher's taken a shine to him, but Asher's in love with River.” he bites his lower lip. “And I must ask a boon, a favor of you, Your Highness. Ythl and I have found a spark still burns between us. I would like your permission to see if it can fanned into a full flame.”

“I see....” He frowns and sighs. The King pauses for a moment, thinking it over, then places a hand on Tomas. “You ended your relationship to prove your loyalty to me. You killed Crayus to show your loyalty to me. You brought all of these people together, even strangers from another village. Do you still pledge to serve me for the rest of your life? And I don't mean by what we've done in my quarters.”

Tomas drops to one knee. “I shall always serve Aigua, Her King, and Prince Asher. I . . . I just want more in my life than duty.” He drops his head, ashamed of himself for his weakness.

“Stand at once.” The King speaks loudly, almost in anger, but soon shows otherwise. “By my orders, he will move in with you here in the castle, along with his students. That includes River and his other student and his father. I will not allow you to live outside of it. You have my permission to be with him, marry him if you do so, but at some point... You will need to have children of your own. We will set that up when the time comes. Is that all?”

Tomas almost shoots to his feet. He smiles and stammers for a moment before throwing his arms around the King. He hugs him tightly, crying softly. After a moment, he wipes his face and steps back. “Let's see. Escorted Asher to a shrine and saw him and River healed. Check. Fought Crayus and defeated him as you planned. Check. Began negotiations to add the woodcutter village to Aigua. Check. Saw Asher safely home. Check. Yes, sire, that's everything.” He laughs. “Ythl is very well endowed. And he likes bottoming. And he likes being the center of a thee-way. If Your Majesty is interested.” Tomas grins. “Thank you, sire.”

The King chuckles, holding a hand on his shoulders as they walk out of the room. “Good to know. Now relay the information to your boyfriend at once!” He slaps his ass before they take their separate ways.

Meanwhile, Prince Asher shows River around his large bedroom, including the circular mattress and the beautiful view of the mountains in front of them. A boy around River's age helps the two of them change into much fancier clothes that also fit their personality. River is given a tight suit, dark and blue, while Asher is dressed in jewels, bracelets, loose clothing but rich fabrics that allow him comfort in his shapeshifted leopard form. “It's so huge and beautiful! So, do you think that I'll actually get to live here?”

Asher's father bursts into the room, speaking before his son can. “Yes, you will. I've already made arrangements for Ythl, his father and the other student to move in at once. They're already being invited to the party.”

“Are you serious?” Asher looks up at his father, jumping on the mattress in excitement. “Wa-hoo! You're living with me! Yeah!”

Geralt hugs Asher, whispering to him, “This doesn't mean you can neglect your studies and training to fuck all of the time, you know.” He squeezes Asher's butt before letting him go. “You know, in the wild, males leopards couple with their cubs.”

Asher rolls his eyes, having heard it all before a hundred times. “I'll train harder and harder with every passing day. You know that that's how I am.”

The blue-haired wizard speaks up softly. “Uhm... King Geralt, I was wondering... So, nothing is going to happen because I'm a dragon?”

The King turns to River. “Ah, I haven't forgotten! A dragon! Legends say that eating a dragon grants immortality so I'm going to eat you all up!” He grabs River, growling. He dissolves into laughter as he begins tickling the dragon-boy. “Well, you being a dragon is unexpected. We will keep you close and safe. My libraries will be scoured to find any clues as to what your powers may be. When word spreads, there will be those who will seek to do you harm. We will stop them. I hope that we can work together so that you can master your form and, perhaps, help protect our people. But, I will not force that upon you. You are rare and beautiful, River. You will be treated that way.”

“I must warn you. Asher and I have shared lovers before. If you're willing, we could see if the son has surpassed the father in the bed.” He winks at Asher.

River blushes. “It'd be an honor to give myself to you, although I must say that my love for Asher is true and that no matter what, the things I do with him are and always be by far the best experiences I have.” He squeezes Asher's hand. “Yes. I'll be of service to you if there ever were an attack, but I must learn about my form and know how to control it before anything else. It's important to me to serve the kingdom as well.”

The King touches his hand to River's cheek. “You are a wise boy. Now!” He claps his hands together. and rubs them excitedly. “The party will start soon and I must change clothes. Do not wait for me. Go! And enjoy. I command it!”

Both of the boys put on their last bits of clothing and fix their hair before heading downstairs into the gallery room, while the upstairs area is sealed off. They run into Ythl's father and young Pylom, then find their own seats. Dozens of people try to speak to Asher, but he never leaves River's side as he speaks to them. In fact, he introduces them to his boyfriend.

Hunter and Toby are seated at one of the dinner tables, switching from feasting on a plate of fruit and kissing each other openly as if nobody were there to see. They put their arms together, noticing their braces, a sign of their marriage. “We did it, babe. We really did. I love you.”

“I love you too, hun.” They continue to kiss until another couple sits down beside them. Ythl is holding Tomas's hand proudly, reddened and surprised. He waves to his father from far away.

The first part of the evening passes easily. The assembled nobility of Aigua is delighted that Prince Asher has taken his form. For him, the celebration is a repeated scene of one noble or another approaching and asking to see him change.

“Prince Asher! My boy, I cannot tell you how happy I am that you're coming of age.” A portly anthro, with the ringed tail and black mask of a raccoon, dressed in finery and wearing a chain of office that shows his position as the Chief Magistrate for the Court of King Geralt of Aigua. He pats Asher on the shoulder. “Don't be shy, show me your change.” The raccoon undergoes his own change to human then back to anthro.

Asher panics for a moment before remembering the man's name. “Rocald Fogh!” With a sigh the prince changes. “See, Lord Rocald. A leopard, like dad.”

The scene repeats itself with any number of other members of his father's court.

River buzzes along with his boyfriend, feeling somewhat out of place even though his lover introduces him to everyone, letting them now that he will be at the castle much more often. Garallen catches eye of Lord Rocald begins to speak with him while Asher is caught with others to speak to.

Meanwhile, Ythl and Tomas chatter with Hunter and Toby about what it will be like when they've returned back to their normal lives. The Cantos boys are a bit sad of having to leave their friends but are promised to get visits every now and then. They drink and toast to love. Right as they finish their glasses another toast is made, this time out loud by the king!

“Ahem!” He speaks up. Some bow while others sit. Only Asher stands with them.

The King stands. He wears fine clothing, both in material and workmanship. It is less ornate and plush than his ceremonial outfits, but he still cuts a handsome figure. Tomas and Asher feel a sense of pride as they hear whispers nearby.

"Oh, the King looks 10 years younger!"

"Gods, he looks as fit as when we went to war against Cruiberg."

"I haven't seen him smile like this in months!"

King Geralt raises his hand, calling for quiet. The room grows quiet as he begins. “Lords, Ladies, gentlefolk, friends. . . I thank you all for being here on such short notice. In particular, I would like to welcome our esteemed guests from the village of Cantos.” He gestures to the rear of the great hall, where Hunter and Toby's parents have just entered. The crowd politely applauds as they take tables near them, waving quickly to Toby and Hunter. “I have great news. First, I must introduce our unlikely guests of honor. From Cantos, Toby and his husband Hunter, guide and guard.” The crowd applauds politely. “The wizard Ythl, veteran of our wars, and his student, River.” The applause is slightly more enthusiastic. “My son, Asher, Crown Prince of Aigua. The Captain of the Prince's Guard, Sir Tomas Murinas.” Tomas and Asher stand as the crowd applauds and cheers. Join me up here, boys.

All of them stand and walk towards Asher before moving up to the front and near the King. Asher and River stand to the left, while the two other couples stand to the right. The boys smile to one another and are on the verge of crying, not out of sadness, but out of pride in their kingdom and their own endeavors to work together and survive. At one point, Aigua was hell because of the rebellion by Crayus. Now that he has fallen, Asher and the other boys know that their kingdom will reign stronger than it ever has in a long time. Nothing motivates and empowers people more than a victory by prodigal warriors. Each of their names will forever be sealed into history across the world, including this moment.

The King wraps an arm around Asher's shoulders. He leans over to Tomas, kissing the top of his blond head. “My son, escorted by these boys, journeyed to the holy Shrine of Aranathra. There, he was able to bathe in the healing waters and undergo his change. According to custom as ancient as our beloved Aigua, he is now my sole and unquestioned heir, the Crown Prince of Aigua.” The crowd stands and applauds. The King hugs Asher and Tomas moves in and hugs him, too.

As he hugs him, Tomas whispers. “I used to think that you and I would be a couple. I hope we can still play, with permission from our boyfriends, but I love you, Asher.” He pulls away, wiping his eyes.

The King continues. “That alone would be cause for celebration. But there is even greater news, though it is tinged with sorrow. The crowd murmurs, wonder what other news there could be. Those few who know, sit quietly, watching their fellows in the audience. While at the Shrine of Aranathra, Asher and his friends were attacked by Crayus the Traitor.” Some in the crowd hiss, others gasp in shock. “As you can see, Asher is here. His friends are here. And Crayus is here.” Several in the crowd stand, reaching for their swords or changing into their anthro form. A soldier brings Geralt a bundle covered by a purple cloth. The King takes the bundle and holds it out for Asher. He softly instructs, “You and your friends did the deed, you make the announcement and pull back the cloth, son. Prince.”

Asher is shocked at first, but then proceeds to nod and takes the bundle accordingly. He pauses for a moment, closing his eyes. Tears run down his face as he thinks about his mother. “In the rebellion, Crayus had killed my mother. He killed River's parents.” He leans one hand out to remind them who River is, then to Ythl. “Woltot killed Ythl's mother. His cult of followers murdered hundreds in those few days before leaving. In the years that have passed, thousands have died. Shrines have been destroyed by them, letting anthros that have the genetic disorder unable to change, killing them as well. Coward as he is, he came to us with an advantage while we were in Aranathra. However, he did not succeed, because my friends and I, along with the help of Garallen, he moves his hand once again to point to him in the crowd, were able to kill him and all of his men.” Asher removes the cloth, raising the head high before spitting into it. The face rots and even has a few worms in it. “May all the victims finally rest in peace. May Aigua finally begin to heal from the torment that was put on us by one of our own.” He drops the head, putting one foot of his shoe on top of it and screaming out. “Aigua is forever strong! Make it clear - any future enemies that dare to attack us will end up with the same fate. Through their hatred, we will stand together and unite!”

The crowd erupts into loud and heavy cheers that seem to only grow louder, which only makes Asher even more vocal. He speaks on the top of his lungs.” So tonight, we celebrate! Not just due to the death of Crayus and his men, but to the future of Aigua. Stand! Drink! Dance! Love! Go forth and be the best soul you can be. By the grace of the Gods, we have won!”

All of the other boys clap and turn to Asher. He holds River's hand as they step down and into the crowd.

Prince Asher's words reigned true. Their noble tale spread out through all of the kingdoms before the end of the night. Even their enemies looked up to the few youth that stood up and achieved victory against their foes. A large monument was built of the six boys near the castle to mark history of how these young and brave souls were able to restore pride to Aigua. Celebrations went on for weeks before the kingdom returned to its normal state, but at the same time rates in crime went down and citizens found themselves becoming even more friendly to one another. While another kingdom was planning efforts of war, Aigua had already begun to prepare for the inevitable future to come without any fear, only pride.

Later that night, while the celebration still roared, a message was written. Blood was used as ink, flesh from an anthro as the paper. The message, once written, was burned in a fire of rosewood. Rosewood taken from a holy shrine. Hundreds of miles away, a solitary candle, kept behind glass, ignited. The man who noticed the flare and light smiled, cocking his head to one side. From Aigua? What could be happening there for him to risk a message? Carefully, he removed the candle, preserving its flame. At his desk, he searched through the drawers until he found it. A piece of skin from the same anthro writer of the message used. He dripped wax from the candle onto the skin. Words soon appeared. Nine words. The reader leaned back in his chair, steepling his forefingers together against his lips as he thought, reading the message again.

"Crayus is dead. In Aigua a dragon now dwells."

THE END!!!


End file.
